


Jenseits von Hogwarts

by Black_Zora



Series: Jenseits von Hogwarts - und zurück [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Grimmauld Place, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Link, Ministry of Magic, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Past Torture, Post Half-Blood Prince AU, Post-Half-Blood Prince AU, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Torture, Trauma, Visions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Band sechs. - Der letzte Kampf steht bevor. Doch wo liegen Severus' Loyalitäten? Beim Dunklen Lord? Bei Draco und Lucius, die in Voldemorts Kerkern gefangen sind? Oder immer noch beim Phönixorden? Und wie weit darf man im Kampf für das Gute gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Probe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer für diese Geschichte: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> „Jenseits von Hogwarts" war meine erste Fanfiction. Ohne die Unterstützung meiner Beta Fanny Jute wäre sie in dieser Form nie zu Stande gekommen. Dankeschön!
> 
> Inzwischen (2015) habe ich die Geschichte, die zuerst 2006 auf meinen Accounts auf FanFiction.Net und fanfiktion.de erschienen ist, radikal überarbeitet. 
> 
> „Jenseits von Hogwarts" ist nicht als siebter Band gedacht. Die Geschichte schließt zwar unmittelbar an Band sechs an, ihr Schwerpunkt liegt aber nicht auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen und der Vernichtung Voldemorts, sondern auf dem Schicksal und den inneren Konflikten der handelnden Personen, insbesondere Severus, Lucius und Draco, aber auch Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Wenn ihr uns stecht, bluten wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns kitzelt, lachen wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns vergiftet, sterben wir nicht? Und wenn ihr uns beleidigt, sollen wir uns nicht rächen?"
> 
> (Shylock; William Shakespeare: Der Kaufmann von Venedig, Dritter Aufzug, Zweite Szene)

Vollkommene Schwärze. Schwärze und Kälte. Moder. Feuchtigkeit.

Als Draco Malfoy die Augen aufschlug, war er völlig orientierungslos. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er die Augen öffnete oder schloss – ihn umgab absolute Finsternis.

_Wo_ war er?

Seine Hände glitten hastig über rauen Stein – und da erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war beim Dunklen Lord. In dessen Schloss. In dessen Kerker.

Draco stöhnte leise. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war. Seit er mit Severus und den anderen Todessern von Hogwarts geflohen war, hatte er den Dunklen Lord überhaupt noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie waren in der Nähe des Schlosses appariert und dann sofort zu ihrem Herrn geeilt, doch nur Severus und Greyback hatten mit ihm sprechen dürfen. Die anderen Todesser hatten derweil im düsteren Korridor vor der geschlossenen Tür gewartet, alle, trotz ihrer teils erheblichen Verletzungen, in Hochstimmung nach der Tötung Dumbledores. Alle – außer Draco, der sich zitternd an der Wand hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen, blicklos ins Nichts starrend.

Er hatte versagt. Er würde bestraft werden.

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt, als Severus nach einiger Zeit, die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, aus der Tür zu Voldemorts Thronsaal getreten war, die Carrows beiseite genommen und hastig mit ihnen geflüstert hatte. Sekunden später waren die Geschwister zu Draco geeilt, hatten ihn gepackt und ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in die Kerker geschleppt.

Hier saß er nun seit wer weiß wie vielen Tagen, in einer feuchten, kalten und vollkommen finsteren Zelle, ohne in all der Zeit jemanden gesehen oder gesprochen zu haben. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden ein Krug Wasser und ein Teller mit wenig appetitlichem Essen durch eine Klappe in der Tür geschoben, und ab und an leerte sich der stinkende „Toiletten"-Kübel auf magische Weise. Das war alles.

Draco stöhnte erneut und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Das schimmelige Stroh unter seinem Körper raschelte dumpf.

Nur nicht wach sein. Schlafen ... Vergessen ...

Ein hässliches Kreischen zerriss die Stille. Ein Lichtstrahl huschte über den schmutzigen Boden, erreichte Dracos Körper, sein Gesicht.

Überrascht und erschrocken rollte er sich herum, so dass er die Tür in den Blick bekam. Seine Augen hatten sich so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er nichts als zwei verschwommene schwarze Flecken vor hellem Hintergrund erkennen konnte.

Einer der Flecken setzte sich in Bewegung, näherte sich zögernd seinem Lager.

„Draco ...?"

Er zuckte zusammen und richtete sich hastig auf. Die Stimme klang überanstrengt, dennoch so vertraut ...

_Aber – das ist unmöglich!_

„Vater ...?"

_Mach, dass es wahr ist ... Bitte ..._

Die Tür schloss sich hinter der dunklen Gestalt.

Finsternis. Dracos Augen versuchten vergeblich, sie zu durchdringen.

„Vater, bist du das?"

Er hörte ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch, das langsam näher kam. Jemand tastete sich unsicher an der Wand entlang auf ihn zu. Ein leichter Stoß traf seine Knie.

„Draco."

Eine Hand fuhr flüchtig über seinen Körper, schloss sich um seinen Arm – eine vertraute Hand.

„Vater!"

In diesem Moment war es Draco völlig egal, wie sein Vater aus Askaban entkommen, warum er plötzlich mit ihm in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords gefangen war. Er war einfach nur unendlich froh, ihn wiederzuhaben.

Stumm vor Glück und Überraschung spürte Draco, wie der eisige Klumpen in seinem Magen zu schmelzen begann, der ihm in den letzten Tagen die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. Er fing an zu schluchzen, leise erst, dann immer heftiger und unkontrollierter.

_Vater ... Er ist ... Ich habe ihn wieder ... Hoffentlich regt er sich jetzt nicht über die Heulerei auf ..._

Aber es kam kein Tadel. Sein Vater schwieg. Dann zog er Draco an sich und schloss ihn in die Arme.

Draco weinte noch heftiger und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Es war ihm dabei fast egal, wie würdelos sein Verhalten war und wie wenig es den Ansprüchen des Hauses Malfoy entsprach.

Die langen Haare seines Vaters kitzelten ihn am Hals. Eine große Hand streichelte seinen Rücken. Sein Vater drückte ihn an sich und hielt ihn minutenlang fest, bis Draco sich endlich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Schließlich zerteilte die Stimme seines Vaters die Stille. „So haben wir also beide versagt, du und ich", sagte er heiser, „und der Dunkle Lord wird uns strafen, wie er es für angemessen hält."

Das war es nicht, was Draco hatte hören wollen. Die Kälte kroch erneut in sein Herz. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Ich ... Es tut mir leid. Aber ... Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich stand vor Dumbledore und er ... er war so _absolut_ überzeugt davon, dass ich ihn nicht töten würde. Und plötzlich wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Ich konnte es nicht." Die Erinnerung würgte ihn in der Kehle und ließ seine Stimme gepresst und unsicher klingen.

„Es war die letzte Chance, das Ansehen unserer Familie beim Dunklen Lord wiederherzustellen."

„Vater, es tut mir so leid, aber" –

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Draco. Diesmal nicht. Ich hatte in Askaban ausgiebig Zeit zum Nachdenken, und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich einige Fehler begangen habe, was dich betrifft."

Diesmal war Draco sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Sein Vater hatte ihm gegenüber noch nie einen Fehler zugegeben. Askaban musste ihn in der Tat sehr angegriffen haben.

Draco schämte sich fast für die plötzliche Schwäche des Mannes, der ihm immer als unverrückbarer Fels in der Brandung erschienen war.

Er tastete nach der Hand seines Vaters. Als er dabei dessen Handgelenk streifte, erklang ein nur mühsam unterdrückter Aufschrei. Draco zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Vater, was ist? Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich ... habe einen Teil meiner Strafe bereits erhalten. Es ist bereits einige Tage her, dass der Dunkle Lord mich und meine in Askaban inhaftierten ... Kameraden befreien ließ. Er hatte also Zeit, sich mir zu widmen. Um präzise zu sein: Severus hat den größten Teil der Arbeit erledigt."

Das erklärte, warum seine Stimme so überanstrengt klang.

_Er muss sich_ __vor Schmerzen_ heiser gebrüllt haben._

Severus.

Dracos Hauslehrer und Patenonkel, der ihn jahrelang protegiert hatte, nur um ihn im vergangenen Schuljahr ständig in der Ausführung seiner Aufgabe zu behindern. Allerdings hatte Severus ihm auch das Leben gerettet, nachdem Potter ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Draco hatte vor dieser neuen Information nicht mehr gewusst, wie er zu Severus stand, aber jetzt ...

_Severus hat meinen Vater gefoltert._

Nichts war mehr sicher in dieser Welt.

Furcht stieg in Draco auf wie ein böser Geist, der sich seines Körpers und seiner Seele bemächtigte.

Doch es war nicht sein Vater, um den er Angst hatte – er hatte Angst um sich selbst. Sein Vater hatte darin versagt, die Prophezeiung über Harry Potter und den Dunklen Lord an sich zu bringen und sie ihrem Herrn zu übergeben. Eine wichtige Aufgabe, zweifellos, aber nicht annähernd so wichtig wie die Tötung Dumbledores, bei der er selbst versagt hatte. Wie würde der Dunkle Lord _ihn_ bestrafen?

„Was ... was wird er mit uns machen?", flüsterte Draco. Er konnte die Angst in seiner eigenen Stimme hören.

Sein Vater zögerte. Er tastete nach Draco und fand seine Schulter, sein Gesicht, sein Haar. Er strich Draco über den Kopf. Im ersten Moment schämte Draco sich tatsächlich für sein fettiges und verdrecktes Haar, in dem sogar Strohhalme steckten, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich dieses Gefühl war und er sich sehnsüchtig in die tröstende Berührung lehnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sein Vater endlich. „Möglich, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben wird, mich zu quälen und dich zum Zusehen zu zwingen. Vielleicht wird er dich auch zwingen, mich zu foltern – oder umgekehrt. Vielleicht wird er auch einen von uns töten – oder uns beide. Aber was immer auch geschieht, was immer er von dir verlangt: Wenn sich für dich eine Möglichkeit bietet, zu überleben, will ich, dass du sie ergreifst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aber – Vater ..."

Draco war entsetzt. Das konnte er nicht von ihm verlangen!

_Ich könnte niemals ..._

„Ob du mich verstanden hast, will ich wissen."

„Ja, Vater, aber" –

„In diesem Fall dulde ich keinerlei Widerspruch. Denk' an deine Mutter. Willst du, dass sie uns beide verliert? Nein? Dann tu', was immer der Dunkle Lord dir befehlen wird."

Draco sagte nichts mehr. Sein Vater hatte Recht.

_Aber ... Wenn ... Wie soll ich ...? Ich kann doch nicht_...

Endgültig von seiner Angst überwältigt, fing er wieder an zu weinen.

‚Mädchen!', sagte eine verächtliche Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Was um alles in der Welt würde sein Vater von ihm denken? Er legte viel Wert auf Selbstbeherrschung und Härte.

Doch sein Vater nahm ihn erneut in die Arme und schwieg.

SSSSSSS

Lucius Malfoy wurde von einem hässlichen Kreischen geweckt. Es klang, als ob Fingernägel über eine Schiefertafel gezogen würden. Es war nicht laut, aber seine angespannten Sinne reagierten auf jedes ungewohnte Geräusch.

Ein Lichtstrahl zerschnitt die Schwärze, wurde breiter und blendete ihn. Angestrengt blinzelnd versuchte er, seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

_Sie sind da ... Es geht los._

Fahrig schüttelte er den in seinem Schoß schlafenden Draco, der nur langsam zu sich kam. Im Lichtschein, der durch die geöffnete Tür auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes fiel, sah Lucius, dass Draco ihn benommen anlächelte. Dann, als den Jungen die Erkenntnis überfiel, wo sie sich befanden und was ihnen bevorstand, erstarrte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Angst.

In der Tür erschien eine schwarze Gestalt. Im Gegenlicht konnte Lucius nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.

Er kannte fast alle Todesser, nur die nicht, die während seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban dem Dunklen Orden beigetreten waren. Er hatte viele Jahre lang das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords in außergewöhnlichem Maße genossen, sowohl vor dessen Sturz im Herbst 1981 als auch nach dessen Wiederkehr im Sommer 1995.

_Nun, das ist vorbei ..._

Nicht nur sein Versagen in der Mysteriumsabteilung diskreditierte ihn für alle Zeiten. Der Dunkle Lord war auch hinter seinen leichtfertigen und eigenmächtigen Umgang mit dem Riddle-Tagebuch gekommen. Er hatte Lucius seinen Zorn darüber in den vergangenen Tagen ausgiebig fühlen lassen. Lucius hatte seine Chancen im Dunklen Orden verspielt, Einfluss und Macht für immer verloren.

„Der Dunkle Lord will euch sehen." Eine tiefe, melodische Stimme, in der unterschwelliges Bedauern mitschwang.

_Avery._

Jim Avery senior war ein langjähriger Freund von Lucius' Vater und früher vor allem als Heiler für den Orden tätig gewesen. Auch er stand derzeit nicht in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords. _  
_

Lucius erhob sich mühsam. Noch immer schmerzte jede Faser seines Körpers.

_Und jetzt geht es schon wieder los ..._

Er flüsterte seinem Sohn, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte, hastig zu: „Reiß dich zusammen. Versuch', keine Schwäche zu zeigen! Der Dunkle Lord will dich am Boden kriechen sehen, aber gleichzeitig verachtet er nichts so sehr wie Schwäche."

Avery nahm sie an der Tür in Empfang. Er lächelte Lucius unsicher zu. „Tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Lucius zuckte resigniert die Schultern.

Eine zweite schwarz gekleidete Gestalt wartete im Korridor auf sie. Lucius erkannte voll Abscheu den Werwolf Fenrir Greyback. Greyback grüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken. Lucius erwiderte den Gruß ebenso knapp. Die Abneigung war gegenseitig.

_Er ist ein Monster. Ein echtes Monster._

Und Lucius konnte nichts tun, um ihn von Draco fernzuhalten.

Zügig durcheilten sie die düsteren Gänge, Avery vorne weg, die Malfoys in der Mitte und Greyback als Nachhut.

Lucius hatte Mühe, das Tempo zu halten. Sein Körper hatte in den letzten Tagen einiges mitmachen müssen. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgegangen, ebensowenig wie Severus, den ihr Herr mit der Ausführung seiner Rache beauftragt hatte. Jeder Atemzug und jeder Schritt jagten eine neue Welle der Pein durch Lucius' Glieder.

Doch er bemühte sich, seine schlechte Verfassung so gut es ging zu verbergen. Ihm war der schockierte Blick nicht entgangen, mit dem Draco seine verschmutzten und zerrissenen Roben – er trug immer noch die graue Gefängniskleidung Askabans – und, vor allem, sein bleiches, stoppelbärtiges und ausgezehrtes Gesicht gemustert hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie eine steinerne Treppe und daran anschließend einen breiten, von grünlich brennenden Fackeln erleuchteten Korridor, der gerade auf eine große und schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür zuführte. Zwei Lucius unbekannte Todesser standen zu beiden Seiten Wache.

Als die vier auf sie zueilten, öffneten die Wächter die Türflügel, und einer von ihnen rief laut: „Die Gefangenen Lucius und Draco Malfoy und ihre Bewacher Avery und Greyback, mein Lord!"

Sie betraten den Saal hinter Avery. Wie in einer Kathedrale schimmerte das Mondlicht durch hohe, bunt verglaste Bogenfenster. Die Decke des weiten Raumes, gestützt von schlanken, mit Ornamenten verzierten Säulen, war im Dämmerlicht nur zu erahnen.

Direkt gegenüber der Tür saß der Dunkle Lord auf seinem hochlehnigen Thronsessel. Seine roten Augen glommen in dem nur schwach von Kerzen und Fackeln erleuchteten Raum. An seiner Seite stand Severus Snape. Ein halbes Dutzend Todesser lauerte im Hintergrund auf seinen Einsatz.

Lucius glaubte, unter den Kapuzen und Masken auf der einen Seite Crabbe, Goyle und Nott zu erkennen – die Väter, nicht die Söhne. Dass sie ihre Gesichter verbargen, deutete er als Zeichen ihres schlechten Gewissens. Er und Remigius Nott waren seit ihrer Schulzeit befreundet. Gleiches galt für ihre Söhne. Crabbe und Goyle senior hatten ihn damals ebenso begleitet und beschützt, wie es ihre Söhne bei Draco getan hatten.

Lucius' Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er zwei der anderen Todesser als Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange identifizierte. Bella, da war er sicher, würde ihn und sogar ihren Neffen Draco mit Begeisterung foltern, wenn für sie die leiseste Aussicht bestand, dadurch die Gunst ihres Herrn zurückzuerringen. Sowohl sie als auch ihr Mann waren unmaskiert.

Die sechste und siebte Person konnte Lucius nicht sicher einordnen.

_Mulciber vielleicht_ _? Und Rookwood_ _? Rabastan ist diesmal jedenfalls nicht dabei._

Auch diese beiden trugen Masken und Kapuzen.

„Nun ...", ertönte die kalte und hohe Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Lucius erschauerte unwillkürlich. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Willkommen zu Hause. Wie ihr seht, habe ich ein Empfangskomitee für euch zusammengestellt. Alle hier erwarten gespannt euren Auftritt. Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht länger auf die ... _Folter_ spannen und den Tanz eröffnen. – Severus!"

Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritte vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Severus' Gesicht war zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske erstarrt. „ _Crucio_!", sagte er kalt.

Eine unsichtbare Faust traf Lucius in die Brust, schmetterte ihn zu Boden. Der Schmerz breitete sich wie ein rasendes Feuer in ihm aus. Jede andere Wahrnehmung wurde von den wütenden Flammen hinweggefegt, die an allen Fasern seines Körpers rissen.

Er schrie, aber der Schmerz hatte so vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass er sein eigenes Schreien nicht einmal wahrnahm.

SSSSSSS

Draco war vor Entsetzen erstarrt.

Er sah auf seinen Vater, dessen Körper wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde und der unaufhörlich schrie, auf Severus, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Zauberstab auf sein Opfer gerichtet hielt.

Alles, was sein Vater ihm über Selbstbeherrschung gesagt, alles, was seine Tante Bella ihn über Okklumentik im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords gelehrt hatte, wurde aus seinem Bewusstsein gewischt.

_Oh bitte, lass das enden, mach, dass es aufhört!_ , dachte er verzweifelt und war gleichzeitig davon überzeugt, dass das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, nicht wahr sein konnte. Es war ein böser Traum, nichts weiter, und gleich würde er die Augen öffnen und –

„Genug!"

Die emotionslose Stimme des Dunklen Lords befreite Draco aus seiner Erstarrung.

Severus ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Dracos Vater sackte zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man zerschnitten hatte.

„Vater ..."

Er hatte schreien wollen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein fast unhörbares Flüstern.

Zögernd machte er zwei Schritte auf die reglos am Boden liegende Gestalt zu.

Dann blickte er sich voll Angst nach dem Dunklen Lord und Severus um. Doch keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, ihn zu hindern. Sie sahen ihn nur an, mit gleichermaßen ausdruckslosen Gesichtern.

Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

„Vater!"

Stöhnend öffnete dieser die Lider. Er musste blinzeln, der Schmerz hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Doch als Draco sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn berühren wollte, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Draco zog seine Hand so hastig zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

_Keine Schwäche zeigen!_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zum Dunklen Lord um.

Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen ihres Herrn.

„Eine kleine Übung zu Demonstrationszwecken", sagte der Dunkle Lord. Er klang beinah heiter. „Hast du den _Cruciatus_ -Fluch schon einmal angewandt? An einem Menschen, meine ich?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Die Angst würgte ihn so heftig, dass er nicht sprechen konnte.

Er wusste, was kommen würde.

„Nun", fuhr der Dunkle Lord noch immer lächelnd fort, „ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater dir gerne dabei helfen wird, deine magischen Fähigkeiten zu vervollkommnen. – Steh auf, Lucius!"

Dracos Vater erhob sich mühsam. Er brauchte drei Anläufe, um auf die Füße zu kommen.

Der Anblick zerriss Draco das Herz.

„Draco!" Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn scharf an.

Draco fühlte seine Eingeweide zu Eis erstarren.

„Du bist an der Reihe. Wie in der Schule, nicht wahr, Severus? Der Lehrer macht es vor, und die Schüler machen es nach." Ein bösartiges Vergnügen schwang in der kalten Stimme.

Draco schluckte und sah seinen Vater an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte leicht.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Severus stand neben ihm und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, der Draco vor Tagen von Amycus Carrow abgenommen worden war.

„Tu', was der Dunkle Lord dir befohlen hat", sagte Severus kalt. Und dann, mit einem Blick zu Lucius und so leise und rasch, dass Draco sich nicht sicher war, ob er tatsächlich gesprochen hatte: „In euer beidem Interesse."

Er fühlte, wie Severus' Hand kurz seine Schulter drückte. War sein Hauslehrer auf ihrer Seite?

Doch Draco hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken.

„Worauf wartest du?", ertönte die gefährlich sanfte Stimme des Dunklen Lords in seinem Rücken.

Draco straffte die Schultern und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er sah seinen Vater nicht an, fixierte ersatzweise einen Punkt an der Wand knapp über dessen' Kopf.

„ _Crucio_!"

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Peitsche ins Gesicht getroffen, zuckte sein Vater zurück. Doch mehr geschah nicht.

_Ich bin nicht entschlossen genug. Ich will ihm nicht wirklich wehtun_ , dachte Draco verstört. _Ich_ kann _das nicht tun._

Doch schon war Severus wieder neben ihm. „Mit Überzeugung, Malfoy! Na los. Du warst doch sonst immer mein bester Schüler." Severus' Stimme triefte vor Hohn. Aber zwischen den Zähnen zischte er Draco zu: „Er wird ihn töten, wenn du es nicht tust!"

_Ihn_ töten? _Vater_ töten _?_

Und plötzlich wusste Draco, was er zu tun hatte.

„ _CRUCIO_!", schrie er, und seine Stimme war voll Hass.

Es war Hass auf den Dunklen Lord. Ihn wollte er foltern, ihn wollte er töten!

Doch er hatte den Zauberstab auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Diesmal gelang es. Der Hass und der Wunsch, einen anderen leiden zu machen, waren so stark in Draco, dass sein Vater von der Wucht des Fluches mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde und gegen die Wand prallte. Wieder schrie er und wieder wand er sich am Boden, doch diesmal war es sein eigener Sohn, nicht Severus, der ihn folterte.

„Genug! Hör' auf!"

Nur undeutlich nahm Draco wahr, wie seine Hand zur Seite geschlagen, der Zauberstab aus seinen Fingern gerissen und der Fluch unterbrochen wurde.

Severus eilte an ihm vorbei zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt an der Wand und sank neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Er ist bewusstlos, mein Lord. Aber er lebt."

Entsetzt starrte Draco ihn an.

_Aber ... Habe ich ...?_

„Du hättest ihn fast getötet!" Diesmal klang Severus' Stimme erregt. Jede Ironie war aus ihr verschwunden.

„Nun, Severus ... Was erwartest du beim ersten Versuch? Du bist zu streng mit deinem Schüler. Man muss auch Fehler machen dürfen."

Halb betäubt drehte Draco sich zu ihrem Herrn um. Dieser hatte sich auf seinem Thronsessel vorgebeugt und blickte ihm gerade in die Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein lauernder Ausdruck.

„Der Junge hat Talent. Und um Lucius wäre es nicht allzu schade. Er hat einmal zu oft versagt."

„Dennoch, mein Lord, wäre es Verschwendung, ihn so sinnlos ... krepieren zu lassen." Der spöttische Tonfall war in Severus' Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Er könnte für uns auf eine weit nützlichere Weise sterben."

Etwas in Draco bäumte sich bei diesen Worten auf. Dennoch war ihm bewusst, dass Severus gerade um das Leben seines Vaters verhandelte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer er das tat.

„Ich hoffe, Severus, dass allein deine Sorge um eine möglichst nutzbringende Verwendung von Lucius deine Erregung eben verursacht hat?", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Beim Ton seiner Stimme überlief es Draco eiskalt. „Sieh mir in die Augen!"

Severus erwiderte den durchbohrenden Blick ihres Gebieters. Draco fand es erstaunlich, dass irgendjemand dem Dunklen Lord so gelassen begegnen konnte.

Schließlich nickte ihr Herr und entließ Severus aus dem Bann seines Blickes. Stattdessen fixierte er nun Draco.

„Ich denke, es reicht für heute. Aber wir werden uns bald wiedersehen."

Seine funkelnden Augen bannten Draco, bohrten sich in seine Seele hinein. Der geistige Kontakt war gleichzeitig entsetzlich und erregend.

Fasziniert starrte Draco das bleiche Gesicht seines Herrn an, die ebenmäßigen Züge, die geschlitzten roten Augen, den fein geschwungenen, lippenlosen Mund. Er fand es plötzlich schön, dieses marmorkalte Antlitz, schrecklich und verführerisch. Eine Aura der Macht, der Unangreifbarkeit umgab den Dunklen Lord wie eine knisternde Wolke.

_Er ist groß. Wahrhaft groß._

Und plötzlich verbeugte Draco sich tief, sank auf die Knie und kroch zum Thron seines Herrn, küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Ah ... Sehr schön." Draco hörte die Befriedigung in der metallisch kalten Stimme. „Wie ich schon sagte, du hast Talent. Und jetzt geh'. – Severus, sorg' dafür, dass die beiden in ihre Zelle zurückgebracht werden."

Severus winkte Avery, der seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos immer noch bewusstlosen Vater richtete, ihn wortlos in die Höhe steigen ließ und zur Tür dirigierte. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Thronsaal.

Benommen folgte Draco Severus, Avery und seinem schwebenden Vater durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sein Geist war im dunklen Nebel von Angst und Schock versunken. Er fühlte sich seltsam fremd in seinem Körper. Tatsächlich kam er sich momentan eher wie ein unbeteiligter Beobachter vor.

Schließlich standen sie vor ihrem Verlies. Severus bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Die Tür schwang auf. Ebenso wortlos setzte er zwei Fackeln in Brand. Dann ließ Avery Dracos Vater durch den Eingang schweben und vorsichtig zu Boden sinken.

Von Severus vorwärtsgeschoben, betrat Draco den Kerker. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Severus ließ Draco los und beugte sich über dessen Vater.

„ _Enervate._ "

Dracos Vater schlug übergangslos die Augen auf. Zitternd versuchte er, in eine sitzende Position zu gelangen. Doch seine Arme schienen zu schwach, den Körper zu stützen, und so sank er wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Draco hatte einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle.

Severus packte Dracos Vater unter den Achseln, zog ihn zur Wand hinüber und lehnte ihn dagegen.

Sein Vater hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und schien in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften.

„Du bleibst hier!", sagte Severus, und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Draco zuckte zusammen.

Severus schlug noch einmal zu. Diesmal hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass er es dabei bewusst vermied, die blutigen Schürfwunden zu treffen, die sich sein Vater unter dem Cruciatus auf dem Steinfußboden zugezogen hatte. Der Schlag schien auch nicht sehr hart zu sein.

Sein Vater öffnete die Augen. Er sah Severus verwirrt an.

„Ist er ... Habe ich ihn schwer verletzt?", fragte Draco beklommen.

„Dein Fluch hat ihn sehr erschöpft. Wie du weißt, kann der _Cruciatus_ , wenn er ausreichend stark ist und lange genug aufrechterhalten wird, einen Menschen töten oder ihm den Verstand rauben."

Draco war entsetzt. „Er ist ... Er ist doch nicht ... verrückt, oder?"

_Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen! Nie!_

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Er ist nicht verrückt. Aber sein Geist und seine Seele sind genauso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wie sein Körper. Doch er wird sich wieder erholen – falls der Dunkle Lord ihm Gelegenheit dazu lässt."

Severus zog eine Phiole hervor und entkorkte sie. „Trink", sagte er leise zu Dracos Vater. Als dieser nicht reagierte, hob Severus das Gefäß an dessen Lippen, zwang ihm mit sanfter Gewalt den Kopf in den Nacken und sorgte dafür, dass er das Gebräu hinunterwürgte.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte Draco sich nervös.

„Ein Stärkungstrank. Er ist allgemein in Gebrauch für Menschen, die nach einem Unfall oder ähnlichem unter Schock stehen."

Der Zaubertränke-Lehrer blitzte mit einem Mal durch den Todesser durch. Für einen Augenblick fühlte Draco sich zurück nach Hogwarts versetzt.

„Der Hauptbestandteil ist Mandragora. Ich habe ihn mit Digitalis purpurea und Türkispulver verstärkt. Wir benutzen den Trank hier häufig, um ... Besucher wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, die durch die Folter stark geschwächt wurden."

Der Hogwarts-Lehrer verschwand und vor Draco stand wieder der Todesser Severus, die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords.

Ein würgendes Geräusch unterbrach ihr Gespräch und ließ sie beide zu Dracos Vater hinunterblicken.

Severus ging neben seinem Opfer in die Hocke und sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin, Lucius?"

Dracos Vater nickte mühsam. „Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords" –

„Das genügt mir, danke." Ein dünnes Lächeln war auf Severus' Lippen erschienen.

„Könnte ich ... könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu trinken bekommen, bitte?"

Der demütig flehende Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters versetzte Draco einen Stich.

Jim Avery trat zu ihnen und hielt Dracos Vater einen Becher an die Lippen. Er trank in gierigen Zügen.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich matt.

Avery füllte den Becher abermals und reichte ihn Draco. „Nur Wasser, kein Veritaserum und auch kein Gift", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, als er Dracos zweifelnden Blick bemerkte.

Die Wärme, die er in der Stimme des Todessers zu hören glaubte, den er seit seiner Kindheit als Onkel Jim, ihren Hausheiler und besten Freund seines Großvaters kannte, löste etwas in Draco. Er begann, leise zu weinen, und ließ sich neben seinem Vater zu Boden sinken.

_So eine verdammte Scheiße! Das hier ist alles so ... so ein Wahnsinn!_

Avery drückte ihm wortlos den Becher in die Hand. Erst als das Wasser seine vor Trockenheit klebrige Zunge berührte, merkte Draco, wie durstig er war. Er leerte den Becher und gab ihn seinem Nennonkel zurück, der ihn erneut für seinen Vater und dann noch einmal für Draco füllte.

„Danke."

Noch immer liefen ihm stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Angst und Erschöpfung, Scham und Reue ließen ihn endlich in lautes Schluchzen ausbrechen.

„Vater, es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen!"

Sein Vater hob müde die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann sagte er leise, mit zitternder Stimme: „Du hast genau das Richtige getan. Wenn es auch nur irgendeine Chance gab, dass wir _beide_ diesen Ort lebend verlassen könnten, dann hast du sie uns eben geschaffen."

Draco sah ihn perplex an.

Severus nickte bestätigend. „Lucius hat recht. Der Dunkle Lord war wütend auf ihn, weil er bei einer wichtigen Aufgabe versagt hat. Unser Herr hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Lucius ihm zu der Prophezeiung verhelfen würde. Stattdessen hat dein Vater es geschafft, sich mit einem ganzen Trupp von Todessern nach Askaban verfrachten zu lassen, von wo wir sie erst vor wenigen Tagen befreien konnten, und nur dank der Verwirrung, die Dumbledores Tod ausgelöst hat. – Und dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung durch die Dementoren, natürlich." Severus lächelte dünn.

„Für den Dunklen Lord war das verpatzte Unternehmen im Ministerium eine persönliche Kränkung der schlimmsten Art. Dazu kommt noch, dass er kürzlich entdeckt hat, dass dein Vater ihn vor einigen Jahren aus eigennützigen Gründen hintergangen und dabei unwissentlich ein magisches Objekt zerstört hat, das für unseren Herrn von höchster Bedeutung war. Entsprechend zornig ist er auf deinen Vater.

Dir, Draco, hatte er allerdings eine Aufgabe anvertraut, bei der er von vorneherein wusste, dass sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit deine Kräfte übersteigen würde. Sie war auch weniger ein Test für dich, sondern vielmehr eine Prüfung _meiner_ Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Als ich Dumbledore getötet habe, war für unseren Herrn endgültig klar, dass ich auf seiner, auf der Dunklen Seite stehe. Er hat nie damit gerechnet, Draco, dass _du_ Dumbledore töten würdest. Hättest du allerdings meine Hilfe angenommen ..."

Draco schluckte unbehaglich.

„Nun, sei's drum. Du bist dennoch näher an die Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe herangekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Dementsprechend ist unser Herr auch nicht wütend auf dich – höchstens insofern, als du der Sohn von Lucius bist, der ihn _extrem_ verärgert hat. Aber mit deinem Verhalten eben hast du den Zorn des Dunklen Lords besänftigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du momentan noch etwas von ihm zu befürchten hast. Das Ganze war auch weniger als Strafe für dich gedacht, es war mehr eine Probe deines Gehorsams. Gut möglich, dass deine Ergebenheit den Dunklen Lord auch ein bisschen mit Lucius' Versagen ausgesöhnt hat. Denn der, den er wirklich bestrafen wollte, ist dein Vater."

„Ich hoffe", ließ sich Dracos Vater mit heiserer Stimme vernehmen, „dass sich sein Zorn allmählich abgekühlt hat."

Draco war verwirrt.

Ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte er sich damit abgequält, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm wiederholt gedroht, sowohl ihn selbst als auch seine Eltern zu töten, wenn er bei dieser Aufgabe versagte. Zwei seiner Mitschüler waren bei seinen stümperhaften, auf den Direktor gezielten Mordversuchen nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Draco selbst war am Ende des Jahres völlig fertig mit den Nerven und mehrmals versucht gewesen, vom Astronomieturm zu springen oder sich im See zu ertränken. Und jetzt sagte Severus, ihr Herr hätte nie ernsthaft erwartet, dass Draco Dumbledore töten würde.

War das die Vorstellung des Dunklen Lords von einem gelungenen Spaß? Ihn ein Jahr lang in ständiger Todesangst zu halten und dann kommentarlos zum nächsten Thema überzugehen?

Es klopfte. Auf ein lautes „Herein!" von Severus betrat Antonin Dolohow die Zelle. Vor ihm schwebte ein Tablett mit einem Krug, Bechern und einem Laib Brot. Mit einem knappen „ _Descendo_!" ließ er es zwischen Draco und dessen Vater auf den Boden knallen.

Dolohow sah Severus erwartungsvoll an. Dann ließ er seine Augen über Dracos erschöpft an der Wand lehnenden Vater gleiten. Etwas Hungriges lag in diesem Blick, das erneut Furcht in Draco aufsteigen ließ.

„Du kannst gehen", sagte Severus kühl.

Deutlich erkannte Draco die Enttäuschung in Dolohows Zügen. Der Todesser drehte sich um und schloss wortlos die Tür hinter sich.

Severus nickte zufrieden. „Das hier" – er klopfte auf das hölzerne Tablett – „ist eindeutig ein gutes Zeichen. – Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Esst, schlaft, und vielleicht sieht morgen schon alles besser aus für euch."

Er schenkte Draco ein schmales Lächeln und nickte dessen Vater kurz zu. „Gute Nacht."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten, hatte sich die Kerkertür hinter ihm und Avery geschlossen.


	2. Der Kriegsrat

Remus Lupin rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Wo Tonks bloß bleibt?"

Er, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dädalus Diggle, Hestia Jones und Arthur, Bill und Charlie Weasley saßen um den großen Küchentisch des Hauses Am Grimmauldplatz 12 versammelt.

Minerva seufzte tief. „Remus, auch wenn du noch zehnmal fragst, bringt sie das nicht schneller her."

Der Werwolf verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. „Entschuldige, Minerva. Aber seit wir verlobt sind, mache ich mir irgendwie mehr Sorgen um sie. Sie hätte schon vor einer Stunde zurück sein sollen."

Minuten später schrillte die Türklingel. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gezeter hob in der Eingangshalle an.

„Oh nein ..." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sollten uns wirklich _dringend_ um die Entfernung dieses Portraits kümmern ..."

„Das hat Zeit. Im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge, mit denen wir uns auseinanderzusetzen haben", verkündete Minerva streng. Aber man sah deutlich, dass auch ihr das permanente Gekreisch von Sirius' Mutter auf die Nerven ging.

Die Tür zur Küche schwang auf. Herein trat Molly Weasley mit der zerzaust und zerknirscht aussehenden Nymphadora Tonks. Heute war ihr Haar zitronengelb, sie trug eine blaue Regenjacke und dazu pinke Jeans.

„Tut mir echt leid, Leute, aber ich bin einfach nicht früher von der Arbeit weggekommen."

Die junge Hexe gab Remus einen flüchtigen Kuss und ließ sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Da wir nun alle versammelt sind," begann Minerva, „erkläre ich hiermit das Ordenstreffen für eröffnet. Viele von uns konnten heute leider nicht kommen, weil ihre Aufträge sie von London fernhalten. Dies hier" – sie ließ ihren Blick bedeutungsvoll über die Runde schweifen – „ist ein sehr wichtiges Treffen. Wir werden einige schwierige Entscheidungen zu fällen haben. Der Orden des Phönix muss neu organisiert werden, jetzt, wo ..." Minerva zögerte einen Moment. „Jetzt, wo Albus Dumbledore tot ist."

Die Anwesenden wechselten betretene Blicke. Albus' Tod lag erst wenige Tage zurück. Minerva war ihm nicht nur als Direktorin von Hogwarts, sondern auch als Oberhaupt des Phönixordens nachgefolgt.

_Eine wahrhaft schwierige Bürde ..._

Minerva war sich nicht sicher, ob sie der Herausforderung gewachsen sein würde.

„Wir werden einige neue Mitglieder in den Orden aufnehmen. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung, und Albus hatte bereits vor Wochen vorgeschlagen, wen er geeignet fand. Ich habe hier eine Liste ..." Sie zog eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrem Umhang und öffnete sie. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, mit den hier genannten Zauberern in Kontakt zu treten oder sie durch Dritte kontaktieren zu lassen und angefragt, ob sie dem Orden beitreten wollen. Alle haben zugesagt. Es handelt sich um Fleur Delacour, Hermine Granger, Danny Pryde, Horace Slughorn und Fred, George und Ron Weasley. Des Weiteren hat Albus vorgeschlagen, in Anbetracht der schwierigen Situation und _entgegen_ unserer Ordensstatuten Harry Potter ebenfalls aufzunehmen, obwohl er noch nicht volljährig ist – sofern er dies wünscht."

Bei Erwähnung ihres Sohnes Ron hatte Molly scharf die Luft eingesogen. Nun sah sie ihre alte Lehrerin vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aber Minerva! Du kannst Ron doch nicht in den Orden aufnehmen! Er ist noch ein _Kind_! Genau wie Hermine! Und Harry" –

„Äh ... Unser Sohn ist siebzehn, Molly, und in Anbetracht der Umstände" –

„Arthur, wie kannst du nur!", fuhr Molly ihren Mann an. „Bill und Charlie sind schon im Orden. Jetzt auch noch Fred und George. Wir müssen doch wenigstens unsere beiden Jüngsten beschützen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron zurückbleiben will, wenn Harry und Hermine eintreten, was sie sicherlich tun werden", erwiderte Minerva. „Du wirst dem Jungen keinen Gefallen tun, wenn du es ihm verbietest – was du im Übrigen auch gar nicht kannst, denn, wie Arthur eben richtig anmerkte, Ron ist volljährig. Außerdem hat er mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er Mut und Talent genug besitzt, sich dem Bösen in den Weg zu stellen."

Dann nahm Minervas Stimme einen weicheren Klang an. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du dir Sorgen um die Kinder machst, Molly. Aber, sieh mal, so stark, wie V-Voldemort geworden ist, wirst du sie nirgendwo vor ihm beschützen können. Im Orden lernen sie wenigstens, sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Natürlich werden wir besonders auf Ron und die anderen jungen Mitglieder achtgeben, und sie nach Möglichkeit von gefährlicheren Aufträgen fern halten."

 _Soweit das in diesen Zeiten möglich_ ist, setzte sie schuldbewusst in Gedanken hinzu.

Molly sagte nichts mehr, sah aber nach wie vor verärgert und besorgt aus.

Mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Richtung fuhr Minerva fort: „Die genannten Zauberer befinden sich bereits hier im Hauptquartier. Sie sind im Wohnzimmer, und ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ebenfalls hinübergehen. Die Küche ist wohl zu klein für uns alle. Da wir uns in einer schwierigen Lage befinden und nur wenig Zeit haben, plädiere ich dafür, die Initiationszeremonie abzukürzen, die neuen Mitglieder relativ formlos in den Orden aufzunehmen und alles Weitere gemeinsam mit ihnen zu besprechen."

„Hast du ihre Zuverlässigkeit auch genau geprüft? Wir sollten besonders wachsam sein in diesen Zeiten!", knurrte Alastor.

„Nun", entgegnete Minerva gereizt, „ich denke, es sollte uns genügen, dass Albus sie für vertrauenswürdig hielt."

„Und was ist mit Snape?", hakte Alastor nach. „Dem hat Albus auch vertraut, und als er nicht wachsam genug war, hat der Dreckskerl ihn umgebracht!"

„Alastor!", rief Minerva empört.

„Was denn? Hat er doch, oder etwa nicht?"

Alastors magisches Auge hörte auf zu rotieren und heftete seinen Blick auf Minerva, als ob es ihre Gedanken lesen wollte. Es war ein ausgesprochen unangenehmes Gefühl.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus hat Albus getötet, ja. Er hat sich offenbar endgültig V-Voldemort angeschlossen, ja. Aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass du ihn als Dreckskerl bezeichnest!"

Alastor sah aus, als ob er noch etwas erwidern wollte, doch Minervas warnender Blick belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Also?" Sie sah fragend in die Runde. „Seid ihr einverstanden mit meinem Vorschlag?"

Die anderen signalisierten ihre Zustimmung. Nur Alastor wiegte zweifelnd den Kopf. Minerva ignorierte ihn und erhob sich.

„Dann folgt mir."

SSSSSSS

Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sich gemeinsam auf das alte Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Black-Hauses gequetscht und diskutierten über die katastrophalen Ereignisse der letzten Tage.

„Ich frage mich, was wohl aus dem miesen Schleimer Malfoy geworden ist", bemerkte Ron gehässig. „Ich hoffe, Du-weißt-schon-wer wird ihn am _Cruciatus_ -Fluch krepieren lassen!"

„Vergiss Snape nicht!", fiel Fred ein.

„Du sagst es! Der _Cruciatus_ ist noch viel zu harmlos für Professor Ich-hab-mein-Haar-in-der-Friteuse-gewaschen Snape", unterstützte George seinen Zwillingsbruder.

Hermine sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Das Unbehagen war ihr vom Gesicht abzulesen. Sie hatte bis zuletzt nicht glauben wollen, dass Snape für Voldemort arbeitete.

Nach einigem Zögern sagte sie: „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore sich in Snape getäuscht hat. Ich meine ... Er kannte ihn seit der ersten Klasse. Snape hat sechzehn Jahre in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Dumbledore hätte ihm sein Leben anvertraut ..."

_Nicht noch einmal ..._

„Ja, genau!", erwiderte Harry erregt. „Er _hat_ Snape sein Leben anvertraut, und jetzt ist er _tot._ Hermine, ich war dabei! Ich habe gesehen, wie Snape Dumbledore mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ getötet hat! Was, bitte, willst du noch für Beweise?!"

Hermine sah Harry betreten an. „Ich weiß, es spricht alles gegen ihn, eindeutig. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas in dieser Geschichte nicht zusammenpasst."

„Ach Hermine, nun hör schon auf!", rief Ron ärgerlich. „Snape hat Harrys Eltern verraten! Er hat Professor Dumbledore getötet! Er war die ganze Zeit ein Doppelagent, ein Spion von Du-weißt-schon-wem!" Er war rot vor Zorn.

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht ...", lenkte Hermine ein. „Vielleicht will ich es einfach nicht wahr haben. Es ist zu ... zu schrecklich."

Düster schweigend sahen sie sich an.

Nach einer Weile warf Harry einen Blick zu den anderen angehenden Ordensmitgliedern hinüber. Fleur Delacour redete lebhaft gestikulierend auf den irgendwie betäubt wirkenden Danny Pryde ein. Danny sah noch ziemlich jung aus, Anfang zwanzig vielleicht, war groß und schlaksig, hatte kurzes, krauses braunes Haar und ungewöhnlich grüne Augen. Fred und George hatten erzählt, dass er in Slytherin gewesen war, was ihn Harry irgendwie unsympathisch machte – obwohl Danny eigentlich ganz nett wirkte.

Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, immer wieder zu Fleur und Danny hinüberzuschielen, und so ging es auch allen anderen männlichen Personen im Raum. Fleur hatte ein Viertel Veelablut in den Adern und wirkte ausgesprochen anziehend auf das andere Geschlecht.

Etwas abseits von den jungen Leuten saß Horace Slughorn in einem Sessel und drehte eine unangezündete Pfeife in den Händen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht wirklich hier sein wollte.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern.

„Remus! Tonks!", rief Harry erfreut aus.

Seit ihrer Ankunft am Grimmauldplatz hatten sie außer Mr und Mrs Weasley sowie Kingsley Shacklebolt noch kein anderes Ordensmitglied zu Gesicht bekommen.

Als sie an diesem Abend nach Dumbledores Beerdigung den Bahnhof von London erreicht hatten, waren Ron, Harry und Hermine von Mr und Mrs Weasley in Empfang genommen worden. Die beiden hatten zwar ebenfalls der Trauerzeremonie beigewohnt, waren danach jedoch eilig nach London appariert, wo das Ordenshauptquartier Am Grimmauldplatz 12 reinstalliert werden sollte.

„ _Ron, mein Schatz!" Mrs Weasley schloss ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in die Arme. „Hermine, schön, dich zu sehen!" Sie drückte der jungen Frau einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Harry, mein Lieber!" Auch er musste lächelnd eine mütterliche Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen._

_Mr Weasley klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich, Harry. Und für euch zwei natürlich auch", fügte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu. „Fürs Erste, Harry, musst du nicht zurück zu den Dursleys. Wir gehen direkt ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Heute Abend ist ein wichtiges Treffen angesetzt. Die Dursleys sind schon informiert, dass du diese Ferien nur kurz zu Besuch kommen wirst. Um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, mein Junge," – Mr Weasley sah Harry betrübt an – „schienen sie mir fast erfreut zu sein."_

_Harry grinste schwach. Trotz der allgegenwärtigen Trauer um Dumbledore heiterte ihn der Gedanke an nahezu dursleyfreie Sommerferien erheblich auf. Er konnte sich die erleichterten Gesichter von Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Cousin Dudley nur zu gut vorstellen. Sicher dankten sie der gütigen Vorsehung dafür, dass sie von der Plage befreit worden waren, Harry diese Sommerferien länger bei sich aufzunehmen._

„ _Deine Eltern haben wir natürlich ebenfalls informiert, Hermine. Na ja, natürlich konnten wir ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also haben wir das Letefon benutzt und ihnen erzählt, dass wir dich und Harry für drei Tage zu uns eingeladen haben, um Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu feiern. Was wir in einigen Tagen ja auch tun werden. – Dieses Treffen" – Arthur Weasley sah sich rasch nach seiner Frau um, die in einiger Entfernung gerade Ginny umarmte und abküsste, seufzte erleichtert und tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Ron – „wird ein ganz besonderes für euch werden. Ihr werdet nämlich daran teilnehmen. Als neue Mitglieder."_

Zunächst war Harry sprachlos gewesen. Endlich, _endlich_ schienen die Erwachsenen sie ernst zu nehmen. Und jetzt saßen er, Ron und Hermine seit einer halben Stunde im Wohnzimmer des Black-Hauses und erwarteten ihre Aufnahme in den Phönixorden.

„Hallo Harry!", rief Remus mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ron, Hermine ..." Er winkte den beiden zu.

„Hi." Tonks grinste sie an.

Slughorn schien die meisten Ordensmitglieder zu kennen. Harry sprang auf, um Moody, Diggle und die anderen zu begrüßen. So hob erst einmal ein allgemeines Händeschütteln und Schulterklopfen an. Bill und Fleur umarmten und küssten sich, als ob sie tagelang getrennt gewesen wären. Danny Pryde stand als einziger abseits des Trubels und wirkte etwas verunsichert.

Nach einigen Minuten klatschte Professor McGonagall in die Hände und rief mit erhobener Stimme über das allgemeine Gemurmel hinweg: „So, schön, das reicht. Wenn ihr euch jetzt bitte alle setzen würdet ..."

 _Sie klingt, als ob sie eine Klasse übermütiger Schüler zur Ordnung rufen würde,_ dachte Harry amüsiert.

McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Eine Reihe von Stühlen erschienen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten und sich in einem Kreis anordneten. Dabei gingen sie nicht zimperlich vor. Remus bekam einen heftigen Stoß gegen sein Schienenbein, als er einem Stuhl nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte, weil er gerade mit Tonks beschäftigt war. Vorwurfsvoll sah er Professor McGonagall an, die jedoch nur beide Augenbrauen hob und auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Stuhl wies. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich. Nach und nach ließen sich auch die anderen nieder.

„So. Da wir nun _endlich_ alle sitzen", sagte McGonagall streng, „können wir ja mit der Versammlung fortfahren. Ich denke, wir fangen mit einer Vorstellungsrunde an," – Tonks, die direkt neben McGonagall saß, öffnete den Mund, vermutlich, um zu einer ausgiebigen Erzählung über ihr Leben, ihre Hobbys und ihre Lieblingsfarben anzusetzen – „die ich der Einfachheit halber für euch übernehmen werde." Tonks klappte ihren Mund enttäuscht wieder zu.

„Da mich ja alle kennen, fange ich mit Nymphadora Tonks hier neben mir an."

Tonks stöhnte bei der Erwähnung ihres verhassten Vornamens.

„Sie arbeitet als Aurorin für das Zaubereiministerium. Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus und mit ihren gestaltwandlerischen Fähigkeiten äußerst nützlich für uns ..."

Harry ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und horchte erst wieder auf, als Danny Prydes Name fiel.

„Mr Pryde ist, wie die meisten von uns, ein ehemaliger Hogwarts-Schüler. Inzwischen ist er ein talentierter junger Heiler, der uns im Ernstfall sicher eine große Hilfe sein wird."

Danny war ein wenig rot geworden und sah angestrengt auf seine Schuhspitzen hinab.

McGonagall wirkte erleichtert, als sie endlich den Letzten der Runde, Dädalus Diggle, vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich möchte nun alle angehenden Mitglieder bitten, aufzustehen und sich in die Mitte des Kreises zu stellen. Die anderen bitte außenrum verteilen. Sehr schön. Nox!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde es stockdunkel. Dann begann ein feuriger Punkt über ihren Köpfen zu leuchten, der langsam größer wurde und schließlich die Gestalt eines prächtigen Vogels mit rotgoldenem Gefieder annahm.

„Fawkes!", sagte Harry leise.

Ein unendlich schöner und zugleich wehmütiger Gesang erklang, der auf seltsame Weise das Herz berührte und Harry schaudern machte.

Doch dann regte sich Unbehagen in ihm. Etwas schien mit dem Vogel nicht zu stimmen. Sein Gesang klang seltsam hohl.

Aber da erhob sich die Stimme McGonagalls, und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Worten zu.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist der Orden des Lichts. Hiermit verpflichtet ihr euch, für das Licht und gegen das Dunkel zu kämpfen. Der Orden wird euch schützen und unterstützen, und ihr werdet im Gegenzug V-Voldemort und alle seine Diener bekämpfen. Die Mitgliedschaft besteht auf Lebenszeit, und ihr könnt uns nicht aus eurem Willen heraus verlassen. Nur der gesamte Orden kann über den Ausschluss eines Mitglieds entscheiden. Jedes Mitglied ist dem Ordensoberhaupt zu Gehorsam verpflichtet. Seid ihr bereit, für den Phönixorden zu kämpfen und dabei auch euer Leben und das Leben anderer nicht zu schonen, wenn es sich als nötig erweisen sollte?"

„Ich bin es," hörte Harry sich selbst und die anderen sagen.

„Dann seid ihr hiermit aufgenommen in den Orden des Phönix!"

Fawkes' Gesang wurde leiser und leiser. Mit ihm verblasste auch der Vogel selbst, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte und verschwand.

„ _Lumos_!", befahl Professor McGonagall, und es wurde wieder hell im Raum.

Sie setzten sich erneut in den Kreis, noch etwas benommen vom Gesang des Phönix', und McGonagall fuhr in ihren Erläuterungen fort.

„Leider war das nicht der echte Fawkes, Harry", sagte sie bedauernd, „sondern nur ein magisches Abbild von ihm. Der wirkliche Fawkes hat uns mit Dumbledores Tod für immer verlassen, fürchte ich." Sie lächelte traurig.

Dann richtete sie sich noch stärker auf und fuhr mit energischer Stimme fort: „Kommen wir zu den aktuellen Aufgaben. Für die minderjährigen Zauberer unter uns" – sie schenkte Harry ein flüchtiges Lächeln – „wird es sicher eine freudige Überraschung sein, dass das Zaubereiministerium die ‚Vorschriften zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger' in Reaktion auf Albus' Tod deutlich gelockert hat. Insbesondere zur Selbstverteidigung ist der Gebrauch von Magie bis auf Widerruf auch ihnen gestattet, und selbst für größere Zauber wurde die Altersgrenze um ein Jahr, auf sechzehn, gesenkt. Das heißt, Mr Potter, dass Sie künftig zum Beispiel auch apparieren dürfen, ohne eine Vorladung ins Ministerium zu bekommen. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass selbstverständlich nicht in Gegenwart von Muggeln gezaubert werden darf."

Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Ron und Hermine. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, nach Ende des Ordenstreffens sofort den ein oder anderen Zauber auszuprobieren, einfach nur, weil er es jetzt durfte.

„So viel dazu", sagte McGonagall. „Jetzt zu wichtigeren Dingen. Derzeit ist nur etwa die Hälfte unserer Mitglieder hier versammelt. Die anderen sind in ganz Großbritannien und teils auch in Europa mit verschiedenen Aufträgen unterwegs. Aber nicht alle, die wir heute in unserem Kreis vermissen, werden wir wiedersehen. Ihr alle wisst, dass wir einen großen Verlust zu beklagen haben: Albus Dumbledore."

Für einen Moment wurde es ganz still im Wohnzimmer der Blacks. Nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers war zu hören, sowie ein leises Schniefen, als Hestia Jones sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte.

Harry spürte wieder die würgende Trauer in sich aufsteigen.

„Das ist allerdings nicht unser einziger Verlust. Der zweite ist Severus Snape."

Ein zorniges Murmeln erhob sich. McGonagall wartete, bis es sich etwas gelegt hatte, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Severus' Verrat ist in höchstem Grade schmerzlich für uns alle. Viele von uns kannten ihn seit Jahren, und auch wenn er ein schwieriger Mensch war, mit dem man nicht leicht Freundschaft schließen konnte, so war er doch ein äußerst wichtiges Mitglied des Ordens und ein geschätzter Kollege und Lehrer in Hogwarts."

Fred und George schnaubten verächtlich. McGonagall warf ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan, um die durch diesen Verrat entstandenen Gefahren zu minimieren, Lecks zu schließen und Brüche zu kitten. Wir wollen versuchen, den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten."

„Die Arbeit des Ordens ist selbstverständlich auch nach Albus' Tod weitergegangen, und wir haben in den letzten Tagen einige wichtige Ergebnisse erzielt. Unter anderem habe ich beschlossen, in Anbetracht der bedrohlichen Lage in Zukunft enger mit dem Zaubereiministerium, insbesondere mit den Auroren, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Harry tauschte beunruhigte Blicke mit Ron und Hermine. Auf das Ministerium war er gar nicht gut zu sprechen.

 _Und Dumbledore hätte diese neue Allianz sicher auch nicht gefallen_ , dachte er ärgerlich.

Doch der folgende Satz McGonagalls wischte all seine grimmigen Gedanken beiseite.

„Die bedeutendste Entdeckung seit unserem letzten Treffen ist folgende: Es scheint, als ob wir V-Voldemorts Hauptquartier ausfindig gemacht hätten."


	3. Der Gefangene

Draco blinzelte geblendet in den Fackelschein des Korridors vor ihrer Zelle.

Severus war unerwartet bald zurückgekommen, hatte Draco aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen und ihn ohne ein Wort der Begründung aus dem Verlies geführt. Lediglich dem beruhigenden Nicken, das Severus Dracos Vater geschenkt hatte, hatte Draco entnehmen können, dass ihm wohl nichts allzu Schreckliches bevorstand.

Severus sah ihn ernst an. „Ich werde dich lehren, zu töten, Draco, und du wirst sehen, dass es leicht ist. Wenn du dein Unbehagen einmal überwunden hast, wird es dir bald nichts mehr ausmachen."

Dann drehte er sich um und bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen. Benommen schritt er hinter der dunklen Gestalt seines Lehrers durch die Gänge. Er hatte Furcht vor dem, was auf ihn zukam.

_Wie lernt man das Töten?_

Gleichzeitig war da aber auch noch ein anderes Gefühl: ein seltsam erregendes Prickeln, das ihm einen fast wohligen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen kalten und feuchten Gang, von dem vier modrige Holztüren abgingen. An seinem Ende befand sich ein weiterer Raum. Dessen Tür stand offen und gab den Blick auf zwei Männer frei, die an einem kleinen Tisch saßen und lachend und fluchend Karten spielten.

„Sean, Rodolphus ...", sagte Severus grüßend.

Die Männer drehten sich zur Tür.

Seinen Onkel Rodolphus kannte Draco natürlich, auch wenn dieser den Großteil von Dracos Leben in Askaban verbracht hatte. Sean O'Kelly hingegen hatte er nur ein oder zwei Mal am Rande eines Ordenstreffens wahrgenommen.

„Ah, Severus ..."

O'Kelly, ein muskulöser Mann Mitte dreißig, mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, braunen Augen und einem halb gutmütigen, halb brutalen Gesicht, erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

„Und Draco Malfoy hast du auch gleich mitgebracht. Wie schön."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über O'Kellys Lippen.

„Nun, leider wird sich der arme Marcus nicht sehr über euren Besuch freuen. Zumindest, wenn du gekommen bist, um das Verhör fortzusetzen, Severus." O'Kelly hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Keine Verhöre mehr für Marcus. Ich bin sicher, dass er uns alles gesagt hat, was er weiß."

O'Kelly sah enttäuscht aus. „Heißt das, wir müssen uns von unserem Gast verabschieden?"

Severus nickte knapp.

Rodolphus, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und auf den Gang getreten war, sagte: „Dann kommen wir mit. Schließlich haben wir uns tagelang um ihn gekümmert. Da wollen wir uns auch von ihm verabschieden."

Severus zuckte die Achseln. „Wie ihr wollt", sagte er kühl.

Rodolphus klopfte Draco kurz auf die Schulter, grüßend oder vielleicht auch ermutigend. Draco fand den Mann unheimlich, seit er ihm im fünften Schuljahr zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Daher trug die Berührung nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und mit ziemlich weichen Knien sah Draco Severus auf eine der verschlossenen Türen zugehen und das Schloss mit dem Zauberstab antippen. Sofort schwang die Tür auf, im Gegensatz zu der zu Dracos Zelle völlig geräuschlos.

Fast ebenso rasch drang ein ekelhafter Gestank auf den Gang hinaus. Draco unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Würgen.

Severus' Stirn furchte sich. Er fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab. Der üble Geruch verschwand, wofür Draco sehr dankbar war. Dennoch hatte er wenig Lust, die Zelle zu betreten und herauszufinden, was genau den Gestank verursacht hatte. Aber Severus winkte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste durch die Tür.

Die anderen beiden waren bereits in dem Verlies verschwunden.

Zuerst sah Draco gar nichts. Dann flammten zischend mehrere Fackeln auf, die in rostigen Wandhalterungen steckten.

Der Raum war unerwartet groß und aus grob behauenen, im unruhigen Licht feucht schimmernden Steinen errichtet. Draco hatte wenigstens noch etwas Stroh und einen „Toiletten"-Kübel in seinem Verlies gehabt, doch hier drin gab es gar nichts. In der entferntesten Ecke lag etwas, ein dreckiges Bündel, das wohl der besagte Marcus sein musste.

Wie schon einmal fühlte Draco Severus' Hand in seinem Rücken. Widerstrebend ging er auf den Gefangenen zu.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Marcus völlig nackt war. Er lag in der Ecke zusammengerollt wie ein Fötus, Beine und Arme eng an den Körper gezogen, das Kinn auf die Brust gepresst und die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Sein Atem ging laut und rasselnd, und immer wieder überliefen heftige Schauer den verdreckten Körper. Auf seiner blassen Haut mischten sich getrocknetes Blut, Eiter und Exkremente zu einer Ekel erregenden Kruste. Draco hob unwillkürlich die Hand, um sich die Nase zuzuhalten – ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er ja nichts mehr von dem zu erwartenden Gestank roch.

Jetzt erst sah er, dass auch der Boden um Marcus mit Kot, Urin und Erbrochenem bedeckt war – und er stand mitten drin. Angewidert machte er einen Schritt zurück, glitt aus und wäre genau in die widerliche Brühe gefallen, wenn Severus ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde gepackt und festgehalten hätte.

„Was für eine Sauerei!", zischte Severus angeekelt.

Marcus wimmerte. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, für den Zustand seiner Zelle bestraft zu werden.

„Dich meine ich nicht." Severus' Stimme klang nun fast sanft.

Doch als er sich zu Rodolphus und O'Kelly umwandte, war sein Ton so eisig, dass die Temperatur im Kerker um mehrere Grad zu sinken schien. „Was, bitte, wolltet ihr damit erreichen? Wir waren fertig mit ihm. Marcus sollte lediglich hier _festgehalten_ werden, bis der Dunkle Lord eine endgültige Entscheidung über ihn gefällt hatte."

O'Kelly zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ach, Snape, nun reg dich nicht auf ... Es war doch klar, dass unser Lord ihn töten lassen würde. Und nützliche Informationen waren auch nicht mehr aus ihm rauszuholen. Also, warum sich noch groß Arbeit mit ihm machen?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Abgesehen natürlich von dem bisschen Spaß, den wir uns mit ihm erlaubt haben."

„Raus." Severus' Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Draco lief es bei ihrem drohenden Klang eiskalt über den Rücken.

Die beiden Todesser lachten und wandten sich achselzuckend der Tür zu.

„Mach's gut, Marcus!", rief O'Kelly fröhlich.

„Auf Wiedersehen in der Hölle!", ergänzte Dracos Onkel grinsend.

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

SSSSSSS

Severus holte hörbar tief Luft, ehe er sich wieder dem Gefangenen zuwandte.

 _Diese primitiven Idioten!_ , dachte er wütend.

Er richtete seinen Stab auf den verdreckten Fußboden und wirkte einen Reinigungszauber. Die widerliche Brühe verschwand.

Als er den Stab auf Marcus richtete, stellte er fest, dass dieser ihn hinter den schützend vors Gesicht gehobenen Händen furchtsam anstarrte.

Hier unten bedeutete ein auf einen gerichteter Zauberstab nichts Gutes. Besonders dann nicht, wenn er sich in den Händen von Severus Snape befand.

„Draco, geh' zu Rodolphus und Sean und lass' dir eine Decke geben. Bring' auch einen Krug Wasser mit."

Er hätte die verlangten Dinge auch beschwören können, doch er wollte wenigstens für ein paar Minuten mit Marcus allein sein.

Der Junge starrte ihn geistesabwesend an.

„Draco, ich rede mit dir!"

Draco zuckte heftig zusammen. „Entschuldigung", sagte er leise.

„Nun mach schon, los. Eine Decke und Wasser."

Folgsam nickte sein Schüler, doch seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und zögernd, als er sich langsam umwandte und zur Tür hinausging.

Severus konnte das nachvollziehen. Marcus' Anblick war mit Sicherheit ein Schock gewesen.

Nicht für ihn selbst, natürlich. Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, den Gefangenen in diesem Zustand vorzufinden, und war verärgert, dass Lestrange und O'Kelly ihre Kompetenzen überschritten hatten, doch er hatte so etwas einfach schon zu oft gesehen, als dass es ihn noch sonderlich berührt hätte.

Soweit es in seiner Macht lag, versuchte er, derartige Exzesse zu verhindern. Doch selbst als Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords hatte er nur begrenzt Kontrolle über die Handlungen der anderen Todesser, so dass immer wieder Misshandlungen vorkamen, die weit über das notwendige Maß hinausgingen. Viele genossen es schlicht, auf diese Weise Macht auszuüben, und auch einige echte Sadisten waren im Orden unterwegs. Severus fand es würdelos und gefährlich, wenn die Todesser sich bei der Folter dermaßen gehen ließen, gar nicht zu reden von den Qualen, die sie ihren Opfern zufügten.

Dabei war das alles oft unnötig. Veritaserum reichte völlig, um jede Information aus einem Gefangenen herauszubekommen – ohne nennenswerte Gewaltanwendung.

Wenn man denn unbedingt foltern musste, dann genügte der _Cruciatus_ -Fluch vollauf. Mehr Schmerzen konnte man einem fühlenden Wesen ohnehin nicht zufügen. Außerdem richtete er keine bleibenden Schäden an, wenn man ihn in Dauer und Häufigkeit nicht übertrieb. Nützlich, falls man die betreffende Person noch brauchen konnte. Nützlich, besonders für jemanden wie den Dunklen Lord, um die eigenen Gefolgsleute im Zaum zu halten.

 _Und der_ Cruciatus _richtet keine solche Sauerei an. Nun ja, jedenfalls meistens nicht_ , dachte Severus verstimmt.

Tränke waren natürlich die Königsdisziplin. Severus bevorzugte Halluzinogene, die Angst und Schmerzen erzeugten, ohne dem Opfer körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Dem gleichen Zweck dienten auch eine Reihe von ihm selbst entwickelter, interessanter Folterflüche.

Im Grunde machte es für den Gefolterten keinen Unterschied, ob die Schmerzen real oder nur halluziniert waren, er erlebte sie als gleich schrecklich. Aber Severus fand diese Methode schlicht eleganter.

Was das Morden anging: Es berührte ihn nicht, wenn er töten musste. Er schätzte den Wert des Lebens nicht besonders hoch ein, und so hatte er auch keinerlei Gewissensbisse, wenn er einem Menschen den Tod gab.

Mit der Folter sah es anders aus. Er sah ihre Nützlichkeit durchaus ein, wandte sie auf Befehl, und manchmal auch ohne einen solchen, an, doch er fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl.

Zum Glück war er ein guter Okklumentor. Er konnte sich gegen die Gefühle seiner Opfer abschirmen – und auch gegen seine eigenen Gefühle. Außerdem war er ein talentierter Folterer und erreichte das vom Dunklen Lord gewünschte Ergebnis meist in Rekordgeschwindigkeit.

Wenn schon foltern, dann wenigstens systematisch und effizient. Auch wenn es ihm kein Vergnügen bereitete.

Ein würgendes Husten erklang.

Severus richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf Marcus.

„Nur ein Reinigungszauber. Keine Schmerzen."

_Ob die Worte überhaupt zu ihm durchdringen?_

Marcus zitterte heftig, als das Prickeln des Zaubers über seinen Körper lief und ihn von Blut und Schmutz befreite. Dabei kamen einige hässliche, zum Teil bereits brandige Wunden zum Vorschein, Verletzungen, die bei Severus' letztem „Besuch" noch nicht bestanden hatten.

Kalte Wut regte sich in seinem Herzen, doch er rang sie augenblicklich nieder. Es war geschehen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ändern.

Dennoch bedauerte er, was Marcus zugestoßen war. Er hatte den jungen Mann auf Initiative Dumbledores als Spion beim Dunklen Orden eingeführt und ihn einige Monate später opfern müssen, um seine eigene Position nicht zu gefährden. Und das, obwohl er Marcus mochte und ihn eine sehr enge Beziehung mit dessen jung ums Leben gekommenem Onkel verbunden hatte.

„Marcus?", fragte Severus leise. _  
_

Der junge Mann sah ihn aus verstörten, aber wachen Augen an.

Severus erwiderte den Blick mit Festigkeit.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir leid tut. Hätte ich einen anderen Weg gesehen, dann wäre ich ihn gegangen. Und meine Anweisungen an die Wachen waren eindeutig. Sie hätten dich nicht anrühren dürfen."

Er merkte selbst, dass seine Entschuldigung mehr wie eine Rechtfertigung klang.

Marcus bestätigte mit einem Nicken, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Ob er Severus verzieh, war eine andere Sache.

_Er hat jedes Recht dazu, mich zu hassen._

Ein Lichtstrahl wanderte über den feuchten Kerkerboden, als die Tür sich öffnete und Draco hereintrat, über dem Arm eine löchrige Wolldecke und in der Hand einen angeschlagenen Tonkrug.

„Gib mir die Decke."

Severus breitete sie wortlos über Marcus. Es war kalt hier unten und die Angelegenheit würde sich sicher noch etwas hinziehen. Er vergab sich nichts, wenn er Marcus' Los ein wenig erleichterte.

Als ob der Körper wichtig wäre. Noch nackter und ungeschützter als sein Körper lag die Seele des Gefangenen in diesem dunklen, kalten Loch und sehnte sich nach Erlösung, nach Frieden.

Sie würden Marcus diesen Frieden geben.

SSSSSSS

Draco schluckte unbehaglich, als er auf Marcus hinab sah. Befreit von all dem Unrat sah er wesentlich menschlicher aus. Er wirkte zudem vage vertraut. Möglich, dass Draco ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, vielleicht vor Jahren als Schüler einer höheren Klasse, beim Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse, bei einem Ball oder einem Konzert ... Die britische Zauberergesellschaft war schließlich nicht sehr groß.

Marcus hatte inzwischen die Hände sinken lassen. Unvermittelt wurde Draco von seinem verzweifelten Blick getroffen und schauderte zurück.

Er hatte gedacht, dass der Gefangene bewusstlos oder zumindest geistig nicht ganz da war. Jetzt wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass Marcus genau registrierte, was um ihn her vorging.

Ob er ahnte, dass er heute sterben würde? Von seiner, Dracos, Hand?

Hastig versuchte Draco, den Blick abzuwenden, doch die grünen Augen hielten ihn fest. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln lief über seine Haut, und er schauderte erneut.

_Ich kann das nicht ..._

Severus rettete ihn, indem er den Wasserkrug aus seiner Hand nahm und sich damit zu Marcus hinunterkniete, der zurückzuckte. Der Blickkontakt zu Draco brach ab.

„Trink."

Marcus trank so gierig, als ob er kurz vorm Verdursten wäre.

_Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch ..._

„Nicht zu viel auf einmal."

Severus setzte den Krug auf den Boden und winkte Draco an seine Seite. Widerstrebend ließ er sich neben seinem Lehrer auf die Knie sinken.

Behutsam zog Severus die Decke von Marcus' misshandeltem Körper. Dabei sah er dem Gefangenen fest in die Augen, als ob er ihm wortlos seine eigene Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit aufzwingen wollte.

„Sieh dir das gut an, Draco."

Entsetzt sog Draco die Luft ein, als er die zahllosen eitrigen und faulenden Wunden sah. Da, an den Schultern, da schimmerte etwas Weißes ... Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sich dabei um die Schulterblätter handeln musste. Der Wundbrand hatte sich bereits bis auf die Knochen durchgefressen.

Das war zu viel für Draco. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen, taumelte gegen die Wand und erbrach sich heftig.

Als das Würgen endlich nachließ und er aus tränenden Augen aufblickte, sah er in zwei forschende Augenpaare. Severus kniete nach wie vor neben Marcus. Die Hand, die die Decke hielt, verharrte über dem Rücken des Gefangenen. Wie unter einem schützenden Dach lag der versehrte Körper am Boden zusammengekauert. Marcus war zu schwach, um den Kopf zu heben. Doch seine im Fackelschein unheimlich flackernden Augen blickten Draco unverwandt an.

Langsam ließ Severus die Decke wieder auf Marcus herabsinken. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und brachte kommentarlos das Erbrochene zum Verschwinden.

Benommen ging Draco zu ihm hinüber und sank wieder neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Es ... es tut mir leid ...", murmelte er undeutlich.

Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sein Lehrer fort: „Ich habe dir das hier gezeigt, damit dir von Anfang an klar ist, was mit denen passiert, die es wagen, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. – Allerdings,", fügte er leiser hinzu, „was noch wichtiger ist: _Das hier_ ist nicht auf _seinen_ Befehl hin geschehen. Du siehst, auch als Todesser hast du einen gewissen Spielraum, was die Erfüllung von Befehlen betrifft – zum Guten wie zum Schlechten."

Draco nickte betäubt. Dann fragte er zögernd: „Warum ...?"

„Warum er hier ist?"

Draco nickte.

„Er ist ein Verräter. Er wollte Informationen an den Gegner weitergeben. Unglücklicherweise" – Severus lächelte dünn – „ist er dabei an einen Spion des Dunklen Lords geraten."

Draco schluckte.

„Du bist ein Todesser?", fragte er Marcus beklommen.

_Wenn der Dunkle Lord so etwas mit seinen eigenen Leuten anstellt ... Und Vater ...  
_

Der Geist eines Lächelns stahl sich auf die Lippen des Gefangenen. Er nickte schwach. Es schien, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch stattdessen bekam er einen heftigen Hustenanfall, spuckte unter offensichtlich schmerzhaftem Würgen und Keuchen zähen gelben Schleim auf den Kerkerboden.

„Er hat eine böse Lungenentzündung", sagte Severus in Antwort auf Dracos beunruhigten Blick. „Unsere ... _Kameraden_ haben nicht viel von ihm heil gelassen. – Ich würde dir ja aufhelfen, Marcus," wandte er sich in sachlichem Ton an den noch immer hustenden Mann, „aber jede Berührung würde dir zusätzliche Schmerzen bereiten."

Marcus nickte keuchend.

„Stirbt er?", fragte Draco beklommen.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den grünen Augen losreißen.

„Oh sicher, er stirbt", erwiderte Severus mit einem freudlosen Lachen. „Aber sein Sterben wird sich wohl noch über ein paar Tage hinziehen. Es sei denn ..."

Er sah Draco bedeutungsvoll an.

Draco wurde es heiß und kalt.

Nun, er hatte gewusst, was kommen würde, oder? Das war schließlich der Grund gewesen, aus dem Snape ihn mit in die Kerker genommen hatte: Er wollte ihn Töten lehren.

Marcus starrte Draco unverwandt an. Das Husten hatte aufgehört. Sein Atem ging wieder schwer und rasselnd.

Severus hatte Recht. Marcus würde in jedem Fall sterben. Vielleicht an der Lungenentzündung, vielleicht an einer Blutvergiftung oder, und das war die bei Weitem unerfreulichste Variante, unter den Händen von O'Kelly und Dracos _Onkel_ Rodolphus.

Draco straffte sich unwillkürlich. Da war es doch besser, wenn _er_ es tat, rasch und sauber und weitestgehend schmerzlos – oder?

Severus berührte Marcus vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern am Arm, an einer Stelle, an der der junge Mann unverletzt zu sein schien. Die beiden wechselten einen langen Blick. Marcus wirkte sehr viel gefasster, als Draco erwartet hätte, und sein kurzer Austausch mit Severus schien ihn noch ruhiger werden zu lassen.

Dann nickte Severus Marcus zu, erhob sich und trat einige Schritte zur Seite. „Soll ich" –

„Nein", schnitt Draco ihm rasch das Wort ab. „Ich kann das allein."

Er stand abrupt auf. Severus reichte ihm schweigend Dracos eigenen Zauberstab.

Draco ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ohne den Mann am Boden aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Marcus' Brust.

Marcus sah Draco ruhig an. Etwas wie Erleichterung lag in seinem Blick.

„ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Draco sah nicht weg, als er seinen zweiten unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprach. Er sah direkt in Marcus' Augen, als das gleißend grellgrüne Licht in die Brust des Mannes fuhr.

Die Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Blick flackerte und wurde starr.

Dann erloschen sie.

SSSSSSS

Severus war zufrieden mit seinem Schüler.

Es hatte ihn fast überrascht, wie leicht es gewesen war. Nachdem Draco solche Skrupel gezeigt hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, hätte er mehr Unsicherheit, vielleicht sogar Widersetzlichkeit erwartet. Stattdessen hatte er kaum etwas tun müssen, um Draco zu seinem ersten Mord zu drängen.

Nun, die Situation war eine andere als auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen. Draco hatte Marcus kaum gekannt. Zudem war sein Opfer in einem Zustand gewesen, der es erleichterte, den Mord zu einem Akt der Gnade umzudeuten. Und zu guter Letzt hatte Draco den Dunklen Lord diesmal direkt im Nacken gehabt – was stets sehr überzeugend wirkte.

Severus war sicher, dass sein eigenes Verhalten viel zum reibungslosen Ablauf der Angelegenheit beigetragen hatte. Rodolphus und O'Kelly hätten mit ihrer brutalen Art vielleicht alles verdorben, einen solchen Widerwillen in Draco erzeugt, dass er nur aus Angst vor Bestrafung getötet hätte. Doch dank Severus war es anders gekommen. Der Junge hatte seinen ersten Mord aus Überzeugung begangen. Nicht unbedingt, weil er glaubte, dass Marcus den Tod verdient hatte, aber überzeugt davon, dass es die beste Lösung für alle war.

Mehr konnte man beim ersten Mal wirklich nicht erwarten. Der Dunkle Lord würde erfreut sein – und größerer Schaden, vor allem der seelische Schaden, den das Töten unter anderen Umständen vielleicht bei Draco verursacht hätte, war vermieden worden.

Der Unauflösbare Eid, den Severus Narcissa geschworen hatte und der ihn unter Einsatz seines Lebens verpflichtete, Draco zu beschützen, war nicht der einzige Grund für sein Handeln.

Severus wusste, dass er ein unbeliebter Lehrer gewesen war. Auch er hatte seine Schüler nicht geliebt. Doch ab und zu war unter den vielen minderbemittelten Nervensägen ein Kind aufgetaucht, das er wirklich mochte. Draco war ein solches Kind gewesen, sein Patenkind noch dazu. Inzwischen war Draco ein junger Mann und stand vor ähnlichen Herausforderungen, wie Severus sie in seinem Alter hatte meistern müssen. Severus wollte verhindern, dass Draco die gleichen seelischen Qualen durchleiden musste wie er selbst – bevor er gelernt hatte, seinen Geist und seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, statt sich von ihnen beherrschen zu lassen.

Severus warf einen letzten Blick auf Marcus. Die grünen Augen begannen bereits trüb zu werden, und die Gesichtszüge wirkten wächsern und fremd.

Auch Marcus hatte er gemocht. Doch er konnte nicht alle schützen.

Severus zog die Decke über den Toten und erhob sich. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun.

„Komm, Draco. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet uns bereits."

Als er den verunsicherten Blick seines Schülers bemerkte, setzte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln hinzu: „Keine Sorge, du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Er wird mit dir zufrieden sein."

SSSSSSS

„Zeig es mir, Severus!"

Die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords echote durch den leeren Thronsaal.

Gehorsam erwiderte Severus den Blick ihres Gebieters, als dieser den Zauberstab hob und ihm damit leicht auf die Stirn tippte.

„Legilimens!"

Zwischen Faszination und Furcht hin und her gerissen, beobachtete Draco das stumme Zwiegespräch der beiden. Sie waren ganz allein in dem großen Saal, der Dunkle Lord, Severus und er selbst.

Zweimal ertönte das grausame Lachen ihres Herrn, und Draco versteifte sich unwillkürlich.

_Was er wohl so lustig findet? Den furchtbaren Zustand von Marcus? Meine Schwäche? Vielleicht sieht er mich gerade an der Wand lehnen und kotzen ..._

Als der Dunkle Lord schließlich den Kontakt zu Severus abbrach und sich an Draco wandte, lag ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Komm her zu mir, Draco", sagte er in seiner sanftesten Stimme, die Draco bittere Angst schmecken ließ.

Er trat zitternd vor, sank vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Steh auf und gib mir deine Hand. Nein, die andere, die linke."

Der Dunkle Lord ergriff seine Hand und drehte sie zwischen seinen langen Spinnenfingern hin und her. Draco bebte unter der eisigen Berührung, obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Angst zu unterdrücken.

Das kalte Lächeln wurde breiter. Rote Schlangenaugen funkelten böse amüsiert, als der Dunkle Lord seinem angstvollen Keuchen lauschte, die Panik in seinen Augen glimmen sah. Mit seiner leichenkalten Hand schob er Dracos linken Ärmel hoch und strich fast zärtlich über die Innenseite seines Unterarms.

Das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Haut zuckte. Es fühlte sich an, als sei es kein Teil von ihm, sondern etwas Fremdes mit eigenem Willen, das wie ein ekelhafter Parasit von ihm zehrte. Draco schauderte.

„Treue Dienste müssen belohnt werden, Draco ..."

 _Was hat er vor?!,_ dachte Draco panisch. _  
_

Doch der Dunkle Lord lachte nur und ließ seine Hand wieder los.

„Ich werde mir etwas für dich einfallen lassen", sagte ihr Herr mit einem dünnen, ironischen Lächeln.

Draco vermutete, dass es eher eine Drohung als ein Versprechen war.


	4. Liebe siegt?

Am späten Abend desselben Tages lag Harry auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer Am Grimmauldplatz 12 und starrte, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, nachdenklich an die Decke.

Es war nicht so sehr seine neue Rolle als Mitglied des Phönixordens, die ihn beschäftigte, nicht einmal die scheinbar so sensationelle Entdeckung von Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Denn dank der Schutzbanne und Flüche, die über dem verdächtigen Gelände lagen, wussten die Auroren, die den Ort ausfindig gemacht hatten, nicht einmal sicher, ob sich unter dem magischen Schild überhaupt ein Gebäude verbarg oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes. Das Einzige, was sie sicher hatten erkennen können, war eine ungewöhnlich starke Konzentration Schwarzer Magie. So war das Ganze eher eine vage Vermutung als eine großartige Entdeckung, und der Orden hatte daraus noch keine praktischen Konsequenzen ziehen können.

Nein, was Harry wirklich beschäftigte, war etwas anderes. Seine letzten Gespräche mit Dumbledore gingen ihm durch den Kopf – Gespräche über Tom Riddle alias „Lord" Voldemort.

Nach dem zu urteilen, was der Direktor ihm von eigenen und fremden Erinnerungen an Riddle gezeigt hatte, schien Dumbledore von Anfang an gewusst zu haben, dass dieser zu einer Gefahr zumindest für seine Mitschüler werden könnte. Dennoch war es ihm nicht gelungen, den jungen Zauberer von der Dunklen Seite fern zu halten – ja, er hatte es nicht einmal ernsthaft versucht.

War dieses Versagen vielleicht der wahre Grund dafür, dass Dumbledore sich so intensiv um Harry bemüht hatte? Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er ihn deshalb zu schützen versuchte, weil Harry laut der Prophezeiung derjenige – und wohl auch der Einzige – war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Hatte Dumbledore befürchtet, Harry könnte sich dem Bösen anschließen, würde Voldemort nur vernichten, um sich anschließend zu seinem Nachfolger zu erheben?

Der Schulleiter, ebenso wie Voldemort selbst, hatte wiederholt darauf hingewiesen, dass es viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Tom und Harry gab. Immer wieder war Harry verdächtigt worden, ein potentiell mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu sein – selbst Voldemort hatte das für möglich gehalten.

Schon in Harrys erstem Schuljahr hatte der Sprechende Hut erwogen, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken – Riddles Haus. Und auch Malfoys und Snapes Haus. Was hatte er mit Tom Riddle gemeinsam? Mit Draco und Lucius Malfoy? Oder mit Severus Snape?

Um Draco Malfoy hatte Dumbledore sich ebenfalls besonders bemüht – was im Klartext hieß, dass er trotz seines Wissens um Dracos mörderischen Auftrag nicht versucht hatte, seinen potentiellen Killer zu stoppen. Der Direktor war dabei so weit gegangen, nicht nur sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch das seiner Schüler aufs Spiel zu setzen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Katie Bell für Wochen im St. Mungo's gelandet und Ron nur knapp dem Tod entgangen war – und Draco den Schulleiter fast getötet hätte.

_Was Snape ihm dann ja abgenommen hat ..._

Snape, sein meistgehasster Lehrer, der schließlich mit dem Mord an Dumbledore bewiesen hatte, dass Harrys jahrelanges Misstrauen berechtigt gewesen war.

Snape war seit seiner Kindheit ein Außenseiter gewesen, wie Harry wusste, und sein Vater James, sein Pate Sirius und sogar der scheinbar so sanfte Remus hatten viel dazu beigetragen, dass er es blieb. Auch hier hatte Dumbledore versagt, hatte nicht erkannt, wie verzweifelt der junge Slytherin Unterstützung gebraucht hätte. Gleiches galt für Snapes Hauslehrer Slughorn. Sirius' Mordversuch war totgeschwiegen, als dummer Schülerstreich abgetan worden. Snape hatte der Direktor zum Schweigen verpflichtet, um den jungen Werwolf Remus Lupin zu schützen. Kein Verständnis für den verstörten und gequälten Slytherin, stattdessen Solidarität mit den überheblichen Gryffindors.

Nun, Snape hatte sich seine Freunde anderswo gesucht. Er hatte sich den Todessern angeschlossen und schließlich die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten, die zu dessen Mord an Harrys Eltern geführt hatte. Harry konnte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, nicht mit dem erwachsenen Snape zumindest.

Dumbledore hatte zum zweiten Mal bei Snape versagt, als er dem Mann das Mitgefühl gewährte, das dieser als Kind gebraucht hätte, ohne zu erkennen, dass Snape längst ein anderer geworden war, nicht mehr hilfsbedürftig, sondern kalt, kalkulierend und grausam. Nur auf Grund von Snapes geheuchelter Reue für die Mitschuld am Tod von Harrys Eltern hatte der Direktor sich für ihn verbürgt, ihn in Hogwarts aufgenommen, ihn auf die Schüler losgelassen ... und letztlich mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt.

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, die seine Gedanken nahmen, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Zu Beginn seiner Schulzeit hatte er Dumbledore verehrt und sich in seiner Gegenwart beschützt gefühlt. Doch je älter Harry geworden war, desto mehr Risse hatte das Bild des Direktors bekommen. Nach Sirius' Tod war er sogar so weit gegangen, Dumbledores Büro zu demolieren – aus Wut darüber, dass dieser ihn nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht und dadurch den Tod seines Paten mitverursacht hatte.

Nun, zuletzt _hatte_ Dumbledore ihn eingeweiht – und jetzt war er tot, und Harry konnte ihm die vielen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, nicht mehr stellen.

Aber eines war klar: Albus Dumbledore hatte wiederholt Menschen, die seiner Verantwortung unterstanden und auf die er besonders hätte achten müssen, an die Dunkle Seite verloren – und war zuletzt Voldemort unterlegen.

 _Und zwar deshalb_ , dachte Harry zornig, _weil er immer wieder erst seine Verantwortung vernachlässigt und dann, wenn es zu spät war, den falschen Leuten vertraut hat! Leuten wie Snape. Er hätte ihn erledigen sollen, solange noch Zeit dazu war ... genauso wie Riddle ...  
_

Es mochte ja sein, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdiente, aber wenn das Böse jemandem förmlich aus den Augen sprang ...

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

_Snape._

_Die Malfoys._

_Voldemort._

Er war bereit, gegen sie zu kämpfen – und _er_ würde ihnen keine Gnade erweisen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine finsteren Gedanken. Harry setzte sich auf.

„Ja? – Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Hermine schlüpfte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von ihrem überdimensionierten Kater Krummbein.

„Hi, Harry."

„Hi ..."

Krummbein maunzte, setzte zum Sprung an und landete mit einem großen Satz neben Harry auf dem Kopfkissen. Harry strich ihm gedankenverloren übers Fell und fühlte den schnurrenden Kater vor Behagen beben.

„Magst du nicht runter in die Küche kommen? Fred und George führen gerade ihre neuesten Scherzartikel vor. Der halbe Orden ist versammelt."

„Nö. Keine Lust ..."

„Ach, komm schon, Harry. Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Abend hier oben vor dich hin brüten." Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Wenn du schon nicht runter kommen willst, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?"

„Nö."

„Sehr gesprächig bist du aber nicht gerade."

Harry seufzte. „Mir gehen einfach zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf ..."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Wie wär's, wenn du mit mir drüber reden würdest?"

Zweifelnd blickte Harry sie an. Dann zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Na gut ... Du lässt mich ja doch nicht in Ruhe, bis ich mit dir geredet habe."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin. „Genau!"

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett gegenüber von Harry fallen, in dem normalerweise Ron schlief, und zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus der Tasche. „Bedien' dich. – Also?" Sie sah in aufmunternd an.

„Ach, da ist so viel ... Dumbledore ... _Snape_... Sirius ... Aber ..."

Harry zögerte. Auch wenn Hermine seine beste Freundin war und voll Wissen und kluger Gedanken steckte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Sache mit ihr teilen wollte.

Endlich atmete er tief durch und sagte: „Mine ... Ich ... Du weißt, dass ich diese Verbindung mit Voldemort habe, auch wenn ich sie nicht will ..."

Hermine nickte. „Du kennst ihn inzwischen ziemlich gut, oder?"

Harry dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach. „Na ja, irgendwie schon ... Allein durch die ganzen Visionen, die ich von ihm hatte, die Gefühle, die ich von ihm wahrgenommen habe ..."

Harry fühlte sich bei diesem Thema irgendwie hilflos.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass er mich im ersten Hogwarts-Jahr aufgefordert hat, mich ihm anzuschließen, dass er geglaubt hat, ich könnte auch ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier werden ... Und wer weiß, was er noch alles auf mich übertragen hat, außer der Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, als er mir das hier verpasst hat."

Harry rieb ärgerlich über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was passieren wird, wenn ich ihm wieder gegenüberstehe und ihn töten soll. Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass einer von uns den anderen töten muss, und natürlich werde ich alles tun, damit ich es bin, der unseren Kampf überlebt, aber ... Vorhin, bevor du reingekommen bist, da dachte ich noch, dass ich ihn unbedingt erledigen will ... Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es einen anderen Weg gibt. Aber ..."

Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause.

„Wenn es das Böse gibt", fuhr er nach einigen Augenblicken fort, „dann ist es in Voldemort verkörpert. Trotzdem, vielleicht hat er noch irgendwo was Menschliches an sich, und mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ich seinetwegen zum Mörder werden soll. Das heißt, falls er mich nicht vorher umbringt."

 _Mein ganzes Leben wird von diesem Irren bestimmt ... Es geht nie darum, was_ ich _will. Ich kann immer nur auf das reagieren, was_ er _tut ..._

Harry schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Weißt du, vor zwei Jahren, auf dem Friedhof, als er mich töten wollte und unsere Stäbe dieses magische Netz aufgebaut haben ... Als die Geister seiner Opfer aus seinem Zauberstab kamen, da hatte er Angst. Richtige Angst! Er _hat_ also noch Gefühle ... Und damals, im zweiten Hogwarts-Jahr, als er mir als Tom Riddle begegnet ist" –

„Da war er dir anfangs fast sympathisch?"

„Was?! Sympathisch?! Voldemort mir sympathisch?! Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht und Cedric und" –

Krummbein fauchte und sprang auf das gegenüberliegende Bett zu Hermine herüber. Sie strich dem Kater besänftigend über den Rücken und sah Harry missbilligend an.

„Harry, beruhige dich – und schrei nicht so. Was ich mit sympathisch meine, ist, dass du dich irgendwie von ihm angezogen fühlst, dass du das Gefühl hast, du und er ... Na ja, als ob ihr irgendwie nicht ganz zu trennen wärt – irgendwie ineinander verwoben."

Harry starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Ja, vielleicht – irgendwie schon. Ja, ich denke, das trifft's ganz gut."

Nach einer Pause setzte er hinzu: „Aber ich versteh' einfach nicht, wie ein Mensch so werden kann wie Voldemort. Ich meine, er hat doch auch ganz normal angefangen. Er hatte vielleicht keine schöne Kindheit ... Na gut, die hatte ich auch nicht. Nach dem, was Dumbledore mir gezeigt hat, hat Tom schon als kleiner Junge begonnen, seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, um andere zu quälen – und zwar auf wirklich bösartige Weise. Dagegen ist Draco ein Unschuldslamm. Und die Leute im Waisenhaus waren gar nicht so übel zu ihm. Kein Vergleich zu den Dursleys!"

„Harry ..." Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast vielleicht ... also, klar, die Dursleys waren bestimmt mies zu dir, aber deine Eltern, die haben dich geliebt. Auch wenn du nur ein Jahr mit ihnen hattest ... Sie haben dich wirklich geliebt. Und sie haben einander geliebt. Da braucht man sich nur die Fotos von euch dreien anzusehen. Sie waren sogar ..."

Hermine stockte, sah auf ihre Hände hinunter und begann dann, Krummbein halbherzig hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, ohne Harry anzusehen.

„Na ja ... Sie ... sie sind sogar eher gestorben, als dich Voldemort zu überlassen."

Hermine blickte auf und sah ihn unsicher an.

Harry fühlte sich ebenso unwohl bei dem Thema, lächelte ihr aber schief zu, um sie zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen.

Hermine holte hörbar tief Luft und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „In deiner Familie war die Liebe so stark, dass einer bereit war, für den anderen zu sterben. Nach dem, was du Ron und mir über Tom Riddles Kindheit erzählt hast, war bei ihm genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Was dich ... was dich gestärkt und dir sogar das Leben gerettet hat, hat Tom völlig gefehlt. Er hat nicht Liebe von seinen Eltern mitbekommen, sondern Hass. Und auch im Waisenhaus und in Hogwarts hat er wohl eher Ablehnung als Zuwendung erfahren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore hat ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit einem brennenden Schrank eingeschüchtert ... ziemlich schwarze Pädagogik, wenn du mich fragst. Toms Anhänger in Hogwarts haben ihn bestimmt bewundert und gefürchtet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn _gemocht_ haben. Ich denke, auf seinen Hauslehrer Slughorn trifft das Gleiche zu."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Hermine fort: „Als Tom gemerkt hat, dass er – aus welchem Grund auch immer – keine Liebe bekommen konnte, da hat er sich wohl ein anderes Ziel gesucht: Macht. Schon während der Schulzeit hat er sich der Schwarzen Magie zugewandt, und in den folgenden Jahren hat er alles unternommen, um seine Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Und je mächtiger er wurde, desto mehr Leute fühlten sich von ihm angezogen. – Du hast mir erzählt, wie grausam er seine Todesser bestraft, wenn sie versagen?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich vermute", sagte Hermine, „dass er jedes Versagen seiner Anhänger als Herausforderung und Beleidigung empfindet. Er sagt, die Todesser sind seine Familie, aber er weiß überhaupt nicht, was eine Familie ist. Was er verlangt, ist Perfektion und absoluter Gehorsam. Er braucht die Unterwerfung der anderen, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Er muss sich ständig beweisen, wie mächtig er ist. Aber tief unter seinem Hass und seiner Grausamkeit ist das verborgen, was er eigentlich sucht: Liebe. Jede Grausamkeit, die er begeht, jeder Mord, den er ausführt, ist Rache dafür, das er eins nie bekommen konnte: Liebe."

Hermine sah Harry über ihre zusammengelegten Hände hinweg an.

„Ich denke", sagte sie, „dass es zwei Dinge gibt, die Voldemort antreiben: Hass und Angst. Er wollte unsterblich werden, weil er eine irrsinnige Angst vor dem Tod hat. So viel Angst kann man doch nur haben, wenn einem das Leben nichts gibt, nichts, das einen glücklich macht. Voldemort hat überhaupt kein Vertrauen in das Leben oder in andere Menschen. Ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass er nie geliebt wurde. Es hat ihm nie jemand beigebracht, sich lieben zu lassen, zu vertrauen – und deshalb kann er selbst auch nicht lieben, nur hassen. Und wenn Dumbledore Recht hatte, dann ist das auch der Grund, Harry, warum du Voldemort besiegen kannst: Du kannst lieben, und du wirst geliebt."

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, herrschte eine Weile nachdenkliches Schweigen im Zimmer. Einzig das gleichmäßig an- und abschwellende Schnurren Krummbeins war zu hören.

Dann nickte Harry langsam.

„Ja, das hat Dumbledore oft gesagt, dass es um Liebe geht ... Aber Liebe wird mir nicht viel helfen. Ich muss die Horkruxe finden und zerstören – obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie ich das schaffen soll. Der Orden hat zwar – vielleicht – Voldemorts Hauptquartier gefunden, aber du hast ja selbst gehört, dass sie keine Idee haben, wie sie ihn angreifen sollen. Und das hätte ja auch wenig Sinn, solange die Horkruxe nicht vernichtet sind ... was die anderen Ordensmitglieder natürlich nicht wissen können. Die wissen ja nicht mal, dass die Dinger existieren."

Hermine betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Weißt du, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du's ihnen sagen solltest."

„Dumbledore wollte das nicht. Also werde ich es auch nicht tun", entgegnete Harry entschieden. „Nur euch durfte ich einweihen, nur dich und Ron."

„Und wir werden dir auch helfen – so gut wir können."

„Ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde, ihr zwei", seufzte Harry dankbar. „Die Horkruxe werden wir zusammen suchen. Aber _ich_ werde Voldemort letztlich töten müssen. Alleine."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ... na ja, dass Voldemort irgendwie geheilt werden könnte?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ich weiß nicht, Mine. Vielleicht ist es das, was Dumbledore ursprünglich gehofft hat, was ihn immer wieder hat zögern lassen, Riddle zu töten. Aber zuletzt war er davon überzeugt, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt, da bin ich sicher."

„Aber ... Hältst du das wirklich für die Lösung? Was ist, wenn, sobald Voldemort vernichtet ist, sich der nächste Todesser zum Dunklen Lord erklärt? Lucius Malfoy vielleicht ... Oder, warum nicht, eine Dunkle Lady? Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Harry schauderte, als er sich an die irre Cousine seines Paten erinnerte, die Nevilles Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch traktiert hatte – und das war _nach_ Voldemorts Sturz gewesen, als sie davon hatte ausgehen müssen, dass er endgültig vernichtet war, und niemand sie zu ihrer Tat gedrängt hatte.

Hermine hatte Recht. Das Problem ging weit über Voldemort hinaus.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt", verkündete Harry, „dass wir das Böse permanent bekämpfen müssen, damit es nicht überhand gewinnt. Aber er sagte auch, dass es unmöglich ist, das Böse für immer zu besiegen. – Trotzdem, sollte ich im Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben, werde ich so viele Todesser mitnehmen, wie ich kann." Harry lachte kurz und freudlos. „Dumbledore fand komischerweise, das wäre die richtige Einstellung."

Hermine fuhr sich müde durch die Haare.

„Da hat Dumbledore wohl leider recht, fürchte ich", sagte sie traurig.


	5. Zweifel

Severus war auf dem Weg hinab in die Kerker. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er halbwegs gute Laune. Er war erleichtert über den Ausgang der Unterredung, die er mit dem Dunklen Lord geführt hatte.

Dieser schien fürs Erste seinen Zorn auf Lucius gestillt und für den Moment auch das Interesse an Draco verloren zu haben. Er hatte Severus beauftragt, die beiden aus dem Verlies zu holen und sie zu ihrem Landsitz zu bringen, wo sie sich bis auf Weiteres aufhalten sollten. Severus sollte bei ihnen bleiben und sicher stellen, dass sie weder das Haus verließen noch Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnahmen, und gleichzeitig im gut ausgestatteten Malfoy'schen Tränkelabor weiter an seinen aktuellen Entwicklungen arbeiten.

Als er die Zellentür öffnete, lag Draco auf dem Steinboden und schien zu schlafen. Lucius saß an die Wand gelehnt und sah ihm fragend entgegen.

„Ihr habt Glück", begrüßte Severus ihn. „Der Dunkle Lord entlässt euch aus seinen Kerkern. Wir drei werden nach Malfoy Manor apparieren. Dort steht ihr, bis der Dunkle Lord etwas anderes befiehlt, unter meiner Bewachung und unter Hausarrest."

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Danke", sagte er dann.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Danke wofür?"

SSSSSSS

Draco erwachte, weil ihn jemand an den Schultern rüttelte. Er blinzelte verschlafen, war aber mit einem Schlag hellwach, sobald er sein Gegenüber erkannte.

„Was ist?", fragte er erschrocken.

Severus beugte sich über ihn. „Los, aufstehen. Es geht zurück nach Hause."

„Ist das wahr?", wandte Draco sich verblüfft an seinen Vater.

„Es scheint so", sagte sein Vater müde. „Ich hoffe es zumindest sehr."

Nur mit Hilfe von Severus und Draco gelang es ihm, mühsam auf die Füße zu kommen.

Draco sah seinen Vater beunruhigt an. Dieser fing seinen besorgten Blick auf und versuchte zu lächeln. Es wurde ein schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, Draco, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich so wacklig auf den Beinen bin. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord einige Tage Zeit, sich mir zu widmen."

„Ich werde mich um Lucius kümmern, sobald wir auf Malfoy Manor sind", sagte Severus. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor der Dunkle Lord es sich doch noch anders überlegt."

Bei der Vorstellung, auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Kerkern gefangen zu bleiben, kam Bewegung in Draco. Rasch ergriff er einen Arm seines Vaters und legte ihn sich über die Schultern. Severus tat das Gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Ihn mehr tragend als stützend, führten sie Dracos Vater aus dem Verlies.

„Hier unten ist der Gebrauch von Magie aus Sicherheitsgründen eingeschränkt. Sonst würde ich Lucius einfach mit einem Schwebezauber belegen", wandte Severus sich an Draco. „Aus den Kerkern können wir auch nicht disapparieren. Der Dunkle Lord hat Bannflüche gelegt, damit ihm kein Gefangener auf diese Weise entkommen kann. Aber es gibt einen speziellen Raum, den wir nutzen werden."

Dracos Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Gefahr, die von diesem Ort ausging, war körperlich spürbar. Unbegreiflich, wie sein Vater und sein Hauslehrer –

Seine Gedanken gerieten ins Stocken. Er konnte sich Severus kaum mehr als Lehrer vorstellen. „Die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords" – diese Rolle schien so viel besser zu ihm zu passen.

Dennoch, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie den regelmäßigen Aufenthalt in diesen Mauern, die Bedrohung und Furcht ausströmten, ertragen konnten. Wie konnte _irgendjemand_ die regelmäßige Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords verkraften? Wie konnte jemand, wie konnten Severus oder sein Vater es über sich bringen, regelmäßig Menschen zu foltern und zu töten, wo ihn selbst doch schon dieses eine Mal schon an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte?

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Es hatte ihn ohne Frage an seine Grenzen gebracht, seinen Vater foltern zu müssen, und wahrscheinlich – _hoffentlich_ , dachte Draco – wäre ihm das auch bei einem anderen Menschen schwer gefallen. Der Mord an Marcus aber hatte ihn seltsam ungerührt gelassen. Weder Zweifel noch Reue quälten ihn in diesem Zusammenhang. Das beunruhigte Draco irgendwie, und er schob den Gedanken an Marcus rasch beiseite.

Erst diese wenigen Tage in der Gewalt des Dunklen Lords hatten Draco eine Vorstellung davon gegeben, was es wirklich bedeutete, ein Todesser zu sein. Oder ein Opfer der Todesser – was mitunter auf das Gleiche hinauslief.

Dabei hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht einmal gefoltert. Er wusste von seinem Vater, dass manche Gefangene Jahre in den Kerkern verbrachten und immer wieder gequält und gedemütigt wurden.

_Von Menschen wie meinem Vater._

_Nein,_ korrigierte er sich bestürzt, von _meinem Vater!_

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Vater den Zauberstab auf jemanden richtete, irgendjemanden, den er nie vorher gesehen, der ihm nie etwas getan hatte, und ihn mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch folterte, wie Draco es gezwungenermaßen mit ihm getan hatte.

Es gelang ihm nicht.

Sie waren vor einer merkwürdigen Tür angekommen. Sie schien gleichzeitig massiv und fließend wie Wasser. Blauschwarz brodelte die Oberfläche, und es bildeten sich immer neue Muster auf ihr, Drachen, Schlangen, Knoten ...

Draco streckte fasziniert eine Hand nach dem komplizierten keltischen Linienmuster aus, das eben in Entstehung begriffen war.

„Nicht!", zischte Severus warnend und schlug ihm mit dem Zauberstab auf die Finger.

Erschrocken zog Draco die Hand zurück, konnte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den wirbelnden Mustern losreißen.

„ _Enervate!"_

Er schnappte nach Luft, als etwas wie ein Schlag seine Magengrube traf.

Severus sah ihn verärgert an.

„Sie hypnotisiert dich, wenn du nicht aufpasst! Und wenn du sie dann anfasst ..."

Severus zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor und berührte damit die Tür. Augenblicklich züngelten blauviolette Flammen aus ihr hervor. Das Pergament wurde sofort von ihnen erfasst. Severus ließ es fallen.

Doch das Pergament verbrannte nicht. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Draco, wie es sich in einer Art Agonie krümmte und wand. Schwarze Flecken erschienen auf seiner Oberfläche, wurden zu Blasen und zerplatzten zischend. Ein Übelkeit erregender, schwefliger Geruch hing in der Luft, als immer mehr Blasen erschienen, bis das Blatt vollkommen von ihnen bedeckt war. Immer noch krümmte es sich wie unter entsetzlichen Qualen.

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es war doch nur ein lebloses Ding ...

Draco brach der Schweiß aus, als er sich vorstellte, _er selbst_ würde dort am Boden liegen und sich in Agonie winden. Er nahm sich fest vor, in Zukunft auf Severus zu hören.

Dieser hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und murmelte leise lateinische Worte. Die Muster auf der Tür verblassten. Sie schwang lautlos auf.

Ein grünliches Licht wie von einem Flohpulver-Feuer erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Tatsächlich befand sich darin ein rußgeschwärzter Kamin, doch es brannte kein Feuer in ihm. Das Licht schien von überall und nirgends zu kommen.

Die Tür hatte sich geräuschlos hinter ihnen geschlossen.

„So." Severus streckte eine Hand aus und packte Draco am Arm. Seine andere stützte nach wie vor dessen Vater. „Und ... los."

Wirbelnde Schwärze. Etwas presste Draco die Luft aus den Lungen. Taumelnd machte er einen Schritt vorwärts – und stand im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

SSSSSSS

Nichts hatte sich in dem Jahr seiner Abwesenheit verändert.

Lucius ließ den Blick über sein aufgeräumtes und blitzsauberes Arbeitszimmer schweifen und fühlte sich in seiner verschmutzten und stinkenden Kleidung wie ein Eindringling.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein mächtiger Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz, dahinter ein hochlehniger und bequem gepolsterter Stuhl. Das unverputzte Mauerwerk der Wände wurde von hohen Bücherregalen und zahlreichen Ölgemälden verdeckt. Von der holzgetäfelten Decke hing ein versilberter Kronleuchter herab. Im Kamin lag ordentlich aufgestapeltes Feuerholz, und darüber auf dem Sims stand die Schale mit Räucherwerk, das er benutzte, um sich bei der Arbeit besser konzentrieren zu können. Durch die hohen Bogenfenster hinter dem Schreibtisch fiel das Morgenlicht herein und ließ den tanzenden Staub sichtbar werden.

Wie war es möglich, dass all das unverändert geblieben war, während er selbst sich so sehr verändert hatte?

Er versuchte, Severus' gegenwärtige Stimmung abzuschätzen. Konnte er es wagen, eine Bitte an ihn zu richten?

„Severus ... Wenn es ... möglich wäre, würde ich gerne baden. Draco sicher auch", sagte er vorsichtig. „Hast du etwas dagegen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht in Ordnung."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

„Binky!"

Eine Sekunde später ertönte ein sanftes Plopp!, und ein weiblicher Hauself erschien vor ihnen, gehüllt in ein sauberes Leinenhandtuch.

„Ja, Meister Malfoy, Sir? Sie wünschen, Sir?"

Als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre und in seiner gewohnten, Autorität ausstrahlenden Erscheinung vor ihr stünde ...

_Dumme kleine Biester, Hauselfen._

Andererseits – im Moment war er ihr fast dankbar. Binky strahlte eine Normalität aus, die irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn wirkte.

„Bereite Dracos und mein Badezimmer vor und lege saubere Kleidung für uns bereit."

„Jawohl, Meister Malfoy, Sir", quiekte Binky und verschwand.

Severus und Draco stützten Lucius noch immer, und so, wie er sich gegenwärtig fühlte, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht gelungen, ohne Hilfe auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Ich muss mich einen Moment setzen, bitte", sagte er leise.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er von Severus und dessen Bewacher-Mission zu halten hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Bekanntschaft mit Severus' Fähigkeiten in Gestalt äußerst schmerzhafter Flüche und widerlich wirkender Zaubertränke gemacht, und so hielt er Höflichkeit und, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, sogar Unterwürfigkeit für angebracht.

Unabhängig davon, was er für angemessen hielt, entzogen sich viele seiner Reaktionen momentan allerdings seiner Kontrolle – besonders, wenn es um Severus ging.

Die beiden führten ihn zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das weiche Polster sinken.

„Danke."

Severus musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Lucius wich seinem Blick aus.

„Wird Zeit, dass dieser Hauself wieder auftaucht", sagte Severus. „Ihr braucht wirklich dringend ein Bad, so, wie ihr ausseht ... und so, wie ihr riecht."

SSSSSSS

Draco schluckte betroffen und warf einen hastigen Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber. Dieser saß blass und mit halb geschlossen Augen auf seinem Stuhl, schien aber nicht auf Snapes Feststellung zu reagieren.

Denn es war eine Feststellung, keine Beleidigung, auch wenn sie nicht sehr taktvoll gewesen war. Draco hatte seit fast einer Woche weder die Kleider wechseln noch sich waschen können. In den Kerkern Voldemorts hatte er andere Sorgen gehabt, aber jetzt merkte er selbst, dass er ... na ja, stank.

Sein Vater war in keinem besseren Zustand. Noch nie hatte Draco ihn so schmutzig und heruntergekommen gesehen. Das sonst so gepflegte Haar hing ihm fettig und wirr ins Gesicht, das eine ungesunde Farbe hatte und von zahlreichen Schnitten, Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken verunziert war. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren von blauschwarzen Schatten umgeben. Seine Robe war zerrissen und verdreckt. Und er war dünn geworden ... Draco schätzte, dass er in dem Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft fünfzehn Kilo an Gewicht verloren haben musste.

„Was ist los, Draco?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Vater während der letzten Minute unverwandt angestarrt hatte.

„Entschuldige, Vater", sagte er beschämt.

„Ich bin wohl derzeit kein schöner Anblick?"

„Vater, es tut mir leid ..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Draco sah seinen Vater verblüfft an.

Die Antwort bestand in einem müden Lächeln.

_Er hat sich so sehr verändert ..._

Das Erscheinen Binkys befreite Draco aus seiner unangenehmen Lage.

„Die Bäder sind gerichtet, Master Malfoy, Sir."

„Danke, Binky."

Binky schlackerte verwirrt mit ihren Fledermausohren und starrte ihren Herrn groß an.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater sich jemals bei einem der Hauselfen bedankt hatte.

„Du kannst gehen, Binky."

„Jawohl, Master Malfoy, Sir."

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den Hausherrn löste sich die Elfe in Luft auf.

„Draco, würdest du mir bitte ins Bad helfen? Alleine werde ich es nicht schaffen ..."

„Ich mache das."

Severus trat zu Dracos Vater, der selbst mit seiner Hilfe nur mühsam auf die Beine kam und dabei offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte.

Draco war beunruhigt. Sollte er seinen Vater wirklich mit Severus alleine lassen? Andererseits, wenn dieser seinem Vater Schaden zufügen wollte, hätte Draco ohnehin nichts dagegen tun können.

„Na los, Junge. Du hast ein Bad fast genauso nötig wie ich", sagte sein Vater und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Es gab einen Knall und die beiden Männer verschwanden. Severus hatte sie aus dem Raum appariert.

 _Hoffentlich hat er ihn wirklich nur ins Badezimmer gebracht_ , dachte Draco.

Er hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, wenn er daran dachte, was Severus wohl mit seinem Vater angestellt hatte, um diesen in den Zustand zu bringen, in dem er gegenwärtig war. Sein Vater selbst hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords nichts darüber erzählt. Das Einzige, was Draco wusste, war, dass Severus ihn über mehrere Tage hinweg gefoltert hatte. Details kannte er keine.

_Und eigentlich will ich sie auch gar nicht wissen._

Draco verließ das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den konventionellen Weg über die Treppe zu seinem eigenen Bad im ersten Stock.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, riss er sich die muffigen Kleider vom Leib und kletterte in die Wanne.

Binky hatte einen ganzen Berg weicher Handtücher bereitgelegt. Auf einem Hocker lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet seine Lieblingsklamotten: eine schwarze Trainingshose und ein schon etwas ausgebeulter und verwaschener grüner Pullover, auf den über der rechten Brust das Wappen des Hauses Malfoy gestickt war.

Sein Vater mochte es nicht besonders, wenn Draco in alter und abgetragener Kleidung herumlief, nicht einmal zu Hause. Schließlich hatten sie es wirklich nicht nötig. Aber Draco fühlte sich in diesem Pullover besonders wohl, und Binky schien, wie alle Hauselfen, ein besonderes Gespür für die gerade aktuellen Bedürfnisse ihrer Herrschaft zu haben.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in das warme, duftende Wasser gleiten.

 _Rosa Seifenschaum ... Typisch Binky_ , dachte Draco und grinste.

Die Elfe hatte eine Vorliebe für Rosa und Lila, und überhaupt für jede Form von Kitsch, was ihr schon manchen Rüffel des Hausherrn eingetragen hatte. Draco hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass Binkys Geschmack ganz gut mit dem seiner Mutter harmonierte, auch wenn diese das gegenüber ihrem Mann natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Das warme Wasser tat wirklich gut. Er konnte schon wieder über ganz normale Sachen nachdenken.

Mit zugehaltener Nase tauchte er unter und kam prustend wieder hoch.

Seine Haare fühlten sich ganz schön eklig an, und es klebte immer noch so viel Dreck an seiner Haut ...

Draco begann, sich gründlich einzuseifen und abzuschrubben, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing. Leider beschränkten diese sich nun nicht mehr auf so harmlose Dinge wie Binkys Lieblingsfarben.

Stattdessen drängten sich ihm Bilder auf. Der gepeinigte Marcus, der ihn unverwandt ansah ... Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, von einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrt ... Sein Vater, am Boden zusammengekrümmt, schreiend unter Qualen, die _Draco_ ihm zufügte ... Sein Vater, halb bewusstlos an eine Kerkerwand gelehnt, dem Snape einen Zaubertrank die Kehle hinunterzwang ... Sein Vater, mit verdrecktem, strähnigem Haar, das Gesicht bleich und zerschrammt, gehüllt in eine schmutzige, zerfetzte Robe und so schwach, dass er ohne Hilfe kaum stehen konnte ...

Er glaubte, den demütig flehenden Klang in der Stimme seines Vaters zu hören, den diese neuerdings annahm, wann immer er mit Severus sprach, und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Severus ...

Draco hatte seinen Hauslehrer immer geschätzt, ja verehrt. Abgesehen vom letzten Jahr vielleicht, doch da hatte Draco einfach zu sehr unter Druck gestanden und Severus vor allem als Konkurrenten um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords wahrgenommen. Mit Ausnahme dieses einen Jahres hatten sie immer eine gute Beziehung zueinander gehabt. Severus hatte ihn stets freundlich behandelt und gegenüber den anderen Schülern bevorzugt.

Sein Vater und Severus waren nur ein Jahr gemeinsam in Hogwarts gewesen, da ersterer sechs Jahre älter war. Später hatten sie jahrelang unter dem Dunklen Lord zusammengearbeitet. Freunde waren sie jedoch nie gewesen, das wusste Draco. Sein Vater hatte sich nicht näher zu den Gründen geäußert. Obwohl er gelegentlich abfällige Kommentare über Severus' Herkunft gemacht hatte, hatte er Draco eingeschärft, seinem Lehrer mit Respekt zu begegnen und alles zu tun, um von dessen ungewöhnlich großem Wissen und Können zu profitieren.

Draco wusste von seiner Mutter, dass Severus und dessen Tränke ihm und ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatten, als sie mit Draco schwanger gewesen war. Der Tränkemeister war aus diesem Grund und auf ihren Wunsch hin als sein Pate ausgewählt worden. Vor Dracos Einschulung in Hogwarts war Severus einmal jährlich zu seinem Geburtstag auf Malfoy Manor gewesen. Sonst hatte er als Kind wenig von seinem Paten gesehen.

Das früher distanzierte Verhältnis zwischen seinem Vater und Severus schien sich durch Gefangenschaft und Folter völlig gewandelt zu haben. Sein Vater schien sich zwar einerseits vor Severus zu fürchten, ihm andererseits aber auch zu vertrauen.

Obwohl „vertrauen" vielleicht das falsche Wort war. Es schien eher so, als hätte sein Vater sich vollkommen in sein Schicksal ergeben – und als hieße dieses Schicksal Severus Snape.

SSSSSSS

Zur selben Zeit wie Draco nahm auch Lucius ein Bad. In diesem Fall war das Wasser allerdings von normalem Seifenschaum bedeckt. Ursprünglich war er lila gewesen, aber Severus hatte ihn mit einem konsternierten Blick und einem gemurmelten „Das geht zu weit!" entfärbt.

Geduldig half er Lucius aus den schmutzigen Kleidern und in die Wanne hinein. Lucius' Bewegungen waren steif, und er zischte immer wieder vor Schmerzen. Eine der Nachwirkungen des _Cruciatus_ war ein extremer Muskelkater, dem selbst mit Heilzaubern und -tränken kaum beizukommen war.

Natürlich hätte er Lucius einfach mit einem Reinigungszauber belegen können. Aber Severus verstand dessen Bedürfnis nach einem simplen, nichtmagischen Bad durchaus. Zauberei war zwar zweckmäßig, aber es mangelte ihr eindeutig an den sinnlichen Qualitäten, die warmes Wasser und duftender Seifenschaum besaßen. Und nach all dem Ungemach, das Lucius durch ihn hatte erdulden müssen, wollte Severus ihm eine solch harmlose Annehmlichkeit nicht verweigern.

Dabeibleiben musste er allerdings, denn es bestand die Gefahr, dass Lucius in seinem geschwächten Zustand in der Badewanne einschlief und ertrank – oder dass er sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, um dem Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal zu entkommen.

Da es im Badezimmer ziemlich warm war, hatte Severus seinen Umhang abgelegt und an einen Garderobenhaken gehängt. Er ließ sich in Hemd und Hose auf einem Hocker nieder und blickte Lucius stirnrunzelnd an. Sein alter Rivale war in seinem Jahr in Askaban erschreckend dünn geworden.

Lucius fing seinen kritischen Blick auf und verstand ihn als Tadel, entweder seines Verhaltens oder seiner Person. Er duckte sich von Severus weg. Dann sah er zu ihm auf und versuchte ein unterwürfiges Lächeln, nach dem er gleich wieder den Blick senkte.

Eine Folge der Folter. Viele wurden so, wenn man die Tortur nur lange genug durchzog. Am Ende waren sie dankbar für jedes Wort, das keine Drohung enthielt, und so verstört, dass sie sich nach jeder freundlichen Berührung sehnten, selbst wenn sie von ihrem Henker kam.

Lucius war ein gebrochener Mann.

Eigentlich hätte Severus bei diesem Gedanken Befriedigung verspüren müssen. Schließlich war dieser neue, zerstörte Lucius sein Werk – mit ein wenig Unterstützung durch Askaban und den Dunklen Lord.

Er hatte Grund zum Triumph, denn er hatte den Mann gehasst, jahrelang, jahrzehntelang. Lucius hatte ihn verspottet und erniedrigt, ihn beim Dunklen Lord angeschwärzt und ihm zwei Menschen weggenommen, die Severus sehr viel bedeutet hatten.

Doch anders als erwartet war er nicht stolz auf das, was er aus Lucius gemacht hatte.

Lucius war etwas ... Besonderes.

Ihre Beziehung zueinander war immer ambivalent gewesen. Eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte verband sie. Severus' Gefühle für Lucius waren nach wie vor widersprüchlich. Er konnte und wollte ihn nicht wie ein beliebiges Opfer behandeln.

„Entspann' dich", sagte Severus endlich. „Ich bin derzeit weiter davon entfernt, dir Schaden zuzufügen, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben."

Lucius sah unsicher zu ihm auf. Dann lachte er, brüchig und rau. „Danke. Das trägt ungemein zu meiner Beruhigung bei."

Er ergriff ein Stück Seife und begann, sich zu waschen. Auf Grund seiner Schmerzen und momentanen Ungelenkigkeit hatte er dabei sichtliche Schwierigkeiten.

Severus beobachtete ihn eine Weile. „Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er dann.

Lucius sah ihn überrascht an. Er zögerte kurz, dann hielt er Severus die Seife hin. Sie war grau von dem Schmutz, der auf seiner Haut gehaftet hatte.

Severus krempelte die Ärmel hoch, ergriff die Seife und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Es _war_ Arbeit. Lucius war so dreckig, dass er das Wasser nach wenigen Minuten wechseln musste.

Anfangs war Lucius angespannt. Er versuchte unwillkürlich, Severus' Berührungen auszuweichen. Severus kommentierte sein Verhalten nicht, und nach einigen Minuten begann Lucius, sich unter seinen Händen zu entspannen.

Severus wusch ihn nicht nur, er massierte auch die brettharten Muskeln. Lucius gab dabei unterdrückte Schmerzäußerungen von sich, bemühte sich aber, stillzuhalten. Als Lucius zwischendurch aufstand, damit Severus ihn vollständig waschen konnte, wechselten sie erst einen langen Blick, ehe Severus äußerst behutsam fortfuhr.

Zuletzt waren Lucius' Haare an der Reihe. Sie waren so verfilzt und durchsetzt mit Stroh und Dreck, dass es am Vernünftigsten gewesen wäre, sie abzuschneiden.

Doch Lucius hatte sein langes Haar über all die Jahre und sogar durch Askaban hindurch behalten. Es gehörte zu ihm, und Severus wollte ihm nicht noch mehr wegnehmen, als er es schon getan hatte.

So entwirrte er mit unendlicher Geduld und unter Zuhilfenahme zahlreicher Pflegemittel Strähne für Strähne. Er strich mehrmals Seifenschaum durch Lucius' Haar, wusch es immer wieder aus und behandelte es schließlich mit Haaröl. Das Ergebnis sah immer noch traurig aus, aber doch deutlich besser als vor Severus' Bemühungen.

Lucius war inzwischen so entspannt, wie er es unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen sein konnte. Nach einer Weile fragte er zögernd: „Was ... Was, meinst du, hat der Dunkle Lord mit Draco vor?"

Draco.

Das schien in der Tat Lucius' einzige Sorge zu sein und war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass es ihm gelungen war, in der Gegenwart des Jungen seinen letzten Rest von Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen.

„Ich habe heute früh mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen. Da sah es so aus, als ob er noch keine konkreten Pläne mit ihm hätte. Falls er den Jungen irgendwo einsetzen wird, werde ich dabei sein, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Wie du weißt, habe ich Narcissa einen Unauflösbaren Eid geschworen, Draco zu beschützen."

„Ja. Und ich bin dir wirklich zutiefst dankbar dafür."

Lucius drehte den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine Dankbarkeit war echt.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens begann Lucius erneut: „Ich ... ich mache mir Sorgen um Narcissa. Draco sagt, dass nach meiner Verhaftung die Auroren angefangen haben, regelmäßig hier herumzuschnüffeln. In den letzten Wochen war es wohl besonders schlimm. Narcissa hatte Angst, dass sie sie auch nach Askaban schicken würden. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren, schon Dracos wegen nicht. Außerdem ... Ich weiß, dass sie panische Angst vorm Dunklen Lord hat. Draco sagt, sie hält sich verborgen, aber er kennt weder ihren Aufenthaltsort noch den Geheimniswahrer ..."

„Ich kenne beides", erwiderte Severus ruhig.

Lucius sah ihn an. In seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.

„Danke, Severus ... Ich ... danke ..."

_Oh Lucius, wie hast du dich verändert ..._

Severus' Beziehung zu Lucius hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen ebenfalls gewandelt. Er war nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Veränderung zum Positiven handelte.

Die Tage, in denen Lucius' in seiner Hand gewesen, sein Körper, sein Geist, seine Seele Severus' Willkür und seinem foltertechnischen Erfindungsreichtum ausgeliefert gewesen waren, hatten sie beide gezeichnet.

Lucius war unter seinen Händen zerbrochen und würde sich von dieser Erfahrung nie mehr erholen. Severus war weiter gegangen, als er gewollt hatte, zumindest, was die Wahl seiner Methoden betraf, und hatte dabei eine Grenze überschritten, die er in all seinen Jahren als Todesser niemals angetastet hatte. Nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Konsequenzen, die ihm vor allem in Gestalt eines verstörten, unterwürfigen und unendlich erschöpften Lucius täglich vor Augen standen.

Jahrelang hatte Severus geglaubt, dass es _das_ war, wonach er sich sehnte, wenn er an Lucius dachte – seinen alten Rivalen brechen und ihn vor sich kriechen zu sehen.

Doch jetzt wusste er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Fast wünschte er sich den alten niederträchtigen, eingebildeten und selbstbezogenen Lucius zurück – und seinen eigenen, bitteren Hass auf ihn.

„Ich denke, wir sind fertig hier ... oder?", fragte Severus schließlich.

Lucius signalisierte sein Einverständnis.

Severus half ihm, sich abzubrausen und abzutrocknen. Er tat es mit großer Vorsicht und achtete dabei genau auf Lucius' Reaktionen.

Endlich war Lucius in saubere und elegante Roben gekleidet. Er stand aufrecht, und sein Haar fiel ihm in feuchten Strähnen über die Schultern.

Er hätte fast der Alte sein können.

Wenn sein zerschrammtes Gesicht nicht gewesen wäre – und der Ausdruck darauf.

SSSSSSS

Draco schleppte einen großen Rucksack durch das Ankleidezimmer und stopfte wahllos magisch geschrumpfte Kleidungsstücke für seinen Vater hinein. Von Binky hatte er sich ein riesiges Proviantpaket besorgt. Am Gürtel trug er einen Beutel mit einer ansehnlichen Zahl von derzeit ebenfalls geschrumpften Galleonen.

Draco hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord ihnen erlaubt hatte, in ihr Haus zurüchzukehren, waren sie immer noch Gefangene, mit denen er machen konnte, was er wollte. Und auch wenn Severus sich während der letzten Stunden so verhalten hatte, als ob er auf ihrer Seite stünde, konnte sich das jederzeit ändern.

_Wir müssen hier raus. Egal wohin ... Nur weg aus dem Machtbereich des Dunklen Lords._

Am Besten wäre es, sie würden einen Geheimniswahrer auftreiben und sich ebenso verbergen wie seine Mutter. Dann konnte der Dunkle Lord lange nach ihnen suchen!

Draco zerrte an den Schnallen seines Rucksackes. Er ging gerade so eben zu.

Wo hatte Severus seinen Vater hinverfrachtet? Hoffentlich in dessen Schlafzimmer, denn das war durch eine Tapetentür mit dem Ankleideraum verbunden. Außerdem gab es da eine geheime Treppe, die direkt in den Keller führte. Da Severus inzwischen wahrscheinlich den Apparierschutz erneuert hatte, würden sie einen der langen Geheimgänge verwenden müssen. Und sein Vater war so schwach ...

_Ob er wohl was dagegen hätte, dass ich ihn mit einem Schwebezauber belege, damit wir schneller vorankommen?_

Er tastete nach dem Mechanismus der Tapetentür – und schrie auf vor Schreck, als sie sich im selben Augenblick öffnete und Severus vor ihm stand. Dieser musterte Draco in seiner abgetragenen Muggelkleidung und mit dem vollgestopften Rucksack auf den Schultern, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, indem er eine Augenbraue hob.

Draco schluckte krampfhaft, als die Angst ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte.

Doch dann packte ihn wieder die Wut.

„Weg von hier! Und _du_ wirst mich nicht aufhalten!"

Seine Hand war schon fast an seinem Zauberstab, doch Severus war schneller.

„ _Expelliarmus_!"

Dracos Stab schoss in Severus' ausgestreckte Linke. Zufrieden nickend steckte er ihn in die Tasche.

_Scheiße ..._

Draco fühlte sein Herz sinken.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch einen Zauberstab hast? Abgesehen von dem, der sich zusammen mit Lucius' in der Obhut des Dunklen Lords befindet?"

„Der hier gehörte meiner Großmutter", knurrte Draco zornig.

„Ah ja? Vielleicht sollte ich das Haus nach weiteren Exemplaren durchsuchen, um uns unangenehme Überraschungen zu ersparen. – Setz dich."

„Nein."

„Ich sagte: Setz dich!"

Ein Stuhl raste heran und traf mit einem heftigen Schlag Dracos Kniekehlen. Er knickte ein und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern.

„Gut."

Severus winkte einen zweiten Stuhl herbei und ließ sich mit kaum einem Meter Abstand vor Draco nieder.

Draco versuchte, dem starren Blick seines Gegenübers auszuweichen, doch Severus sagte barsch: „Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede."

Widerstrebend blickte Draco ihn an.

„Gut. Und jetzt hör' mir genau zu, weil ich mich nämlich nicht wiederholen werde."

Draco hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, von Severus hypnotisiert zu werden. Er versuchte, seinen Blick von den leeren schwarzen Augen loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er bemühte sich, seinen Geist zu verschließen, wie es ihn seine Tante Bellatrix gelehrt hatte, doch er war wütend und erschöpft – und er hatte Angst.

In Hogwarts hatte er Severus noch abwehren können, doch diesmal ging sein Lehrer wesentlich rücksichtsloser vor. Draco begann, vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen, als er all seine mentalen Kräfte aufbot, um Severus standzuhalten.

„Draco ... Lass los ... Es ist gut ... Es ist alles in Ordnung ..."

Draco fühlte, wie etwas in ihm nachgab und Severus in seinen Geist eindrang.

‚Du wirst nie wieder versuchen, vor mir wegzulaufen. Nie wieder, hast du verstanden?', ertönte Severus' Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Draco nickte benommen.

‚Dieses Haus ist der sicherste Ort für dich und deinen Vater. Ist das klar?'

Wieder nickte Draco.

Die Stimme nahm einen wärmeren Klang an. ‚Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Glaub mir: Alles, was ich tue, geschieht in deinem Interesse. Und auch in deines Vaters Interesse.'

Draco entkrampfte sich. Es tat so gut, auf die Stimme zu hören ... ihr zu glauben ...

‚Du brauchst Ruhe. Du hast eine schwierige Zeit hinter dir und musst dich erholen. Schlaf, Draco ...'

Die Stimme hatte Recht ... Er war so müde ...

‚Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist sicher. Schlaf jetzt, Draco.'

Endlich gab Draco nach. Er schloss die Augen und glitt in tiefe Schwärze hinab.

SSSSSSS

Dichte violette Rauchschwaden stiegen von einem brodelnden Kessel auf und durchzogen den Kellerraum. Severus eilte geschäftig in Lucius' Labor hin und her und bereitete Zutaten vor.

Oben in ihren Betten schliefen die beiden Malfoys. Er hatte Lucius in einen tiefen Heilschlaf versetzt, und auch Draco würde in seinem erschöpften Zustand nach der Hypnose viele Stunden in Morpheus' Armen weilen.

Endlich hatte Severus Zeit, sich um einige wichtige Dinge zu kümmern.

Zunächst musste er diesen Trank ansetzen. Es war ein kompliziertes Gebräu, das einige Tage Reifungszeit brauchte.

Dann musste er Kontakt mit Harry Potter aufnehmen.

Severus stöhnte innerlich. James Potters arroganter und ignoranter Sprössling würde nur schwer zu überzeugen sein. Besonders, wenn _er_ es war, der ihn überzeugen wollte.

Es würde schwierig werden.

Severus würde auf einem sehr schmalen Grad zwischen Wahrheit und Verstellung balancieren müssen. Keinesfalls wollte er den Unauflösbaren Eid erwähnen – oder seine wahre Rolle im Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und dem Dunklen Lord.

Es würde _sehr_ schwierig werden, Potter zu überzeugen.

Doch es gab Mittel und Wege, jemanden auf die richtige Seite zu ziehen: Legilimentik, Zaubertränke, Hypnose, Folter ...

Nur, dass sie in diesem Fall leider alle nicht in Frage kamen.


	6. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Harry saß im Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen geherrscht. Hermine, Ron und Harry hatten im Einsatz für den Orden einmal mehr mit Mrs Weasley und Fleur putzen und aufräumen dürfen. Irgendwie hatte er sich den Kampf für das Licht anders vorgestellt ... Aber es waren einige Zimmer herzurichten gewesen, da sie damit rechneten, dass in nächster Zeit immer wieder Gäste im Haus übernachten würden.

Wenn Harry daran dachte, dass er jetzt ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war, fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, den Kampf gegen Voldemort auf eigene Faust zu führen. Doch er war von dem Angebot, dem Orden beizutreten, überrumpelt worden, und hatte auf Drängen Hermines und Rons schließlich eingewilligt.

Besondere Bauchschmerzen verursachte ihm ein Satz aus der Initiationszeremonie: „Die Mitglieder sind dem Ordensoberhaupt zu Gehorsam verpflichtet."

Hätte er das vorher gewusst, wäre es ein Grund gewesen, nicht einzutreten. Harry hielt nichts von fraglosem Gehorsam.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er jetzt eigentlich verpflichtet gewesen wäre, McGonagall über die Horkruxe zu informieren. Doch in jedem Fall galt ihm die Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore mehr als die Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Orden – auch wenn er seinen ehemaligen Mentor immer kritischer sah. Und Dumbledore hatte _ausdrücklich_ betont, dass er niemandem außer Ron und Hermine von den Horkruxen erzählen sollte.

Harry hatte den beiden das etwas widerwillige Versprechen abgerungen, dass sie ebenfalls den Mund halten würden. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er die Sache mit den Horkruxen vor dem Orden verheimlichte, wo er doch kaum hoffen konnte, alleine oder nur mit Hilfe seiner beiden Freunde mit Voldemorts Seelenteilen fertig zu werden. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige tat. Und er hatte beschlossen, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen, jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da war.

Harry streckte sich und warf einen Blick auf die alte Standuhr. Es war schon nach ein Uhr nachts und die anderen waren längst zu Bett gegangen – bis auf Mr und Mrs Weasley, Remus und Tonks, die noch in der Küche zusammensaßen und sich unterhielten.

Harry hatte weder Lust, sich ihnen anzuschließen, noch würde er schlafen können. Die Ereignisse der letzten Woche verfolgten ihn bis in seine Träume.

Dumbledores Tod hatte ihm auch den Verlust von Sirius wieder schmerzlich bewusst gemacht. Immer wieder sah Harry in seinen Träumen Sirius' entsetztes und überraschtes Gesicht, beobachtete hilflos, wie sein Pate durch den Vorhang fiel und verschwand.

Oder er sah Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm, vor Schwäche an der Mauer zusammengesunken, und hörte, wie er Snape mit schwacher Stimme um sein Leben anflehte.

_Snape._

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Wut und Hass wie eine eiskalte Faust in seinem Magen zusammenballten.

_Snape._

Der Mörder Dumbledores, mitschuldig an der Ermordung von Harrys Eltern. Auch an Sirius' Tod hatte er Anteil gehabt. Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen.

Wieder schwor er sich, Snape zu töten, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Aber vorher wollte er ihn leiden lassen ...

Ein Klopfen ließ Harry hochschrecken.

„Ja?"

Doch die Tür blieb geschlossen. Es klopfte erneut, und diesmal hörte er, dass es vom Fenster kam. Harry drehte sich um und sah eine große dunkle Eule auf dem Sims hocken.

Als er das Fenster öffnete, kam sie nicht herein, sondern streckte ihm nur brüsk das Bein mit dem Pergament entgegen. Sobald er es gelöst hatte, breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und war lautlos in der Nacht verschwunden.

Misstrauisch betrachtete Harry den Brief. Die Eule war ihm irgendwie verdächtig vorgekommen. Doch das Schreiben war eindeutig an ihn gerichtet, und es stand sogar die Adresse des Hauptquartiers darauf. Die konnte nur ein Ordensmitglied kennen.

Vielleicht kam der Brief von Hagrid? Schließlich pflegte der Freundschaft mit vielen zweifelhaften Geschöpfen.

Harry erbrach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

_Harry Potter,_

_Sie werden überrascht sein, einen Brief von mir zu erhalten. Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen können, muss ich Sie bitten, niemandem von meinem Schreiben zu erzählen. Es würde uns beide in höchste Gefahr bringen._

_Ich bitte Sie, mich heute nacht um zwei Uhr im Londoner Hyde Park, Speakers' Corner, zu treffen. Dort werden Sie die Antworten auf alle Ihre Fragen erhalten. Kommen Sie allein und stellen Sie sicher, dass niemand Ihnen folgt._

_Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen wird._

_Severus Snape._

Betäubt ließ Harry das Schreiben sinken.

 _Snape_ schickte _ihm_ einen Brief? Er forderte ihn _allen Ernstes_ auf, sich ohne Begleitung nachts in einem finsteren Stadtpark mit ihm zu treffen?

Snape musste verrückt geworden sein. Er konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass Harry so dumm war, in eine so offensichtliche Falle zu rennen.

Aber was, wenn es gar keine Falle war? Wenn Snape ihm wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte? Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja doch Recht und er war immer noch auf ihrer Seite?

 _Unwahrscheinlich. Sehr unwahrscheinlich_ , dachte Harry grimmig.

Aber wie sollte er die Wahrheit herausfinden, wenn er sich _nicht_ mit Snape traf?

Außerdem: Hatte er nicht eben noch nach einer Gelegenheit zur Rache gegiert? Hier war sie, auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert.

Entschlossen stopfte er den Brief in eine Hosentasche. Harry hatte sich entschieden: Er würde um zwei im Hyde Park sein.

Eilig schlich er zur Treppe und bemühte sich, den am schlimmsten knarrenden Stufen auszuweichen. An der Garderobe griff er sich seinen Mantel und schlüpfte hinein. Er tastete nach seiner linken Hosentasche. Der Tarnumhang, dünn wie Seide und winzig klein zusammengefaltet, war noch da.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht doch wenigstens Ron und Hermine einweihen sollte. Aber das hätte nur zu endlosen Diskussionen geführt. Sie wären nie bereit gewesen, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. Und wenn sie mitkamen, würde Snape sich sicher nicht zeigen. Oder, noch schlimmer, Harry würde seine Freunde unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Die Haustür quietschte unangenehm laut, als er sie vorsichtig öffnete. Harry erstarrte und lauschte zur Küche hinüber. Aber niemand kam. Er hörte die gedämpften Stimmen von Remus und Tonks, dann das herzhafte Lachen von Mr Weasley.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und glitt in die Nacht hinaus.

SSSSSSS

Mit einem lauten Krach! apparierte Harry am Rande des Hyde Parks.

Hastig zerrte er den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn sich über.

Im Dunkeln wirkte der Park irgendwie bedrohlich. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in Richtung Speakers' Corner. Er hatte ein kribbeliges Gefühl in der Magengegend und blickte sich immer wieder nervös nach allen Seiten um.

Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, allein hierher zu kommen.

 _Ach was,_ schalt er sich. _Ich habe ja den Tarnumhang. Im schlimmsten Fall bleibe ich einfach unsichtbar und appariere schnell zurück zum Grimmauldplatz._

Als er Speakers' Corner erreichte, sah er sofort die dunkle Gestalt im Schatten eines Gebüsches stehen. Unbeweglich und lauernd schien sie auf etwas zu warten.

Auf _ihn_ zu warten.

Er wandte sich um, um zu sehen, ob noch andere Personen in der Nähe versteckt waren, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich der finsteren Gestalt.

Snape, kein Zweifel.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry den ehemaligen Lehrer in Muggelkleidung sah. Er trug einen knielangen schwarzen Mantel, darunter Hemd und Hose in der gleichen Farbe.

 _Wie kreativ,_ dachte Harry mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen.

Im nächsten Moment zerbrach knackend ein Zweig unter seinen Füßen.

Snape zuckte zusammen.

„Wer ist da? Potter, sind Sie das?", zischte er leise.

Harry zögerte kurz.

„Ja", antwortete er dann grimmig.

„Versteckt unter Ihrem Tarnumhang? Wie _mutig_ von Ihnen, Potter. Ganz der Vater." Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Harrys Faust ballte sich unwillkürlich um seinen Zauberstab.

 _Ich könnte ihn töten_ , dachte er zornig. _Jederzeit! Und wenn er mich weiter provoziert, dann werde ich das auch tun!_

Laut sagte er: „Was wollen Sie von mir, Snape? Wollten Sie mich nur treffen, um mich wieder mal zu beleidigen? Ein bisschen armselig, finden Sie nicht? Und wenn Sie schon von Mut sprechen, meinen Sie, es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu, einen unbewaffneten und kranken alten Mann mit einem Fluch zu ermorden? Eine feine Art, Dumbledore all die Unterstützung zurückzuzahlen, die er Ihnen über Jahre gegeben hat! Ohne ihn säßen Sie seit einer Ewigkeit in Askaban! Wahrscheinlich wären Sie längst tot oder verrückt geworden unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren! Obwohl, viele gute Gefühle hätten die ja nicht aus Ihnen raussaugen können, wo es doch Ihre einzige Freude ist, andere Menschen zu erniedrigen und zu quälen und" –

_„Petrificus Totalus!"_

Der Fluch traf Harry komplett unvorbereitet. Sein Körper war von einer Sekunde auf die andere völlig gelähmt, und er fiel um wie ein Brett.

Harry hörte rasche Schritte. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen beugte Snape sich über ihn. „Nun, Potter, ich bin beeindruckt."

Er tastete nach Harrys Körper, erwischte sein rechtes Bein und zog ihm mit einem Ruck den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Beeindruckt von Ihrer _Dummheit_ , Potter. Haben Sie wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass ich Ihren Standort anhand Ihrer Stimme feststellen würde? Vor allem, wenn Sie so schreien? Nein, offensichtlich nicht."

Snape nahm Harrys Zauberstab an sich und steckte ihn in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Dann hob er seinen eigenen Stab.

Harry, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, starrte gebannt auf Snapes bleiches Gesicht. Snape hatte Recht: Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können! Wieder einmal war er von seiner Wut überwältigt worden – und diesmal war es sein letzter Fehler gewesen. Snape würde ihn töten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es schnell gehen und nicht allzu schmerzhaft sein würde.

Ihm war eiskalt.

Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich die Gesichter und Stimmen seiner Eltern in Erinnerung zu rufen. Und Sirius, Dumbledore ... Er würde sie gleich wiedersehen ...

„ _Enervate_!"

Ein heftiges Kribbeln fuhr Harry durch alle Glieder – die Lähmung war von ihm genommen.

Hastig richtete er sich auf und starrte Snape ungläubig an.

„Was hatten Sie erwartet, Potter? Den _Avada-Kedavra-_ Fluch?"

Das spöttische Grinsen verschwand von Snapes Gesicht, als er in Harrys Augen las, dass dieser genau _damit_ gerechnet hatte. Brüsk streckte er seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Hand entgegen und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu töten, Potter. Aber ich habe auch nicht vor, mich von Ihnen für Dinge beleidigen zu lassen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen. – Und Sie sollten froh sein, dass Sie davon nichts verstehen", setzte er düster hinzu.

Dann packte er Harry, der immer noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war, am Arm und führte ihn zu einer Parkbank hinüber. Harry ließ sich erleichtert fallen. Snape setzte sich neben ihn.

Nach kurzem Schweigen fing Snape zu sprechen an. „Sie haben mich immer verabscheut, Potter, von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde an, und ich muss zugeben, dass diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Vielleicht habe ich es Ihnen auch sehr einfach gemacht, mich zu hassen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber nicht immer ganz fair war."

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. Hatte er richtig gehört?

„Wie Sie wissen, beruhte meine Abneigung Ihnen gegenüber vor allem auf meiner Feindschaft mit Ihrem Vater. Dass diese Feindschaft von meiner Seite wohl begründet war, haben Sie selbst gesehen, als Sie unerlaubt in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen sind. Sie wissen, dass Ihr Pate Black mich mit einem ausgesprochen _dummen_ Schülerstreich fast getötet hätte. Ihr Vater hat mir damals das Leben gerettet – nun ja, ich denke, es hätte auch sein Leben zerstört, wenn Lupin in seiner Werwolfsgestalt mich zu fassen bekommen hätte. Sie haben mich immer verdammt an James Potter erinnert, und ich fürchte, das ist ein wunder Punkt in meiner Vergangenheit, bei dem ich mich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle habe."

Harry blinzelte benommen. Snape gab Schwächen zu? Und das _ihm_ gegenüber?

„Als junger Mann habe ich mich aus ... verschiedenen Gründen dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen und ihm einige Jahre gedient. Doch noch _vor_ seinem Sturz habe ich das bereut und bin zu Dumbledore übergelaufen – und auf seiner Seite geblieben. Vor allem deshalb, weil ..."

Snape stockte und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

Dann fuhr er leiser fort: „Nun, ich denke, Dumbledore wird es Ihnen ohnehin erzählt haben. Also: Ich habe zufällig mit angehört, wie Trewlaney Dumbledore gegenüber die Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord und den Jungen, der ihn besiegen könnte, gemacht hat – und ich habe den Dunklen Lord darüber unterrichtet. Das heißt, dass ich eine erhebliche Mitschuld am Tod Ihrer Eltern trage, Potter, und ... Ach, verdammt, ich war Ihrem Vater nun einmal verpflichtet. Wenn ein Zauberer einem anderen Zauberer das Leben rettet, dann entsteht dadurch ein magisches Band, das die beiden ihr Leben lang miteinander verknüpft – ob sie das wollen oder nicht. So sehr ich Ihren Vater auch verabscheut habe – und er hat mich genauso gehasst, das kann ich Ihnen versichern –, war ich daher ziemlich schockiert, als ich erfuhr, dass die Prophezeiung auf ihn und Lily Evans zutraf. Was Ihre Mutter betrifft ... In gewisser Weise mochte ich Lily. Wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet Ihren Vater geheiratet hätte ..."

„Sie haben sie ‚Schlammblut' genannt!", warf Harry erregt ein.

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich war _wütend._ Was Sie da im Denkarium gesehen haben, war eines der demütigendsten Ereignisse meines Lebens!"

Er sah Harry gerade in die Augen. „Wie hätten Sie sich an meiner Stelle gefühlt, Potter?"

Harry schluckte mühsam.

Er wusste genau, wie Snape sich gefühlt hatte. Das Erste, was ihm zu dieser Erinnerung seines Lehrers eingefallen war, waren seine eigene Qual und Erniedrigung im Kreis einer Horde höhnischer Todesser gewesen.

Ob Snape Legilimentik betrieben und Harrys Erinnerung wahrgenommen oder nur von seinem Gesichtsausdruck darauf geschlossen hatte, dass Harry dieses Gefühl der Demütigung sehr wohl kannte – er wandte den Blick ab und nickte befriedigt.

„Sehen Sie. Ihre Mutter wollte mir vielleicht helfen, aber ich kann Mitleid nur schwer ertragen." Er stockte einen Moment, als ob er zu viel gesagt hätte.

„Nun, zurück zum Thema. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Ich wandte mich an Albus Dumbledore. Er verbürgte sich für mich und besorgte mir sogar eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Dennoch stand ich in all den Jahren unter Beobachtung durch das Zaubereiministerium und die Auroren. Auch das Lehrerkollegium hat stets ein wachsames Auge auf mich geworfen, und zwar bis zuletzt. – Nach Jahren nahm Dumbledore mich schließlich in den Phönixorden auf. Er glaubte nicht an die endgültige Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords, ebenso wenig wie ich selbst. Als der Dunkle Lord vor zwei Jahren seine körperliche Wiederauferstehung initiierte, kehrte ich zu ihm zurück, um für Dumbledore gegen die Todesser zu spionieren. Und bis heute bin ich auf Dumbledores Seite geblieben."

„Aber Sie haben ihn _getötet_!"

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber Sie müssen eines verstehen, Potter." Snape blickte ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und zwang ihn förmlich dazu, seinen Blick zu erwidern. „Jedes Ordensmitglied hat sich bereit erklärt, sein Leben für die Sache einzusetzen. Und das galt ganz besonders für zwei Personen: für Albus Dumbledore – und für mich. Wir waren beide in besonderem Maße dazu bereit, unser Leben zu riskieren. Und mehr als nur unser Leben: auch das Leben anderer, wenn es sein musste. Ich habe nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords für ihn getötet und gefoltert, und nicht nur einmal. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mir keine Freude bereitet hat."

„Aber ich habe getan, was Albus von mir verlangte, in der Hoffnung, dadurch einen Weg zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords zu ebnen. Und als es letzte Woche zu dieser unseligen Konfrontation auf dem Astronomieturm kam, da hatte ich keine Wahl. Ich durfte meine Tarnung unter keinen Umständen gefährden, nach all den Opfern, die es gekostet hatte, sie aufzubauen. Ich konnte Albus nicht retten. Letztlich hat mein Mord an Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord endgültig davon überzeugt, dass ich auf seiner, auf der Dunklen Seite bin."

„Nicht nur Voldemort", sagte Harry leise. „Es hat ausnahmslos _alle_ überzeugt." Er stockte. „Außer, vielleicht, Hermine."

„Miss Granger?"

Snape sah ihn überrascht an.

Harry nickte. „Sie ist ziemlich fair."

„Nun, sie ist eine gute Schülerin. Wenn sie es schaffen würde, sich von den Buchstaben zu lösen und gelegentlich ihre Kreativität einzusetzen ... Aber danke an ihre Freundin. – Mir war schon klar, was die anderen denken würden. Und so muss es auch sein. Alle müssen davon überzeugt sein, dass ich für den Dunklen Lord arbeite. Ich selbst eingeschlossen, denn er ist ein höllisch guter Legilimentiker."

„Aber warum haben Sie mich dann eingeweiht?"

„Weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, Mr Potter. Und Sie die meine. Ich kann nicht offen gegen den Dunklen Lord agieren, aber ich kann Ihnen Hinweise geben, die Ihnen helfen können, ihn zu vernichten. Und Sie können _mir_ helfen, indem Sie sich damit beeilen", setzte er düster hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch die Kraft habe, dieses Leben zu führen. Es könnte ihm gelingen, mich wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wenn ich keine Unterstützung mehr von Ihrer Seite habe."

Snape sah auf einmal furchtbar müde aus.

Er tat Harry fast leid.

Aber dann flammten wieder Zweifel in ihm auf. Und wenn das alles nun doch eine geschickt konstruierte Falle war? Dumbledore hatte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er bereit gewesen wäre, zu sterben ...

„Aber Dumbledore ... Er hat Sie _angefleht_ , ihn nicht zu töten!"

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Snape überrascht.

„Ich war dabei. Unter dem Tarnumhang. Dumbledore hatte mich mit einem Lähmzauber belegt, so dass ich nicht eingreifen konnte."

Snape schnaubte. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich."

„Er hat Sie angefleht!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Snape leise.

„War das auch abgesprochen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war so schwach ... Ich weiß nicht, was er vorher mit Ihnen erlebt hatte, denn so schwach hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und er hatte Angst ... Ich glaube, in diesen letzten Minuten seines Lebens hatte er das erste Mal Angst vor dem Tod."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.

Dann sagte Harry: „Und Draco? Ich habe ihn das ganze Jahr über ausspioniert. Mir war klar, dass er was Übles plante. Aber Dumbledore wollte nichts davon hören. Ich habe Sie und Malfoy belauscht. Sie haben ihm Hilfe angeboten, damit er Dumbledore ermorden könnte! Sie haben einen Unauflösbaren Eid geschworen ..."

Snape schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Ein ärgerlicher Unterton war in seine Stimme getreten. „Sie stecken Ihre Nase auch wirklich überall rein, Potter. – Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen: Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben. Er wusste, womit der Dunkle Lord ihn beauftragt hatte – ich selbst habe es Albus mitgeteilt. Er wollte, dass ich die Sache in die Hand nehme, um Schaden von Schülern und Lehrern fernzuhalten. Sie werden sich sicher noch an Katie Bell erinnern. Sie hatte großes Glück, dass sie nach dem Kontakt mit dem verfluchten Schmuck nicht gestorben ist. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen, solche stümperhaften Anschläge zu verhindern – wenn Mr Malfoy bereit gewesen wäre, mich ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Natürlich hätte ich Albus so auch vor kommenden Mordversuchen warnen und gemeinsam hätten wir den Jungen und seine Eltern vor dem Dunklen Lord schützen können."

Snape verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Albus war der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben." Seine Stimme klang heiser. „Der Einzige, der mir so etwas wie ... Freundschaft entgegengebracht hat. Und ich musste ihn töten ... gegen seinen und gegen meinen Willen."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

Schließlich sagte Harry leise: „Ich glaube Ihnen."

Erleichterung huschte über Snapes Züge. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Harry, noch etwas anderes zu sehen, Triumph vielleicht oder Freude, aber das konnte auch an den unruhigen Schatten liegen, die das Mondlicht auf Snapes Gesicht malte.

Harry zögerte kurz, unsicher, ob er es tatsächlich wagen sollte. Doch dann hob er stockend an: „Es gibt da etwas ... etwas, was ich unbedingt wissen muss, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Wissen Sie ... haben Sie zufällig schon mal was von Horkruxen gehört?" Überrascht nickte Snape, und Harry fuhr fort: „Von Horkruxen ... im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort?"

Snape starrte ihn gebannt an.

„Dumbledore ... Er glaubt ... er _hat_ geglaubt, dass Riddle Horkruxe geschaffen hat. Sechs, um genau zu sein."

„Sechs?!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Snape wirklich schockiert sah.

„Wie?", fragte Snape gepresst.

Harry begann zu erzählen. Zuletzt löste er das Medaillon, das er nach wie vor stets bei sich trug, von der Kette um seinen Hals und reichte es Snape. Dieser öffnete es vorsichtig und las mit angespanntem Gesicht die darin verschlossene Botschaft.

„Das da unten" – Harry zeigte auf die letzte Zeile des Pergamentes – „müssen die Initialen von dem sein, der den wahren Horkrux an sich genommen und, hoffentlich, zerstört hat. R.A.B. – sagt Ihnen das irgendwas?", fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.

Doch Snapes Gesicht war wieder zur undurchdringlichen Maske erstarrt, als er wortlos den Kopf schüttelte und ihm das Medaillon zurückgab.


	7. Der Verräter

_„Enervate!"_

Lucius schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte mehrmals, um sein verschwommenes Gesichtsfeld zu klären. Langsam nahm der schwarze Schatten vor seinen Augen die Gestalt von Severus Snape an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser", murmelte Lucius benommen.

Eine Hand schob sich unter seinen Rücken und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Severus reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das Lucius mit unsicheren Händen ergriff und an die Lippen hob. Er trank in langen, gierigen Zügen. Die Flüssigkeit erfrischte ihn und klärte seinen Geist.

 _Wahrscheinlich nicht nur Wasser_ , dachte er mit leisem Unbehagen und einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Meister der Zaubertränke.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

Severus sah müde aus. Müde und irgendwie ... bedrückt.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Lucius vorsichtig.

Severus sah ihn gereizt an. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?"

‚Vorsicht!', sagte eine warnende Stimme in Lucius' Kopf. ‚Du und dein Sohn seid vollständig in seiner Gewalt. Verärgere ihn nur nicht!'

Sein Bewacher schien die Gedanken wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich rühre euch nicht an, solange der Dunkle Lord mir keinen anderslautenden Befehl gibt."

Er musterte Lucius kritisch, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke, du kannst heute aufstehen, wenn du es nicht übertreibst. Aber ich warne dich: Weder du noch Draco werdet in eurem Haus Magie gebrauchen. Letzte Nacht waren ein paar gemeinsame Freunde hier. Wir haben einen Schutzzauber über das Gelände gelegt, der auf eure magischen Frequenzen eingestellt ist. Solltet ihr euch irgendwie magisch betätigen, wird die entsprechende Energie auf euch zurückgeworfen. Es wird euch nicht umbringen, aber ich versichere dir, dass es ein ausgesprochen unangenehmes Erlebnis ist – in etwa vergleichbar mit einem _Cruciatus_."

Lucius verzog das Gesicht.

_Darauf kann ich gerne verzichten ..._

„Ich habe deinen Sohn bereits informiert."

Dann winkte Severus sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich neben dem Bett nieder.

„Lucius", sagte er eindringlich und in plötzlich verändertem Ton. „Ich habe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden, zumindest Draco aus dem ganzen Schlamassel hier rauszuretten."

Lucius sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie?", fragte er angespannt.

„Du hast doch damals Regulus Black verhört. Hat er dir da etwas über ... Horkruxe erzählt?"

Angst kroch in Lucius hoch.

Seine Stimme war heiser, als er fragte: „Wie ... wie hat der Dunkle Lord es herausgefunden?"

„Was herausgefunden?"

„Dass ... ich von seinen Horkruxen weiß. Dass sie zerstört sind."

„Zerstört?" Severus starrte ihn verblüfft an.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Lucius.

„Dann weiß er es also gar nicht?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich frage dich nicht in seinem Auftrag. Bis letzte Nacht wusste ich selbst nichts Genaueres über die Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords – genauso wenig wie alle anderen auch, um präzise zu sein. Alle bis auf dich, wie ich jetzt annehmen muss."

„Woher" –

„Das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache. Es muss dir fürs Erste genügen, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich dich in deinem eigenen Interesse danach frage."

„In meinem eigenen Interesse?"

„Ja. Und ganz besonders in Dracos Interesse. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, auch in meinem eigenen."

Die schwarzen Augen schienen Lucius durchbohren zu wollen.

„Wirst du es mir freiwillig zeigen?"

Lucius schluckte. Was hatte er für eine Wahl?

„Also gut", sagte er leise, indem er Severus' Blick erwiderte.

Severus zog eine leere Phiole hervor und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Wie ein silberner Faden verließ die Erinnerung Lucius' Kopf.

SSSSSSS

_Ein kalter, feuchter Kerkerraum, nur schwach erleuchtet von zwei rauchenden Fackeln._

_Ein etwa fünfundzwanzigjähriger Lucius Malfoy stand breitbeinig über einer am Boden zusammengekr_ __ümmt_ en Gestalt. Er hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ den Zauberstab lässig um seine Finger wirbeln. _

„ _Nun, Regulus, wie sieht's aus? Wirst du jetzt reden?"_

_Langsam hob die verkrümmte Gestalt den Kopf._

_Ein blutverschmiertes und zerschlagenes Gesicht blickte zu Lucius auf. Ein Auge war völlig zugeschwollen, und ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich über die rechte Wange. Dennoch konnte man sehen, dass es ein sehr schönes und stolzes Gesicht gewesen sein musste._

_Die Schönheit war zerstört, doch der Stolz war geblieben._

„ _Nein", krächzte Regulus und schüttelte den Kopf. Das lange Haar fiel ihm blut- und schmutzverklebt in die Augen._

„ _Nun", sagte Lucius gedehnt, „ich habe viel Zeit._ Crucio! _"_

_Regulus stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Der Fluch hatte ihn flach auf den Rücken geworfen, und so lag er nun, schreiend, mit unkontrolliert zuckenden Gliedern und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während Lucius den Fluch gelassen aufrechterhielt und sein Opfer dabei interessiert betrachtete. Er ließ den Zauberstab erst sinken, als die Tür aufschwang und ein weiterer Todesser den Raum betrat._

„ _Ah, Severus."_

_Der Neuankömmling nickte knapp und ging mit raschen Schritten zu Regulus hinüber._

_Schwer atmend und am ganzen Körper zitternd, lag der Gefangene am Boden. Sein Gesicht war schwei_ _ß_ __überströmt_. Die Augen hatte er zugekniffen. _

_Als Severus sich neben ihn kniete, ihn am Hals berührte, um den Puls zu fühlen, zuckte Regulus heftig zurück und versuchte halbherzig, der tastenden Hand zu entkommen. Die Lider hielt er dabei fest zusammengepresst, als könnte er der Wirklichkeit entfliehen, wenn er sich weigerte, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen._

_Severus drückte ihn mit der freien Hand grob zu Boden._

_„Halt still!", zischte er ärgerlich._

_Regulus gehorchte. Eine andere Möglichkeit blieb ihm ohnehin nicht._

_Den Finger immer noch an Regulus' Halsschlagader, drehte Severus sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Lucius um._

_„Wenn du so weitermachst, ist er in spätestens einer Stunde tot", sagte er kalt._

_Lucius zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln._

_„Und wenn schon. Er hat uns sowieso nichts Interessantes zu sagen. Er ist bloß ein erbärmlicher Feigling, der kalte Füße bekommen hat. Zu weich. Zu schwach. Aber ..." – ein böses Funkeln trat in seine Augen – „auch wenn er uns nichts von Bedeutung zu sagen hat, verdient er trotzdem eine Strafe – ehe wir ihn endgültig von seiner Schwäche und Feigheit befreien."_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er uns wirklich so wenig mitzuteilen hat, wie du zu denken scheinst."_

_Seine Stimme wurde um Grade kälter, als er scheinbar gleichgültig fortfuhr: „Wenn du ihn nur quälen willst, gut. Das ist deine Sache. Aber davon hat unser Lord nichts. Wenn du allerdings etwas wirklich Nützliches für unseren Herrn erreichen willst, dann würde ich es mal hiermit versuchen." Er zog ein Fläschchen hervor._

„ _Was ist das?", fragte Lucius neugierig._

„ _Veritaserum. Gebrauchsfertig angerührt."_

„ _Ein Wahrheitstrank? Du willst mir wohl den Spaß verderben."_

_Der Gefangene schauderte unter Severus' Händen._

_„Nun, warum nicht. Vielleicht kommt ja doch was Interessantes dabei raus", sagte Lucius grinsend._

_Severus packte Regulus an den Schultern und zog ihn in eine halb sitzende Position._

_Diesmal wehrte der Gefangene sich wirklich. Offenbar hatte er in der Tat etwas zu verbergen. Keuchend und stöhnend vor Schmerz versuchte Regulus ungeschickt, sich den groben Händen zu entziehen. Tatsächlich ließ Severus eine seiner Schultern los, aber nur, um ihm mit der freien Hand eine Backpfeife zu verpassen._

_„Halt still, du Narr!", fauchte er wütend._

_Erst jetzt schlug Regulus die Augen auf. Ein Faden frischen Blutes rann von der Schnittwunde in seiner Wange, wo der harte Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. Ein resigniertes Lächeln verzerrte die blutigen Lippen._

_„Severus. Du bist das."_

_Severus erwiderte einige Sekunden lang den verschwommenen Blick seines Opfers. Er wirkte dabei völlig gelassen. Auch Regulus schien plötzlich ruhig zu werden._

_Einige Schritte entfernt stand Lucius und beobachtete fasziniert den stummen Dialog der beiden Todesser._

_Severus erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Er bekam selbst die aufsässigsten Gefangenen verblüffend schnell in den Griff. Da war etwas in seiner Art zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen und, besonders, jemanden anzusehen, das seinen Opfern Furcht und Gelassenheit zugleich einzuflößen schien. Selbst wenn er folterte, geschah es auf diese unnatürlich ruhige und emotionslose Art. Unheimlich._

_Derweil hatte Severus das Fläschchen entkorkt und hob es an Regulus' Lippen._

_„Trink!"_

_Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob Regulus sich widersetzten wollte. Doch dann schloss er schicksalsergeben die Augen und schluckte die klare Flüssigkeit hinunter._

„ _Gut."_

_Severus ließ das leere Fläschchen wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Doch seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf Regulus' Schulter, als er sich wieder an Lucius wandte._

_„Die Wirkung hält etwa eine halbe Stunde an. Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, Lucius, dann solltest du darauf verzichten, Regulus weiter zu foltern. Er ist bereits sehr geschwächt, und es ist möglich, dass beim nächsten_ Cruciatus _sein Herz aussetzt."_

_Lucius nickte widerstrebend._

_„Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, mich rufen zu lassen, bevor du ihn tötest."_

_Ein Zittern lief über Regulus' Körper._

„ _Wie du willst", erwiderte Lucius achselzuckend._

_Severus nahm die Hand von Regulus' Schulter, stand auf und verließ den Kerker._

_Lucius verharrte f_ _ür_ _einen Augenblick still und nachdenklich. Dann trat er zu seinem Gefangenen hinüber, der ohne Severus' stützende Hand wieder zu Boden gesunken war und Lucius aus glasigen Augen anstarrte._

_Er ließ sich neben ihm auf ein Knie sinken._

_„Hallo, Regulus", sagte er fast freundlich. „Kannst du mich verstehen?"_

_Regulus nickte mechanisch._

„ _Sehr schön."_

_Lucius überlegte einen Moment. Was wollte er eigentlich wissen? Zwar hatte er den Mann vorhin zum Reden aufgefordert, aber das war mehr ein routinemäßiger Befehl gewesen. Regulus hätte nichts an seinem Schicksal ändern können, ob er redete oder nicht. Allenfalls hätte er sein Sterben beschleunigen können, wenn er sich etwas kooperativer gezeigt hätte._

_Lucius hatte ihn quälen wollen, nichts weiter. Es hatte keine Anhaltspunkte für einen Verrat oder sonst etwas Wichtiges gegeben, was er aus Regulus hätte herausfoltern können. In der Tat hatte er ihn lediglich für einen kleinen Feigling gehalten, der aus seiner Schwäche heraus – dem, was andere vielleicht als moralische Skrupel bezeichnet hätten – nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords nachzukommen, und der daher zu fliehen versucht hatte._

_Wie dumm. Reine Energievergeudung. Noch keinem war es gelungen, dem Dunklen Lord zu entkommen._

_Aber jetzt ... Severus hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Vielleicht gab es da doch interessante Informationen in Regulus' Kopf?_

„ _Du hast den Dunklen Lord verraten. Wieso hast du das getan?"_

_Regulus stöhnte._

„ _Antworte!"_

„ _Meine Schuld ist ... weit größer als der Dunkle Lord ahnt."_

_Die Stimme war seltsam gleichgültig, doch unter der durch die Droge erzwungenen Ruhe war deutlich Angst herauszuhören._

_Lucius beugte sich gespannt vor. Wenn Regulus' Panik so groß war, dass sie selbst durch Veritaserum nicht völlig unterdrückt werden konnte, dann musste er in der Tat etwas Schreckliches zu verbergen haben._

„ _Was hast du getan?", hauchte Lucius fasziniert._

„ _Die Horkruxe ... die Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords ..."_

_Lucius blieb die Luft weg. Regulus hatte sich an die Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords herangewagt?!_

_Natürlich wusste jeder ernstzunehmende Schwarzmagier, was ein Horkrux war – und ließ die Finger davon, wenn er noch halbwegs bei Verstand war. Seine Seele zu zerst_ __ückeln_ , einen Teil davon in einem Gegenstand zu verbergen, mochte einen zwar der Unsterblichkeit nahe bringen, aber der Preis war hoch. _

_Zu hoch, für Lucius' Geschmack._

_Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können._

_Vor acht Jahren, Lucius war gerade frisch in den Orden eingetreten, war ihr Herr mit vier seiner besten Männer losgezogen_ __–_ „auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit", wie er seinen übrigen Anhängern pompös verkündet hatte. Nach sieben Tagen war er zurückgekehrt – alleine. Niemand hatte seine vier Gefährten je wiedergesehen. _

_Wahrscheinlich hatten sie dem Dunklen Lord als Rohmaterial für seine Horkruxe gedient. Einen nach dem anderen hatte er getötet, und die jeweils Überlebenden hatten ihm anschließend helfen müssen, den Horkrux zu verbergen und magisch zu schützen. Bis auch sie an der Reihe waren ..._

_Lucius schauderte._

_Der Dunkle Lord war verändert gewesen nach dieser Reise. Noch kälter hatte er gewirkt, kälter und irgendwie leblos. Seelenlos. Er hatte den Todessern seine Unsterblichkeit verkündet, und sie hatten ihn gefeiert, gefangen zwischen Faszination und Entsetzen._

_Aber Genaueres über die Zahl oder gar die Verstecke der Horcruxe hatten sie nie erfahren. Und nach ein oder zwei Jahren erschien dem Dunklen Lord schon dieses diffuse Halbwissen seiner Anhänger so riskant, dass er die meisten von ihnen mit Gedächtniszaubern von diesen Informationsbröckchen befreite, und den Rest, seine treuesten und zuverlässigsten Jünger, unter schrecklichen Drohungen zum Schweigen verpflichtete._

_Danach hatte es nur noch geflüsterte Gerüchte über die Ursache der Unsterblichkeit des Dunklen Lords gegeben. Lucius war sicher, dass Regulus niemals aus dem Mund eines anderen Todessers von den Horcruxen erfahren haben konnte._

„Horkruxe _, sagst du? Woher" –_

_Doch Regulus fiel ihm gleichgültig ins Wort._

_„Ja. Drei. Vielleicht sind da noch mehr. Aber ich habe drei gefunden ... und sie zerstört."_

„ _Du hast sie_ zerstört?! Alleine?!"

„ _Ja._ "

„ _Wie?"_

_Diese Information war Gold wert._

„ _Es war nicht leicht. Anfangs wusste ich nur, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord schaden, ihn schwächen wollte. Ich hatte begonnen, seinen Zielen zu misstrauen und seine Methoden zu verabscheuen. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich nicht in einer Welt leben wollte, die von ihm und seinen Idealen beherrscht wird", berichtete Regulus mit monotoner Stimme._

„ _Aber um ihn zu schwächen, brauchte ich einen Ansatzpunkt. Ich musste wissen, wo er verwundbar ist. Dazu musste ich herausfinden, wer er war, bevor er zum Dunklen Lord wurde. Ich wusste, dass einige der älteren Todesser ihn schon sehr lange kannten. An einem Abend sind Bella, Rod, Rab, Mort und ich nach einem Auftrag in der Nokturngasse einen trinken gewesen. Morten hat wie üblich mehr getrunken, als ihm gut tat, und irgendwann hat er dann beiläufig fallen lassen, dass er mit dem Dunklen Lord in eine Klasse gegangen ist. Er nannte einen Namen: Tom. Nur den Vornamen, nicht mehr, aber das reichte mir."_

_„Ich wusste, das Morten in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, wie fast alle von uns. Also besorgte ich mir eine Namensliste seines Jahrgangs. Es gab nur zwei Toms, und nur einer davon war in Slytherin. Tom Riddle."_

_„Nachdem ich den Namen und das Geburtsdatum hatte, forschte ich weiter. Mit Hilfe der Muggeltechnik und diverser Muggelbehörden fand ich dann seinen Geburtsort: ein schäbiges Waisenhaus. Es existiert heute noch. Ich brach nachts in das Büro ein und fand die Akten aller Kinder, die jemals in diesem Heim aufgenommen worden waren. So erfuhr ich die Namen vieler Personen, die Riddle als Kind gekannt hatten. Ich besuchte zahlreiche ehemalige Hogwarts-Schüler und Waisenkinder, die mit ihm aufgewachsen waren, und bat sie, mir alles zu erzählen, was sie von Tom noch erinnern konnten."_

_„Nun, ‚bitten' ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Ich benutzte alles von_ Confundus _bis_ Cruciatus _, denn die meisten hatten solche Angst vor ihm, dass sie nicht sehr gesprächig waren. Viele, vor allem Muggel, waren auf mysteriöse Weise und weit vor ihrer Zeit ums Leben gekommen. – Was meine Methoden betrifft: Ich war nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich Zwang anwenden musste, hielt es aber angesichts meines Ziels für gerechtfertigt."_

_„Ich besuchte die Häuser von Riddles Eltern, die ich nach langer Recherche ausfindig machen konnte, seine alten Arbeitsplätze ... Immer vollständiger wurde mein Bild von ihm. Ich lernte seine Schwächen und Stärken kennen, doch nach wie vor hatte ich keinen Ansatzpunkt, um ihn stürzen zu können. Da beschloss ich, Angehörige seiner Opfer aufzusuchen, Muggel wie Zauberer."_

_Regulus schwieg einen Moment._

„ _Das war der schwierigste Teil für mich. Einige dieser Menschen hatte ich selbst gefoltert oder war in ihre Ermordung verwickelt gewesen. Doch gleichzeitig stärkte die Begegnung mit den Opfern mein Verlangen, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten oder zumindest etwas zu seiner Vernichtung beizutragen."_

_„Und dann stieß ich auf eine Muggel, die als Kind Zeugin eines mysteriösen Mordes gewesen war. Was sie mir über diesen Mord berichtete, war so seltsam ... Ich wusste, dass ich auf etwas Entscheidendes gestoßen war. So verbrachte ich die nächsten Tage in der Bibliothek meiner Familie und stöberte zahlreiche Bücher über Schwarze Magie durch. Endlich fand ich, was ich gesucht hatte, in Bullocks_ _‚Geheimnisse der Dunkelsten Kunst'_ __– du kennst das Buch sicher._ Horkruxe. Ich war mir bald sicher, dass diese Muggel unfreiwillig Zeugin der Erschaffung eines Horkruxes geworden war. Sie hatte mir von einem prächtigen Kelch erzählt, in dem der Mörder Dampf aufzufangen schien. Später fand ich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch handelte, doch im Moment war das noch nicht wichtig."_

_„Jetzt ging es darum, das Versteck des Horkruxes ausfindig zu machen. Jeder von uns kennt den Hang zur Symbolik, den der Dunkle Lord besitzt. Ich musste also nach einem Ort suchen, der für ihn eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Schließlich stieß ich auf eine Höhle an der englischen Küste, in der er einst zwei andere Waisenkinder gefoltert hatte. Dort fand ich einen Horkrux. Doch es war nicht der Kelch, sondern ein Medaillon. Salazar Slytherins Medaillon. Ich wäre fast gestorben bei dem Versuch, es an mich zu bringen. Es gelang mir nur, weil ich die Hilfe unseres alten Hauselfen Kreacher hatte. Und ich schaffte es auch, den Horkrux zu zerstören_ _."_

_„Ich wusste nun, dass es mindestens zwei Horkruxe gab, vielleicht mehr. Doch es dauerte fast ein halbes Jahr, bis ich den zweiten ausfindig machen und vernichten konnte – ein Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw. Und erst vor zwei Monaten gelang es mir schließlich, den Kelch aufzuspüren und den darin eingebrannten Horkrux zu zerstören."_

_Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig an._

_Wie falsch er Regulus eingeschätzt hatte! Er war wesentlich intelligenter und offensichtlich auch ein weit fähigerer Magier, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war Regulus gelungen, den Dunklen Lord ein ganzes Jahr lang über seine Gesinnung und seine Absichten zu täuschen. Ein Jahr, während dem Regulus sich im Hintergrund gehalten und unbemerkt am Thron des Dunklen Lords gesägt hatte._

_Lucius war ehrlich beeindruckt._

„ _Wie hast du die Horkruxe zerstört?", fragte er heiser._

„ _Oh, sie zu zerstören ist nicht schwierig_ _ _– wenn du Feindfeuer beherrschen kannst._ Das Problem ist, sie zu finden und dann an sie heranzukommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie mit all seiner Macht geschützt, und ich bin jedes Mal tausend Tode gestorben, ehe ich einen Horkrux in Händen hielt. Aber wenn du sie dann hast ... Es ist unmöglich, nicht zu merken, wenn man den Horcrux zerstört. Riddles Seelenteile machen ein ziemliches Spektakel dabei." Ein verzerrtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Regulus' zerschlagenes Gesicht. „Genau solche Großtuer wie der körperliche Dunkle Lord."_

„ _Weißt du ... gibt es noch mehr Horkruxe?"_

„ _Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Drei wäre eine gute, symbolische Zahl, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es dabei belassen hat. Zumal ihm für ein schönes symbolisches Quartett nur noch ein Objekt von Godric Gryffindor gefehlt hätte. Doch es gibt offenbar nur einen Gegenstand aus Gryffindors Besitz, der die Zeiten überdauert hat – sein Schwert, und das befindet sich nach wie vor sicher in Hogwarts."_

_„Aber er könnte natürlich trotzdem weitere Horkruxe geschaffen haben oder weitere planen. So, wie ich den Dunklen Lord einschätze, wird er eine besonders bedeutungsvolle Zahl wählen – drei, vier, sieben oder, maximal, dreizehn. Wobei ich es für äußerst gefährlich halte, seine Seele so weit zu zersplittern. Am Ende ist vielleicht nicht mehr genug Seele im Körper, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Und du selbst siehst ja jeden Tag, was er sich mit dieser Selbstverstümmelung bereits angetan hat. Er ist kein Mensch mehr. Er ist ein Monster."_

_Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille. Nur Regulus' schweres Atmen und das Knistern der schwelenden Fackeln waren zu hören._

„ _Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte Lucius schließlich._

„ _Nein. Das war alles."_

_Als Lucius mit Regulus Black_ __fertig war_ und die Wirkung des Veritaserums allmählich nachließ, konnte er nicht umhin, so etwas wie Respekt für den Verräter zu empfinden. Respekt – und Dankbarkeit. Regulus hatte ihm eine mächtige Waffe in die Hand gegeben. Noch war die Zeit nicht reif, aber irgendwann würden sich diese Informationen als äußerst nützlich erweisen._

_Er schickte Nott, der auf dem Gang vor der Tür herumlungerte, los, um Severus zu holen. Aber dieser durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, was Regulus ihm gestanden hatte. Diese Art von Wissen teilte man besser nicht mit dem loyalsten Jünger des Dunklen Lords ..._

_Lucius sah den Gefangenen an, der seinen Blick verwirrt und erschöpft erwiderte. Er würde sich nicht an das erinnern, was er unter Veritaserum ausgesagt hatte, ein großer Vorteil dieser Droge._

_Rasch ging Lucius zu Regulus hinüber und kniete sich wieder neben ihn.  
_

_Nur Regulus' Augen versuchten, vor seinem Peiniger zu fliehen. Sein Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu._

„ _Schhh, Regulus. Es ist vorbei. Ich tu' dir nicht mehr weh."_

_Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Lucius ein Glas Wasser erscheinen, half dem Gefangenen auf und gab ihm zu trinken. Regulus war so schwach, dass er kaum schlucken konnte. Die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit lief ihm übers Kinn und tropfte auf den steinernen Boden._

_Für eine Sekunde fühlte Lucius fast so etwas wie Bedauern für Regulus._

_Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel auf das zerstörte Gesicht, als die Tür aufschwang. Im Eingang stand Severus Snape, eine dunkle Silhouette vor hell erleuchtetem Hintergrund._

„ _Fertig?", hallte Severus' kalte Stimme durch den Raum._

„ _Ja."_

_Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es wurde wieder dunkel im Kerker._

„ _Ich habe sicherheitshalber noch einmal beim Dunklen Lord nachgefragt – er braucht ihn nicht mehr", informierte Severus in sachlichem Ton._

_Dann ließ er sich vor Regulus in die Hocke sinken und sah prüfend in das müde und blutverschmierte Gesicht._

„ _Warum bist du bloß so entsetzlich dumm gewesen, Regulus_ _ _?_ ", sagte Severus leise. Er strich dem Angesprochenen mit zwei Fingern über die Stirn. „Wir hätten dir doch helfen können. Wir hätten dich lehren können ..."  
_

 _Doch Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte er heiser. „Nein, das hättet ihr nicht. Denn ich_ wollte _es nicht lernen."_

_Severus schwieg eine Sekunde. Dann nickte er langsam. „Ich verstehe. Dann war es immerhin deine Entscheidung. Aber du wirst auch verstehen, dass wir uns anders entschieden haben, ja?"_

_Regulus nickte._

_Severus legte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann erhob er sich und trat zurück. Lucius stand ebenfalls auf._

_„Mach's gut, Regulus", sagte er emotionslos und hob seinen Zauberstab._ „Avada Kedavra!"

_Ein Strahl grellgrünen Lichts schoss auf Regulus zu und umhüllte seinen Körper. Er bäumte sich einmal heftig auf._

_Dann lag er still._


	8. Der Dom aus Licht

„Harry! Aufsteh'n!"

Das grinsende Gesicht Ron Weasleys beugte sich über ihn.

„Hau ab, Ron", brummte Harry verschlafen ins Kissen.

Mit einem Ruck wurde ihm die Bettdecke entrissen. Ein Schwall kalter Luft traf seinen Körper.

„Aaah!"

Er schoss in die Höhe und sah in die ebenfalls breit grinsenden Gesichter von Fred und George Weasley.

„Meine Güte! Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", stöhnte Harry genervt.

Fred hob gespielt nachdenklich beide Hände und begann, an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Also, mal sehen ... Eins, zwei, drei ... vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn ... Neunzehn, glaube ich! Was meinst du, George?"

„Jaaa, ich glaub' schon. Heißt das nicht, dass wir schon richtig _erwachsen_ sind?"

„Ihr und erwachsen? Ihr werdet nie erwachsen!" Hermine erschien in der Tür. „Aber wirklich, Harry, wenn du heute noch frühstücken willst, wird es langsam Zeit. Die anderen sind fast alle schon weg. Es ist gleich elf Uhr!"

Brummend erhob Harry sich, griff nach seinen Kleidern vom Vortag, die zerknüllt vor dem Bett lagen, und machte sich schlaftrunken auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Warum war er bloß so müde?

Und dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein.

_Snape!_

Wie hatte er _das_ nur vergessen können?

Eilig kippte Harry sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und schlüpfte in seine Kleider.

Er musste es Ron und Hermine einfach sagen. Snape hatte ihn zwar beschworen, die Sache für sich zu behalten, aber Snape hatte auch keine Ahnung, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete. Seine Freunde würden ihn niemals verraten, da war er sich absolut sicher. Und er würde im Kampf gegen Voldemort jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen konnte.

Hastig fuhr er mit dem Kamm durch seine widerspenstigen Haare. Dann riss er die Badezimmertür auf und stürmte auf den Flur hinaus.

Er prallte direkt mit Bill zusammen, der einen überraschten Satz zur Seite machte. Als er Harry erkannte, überzog ein Grinsen sein zerstörtes Gesicht.

„Morgen, Harry. Du musst ja hungrig sein wie ein Wolf, so eilig, wie du es hast."

Harry grinste zurück. „So hungrig wie ein _Wer_ wolf", sagt er, und brachte sich mit einem Satz aus Bills Reichweite, der gespielt drohend die Zähne bleckte.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Harry Potter!"

Doch Harry sprang schon die Treppe hinab.

Mit Ron und Hermine konnte er später reden. Hier würden sie ohnehin keine Minute ihre Ruhe haben.

Es war schon eine merkwürdige Truppe, die sich im Haus der Blacks versammelt hatte, dachte Harry auf dem Weg in die Küche. Es widerstrebte ihm immer noch, es als _sein_ Haus zu bezeichnen, obwohl Sirius es ihm vererbt hatte. Er mochte das Haus nicht besonders. Außerdem hätte sein Erbe zu akzeptieren auch bedeutet, Sirius' Tod endgültig zu machen.

‚Der Tod _ist_ endgültig', wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Harry rasch beiseite schob.

Schüler, Lehrer, Auroren, Menschen quer durch die Zauberergesellschaft und mittlerweile zwei Werwölfe ...

Bill schien sich mit Remus' Hilfe ganz gut in sein Dasein als Werwolf hineinzufinden. Wobei sie noch nicht sicher sein konnten, ob Bill überhaupt ein echter Werwolf war. Als Greyback über ihn hergefallen war, hatte er das in seiner menschlichen Gestalt getan.

Nun, beim nächsten Vollmond würden sie es wissen ...

Aber wer sollte jetzt den Wolfsbann-Trank für die beiden brauen, wo Snape nicht mehr im Orden war?

Nachdem Harry sämtliche Schränke nach Essbarem durchstöbert hatte, saß er alleine in der Küche und kaute lustlos auf einem trockenen Toast herum. Irgendjemand musste dringend einkaufen gehen ...

Dann hörte Harry ein Zischen in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich langsam um – und fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass er fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

Aus den lodernden Flammen des Küchenkamins sah ihm Snapes Gesicht entgegen.

„Aber ... Wie haben Sie's geschafft, die magische Barriere zu überwinden?", stieß Harry atemlos hervor.

„Unwichtig", gab Snape kühl zurück. „Hören Sie mir genau zu. Die Horkruxe sind alle zerstört – alle bis auf die Schlange Nagini. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nichts davon. Er glaubt, nur das Tagebuch sei vernichtet."

„Aber ... aber das ist ja großartig!"

_Kann das wirklich sein? Und wenn ja, wer hat das getan? Doch nicht Snape ... R.A.B._ _?_

„Ja, das ist es wohl", fuhr Snape hastig fort, ehe Harry nachhaken konnte. „Weniger großartig ist allerdings, dass der Phönixorden gerade seine Leute um unser – um das Hauptquartier der Todesser zusammmenzieht. Sie wollen den Dunklen Lord angreifen, mit allem, was sie haben, und werden dabei direkt in seine Falle laufen."

„Sie wollen ihn _angreifen_?! Aber warum haben sie mir ... Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

Snape lächelte mokant.

„Vielleicht, Potter, war Minerva der Meinung, dass es Sie schlicht nichts _angeht_. Aber in diesem Fall hat sie unrecht. Sie müssen sofort zum Schloss des Dunklen Lords kommen, sonst ist das Schicksal des Phönixordens besiegelt."

„Aber ... wie?"

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Flohpulver?"

Harry blickte sich suchend um. Da stand die blaue Blechdose, in der Sirius immer das Reisepulver aufbewahrt hatte.

„Nicht mehr viel drin", stellte er skeptisch fest.

„Eine Hand voll genügt, wie Sie wissen sollten. – Unser Hauptquartier ist über die Kamine normalerweise nicht zu erreichen, aber man kann über das Flohnetzwerk nicht nur Orte, sondern auch Personen ansteuern, vorausgesetzt, dass diese sich ebenfalls gerade im Netz aufhalten. _Aber_ " – er sah Harry scharf an – „versuchen Sie das nie, wenn die andere Person nicht informiert ist oder sich nicht mit der Methode auskennt. Sonst dürften allenfalls ein paar Körperteile von Ihnen bei ihr ankommen."

Harry war wenig begeistert. „Was soll ich also machen?"

„Das Gleiche wie sonst auch, nur dass Sie keinen Ort nennen, sondern meinen Namen: Severus Snape."

„Okay ..."

Das Feuer zischte und wurde leuchtend grün, als Harry das Flohpulver hineinwarf. Dann trat er in den Kamin, aus dem Snapes Kopf inzwischen verschwunden war. Sofort fühlte er, wie etwas seine Beine packte. Erschrocken sah er nach unten. Geisterhafte Hände ragten aus den Flammen empor und hatten sich fest um seine Fußknöchel gekrallt.

Harry kniff fatalistisch die Augen zu. Dann rief er laut und betont deutlich: „Severus Snape!"

 _Wenn das nur gut geht ..._ , hatte er gerade noch Zeit zu denken, ehe er mit einem Ruck in den Kaminschacht gezogen wurde.

Harry hatte noch nie besonders viel für das Reisen mit Flohpulver übrig gehabt, und als er verrußt und hustend aus seinem Zielkamin stolperte, war seine Sympathie für diese Art des magischen Transports nicht gestiegen.

Wenigstens war diesmal seine Brille heil geblieben. Hastig wischte er die verdreckten Gläser sauber. Der lauernde Schatten vor ihm nahm Gestalt an.

Da stand Snape, wie immer in Schwarz, nun aber mit einer Neuerung, die es Harry eiskalt über den Rücken laufen ließ. Snape trug die Kluft der Todesser. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten einer weiten Kapuze und war zusätzlich hinter einer Maske verborgen, durch deren Schlitze nur die funkelnden schwarzen Augen und der schmale Mund seines Gegenübers zu sehen waren.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Jetzt", erwiderte Snape und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, „werden wir Sie an Ihre Umgebung anpassen."

Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Snape ihm mit der Spitze des Stabes auf den Kopf getippt. Ein kühles Prickeln lief über seine Haut. Als es seine Zehen erreicht hatte, blickte Harry misstrauisch an sich herab.

Aber da gab es nichts zu sehen. Er hatte sich buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst.

Irritiert hob er seine Hände. Sie waren noch da, schienen aber optisch mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen.

„Der Desillusionierungs-Zauber ...", wurde es Harry klar.

Snape nickte nur. Offensichtlich war er noch nicht fertig. Diesmal zielte er mit seinem Stab allerdings direkt auf Harrys Stirn.

Harry trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„ _Nicht bewegen_ , Potter!", fauchte Snape. „ _Ignotus_!"

Harrys Gedanken lösten sich auf, trieben davon wie Nebelfetzen im Wind, verschmolzen mit ihrer Umgebung ...

„Snape!" Harry kämpfte mit der aufsteigenden Panik. „Was ist das?", keuchte er, mühsam um Beherrschung ringend.

Die schwarzen Augen hinter der Maske sahen ihn prüfend an.

„Ruhig bleiben, Potter. Das Gefühl ist unangenehm, aber Sie werden sich gleich daran gewöhnt haben. Der Ignorier-Zauber macht mit Ihrem Geist dasselbe, was der Desillusionierungs-Zauber mit Ihrem Körper macht: Er passt ihn möglichst vollständig der Umgebung an. Das wird Sie eine Zeit lang vor Entdeckung schützen, vor allem, wenn der Dunkle Lord all seine Gedanken auf den Kampf mit den Phönixkriegern gerichtet hat. Dennoch: Bleiben Sie außerhalb seines Blickfeldes, verhalten Sie sich vollkommen ruhig und" – in die schwarzen Augen trat ein drohendes Funkeln – „ _halten Sie Ihren Geist verschlossen._ "

Harry funkelte trotzig zurück und biss sich auf die Zunge, um eine scharfe Erwiderung zu unterdrücken.

„ _Kontrolle_ , Potter. Selbstkontrolle ist alles. Ich kann Sie bis in den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords bringen, aber ab da müssen Sie selbst entscheiden, was Sie tun. Am Besten tun Sie gar nichts, bevor die Phönixkrieger im Schloss sind. Lucius versucht gerade, das magische Bollwerk um das Gebäude so weit zu schwächen, dass sie durchbrechen können."

„Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?"

_Wieso ist der nicht mehr in Askaban?_

Und warum wollte Malfoy plötzlich Voldemort stürzen?

„Genau der, Potter. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund und kommen Sie mit."

Harry eilte an Snapes Seite durch die düsteren Gänge von Voldemorts Schloss.

 _Eigentlich ein Witz_ , dachte er, _dass unser eigenes Hauptquartier im Grunde genauso finster und voll von Schwarzer Magie ist wie das der Todesser._

Sie stiegen hastig eine Treppe hinauf und durchmaßen einen weiteren langen Korridor, der auf eine große Flügeltür zu führte, vor der zwei vermummte Wachen standen.

„Passwort?", rief der eine mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Goyle, du Idiot!", zischte Snape wütend.

Goyle senior zuckte zurück, als ob ihn jemand geschlagen hätte.

„Verzeiht, Herr."

Harry blickte erstaunt zu Snape hinüber.

 _Herr? Snape_?

Doch da schwangen die Türflügel auf und gaben den Blick in den Saal frei. Voldemort thronte auf einem erhöht stehenden hölzernen Sessel. Er war umgeben von etwa zwanzig schwarzen Gestalten. Zu seinen Füßen lag Nagini aufgerollt.

Ein böses Lächeln lag auf Voldemorts Lippen.

„Severus! Endlich!", erklang die unmenschlich kalte, metallische Stimme, die Harry wider Willen die Nackenhaare aufstellte. „Ist alles nach Plan verlaufen?"

Snape deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Alles, mein Lord."

Harry drückte sich in eine Nische im Schatten einer weiteren Tür. Sein Herz hämmerte hoch oben in seinem Hals. Immer noch hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, seine Gedanken flössen aus ihm heraus und versickerten irgendwo zwischen den kalten Steinen.

„Gut, gut. Diese lächerlichen _Lichtkrieger"_ – Voldemort spie das Wort förmlich aus – „werden die Überraschung ihres Lebens erfahren, wenn sie versuchen, mein Schloss anzugreifen."

Mit einem Krachen sprang die Tür neben Harry auf und verfehlte ihn um nur wenige Zentimeter. Die Versammelten zuckten zusammen und fuhren herum, als ein weiterer Todesser in den Raum gestürzt kam.

Einen winzigen, schrecklichen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts nicht dem Neuankömmling galt, sondern der schattigen Nische, in der er selbst sich verbarg.

Doch als die atemlose Stimme Lucius Malfoys durch den Saal hallte, verschwand das Gefühl sofort.

„Herr, die Angreifer haben die magischen Barrieren überwunden!"

„WAS?! Wo sind sie?!"

„Herr", keuchte Malfoy. Panik schwang in seiner Stimme. „Sie sind bereits im Schloss."

SSSSSSS

„IM SCHLOSS? Das haben sie niemals _alleine_ geschafft!", fauchte Voldemort ungläubig. „WER HAT MICH VERRATEN?!"

Wütend sprang er auf, riss den Zauberstab in die Höhe und richtete ihn der Reihe nach auf seine Todesser.

„DU!"

Lucius Malfoy erstarrte.

„Dank dem Schicksal dafür, dass ich keine Zeit habe, mich ausgiebig mit dir zu befassen!", spuckte Voldemort hasserfüllt. „ _AVADA_ " –

„Nein!"

Harry hatte sich vor Malfoy geworfen, ehe er wusste, was er tat.

„ _PROTEGO_!"

„ ... _KEDAVRA_!"

Die Zauber rasten aufeinander zu, zwei leuchtend rote und grüne Strahlen. Als sie sich trafen, schossen sie ineinander verschlungen zur Decke empor, wechselten die Farbe und explodierten in einem Funkenwirbel goldenen Lichts. Sternschnuppen gleich regneten winzige Flämmchen herab, wurden zu hauchdünnen Fäden und verbanden sich zu einem kuppelförmigen Spinnennetz, gewoben aus Strahlen funkensprühenden goldenen Lichts; ein gleißender Dom, der Harry und Voldemort umgab, alle anderen aber aussperrte.

Die hochkonzentrierte Magie hatte Snapes Zauber aufgehoben. Harry war wieder sichtbar.

Die Todesser ebenso wie die jetzt in den Raum stürmenden Phönixkrieger erstarrten förmlich, wie in Trance auf das Schauspiel starrend, das sich ihnen bot.

Harry erlebte eine solche Szene jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Doch diesmal war es anders als damals auf dem Friedhof. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm von überall her Kraft zuströmte, nicht nur aus dem strahlenden Spinnennetz, das jetzt vom Gesang des Phönix' vibrierte, nicht nur von den geisterhaften Gestalten der Opfer Voldemorts, die jetzt, wie damals, aus dessen Zauberstab quollen, diesmal jedoch schneller und zahlreicher.

Wieder sah er Cedric, seine Mutter Lily, seinen Vater James ... Doch sie nickten ihm nur aufmunternd zu, als spürten sie, dass er ihren Zuspruch nicht unbedingt brauchte, dass er stark genug war. Und da kamen mehr, viel mehr der silbergrauen Gestalten, Rauch erst, dann aufsteigend zu ihrer menschlichen Form, drohend auf Voldemort zugleitend, ihn einkreisend, ihm schreckliche Dinge zuflüsternd.

Doch die Energie strömte Harry auch von außen zu. Deutlich spürte er Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Slughorn und die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Alle unterstützten ihn, sowohl mit ihren ermutigenden Gedanken und Gefühlen als auch mit ihren magischen Kräften.

Diesmal zitterte Harrys Hand nicht. Mühelos hielt er die Verbindung zwischen sich und Voldemort aufrecht, sichtbar als wirbelnder Bogen goldener Lichtstränge, ausgespannt zwischen ihren Zauberstäben. Harry spürte, wie seine Kraft mit jeder Sekunde wuchs, während sein Feind immer schwächer wurde, als zöge ihm etwas all seine magische Energie ab.

Und dann wurde Harry klar, was geschah. Es lag nicht an den bedrohlichen Geistern, die Voldemort bedrängten. Auch die Unterstützung der Phönixkämpfer für Harry schwächte den Schwarzmagier nicht wirklich.

Es waren die Todesser. Voll ungläubigen Staunens spürte Harry, wie sie ihrem Herrn Kraft entzogen, als sie sich von ihm abwandten. Voldemort hatte sie zu lange mit Furcht und Gewalt unterworfen und ihnen zu wenig dafür gegeben. Nun wünschten sie seinen Sturz fast ebenso sehr herbei wie alle anderen. Die Kraft, mit der sie vorher ihrem Dunklen Lord gedient und von der dieser gezehrt hatte, floss jetzt Harry zu.

Voldemort stand plötzlich allein.

„WAS MACHT IHR DA? ICH BEFEHLE EUCH, MICH ZU VERTEIDIGEN!"

Seine Stimme war zu einem misstönenden, schrillen Kreischen geworden, in dem unüberhörbare Panik mitschwang.

„IHR GEHÖRT MIR! IHR SEID MIR GEWEIHT!"

Keiner der Todesser rührte sich. Stattdessen drangen die silbrig fließenden Geister noch heftiger auf ihn ein, durchdrangen ihn mit ihrer Todeskälte, drohten ihm, verspotteten ihn ... Angst stand in Voldemorts roten Augen, als er vergeblich versuchte, vor ihnen zurückzuweichen.

„Ich habe euch Macht gegeben, Wissen und Reichtum ... Warum verlasst ihr mich?"

Seine metallische Stimme war deutlich leiser geworden.

„Sie werden euch nach Askaban schicken ... Sie werden euch foltern ... euch töten ..."

Doch er selbst hatte zu viele seiner Anhänger gefoltert und getötet, als dass sie aus diesem Grund zu seiner Hilfe eilen würden.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Und da sah Harry, wie Voldemort begriff.

Er war allein.

Niemand würde ihn unterstützen. Jetzt nicht und nie wieder.

„Nein ..."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Nagini, die Schlange zu Voldemorts Füßen, wand und krümmte sich unter Qualen, als die Geister immer heftiger auf sie eindrangen. Ein letztes, verzweifeltes Zucken, dann lag das Reptil still. Ein kleines Rauchwölkchen stieg von ihm auf und verging, als es das goldene Geflecht berührte.

Die Geister wichen zurück.

Der letzte Horkrux war zerstört. Voldemort hatte nur einen Teil seiner Seele übrig behalten, den verstümmelten und zerstörten siebten Teil, der sich noch in seinem Körper befand.

Er war wieder sterblich.

„ _Nein ..._ "

Gebannt starrte Harry seinen Feind an, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt, den mitleidlosen Mörder unzähliger Menschen, kalt und machthungrig, gefühllos und grausam. Den Mann, der seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Vor seinen Augen schien Voldemort in sich zusammenzusinken, zu schrumpfen. Auch sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Die roten Reptilienaugen verformten und verfärbten sich, wurden grün. Eine menschliche Nase erschien an Stelle der schlangengleichen Schlitze. Die unnatürlich weiße Hautfarbe wandelte sich, und aus den langen Spinnenfingern wurden wieder normale Hände.

Vor Harry stand Tom Riddle, ein junger Mann, kaum älter als er selbst, und sah ihn voll Entsetzen an.

Außerhalb der Lichterkuppel schnappten einige Zuschauer hörbar nach Luft oder stießen überraschte Rufe aus. Doch Harry nahm sie kaum wahr. Er hatte nur Augen für Riddle.

Dessen Verwandlung war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Er schrumpfte weiter, wurde immer jünger, bis zuletzt ein etwa fünfjähriger Tom vor Harry stand, den Zauberstab mit heftig zitternden Händen umklammernd und die Augen voll Angst auf seinen Gegner gerichtet.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

War _das_ die wahre Gestalt Lord Voldemorts, die er all die Jahre unter immer mehr Gewalt und Grausamkeit zu verstecken versucht hatte? Ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge?

Harry schluckte mühsam.

„Tom? _Tom Riddle_?", fragte er zaghaft.

Der kleine Junge fuhr zusammen und begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Als Harry zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, schrie Tom auf und brach in die Knie.

War das möglich? War das wirklich _Voldemort_?

Wachsam hielt Harry den Zauberstab auf den Jungen gerichtet, als er langsam auf ihn zu ging.

Tom starrte ihn an. Der Zauberstab entglitt den Händen des Jungen und schlug klappernd am Boden auf.

Harry starrte zurück. Da kniete Lord Voldemort vor ihm am Boden und wartete auf den tödlichen Schlag. Und wenn irgendjemand den Tod verdient hatte, dann ganz sicher er.

Aber Harry sah ein verängstigtes Kind vor sich knien.

Konnte er ein Kind töten?

Er konnte es nicht.

Behutsam beugte er sich zu Tom hinunter, der ihn noch immer voll Todesangst ansah. Harry streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus.

Der kleine Junge zuckte zurück.

„Tom", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Er war von Mitleid überwältigt. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich will dir _helfen_."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß vor Erstaunen, als Harry ihn behutsam an der Schulter berührte.

Und dann, ganz langsam, löste sich eine stumme Träne aus Toms Augen und rollte über seine Wange hinab. Im selben Moment, als sie lautlos den Boden berührte, verschwand Tom Riddle, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte.

Für ein oder zwei Minuten geschah gar nichts.

Gleichzeitig mit Voldemort war auch die goldene Kuppel verschwunden, und mit ihr die silbrigen Geistergestalten. Der Gesang war verstummt. Todesser wie Phönixkrieger standen eingefroren im Raum. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille.

Dann ertönte zweimal hintereinander das Geräusch des Disapparierens.

Harry drehte sich um. Snape und Malfoy waren verschwunden.

Offenbar waren mit Voldemorts Tod auch die magischen Banne erloschen, die er um sein Schloss gelegt hatte, und der Anti-Apparierschutz war zusammengebrochen.

Noch einige andere der schwarzen Gestalten nutzten die Gelegenheit und verschwanden mit einem lauten Krach! Dann erwachten die Phönixkämpfer aus ihrer Erstarrung und richteten die Zauberstäbe auf die verbliebenen Todesser.

Wider Erwarten ließen sich diese ohne Gegenwehr entwaffnen, mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Fluch belegen und magisch fesseln.

Dann sah Harry sich plötzlich von strahlenden Gesichtern umgeben, als sämtliche Mitglieder des Phönixordens auf ihn zustürzten und ihm stürmisch zu seinem Sieg gratulierten. Er grinste und nickte, als alle gleichzeitig auf ihn einzureden begannen, ihm die Hände schüttelten und ihm auf die Schultern klopften.

Doch insgeheim ließ er seine Augen über die gefangenen Todesser schweifen, vierzehn an der Zahl, von denen die meisten seinen Blick hinter ihren Masken ruhig erwiderten. Einige sahen ihn herausfordernd oder spöttisch an. Zwei oder drei blickten weg. Ein untersetzter Mann mit braunen Augen, der ihm dunkel vertraut vorkam, wagte ein unsicheres Lächeln. Harry wandte sich rasch ab.

_Ohne sie hättest du Voldemort nicht besiegen können ..._

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Die gefangenen Todesser gingen ihn nichts an. Es war Sache des Ministeriums, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn. Es war so unfassbar leicht gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, dass er es kaum glauben konnte.

Aber vielleicht _schien_ es auch nur so einfach.

Was wäre passiert, wenn er seinen Zauberstab auf den kleinen Tom Riddle gerichtet und den _Avada-Kedavra_ -Fluch gesprochen hätte? Vielleicht wäre der Fluch auf ihn selbst zurückgeworfen worden. War Voldemort wirklich so schwach und hilflos gewesen, wie es gewirkt hatte? Oder war er allein durch einen Impuls von Mitleid und Vergebung zu besiegen gewesen?

Harry würde es nie erfahren.

Bei diesem letzten Kampf mit Voldemort hatte er wirklich eine Menge Hilfe gehabt. Die Phönixkrieger, die Geister, _Snape, Lucius Malfoy, die anderen Todesser ..._

Ärgerlich zwang er sich, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Bevor er diesen Ort verließ und ihn möglicherweise nie wieder betrat, wollte er sich Voldemorts Hauptquartier ansehen.

Die Phönixkrieger hatten sich mittlerweile wieder von Harry gelöst und waren nun geschäftig dabei, das Schloss zu durchsuchen, die Gefangenen zu befragen und Botschaften zu versenden.

Nur ein Ordensmitglied stand noch neben ihm.

„Mr Potter."

Direktor McGonagall musterte ihn durchdringend.

„Mr Potter, so sehr ich es auch begrüße, dass Sie zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort waren ... Wie sind Sie überhaupt hierhergekommen?!"

Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Doch das würde bedeuten, McGonagall zu gestehen, dass er sich heimlich mit Snape getroffen hatte. Sie würde toben ... Aber _musste_ er es ihr nicht sagen, damit Snape rehabilitiert werden konnte? Doch selbst wenn Snape es ihm schließlich ermöglicht hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen – Snape war immer noch ein Mörder, oder? Was würden sie mit ihm machen, wenn er sich stellte oder es ihnen gelang, ihn zu fangen? Ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban schicken? Ihn zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilen?

„Mr Potter?"

McGonagall legte missbilligend die Stirn in Falten.

Hastig entschied Harry sich, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, ohne sich eine zu große Blöße zu geben.

„Ich ... Da kam ein Brief heute morgen. Von Snape. Ich habe ihn geöffnet, und sobald ich das Pergament berührt habe ... Ich stand plötzlich in Voldemorts Schloss. Muss wohl ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein."

Die Falten auf McGonagalls Stirn vertieften sich.

„Mr Potter! Wie konnten Sie nur so leichtsinnig sein, einen Brief von Severus zu öffnen! Warum haben Sie keinem der erfahrenen Ordensmitglieder Bescheid gesagt?"

„Ich ... äh ... Weil keiner da war?"

„Minerva?", tönte plötzlich die Stimme Moodys zu ihnen hinüber. Moody stand mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hestia Jones bei vier gefangenen Todessern. „Kannst du bitte kurz kommen?"

Professor McGonagall warf Harry einen letzten missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Darüber sprechen wir noch, Mr Potter."

Dann eilte sie zu Moody und den Gefangenen.

_Da besiegt man den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt, und alles, was McGonagall dazu einfällt, ist, ob ich dabei irgendwie unvorsichtig gewesen bin ..._

Etwas missmutig ging Harry hinüber zu Remus Lupin, der gerade in eine Umarmung mit Tonks vertieft war. Ihre Haare hatten sich vor Freude quietschorange gefärbt.

„Ähm ... Entschuldigt, ihr zwei, ich will nicht stören, aber..."

„Oh, du störst nicht Harry, bestimmt nicht", grinste Tonks ihn selig an.

„Oh, okay. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich mir mal das Schloss ansehen will, bevor wir gehen, ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry." Remus blickte ihn mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das könnte ziemlich gefährlich sein. Wer weiß, was hier alles an magischen Fallen aufgestellt ist ..."

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich hier in Gefahr bin. Mit Voldemorts Tod dürften auch die meisten seiner Zauber erloschen sein, oder?"

„Vielleicht, möglich, aber sicher nicht alle. Hör mal, geh wenigstens nicht alleine. Ich kann hier nicht weg, aber" –

„Aber ich begleitete dich gern!", beendete Tonks strahlend seinen Satz.

„Oh, na gut, dann komm halt mit ...", sagte Harry.

Er war nicht unbedingt begeistert von der Idee.

Sollte es in diesem Schloss auch nur eine einzige magische Falle geben, dann würde Tonks mit Sicherheit hineintappen.

SSSSSSS

Severus drückte die Stirn gegen die kühlen Steine. Er atmete schwer, und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Es war schlimmer gewesen, als er erwartet hatte.

Viel schlimmer.

Vor seinen Augen war der Dunkle Lord zu einem kleinen Jungen geschrumpft, der sich durch eine bloße Berührung Potters in Luft auflösen ließ. Mit ihm war alles zerstoben, an das Severus jemals geglaubt, alles, was ihm einen Halt in dieser gleichgültigen Welt gegeben hatte.

Dumbledore, Hogwarts ... Sie waren für Severus ein Gefängnis gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords im Oktober 1981 vor lebenslanger Haft in Askaban bewahrt, aber das war keineswegs ohne Hintergedanken geschehen. Severus hatte zuvor einige Jahre als Spion für den Phönixorden gearbeitet – zumindest hatte Dumbledore das geglaubt. In Wahrheit war Severus ein Doppelagent gewesen, der Dumbledore und den Phönixorden im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords ausspioniert hatte.

Nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords war es das Sicherste für ihn gewesen, Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zu folgen. Weder er noch der Direktor hatten geglaubt, dass der Schwarzmagier endgültig vernichtet war. Als Dumbledore ihn nach dessen Auferstehung im Sommer 1995 damit beauftragt hatte, seine alte Rolle als Spion wieder aufzunehmen, hatte Severus dem Dunklen Lord vierzehn Jahre gesammeltes Wissen über Dumbledore und den Phönixorden überbringen können.

Er hatte im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords erneut Dumbledore und den Phönixorden ausgeforscht. Nach Lucius' Scheitern war Severus zur Rechten Hand ihres Herrn aufgestiegen und hatte ein Jahr lang Macht, Einfluss und Respekt genossen, wie sie ihm nie zuvor zuteil geworden waren. Er hatte gemordet und gefoltert, ja, doch was er dem Potter-Jungen erzählt hatte, war eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte nicht darunter gelitten – im Gegenteil.

Bis vor einigen Tagen zumindest.

Severus bedauerte, dass er Dumbledore hatte töten müssen. Er hatte Albus respektiert, auch wenn der Mann mit seinem manipulativen Verhalten seiner Ansicht nach eher nach Slytherin als nach Gryffindor gehört hätte. Auch war der Direktor nicht gegen die Versuchungen der Macht gefeit gewesen und hatte sich weiter in die Dunklen Künste hineinbegeben, als gut für ihn gewesen war. Zwischen seinen Worten und seinen Taten hatte eine erhebliche Kluft bestanden. Dennoch war er ein großer Zauberer gewesen.

Der Dunkle Lord und der Orden der Todesser waren Severus' Leben, seine Heimat gewesen, seit er sechzehn war. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte sich über die Jahre verändert. Seine besessene Suche nach Unsterblichkeit hatte ihn immer weiter verstümmelt und dem Wahnsinn nahe gebracht. Er war auch für seine eigenen Leute zunehmend unberechenbarer und gefährlicher geworden. Selbst die altgedienten Todesser, die mit ihm zur Schule gegangen waren und den ursprünglichen Orden der Walpurgisritter gebildet hatten, hatten zuletzt in Angst vor ihm gelebt. Severus war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der nach und nach von Zweifeln befallen worden war.

Und dann war Lucius gekommen.

Lucius hatte sich während seiner Haft in Askaban sehr verändert, und mehrere Tage der systematischen Tortur durch Severus hatten die Zerstörung der alten Fassade vollendet. Darunter war etwas Neues und Fremdes zum Vorschein gekommen, etwas Sanftes und Verletzliches, das es Severus zunehmend schwerer gemacht hatte, Lucius zu quälen. In beiden waren Gefühle aufgebrochen, die sie schon lange für tot gehalten hatten – auch wenn es bei jedem von ihnen unterschiedliche Gefühle gewesen waren.

Möglicherweise liebte Severus Lucius – auf eine ungesunde Art, die keine Zukunft haben konnte.

Als er und Lucius übereingekommen waren, Potter und den Phönixorden zu unterstützen, war ihnen klar gewesen, dass sie damit ihr Todesurteil besiegelten – auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Lucius hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der Dunkle Lord seinen wertlos gewordenen Gefolgsmann in irgendeinem Himmelfahrtskommando geopfert hätte. Außerdem hatte Lucius Angst um Draco und Narcissa, und war bereit, alles zu tun, um die beiden zu schützen.

Und nun hatte Potter Lucius das Leben gerettet und, wahrscheinlich ungewollt, ein neues Band der Verpflichtung geknüpft.

Auch Severus selbst fühlte sich dem Jungen verpflichtet.

Er wollte seine Schuld begleichen.

Zumindest _diese_ Schuld.


	9. Feindliche Verbündete

Eilig strebte Harry durch die langen, fackelbeschienenen Korridore einem ihm unbekannten Ziel zu.

„Hör mal, Harry", keuchte Tonks neben ihm, „wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

Ja, wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Er wusste es selbst nicht, fühlte aber, wie _etwas_ in diesem Gebäude ihn magisch anzog.

„Weiß nicht ...", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

„Also echt, Harry! Wir sollten hier nicht so planlos rumrennen, Remus hat Recht! – Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Tonks machte einen Satz und verstellte ihm den Weg.

„Ich bin" –

Ein greller Strahl roten Lichts traf sie in die Seite. Sie sank mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden.

Harry sprang in einer Nische in Deckung und zog hastig seinen Zauberstab.

Warum _habe ich nicht auf Remus gehört ...?_

„Potter, ich bin's!", zischte eine vertraute Stimme.

Ein Schatten löste sich aus der Dunkelheit und ein Todesser, maskiert und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, kam auf Harry zu. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück und hob warnend den Zauberstab.

„Lassen Sie den Unsinn, Potter, und kommen Sie mit!", fauchte Snape. Er schob die Kapuze zurück und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht. „Ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen reden!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals.

„Aber ..."

Harry deutete unsicher auf die reglose Tonks.

„Nur ein Schockzauber. Die Zeit drängt, ich" –. Snape brach ab, richtete den Zauberstab auf Tonks und ließ sie in die Höhe steigen. „Nun kommen Sie schon mit."

Snape öffnete eine der schweren Türen, die zu beiden Seiten des Korridors abgingen. Geblendet durch die plötzliche Helligkeit kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich wortlos am Arm gepackt und vorwärtsgezogen.

Snape ließ Tonks in einer Ecke des Raumes zu Boden sinken und verschloss die Tür mit einer stattlichen Anzahl von Flüchen.

Der Raum war klein, leer und vollkommen aus rohen, grauen Steinquadern errichtet. Der Boden war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, die in der gleißenden Mittagssonne wie Nebel um ihre Füße wirbelte.

Snape trat einige Schritte vor und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu den beiden hohen und staubblinden Fenstern, so dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Vor ihm stand eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich im grellen Licht an den Rändern aufzulösen schien, die Beine umhüllt von Nebel.

Als Snape sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst. „Sie haben mich aus einem Alptraum befreit, Potter, und dafür ... dafür möchte ich Ihnen danken. Ich stehe nicht gerne in jemandes Schuld" –

Harry wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Snape befahl ihm mit einer knappen Geste, zu schweigen.

„Ich stehe nicht gerne in jemandes Schuld, und da ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, werde ich meine Schuld noch heute begleichen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Die folgenden Worte schienen ihn sichtliche Überwindung zu kosten.

„Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, Sirius Black zurückzuholen."

„Er ist nicht tot?!"

Harry war fassungslos.

_Sirius ... Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe ... Oh Gott ..._

„Nun, so kann man das nicht sagen ..." Snape zögerte kurz. „Er ist zwar noch hier, aber eher als eine Art von ... Geist."

„Aber man könnte ihn zurückholen?", drängte Harry atemlos.

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Allerdings ist es nicht einfach. Nur wenige Zauberer wären dazu in der Lage."

„Wer?"

„Nur jemand, der in den Dunklen Künsten bewandert ist. Besser mehrere. Und man braucht zusätzlich eine Person, die eine enge Bindung an den ... Verstorbenen hat."

Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Sirius so bald wie möglich wiederzusehen, in welcher Form auch immer, und dem unangenehmen Gefühl, das bei Erwähnung der Dunklen Künste in ihm erwacht war.

„Warum nur ein Schwarzmagier?"

„Nun, jemanden aus dem Totenreich zurückzuholen, womöglich noch gegen dessen Willen, ist nichts, was in den Bereich der Alltagszauberei gehört", sagte Snape mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme. „Man braucht dazu einen starken Willen und einen gewissen Grad an Skrupellosigkeit."

„Aber ... Ist er nun tot oder nicht? Und wo ist er? Hinter dem Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten des ... Tot-Seins oder Abwesend-Seins, wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen. Wer unter Zwang durch diesen Vorhang geht, bleibt zwischen den Welten der Lebenden und der Toten gefangen. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er unbedingt zu den Lebenden zurück will, denn er kann in ihrer Welt nur als Schatten existieren – wie die Hogwarts-Geister. Die meisten möchten zwar aus ihrem Schwebezustand befreit werden, aber sie wollen weitergehen. In die andere Richtung. In den wirklichen Tod."

„Sirius nicht!"

Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass sein Pate jede Möglichkeit nutzen würde, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ob als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut oder als Geist, was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?

„Was ist so schwierig daran, jemanden zurückzuholen?"

„Man wird leicht mit hinuntergezogen in den Tod, wenn man keinen sehr festen Willen hat. Außerdem ist es schwierig, eine bestimmte Seele aus der Unzahl von Seelen, auf die man dort trifft, herauszufinden. Und man kann nicht sicher sein, dass man nicht noch etwas anderes von dort mitbringt, etwas Dunkles und Schreckliches ..." Snape unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Nur wenige wagen es, sich an diesen Ort zu begeben."

Harry versuchte, im Gegenlicht den Gesichtsausdruck seines ehemaligen Lehrers zu erkennen.

„Würden _Sie_ es wagen?", fragte er schließlich.

Snape wandte sich ab und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Sind Sie _sicher_ , dass Black zurückkommen würde, wenn er könnte? Sind Sie _überzeugt_ , dass Sie ihn dazu überreden können, seine Seele mir und einem anderen Todesser anzuvertrauen? Sind Sie selbst bereit, mir und diesem Todesser Ihr Leben und Ihre Seele anzuvertrauen? Dann würde ich es wagen, ja."

Snape drehte sich halb um und sah Harry mit undurchdringlicher Miene an.

„Und wer ...", fragte Harry zögernd, „sollte dieser zweite Todesser sein?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte er dann.

Kaum fünf Minuten später apparierten Harry und Snape in einem weitläufigen und gepflegten Park. Zuvor hatte Snape Tonks Erinnerung modifiziert. Sobald sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, würde sie der festen Überzeugung sein, Harry hätte sich normal von ihr verabschiedet und wäre bereits zum Grimmauldplatz appariert, um Ron und Hermine von ihrem Sieg zu berichten.

Harry sah sich neugierig um. Er wußte zwar, dass die Malfoys unverschämt reich waren, aber als sie auf das prächtige alte Haus, das eher eine Mischung aus Schloss und Burg war, zueilten, nahm es ihm trotzdem den Atem. Bewehrt mit Zinnen und Türmchen, thronte das riesige Gebäude auf dem höchsten Punkt des Geländes. Die Auffahrt war mit weißem Kies bestreut. Rechts und links säumten exakt geschnittene Buchsbaumhecken und üppige Blumenbeete den Weg, der von uralten Bäumen beschattet wurde.

Harry hatte sich das Haus der Malfoys düster und ungastlich vorgestellt. Aber das war es nicht. Als die Türflügel des Haupteingangs vor ihnen aufschwangen, gaben sie den Blick auf eine prächtig ausgestattete und keineswegs finstere Empfangshalle frei. Zahlreiche hohe Fenster ließen das Sonnenlicht durch den Raum fluten. Wertvolle Tapisserien und riesige Wandgemälde, Ritterrüstungen und alte Waffen, Renaissancemöbel und ein prachtvoller marmorner Fußboden nahmen den Blick gefangen.

Gegen seinen Willen fasziniert von der Atmosphäre des Hauses, bemerkte Harry die Ankunft einer neuen Person erst, als eine unangenehm vertraute Stimme schnarrend die Stille durchschnitt.

„Potter?! Was hast du hier zu suchen?!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy in einer Seitentür stehen. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, in der unverhohlener Abscheu zu lesen stand. Er war in einen Reiseumhang gehüllt und ließ eben einen Koffer zu Boden sinken.

Harry fiel auf, dass Snape nicht mehr bei ihm war. Wo war der plötzlich hin?

Seine Frage beantwortete sich Sekunden später, als hinter Draco nicht nur Snape, sondern auch Lucius Malfoy auftauchte.

„Mr Potter ist als unser _Gast_ hier, Draco", hallte die höhnische Stimme von Malfoy senior durch den Saal. „Allerdings nicht für lange. Die Zeit drängt."

Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und drückte ihm eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand.

„Darin steht alles, was du wissen musst. Leb wohl."

Draco ergriff das Schriftstück und nickte widerstrebend. Vater und Sohn wechselten einen langen Blick. Dann trat Draco vor und umarmte seinen Vater, der ihn fest an sich zog. So standen sie lange. Endlich küsste Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

„Möge die Straße sich vor deinen Füßen ebnen, Draco. Und vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe."

Draco zog hörbar die Nase hoch. „Ich dich auch", hauchte er.

Dann löste er sich von seinem Vater, wandte sich wortlos um und verließ mit seinem schwebenden Gepäck das Haus, ohne Harry und Snape noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

_Das war seltsam ..._

Sobald die Tür hinter Draco ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte Harry sich wieder Snape und Malfoy senior zu.

Kritisch musterte er Dracos Vater. Askaban hatte Lucius Malfoy sichtlich angegriffen. Er war dünn geworden, und seine Haut war von einer ungesunden, wächsernen Blässe. Seine Arroganz allerdings schien nicht gelitten zu haben.

Snape hatte Harry darüber informiert, dass Voldemort nach Dumbledores Ermordung alle Todesser aus Askaban hatte befreien lassen – eine Neuigkeit, die das Ministerium aus gutem Grund unterdrückt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy schritt auf Harry zu und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. Mokant lächelnd, zog er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung einen Dolch aus seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf seinen „Gast". Harry wich hastig zurück. Das verächtliche Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde breiter.

„Das hier", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als ob er mit einem etwas zurückgebliebenen Kleinkind sprechen würde, „ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird uns direkt in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums bringen."

Er lachte leise, als Harry ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Für jeden Schutzzauber gibt es auch einen Gegenzauber, Mr Potter. Oder was glauben Sie, wie wir letztes Jahr ins Ministerium gekommen sind?"

Harry schluckte. Vor einem Jahr war Sirius ermordet, waren er und seine Freunde von den Todessern unter Malfoys Befehl angegriffen, gefoltert und teils schwer verletzt worden.

Malfoy bemerkte sein Unbehagen. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„Ich habe ... nein, hatte, muss ich wohl sagen, zwar gute Kontakte ins Ministerium. Allerdings war es dann doch noch nicht so weit, dass Fudge uns fröhlich die Tür aufgehalten hätte."

Malfoy streckte die Hand mit dem Dolch aus, den Griff vorweg. Er trug Handschuhe aus schwarzem Leder.

Snape legte zwei Finger auf den Portschlüssel.

„Nun komm Sie schon, Potter", sagte er ärgerlich. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl streckte Harry die Hand aus und berührte den Griff des Dolches.

Malfoy tippte die Klinge mit dem Zauberstab an. „Portus." Der Dolch glühte auf.

„Eins ... zwei ..."

‚Du bist verrückt', meldete sich eine nervöse Stimme in Harrys Kopf. ‚Vollkommen verrückt!'

„ ... drei!"

Harry wurde hinweggerissen, und mit ihm seine Gedanken.

Sie landeten in den obersten Rängen einer Arena. Malfoy hatte sie mit dem Portschlüssel direkt in den Todesraum gebracht.

Benommen blickte Harry zum Podest am Fuße der Treppe hinab, aus dem sich drohend der alte Steinbogen erhob. Fast genau ein Jahr war es her, dass er diesen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung zuletzt betreten hatte. Damals war Sirius hier gestorben.

Der Vorhang, durch den sein Pate verschwunden war, bewegte sich leicht. Wenn Harry die Augen schloss, konnte er das Flüstern selbst hier oben hören ...

„Potter?", riss ihn die schneidende Stimme Snapes aus seinen Gedanken.

Widerstrebend löste er sich vom Anblick des Vorhangs und fixierte stattdessen erst Snape, dann Malfoy, die einige Stufen über ihm standen und ihn nun abschätzend musterten. Wieder dachte Harry, dass er dabei war, einen potentiell tödlichen Fehler zu begehen. Aber wenn es auch nur die kleinste Chance gab, Sirius zu retten ... Er war sich sicher, dass sein Pate nicht gezögert hätte, sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren.

‚Aber wäre er auch so dumm gewesen, sein Leben Snape und Malfoy anzuvertrauen?', fragte die lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ärgerlich wischte er sie beiseite.

Er _musste_ es einfach riskieren. Punktum. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Sirius zurückzuholen.

„Nun, Mr Potter? Bereit?", fragte Malfoy gedehnt. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem Lächeln, aber seine Augen blieben kalt. „Oder haben Sie etwa ... Angst?"

Harry fühlte sich an Draco erinnert.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", entgegnete er und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen, was angesichts seiner nur mühsam unterdrückten Wut und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, der nun tatsächlich aufsteigenden Furcht, nicht ganz einfach war.

„Dann los!"

Snape setze sich abrupt in Bewegung und rauschte an Harry vorbei die Treppen hinab.

Malfoy folgte nicht ganz so eilig. Auch jetzt gelang es ihm, das perfekte Bild des gelangweilten Aristokraten zu bieten.

Harry hasste Malfoy aus ganzem Herzen, als er ihm mit weichen Knien folgte.

Vor dem Bogen angekommen, schenkte Snape ihm einen seiner durchbohrenden Blicke. Harry spürte, wie Snape versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Ärgerlich mobilisierte er seine mageren mentalen Abwehrkräfte, um den Eindringling aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„So wird das nicht funktionieren", bemerkte Snape trocken, ohne Harry aus seinem Blick zu entlassen. „Sie müssen Ihren Geist öffnen, und zwar für uns beide, sonst können wir Sie nicht durch den Vorhang mitnehmen."

Seinen Geist öffnen? Für sie _beide_? Für _Malfoy_?

Das war fast so, als ob er Voldemort höchstpersönlich eingeladen hätte, in seinen Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen herumzuwühlen.

Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zu Malfoy, der zwar nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, den er aber bis jetzt zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Der Todesser erwiderte den Blick mit dem Harry allmählich vertrauten spöttischen Lächeln, zu dem diesmal allerdings noch ein amüsiertes Blitzen in den grauen Augen trat.

„Ich schätze, dass Black bis in alle Ewigkeit zwischen Leben und Tod dahintreiben wird", bemerkte Malfoy vergnügt. „Mr Potter wird seinen Hass und sein Misstrauen gegen uns nie so weit in den Griff bekommen, dass wir ihn _irgendwohin_ mitnehmen könnten. Tut mir _wirklich_ leid für Black."

Harry kämpfte heftig mit sich, versuchte, Zorn und Widerwillen niederzuringen. Es ging um Sirius, verdammt noch mal! Er musste sich irgendwie unter Kontrolle kriegen.

„Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, Potter, wenn ich zunächst erkläre, was genau wir vorhaben." Snapes Stimme hallte durch den leeren Saal. „Dabei können Sie sich dann überlegen, ob Black Ihnen dieses Risiko wert ist. Im Übrigen ist die Sache, wie ich bereits erwähnte, auch für Lucius und mich nicht ungefährlich. Wenn Sie sich nicht genau an unsere Anweisungen halten, könnte das unseren Tod bedeuten – Ihren eingeschlossen."

Snape zögerte einen Moment.

„Sie sollten sich also darüber im Klaren sein, dass wir Ihnen unser Leben ebenso anvertrauen wie Sie uns das Ihrige."

Malfoy schnaubte abfällig. Snape ignorierte ihn.

„Um Black zurückzuholen, müssen wir selbst durch den Vorhang gehen. Um zu verhindern, dass die anderen Seelen uns mit sich hinab in die Dunkelheit ziehen, werden wir einen Kreis bilden, indem wir uns an den Händen fassen und uns geistig und seelisch so eng miteinander verbinden wie möglich. Diese Verbindung darf auf keinen Fall unterbrochen werden, ehe ich es sage, was auch immer geschehen mag. Das heißt, Sie dürfen unsere Hände nicht loslassen und Ihren Geist und Ihre Seele unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine Sekunde lang vor uns verschließen. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Lucius und mich."

Harry wurde es immer unbehaglicher zu Mute. Eine derartig enge Verbindung würde bedeuten, dass er weder seine Gedanken, noch seine Gefühle oder seine Erinnerungen vor ihnen würde schützen können. Sie würden buchstäblich _alles_ sehen. Er war gerade dabei, sich seinen beiden ehemals – ‚Ehemals?', fragte die misstrauische kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf – größten Feinden, Voldemort nicht eingerechnet, komplett auszuliefern.

„Falls Sie glauben, wir könnten uns besser schützen als Sie: Wir werden keine Okklumentik anwenden können, ohne unser aller Leben zu gefährden. Sie werden also ebensoviel von uns sehen, was wir Ihnen vielleicht nicht unbedingt zeigen möchten, wie wir von Ihnen. Allerdings werden wir hinter dem Vorhang ganz andere Probleme haben, als gegenseitig in unserem Geist herumzuwühlen. Wenn Sie uns Ihre Erinnerungen nicht gerade aufdrängen, werden wir sie auch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

Harry schluckte mühsam.

„Wie können wir Sirius überhaupt finden, wenn so viele Seelen hinter dem Vorhang gefangen sind?"

Malfoy schnaubte erneut und Harry blickte rasch zu ihm hinüber.

„ _Sie_ werden ihn finden, Mr Potter. Sie müssen sich lediglich darauf konzentrieren, ihn finden zu wollen, und wenn er tatsächlich irgendwo da draußen unterwegs ist und den Wunsch hat, zu Ihnen zurückzukehren, wird er kommen. Severus wird ihn dann einsammeln und mit auf unsere Seite des Vorhangs nehmen."

Malfoys Stimme veränderte sich. Er versuchte, herablassend und gelangweilt zu klingen, aber Harry hörte deutlich Nervosität und, vielleicht, auch einen Hauch von Furcht.

„Aber es ist gut möglich, dass die anderen uns nicht einfach gehen lassen. Sie werden versuchen, sich an uns zu hängen, damit wir sie ebenfalls befreien. Und wenn wir das nicht tun, werden sie alles daran setzen, uns mit sich in ihre Dunkelheit zu reißen."

Harry sah ein Flackern in Malfoys Augen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Todesser seine Hände nur deshalb in seinem Umhang verbarg, damit niemand sah, wie sie zitterten.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit Dracos Vater.

Hatte er Angst vor dem, was hinter dem Vorhang auf sie wartete? Aber er war doch freiwillig mitgekommen, oder etwa nicht?

Malfoys zittrige Nervosität, die hysterische Vergnügtheit und seine ausgemergelte Gestalt mit der wachsbleichen Haut erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Sirius, kurz nach dessen Ausbruch aus Askaban. Aber wieso war Malfoy so fertig? Nachdem die Dementoren die Gefängnisinsel verlassen hatten, konnte es da doch nicht mehr so schlimm sein, oder?

Vorhin hatte Harry noch gedacht, der Todesser sei unverändert arrogant und selbstsicher, aber nun wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er eine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade gesehen hatte, die gerade dabei war, vor seinen Augen zu zerbröckeln.

Malfoy schloss einen Moment die Augen, wie um Harrys prüfendem Blick zu entgehen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, als Harry zu einer neuen Frage ansetzte.

„Aber warum können wir die anderen nicht mit rausholen?"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie nicht möchten, dass _diese_ Seelen sich wieder in unserer Welt aufhalten," sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Der Gang durch den Vorhang war über Jahrhunderte eine Art Hinrichtungsmethode für die übelsten Zauberer, die Sie sich denken können. Mörder, Schwarzmagier" –

„Leute wie Severus und ich", unterbrach Malfoy lächelnd. „Und Sie möchten hier doch sicher nicht noch mehr von unserer Sorte, oder?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.

_Nein. Sicher nicht._

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle.

Endlich sagte Harry leise: „Ich bin bereit."


	10. Hinter dem Vorhang

_Das ist wirklich eine ganz schlechte Idee. Eine richtig bescheuerte Idee ... Hermine würde mich für meinen Leichtsinn erwürgen_ , dachte Harry verzweifelt, als er, die rechte Hand im kühlen und festen Griff Snapes, die linke in der Rechten Lucius Malfoys, aus zwei Schritt Entfernung auf den schwarzen Vorhang starrte.

Malfoy hatte seine Handschuhe ausgezogen. Harry spürte, wie ein abgebrochener Fingernagel über seine Haut kratzte. Fast alle Fingernägel Malfoys war abgebrochen, seine Hände rau und ungepflegt. Auch das neue Askaban schien kein Sanatorium zu sein.

Die beiden Todesser hatten die Augen fest geschlossen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten konzentriert. Snape murmelte unentwegt lateinische Beschwörungsformeln.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Hände vor Nervosität feucht wurden. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er einfach auch die Augen zumachte und Snape das Handeln überließ. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ohnehin kaum übrig.

Im selben Moment, als er seine Lider schloss, überflutete eine Welle von Sinneseindrücken seinen Geist. Er sah eine lächelnde blonde Frau mit einem pausbäckigen blonden Baby. Der Duft von Kräutern und Räucherwerk wehte an ihm vorbei. Er hörte Stimmen, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkamen, von denen er aber gleichzeitig sicher war, sie noch nie gehört zu haben.

Es waren die Erinnerungen Snapes und Malfoys, die plötzlich in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, in diesen fremden Erinnerungen zu ertrinken. Sie schlugen über seinem Geist zusammen wie Wasser und erstickten seine eigenen Gedanken.

Dann spürte er, wie er aus den Fluten herausgezogen wurde und etwas – jemand – ihn über den tosenden Wassern hielt. Erst dachte er, es wäre Snape, stellte dann aber fest, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte.

‚Du musst dich auf dein Ziel konzentrieren! Denk' an Black! Konzentriere dich auf das, was wir vorhaben!', zischte Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry versuchte es. Aber wie sollte er sich gleichzeitig ganz auf Sirius konzentrieren und dabei seinen Geist für zwei von dessen ärgsten Feinden offen halten?

Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einem mentalen Halt, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, ohne Malfoys Hilfe die Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu behalten.

Und dann sah er es. Ein leuchtender Punkt in dem Nebel aus Farben, Tönen, Gerüchen, Gefühlen ... Ein weißes Licht, das umso stärker wurde, je mehr er sein Bewusstsein darauf fokussierte. Das Leuchten wurde so mächtig, dass es schließlich seinen ganzen Geist ausfüllte und er nichts anderes mehr sah.

Eine Stimme ertönte in seinem Kopf: ‚Wir sind hier, um Sirius Black zu befreien. Wir sind hier, um Sirius Black zu befreien...'

‚Gut so!', sagte eine andere Stimme, doch das Licht und die erste Stimme blieben. Sie rückten weiter weg, wurden kleiner und leiser, verloren aber nichts von ihrer Präsenz und Macht.

‚Gut so!', wiederholte Snape, und ein Teil von Harry registrierte halb ungläubig, halb amüsiert, dass dies vermutlich das erste ehrlich gemeinte Lob war, das er je vom Meister der Zaubertränke bekommen hatte.

‚Das ist der geistige Zustand, den Sie aufrechterhalten müssen. Schaffen Sie das, Potter?'

Harry nickte unwillkürlich. Dann fragte er sich, ob Snape das überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte.

Doch dieser schien die Bestätigung registriert zu haben.

‚Dann werden wir jetzt durch den Vorhang gehen.'

Harry hatte in den letzten Minuten fast vergessen, dass er einen Körper besaß, so dass er beinah über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre, als er unerwartet von Snape und Malfoy vorwärts gezogen wurde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sich und spürte, wie der kühle Stoff des Vorhangs ihm über Gesicht und Hände glitt.

Übergangslos umfing ihn eisige Kälte und Finsternis von einer Dichte, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte, nicht einmal, als er von den Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe die Schwärze zu flackern und sich aufzulösen begann. Erst waren es nur wenige winzige, strahlend blaue Punkte, die aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten, aber rasch wurden sie größer und zahlreicher.

Sie hatten etwas ungemein Bedrohliches an sich. Harry spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihm diese Lichterscheinungen solche Angst machten, aber seine Furcht wuchs und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich ganz klein zu machen, einzurollen, zu verstecken, alles, was außerhalb von ihm war, von sich fernzuhalten, sich abzuschotten ...

„Nein!"

Die Stimme war nicht nur in seinem Kopf erklungen. Snape hatte einen warnenden Ruf ausgestoßen. Gleichzeitig fühlte Harry, wie seine Hände fester gepackt wurden. Malfoy war plötzlich wieder da, eine Gestalt aus rotem Licht, hielt ihn in einem mentalen Klammergriff gefangen und versuchte, seine Abwehr mit Gewalt zu durchbrechen.

Harry geriet in Panik. Er kämpfte wild gegen den fremden Geist an, der versuchte, ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, der ihm schaden, ihn verletzen wollte ... Er bemühte sich verzweifelt, seine mentalen Mauern noch höher und fester zu türmen.

„Potter! Nicht!"

Jetzt war auch Snape da, wie Malfoy eine flammende Figur aus orangerotem Licht.

Harry spürte einen selbstmörderischen Triumph in sich. Diesmal würde es Snape nicht gelingen, in seinen Geist einzudringen, diesmal nicht!

„Potter!"

Snapes Stimme hatte nun einen verzweifelten Klang angenommen, und Harry spürte, wie er versuchte, gleichzeitig seine, Harrys, Abwehr zu durchbrechen und Malfoys geistigen Würgegriff zu lösen.

‚Potter!'

Snapes Stimme wurde schwächer. Panik schwang in ihr.

‚Denken Sie an Black! Denken Sie an Sirius, Potter!'

_Sirius._

Richtig. Sie waren hier, um Sirius zu retten.

Ein winziges weißes Flämmchen flackerte zwischen den eisigen blauen Lichtern auf.

_Sirius._

Harrys Verstand war mit einem Schlag wieder da.

Was hatte er getan? Hatte er den Kontakt zu Snape und Malfoy völlig unterbrochen? Und mit welchem Ergebnis? Waren sie tot? Trieb er jetzt vielleicht alleine durch dieses endlose Meer aus eisigen Lichtern?

‚Snape?'

Harry streckte seine mentalen Fühler aus und tastete vorsichtig seine Umgebung nach einem fremden Bewusstsein ab. Da war etwas ...

‚Snape? Malfoy?'

Er wagte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Harry spürte eine Verbindung wie einen unendlich dünnen Faden zwischen sich und der anderen Person. Er griff nach diesem Faden, behutsam, um ihn nicht endgültig zu zerreißen, bekam ihn zu fassen ... Gleich wurde die Verbindung deutlicher spürbar. Er folgte ihr und fand schließlich Malfoy, einen rot glimmenden Funken in der Finsternis. Er schien in Bewusstlosigkeit dahinzutreiben.

Wie konnte Harry ihn erreichen, das geistige Band verstärken?

‚Malfoy?', dachte er unsicher.

Keine Reaktion.

‚Lucius?'

Nichts. Vielleicht, wenn er den Namen laut aussprach?

„Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme überlaut um ihn her zu hallen schien. Malfoy aber regte sich nicht. Harry fühlte, dass der Mann seine Hand noch immer fast schmerzhaft fest umklammert hielt. Tot konnte er nicht sein, seine Haut war warm, und Harry spürte deutlich den gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag.

Etwas musste Malfoys Bewusstsein hinweggefegt haben. Wie konnte er es zurückholen? Er hatte keine Ahnung von derartigen geistigen Reisen, wie sie sie unternommen hatten.

Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Natürlich! Snape hatte ihn selbst nur an Sirius erinnern müssen, und er war wieder zu Verstand gekommen.

Nun, auch wenn diese spezielle Person für ihn selbst sicher nichts Aufmunterndes oder sonstwie Positives hatte ...

‚Lucius! Denken Sie an Draco! Sie müssen hier heil wieder rauskommen, er braucht Sie. Denken Sie an Draco!'

Zunächst geschah gar nichts. Doch Harry durfte nicht aufgeben. Wenn er jemals diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen wollte, konnte er das nur mit Hilfe von Snape und Malfoy tun.

_Ganz zu schweigen von Sirius' Rettung ..._

So erzählte er von Draco, erinnerte Malfoy an dessen Frau Narcissa und rief sein Gegenüber wiederholt beim Namen.

Schließlich begannen seine Bemühungen Wirkung zu zeigen. Malfoy regte sich. Der rote Funke wurde größer und leuchtete heller.

Einen Moment lang hatte Harry die schreckliche Befürchtung, Malfoys Verstand wäre so komplett hinweggefegt worden wie einst bei Gilderoy Lockhart, denn er nahm von ihm zunächst nur einen chaotischen Wirbel aus Erinnerungsfetzen und Gefühlen wahr.

Doch dann klärte sich Malfoys Geist. Er tastete fragend in Harrys Richtung.

Der rote Funke wurde zu einer Flamme, dann zu einem Feuer, aus dem sich schließlich eine lebensgroße Gestalt bildete, die sich nur dadurch vom körperlichen Lucius Malfoy unterschied, dass sie aus rotem Licht bestand. Zusammengekrümmt schwebte er in der Dunkelheit, umgeben von den unheimlichen blauen Flämmchen. Harry spürte, wie das mentale Band stärker wurde und bemühte sich, es weiter zu kräftigen.

‚Mr Malfoy? Sind Sie in Ordnung?'

Ein Stöhnen war zunächst die einzige Antwort, die Harry auf seine Frage erhielt. Dann antwortete Malfoy mit schwacher Stimme: ‚Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.' Er schien eine Bestandsaufnahme durchzuführen. Als er nach einer Weile erneut sprach, klang seine Stimme deutlich fester. ‚Ich denke schon.'

‚Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr Malfoy, ich wollte nicht' –

‚Das waren nicht Sie. Severus und ich sind angegriffen worden.'

_Severus. Snape._

‚Wir müssen Snape suchen!'

‚Überflüssig. Ich bin bereits da.'

Snapes Bewusstsein, ebenfalls in rot leuchtender Gestalt, trat wieder in den Kreis. Harry spürte, wie Snape das mentale Band weiter verstärkte, während er mit ihnen sprach.

‚Lucius hat Recht. Das, was Sie gespürt haben, war nur ein Echo des Angriffs, der auf uns beide gerichtet war. Wären Sie mit der gleichen Wut wie wir attackiert worden, hätten Sie nicht überlebt.'

‚Aber ... aber was war es, was Sie angegriffen hat?'

‚Seelen', entgegnete Snape kühl und scheinbar unbeeindruckt. ‚Sie erkennen uns als das, was wir sind – als Todesser. Es sind nicht nur die Seelen Schwarzer Magier hier unterwegs, sondern auch die Seelen ihrer Opfer. Viele von ihnen haben gute Gründe, uns zu hassen.'

‚Aber' –

‚Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie nicht weiter fragen würden. Wir müssen uns wieder auf unser eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren. Auf Black.'

Als Snape so plötzlich in seinen alten Lehrer-Tonfall zurückfiel, konnte Harry sich nur mit Mühe eine schnippische Antwort verkneifen. Aber Snape hatte Recht. Sie waren hier, um Sirius zu suchen. Reden konnten sie später – zumal es an diesem Ort eindeutig nicht geheuer war.

Also sammelte Harry seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seinen Paten. Er versuchte, ein möglichst klares Bild von Sirius vor seinem inneren Auge aufsteigen zu lassen, sich an den Klang seiner Stimme, an seinen Geruch zu erinnern ...

Gleichzeitig nahm er wahr, dass auch Malfoy und Snape sich ihre Erinnerungen an Sirius vergegenwärtigten, die bei ihnen naturgemäß weniger freundlich ausfielen. Als er plötzlich Sirius' spöttisch grinsendes Gesicht aus der Perspektive eines kopfüber in der Luft pendelnden, vor Zorn kochenden Snape vor seinem inneren Auge sah, versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Er sah die Szene nicht nur aus Snapes Perspektive, er empfand auch dessen Gefühle: Wut, Hass und ein ungeheures Gefühl der Demütigung. Einen Moment lang hasste er Sirius so, wie ihn der sechzehnjährige Snape gehasst hatte.

Harry kämpfte heftig, um die fremden Emotionen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Snapes Sirius war nicht sein, Harrys, Sirius, war nicht der Mensch, den er liebte und so viel besser zu kennen glaubte ...

Um positive Gedanken an seinen Paten bemüht, die negativen Erinnerungen von Snape und Malfoy so gut es ging ignorierend, begann Harry, seinen Geist tastend durch den von blauen Lichtern erfüllten, endlosen schwarzen Raum zu schicken, so wie er zuvor nach den beiden Todessern gesucht hatte. Er berührte dabei immer wieder fremde Bewusstseinsspähren, ruhelose und von Feindschaft erfüllte Seelen. Bei jedem Kontakt mit ihrer eisigen Kälte zuckte er erschrocken zurück.

Harrys Mut begann bereits zu sinken, als er flüchtig, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang, eine warme Berührung in diesem Meer von Kälte und Feindseligkeit wahrnahm.

Sofort versuchte er, sich auf den Punkt zu konzentrieren, an dem er die Wärme gespürt hatte. Harry spannte all seine Sinne an, durchkämmte angestrengt den leeren Raum um ihn her. Und da war es wieder, ein winziger Punkt von Wärme und Vertrautheit.

Dann erspähte er ein kaum sichtbares Flämmchen silbrigen Lichts, nicht größer als der Kopf einer Stecknadel.

‚Sirius?' fragte Harry, atemlos vor Erwartung.

Der Punkt glomm heller, wurde größer und wärmer.

‚Sirius!'

Harry fühlte, wie auch ihm warm wurde vor Glück.

Das Licht wuchs jetzt schneller, schien aus seiner Freude Kraft zu gewinnen. Es waberte und floss durch die Dunkelheit. Dann bildeten sich feste Konturen. Ein großer, struppiger Hund aus silbernem Licht schwebte vor Harry in der Schwärze. Und dann ertönte eine raue Stimme in Harrys Kopf, die sein Herz vor Freude einen Purzelbaum schlagen ließ.

‚Harry?', fragte Sirius unsicher. Dann drängender, besorgter: ‚Harry, was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?'

Harry wurde klar, dass Sirius glauben musste, er sei ebenfalls eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben und wie sein Pate an diesem Ort gestrandet.

Hastig stieß er hervor: ‚Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten, Sirius. Wir holen dich hier raus!'

‚Wir?'

Sirius klang überrascht. Harry spürte, wie sich die Finger von Sirius' Bewusstsein in die Dunkelheit streckten. Er fühlte sie den feinen Faden ertasten, der ihn mit seinen Begleitern verband, an ihm entlang gleiten und –

Sirius fuhr so heftig zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

‚Ihr!', rief er in einer Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu aus. Im gleichen Moment schien ihm klar zu werden, dass es sich bei Snape und Malfoy um Harrys Führer handeln musste. Das Entsetzen, das von Sirius ausging, war so heftig, dass es für einen Augenblick auf Harry übergriff und er mühsam die aufsteigende Panik niederringen musste.

‚Harry, was hast du getan?! Wieso bist du mit diesen ... diesen Henkersknechten hier?'

Doch es war Snape, der antwortete, nicht Harry. Seiner Stimme war keinerlei Emotion anzumerken. ‚Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen, Black. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, bitte, überzeuge dich selbst.'

Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sein Geist irgendwie gedehnt wurde, als Snape ihren mentalen Kreis für Sirius öffnete. Zögernd und misstrauisch trat sein Pate, nunmehr in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, in den Pool ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle ein. Nachdem er die erste Verwirrung überwunden und die drei Bewusstseinssphären einigermaßen auseinandersortiert zu haben schien, spürte Harry, wie sich Sirius vorsichtig Snapes Geist näherte.

Harry nahm Snapes Unbehagen deutlich wahr. Dennoch öffnete Snape seinen Geist für seinen alten Feind, als ob er eine Tür öffnen würde. Eine Welle von Bildern überflutete Harry, als Sirius ziemlich unsensibel in Snapes Gedanken herumzusuchen begann, um dessen Motivation zu erkunden. Snape schien sich nur mühsam zur Ruhe zu zwingen und hatte offensichtlich mehrmals das Bedürfnis, Sirius die mentale Tür an den Kopf zu knallen. Dennoch ließ er es zu, dass seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle grob durchwühlt wurden.

Nach einer Weile tauchte Sirius wieder aus Snapes Innenwelt auf, offenbar zutiefst verunsichert von dem, was er dort vorgefunden hatte. Harry hatte nur wenig von Snapes Erinnerungen wahrnehmen können, zu schnell war alles an ihm vorbeigeflogen. Doch Sirius schien genau zu wissen, wonach er hatte suchen müssen.

‚Warum?', fragte sein Pate.

‚Wir pflegen unsere Schuld zu bezahlen', bemerkte Snape mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Erregung in der Stimme. Sirius in seinen Geist einzulassen, hatte ihn offenbar mehr mitgenommen als alle anderen Ereignisse dieses Tages.

‚Was war das für eine Szene, die ich da eben gesehen habe?', fragte Sirius mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

‚Dein Patensohn hat Lucius das Leben gerettet, als' –, begann Snape widerstrebend, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

‚Das meine ich nicht! Die Szene im Kerker ... Regulus.'

Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen. Hatte Snape etwas mit dem Tod von Sirius' Bruder zu tun? Falls ja, dann würde sein Pate kaum bereit sein, mit Snape irgendwohin zu gehen, selbst wenn Sirius und Regulus sich zuletzt nicht sehr nahe gestanden hatten.

Snape und Malfoy schienen den Gedanken mit Harry zu teilen. Doch es war schon zu spät. Als Sirius ihre gemeinsame Abwehr wahrnahm, setzte er zu einem mentalen Rammstoß gegen Snape an, der ihre geistige Verbindung fast zerrissen hätte.

‚Sirius, nicht!', keuchte Harry entsetzt. ‚Du bringst uns alle um!'

Sofort hielt Sirius inne.

Snape rappelte sich mühsam wieder hoch und sortierte seine in Unordnung geratenen Gedanken.

‚Also gut, Black!', zischte er zornig. ‚Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!'

Harry hielt in Erwartung der kommenden Katastrophe den Atem an.

Doch statt zu einem geistigen Gegenschlag auszuholen, schien die Gestalt Snapes plötzlich in sich zusammenzusinken und an Helligkeit zu verlieren.

Snape sagte mit tonloser Stimme: ‚Ich zeige es dir. Du verabscheust mich ohnehin. Also, nur zu.'

Staunend fühlte Harry, wie Snape ein weiteres Mal seinen Geist für Sirius öffnete.

Doch er blieb ausgeschlossen von dem, was zwischen den beiden Männern vor sich ging. Er spürte lediglich, dass Snape und Sirius heftige Emotionen austauschten, sah aber nicht, was der Todesser seinem Paten zeigte.

Endlich taumelte Sirius zurück, überwältigt von dem, was er erfahren hatte. Er rollte sich in seiner Hundegestalt zusammen, in sicherem Abstand von ihnen, bis er wieder zu einem konturlosen silbrigen Licht geworden war.

Besorgt näherte sich Harry seinem Paten. Er musste versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, seinen Hass auf Snape irgendwie zu dämpfen, damit er bereit war, sie zu begleiten, diesen Ort in Snapes Obhut zu verlassen.

Doch als er sich behutsam dem Geist seines Paten näherte, nahm er überrascht wahr, dass da kein Hass, nicht einmal Zorn war, sondern nur Traurigkeit. Traurigkeit und ... Scham?

Lange herrschte Schweigen.

Harry spürte Unruhe von Snape ausgehen, mühsam erzwungene Gelassenheit bei Malfoy, Trauer und Schuldgefühle bei Sirius.

‚Sirius?', fragte Harry verunsichert.

Zögernd nahm das Licht die Konturen eines zusammengekauerten Menschen an, blieb aber an den Rändern verschwommen.

‚Sirius, was ist?', drängte Harry. ‚Sag doch was!'

Langsam hob sein Pate den Kopf – doch er blickte nicht Harry an, sondern Snape.

‚Es ... es tut mir... so leid!', würgte Sirius hervor. ‚Ich wusste nicht, dass er ... dass Reg ...'

Harry starrte seinen Paten verblüfft an. Dann blickte er hastig hinüber zu Snape. Er fühlte Scham und Widerwillen bei dem Todesser, der Sirius nicht ansah und offensichtlich einen harten inneren Kampf auszufechten hatte.

Sirius hob stockend an: ‚Und du ... du musstest ... Ihr beide ... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du ... du und Regulus ...'

Snape antwortete nicht.

Es war Malfoy, der die auf Sirius' Ausbruch folgende Stille schließlich brach. ‚Nun, Black', sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe, ‚bist du jetzt bereit, mit uns zu kommen – oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?'

Sirius nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. ‚Ich ... ich komme mit euch. Was muss ich tun?'

‚Zunächst zurück in den Kreis treten,' entgegnete Severus. In seiner Stimme schwang noch die Erregung der vergangenen Minuten mit.

Sirius gehorchte schweigend.

‚Du hast keinen physischen Körper mehr, deshalb muss einer von uns deine Seele in seinen Körper aufnehmen.'

Automatisch wandte Sirius sich Harry zu, doch Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

‚Potter junior hat nicht die nötige Erfahrung. Er wäre nicht in der Lage, eure Seelen getrennt zu halten, und wir würden sie möglicherweise nie mehr auseinander sortieren können. Du musst schon mit Lucius oder mir vorlieb nehmen. Lucius wäre mir allerdings lieber, da ich dieses Unternehmen leite und mich dabei konzentrieren muss. Das ist bei einer so engen geistigen Verbindung von mehreren Menschen schon schwierig genug. Deine Seele in meinem Körper würde es nicht leichter für mich machen.'

Sirius wandte sich zögernd zu Malfoy.

Malfoy wirkte nach außen völlig kalt, doch Harry spürte, dass er mit seinem Widerwillen rang.

‚Vielleicht wird dir nicht alles gefallen, was du in meiner Seele sehen wirst, Black', warnte er leise.

Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: ‚Du darfst die Verbindung mit uns auf keinen Fall unterbrechen – unabhängig davon, was du bei Lucius wahrnehmen wirst, Black. Und, Lucius, versuch', dich zu beherrschen, ja?'

Er sah Malfoy scharf an, der widerstrebend nickte.

‚Um Schlimmeres zu verhüten, Black, sage ich es dir lieber gleich, damit du nicht in einem unpassenden Moment darauf stößt und uns alle in Lebensgefahr bringst. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Severus dir eben gezeigt hat, aber _ich_ war es, der deinen Bruder gefoltert und getötet hat.'

Harry wurde noch einmal schmerzhaft bewusst, mit was er sich eingelassen hatte, um Sirius zu helfen. Er wartete gebannt auf die Reaktion seines Paten.

Doch Sirius nickte nur. ‚Ich weiß ...'

‚Dann komm', sagte Malfoy kalt.

Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

‚Du musst nur durch mich hindurchgehen, das ist alles. Den Rest mache ich.'

Zögernd bewegte sich die silbrige Gestalt Sirius' auf die rot flammende des Todessers zu. Als er nur noch einen Schritt von Malfoy entfernt war, hielt er kurz inne und schien gleichsam tief Luft zu holen. Dann machte er den letzten Schritt nach vorne. Einen Moment lang wirbelten das rote und das silberne Licht durcheinander – dann war Sirius verschwunden, und es schwebte nur noch die rote Gestalt Lucius Malfoys in der Dunkelheit. Doch das Rot hatte einen silbrigen Schimmer bekommen, und Harry spürte nach wie vor die Gegenwart seines Paten.

Snape übernahm wieder die Führung. Rasch und zielstrebig zog er sie alle durch die Dunkelheit. Die blauen Lichter kamen wieder näher, vermehrten sich, schlossen sie ein, bis es nicht mehr schwarz, sondern eisblau um sie herum war. Doch Snape riss sie mit sich. Schneller und schneller wirbelten sie durch die Finsternis.

‚Nicht ablenken lassen! Denkt an etwas Positives!', erklang Severus' befehlende Stimme – und diesmal gehorchte Harry.

Er dachte an Sirius, wie es sein würde, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu leben, an Ginny, für die er nun, nach Voldemorts Vernichtung, wieder frei war ...

Sirius, das spürte Harry deutlich, dachte ebenfalls an das Zusammenleben mit seinem Patensohn.

Lucius dachte an Draco und an Narcissa. Harry sah die beiden so deutlich, als ob sie direkt vor ihm stünden. Sogar Narcissas Parfüm konnte er riechen, ihre Haut und –

Lucius verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die mentalen Finger. ‚Vorsicht!', warnte er, doch er klang nicht böse, eher amüsiert.

Und an was dachte Snape?

Harry tastete behutsam zu ihrem Führer hinüber – und zuckte zurück. Da war nichts. Nicht, dass da kein Gedanke gewesen wäre – aber der Gedanke war _Nichts_.

Noch ehe Harrys Verunsicherung sich auf ihren Bund auswirken konnte, spürte er wieder den kühlen Stoff des Vorhangs auf seiner Haut. Abermals stolperte er ein paar Schritte durch den Raum – die blauen Lichter und die eisige Schwärze verschwanden.

Sie waren wieder zurück.

SSSSSSS

Harry blinzelte in die plötzliche Helligkeit. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet, dennoch schmerzten seine Augen. Noch immer war der Kreis geschlossen, hielten sie sich fest an den Händen. Als seine Augen sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah Harry, dass Snape ihm gerade ins Gesicht sah. Er war blass und wirkte angespannt.

‚Sie wünschen sich den _Tod_?', sandte Harry vorsichtig eine geistige Botschaft zu ihm hinüber.

„Das braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren", gab der Todesser kalt und laut zurück.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte Malfoy, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen dagestanden hatte, heftig zusammen und zwinkerte verwirrt.

„Severus, würdest du mir bitte helfen, Black loszuwerden? Es gefällt mir nicht, meinen Körper mit ihm teilen zu müssen."

Snape gestattete sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln. Dann begann er einen lateinischen Singsang, der Harry fatal an sein unglückseliges Duell mit Draco erinnerte. Als Harry Draco so schwer verletzt hatte, dass sein Gegner fast verblutet wäre, hatte Snape die Wunden auf ähnliche Weise geheilt.

‚Er ist nicht nur ein Mörder', dachte Harry verwundert, ‚er ist auch ein Heiler.'

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Snapes Heilkünste Dumbledore gerettet hatten, als dieser schwer verletzt von der Zerstörung eines Horkruxes, Salazar Slytherins Ring, zurückgekehrt war. Auch Katie Bell verdankte dem Meister der Zaubertränke ihr Leben.

Fasziniert sah Harry auf Lucius Malfoy, der die Augen wiederum geschlossen hatte und in einer Art Trance zu sein schien. Langsam begannen seine Konturen zu verschwimmen, als ein silbergrauer Nebel aus seinem Körper hervorquoll und sich in der Mitte ihres kleinen Kreises sammelte. Snapes Stimme wurde lauter und beschwörender, als sich der Nebel verdichtete und schließlich die Form eines menschlichen Körpers anzunehmen begann. Atemlos vor Spannung verfolgte Harry, wie die Umrisse klarer wurden – und dann stand plötzlich Sirius vor ihm.

„Sirius!", rief Harry überglücklich.

Auf dem silbrigen Gesicht seines Paten erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Harry."

Sirius strahlte ihn einen Moment lang selig an. Dann wandte er sich erst zu Malfoy, dann zu Snape und nickte ihnen halb spöttisch, halb ernst zu. Doch er klang vollkommen ernst, als er leise zu ihnen sagte: „Ich danke euch."

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Malfoy seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Wir können den Kreis jetzt auflösen", sagte Snape mit müder Stimme. „Aber langsam und vorsichtig. – Potter, Sie machen am Besten einfach gar nichts."

Einen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als Malfoy und Snape langsam ihre Hände öffneten und einen Schritt zurücktraten. Gleichzeitig zogen sie sich auch geistig und seelisch von ihm zurück. Harry erkannte überrascht, wie sehr er von ihrer Stärke profitiert haben musste. Kaum hatten sie sich von ihm gelöst, da verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, wenn Malfoy ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und festgehalten hätte. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand die seltsame Benommenheit und der Todesser ließ ihn wieder los.

Sirius sah Harry besorgt an.

„Es geht mir gut, Sirius. Wirklich. Ich hatte nur einen Moment lang das Gefühl, als ob ... nun, als ob mir eine Stütze entzogen würde."

Snape nickte. „Das war zu erwarten. Während unserer geistigen Verbindung haben Sie sich an uns festgehalten, an unseren Gedanken, an unserer magischen Kraft ... Es wird noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis Sie wieder sicher auf eigenen Füßen stehen."

„Aber Sie seid ja immer noch in meinem Kopf!", bemerkte Harry verblüfft.

Gerade hatte er deutlich Lucius' Arbeitszimmer vor sich gesehen, einen bequemen Stuhl, ein prasselndes Feuer ... Er war aber noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen!

„Nun, die Verbindung wird wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile anhalten. Sie schwächt sich aber mit zunehmender zeitlicher und räumlicher Entfernung deutlich ab. Allerdings, vollständig endet sie erst mit dem Tod. Auch in zehn Jahren werden wir theoretisch in der Lage sein, bei entsprechender Konzentration oder auch bei heftigen Gefühlen Kontakt miteinander aufzunehmen."

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte Voldemort in seinem Kopf gegen Snape und Malfoy eingetauscht.

Snape hatte seinen Gedanken offenbar aufgefangen und lächelte dünn.

„Nun, Potter, vielleicht sollten Sie doch noch ein bisschen Okklumentik lernen."

Dann wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Hör zu, Black, wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig. Normalerweise bist du als Geist an den Ort deines Todes gebunden, so dass Harry dich immer hier im Ministerium besuchen müsste. Ich nehme aber an, dass ihr dazu beide keine Lust habt. An irgendetwas müssen wir dich aber binden, sonst wirst du einfach davontreiben wie eine Schneeflocke im Sturm. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich kann dich an einen Ort binden oder an eine Person. Von Letzterem würde ich allerdings abraten, denn dann könnte dein Patenkind nicht einmal alleine auf die Toilette gehen."

Severus' Lächeln war wieder da, diesmal breiter und eine Spur ironischer.

„Also: Wo willst du hin?"

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist diese Entscheidung endgültig?"

„Nein, aber du brauchst schon jemanden, der in Zauberkunst weit fortgeschritten ist, um die Bindung wieder aufzuheben. Minerva oder Filius sollten dazu in der Lage sein."

Sirius seufzte tief.

„Dann wohl an den Grimmauldplatz, oder?"

Snape nickte und zog einen abgenutzten Lederbeutel hervor. Er tippte ihn leicht mit dem Zauberstab an. „Portus!" Der Beutel glühte auf.

„Black ..." Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. Ein Netz feiner goldener Linien begann, die Geistergestalt zu umspinnen. „Damit du uns unterwegs nicht verloren gehst."

Gestützt von dem feinen Goldgeflecht war Sirius tatsächlich in der Lage, einen Finger auf den Portschlüssel in Snapes' Hand zu legen. Harry tat es ihm nach, doch Malfoy blieb unbeweglich im Raum stehen.

„Lucius?", fragte Snape leise. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich unsicher.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme nicht mit."

Snape presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch ein dünner Strich waren.

Malfoy lächelte. Es wirkte bemüht. „Adieu, Severus. Und ... danke."

Snape nickte knapp. „Einen ... guten Abschied, Lucius."

Malfoy lachte rau. Er nickte Harry und Sirius zu. „Potter ... Black ..." Dann zog er den Dolch hervor, tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an und war verschwunden.

_Und wieder einmal stiehlt Lucius Malfoy sich aus der Verantwortung ..._

Harry war gespannt, unter welchen Bedingungen er Dracos Vater das nächste Mal wiedersehen würde.

_Wahrscheinlich im Ministerium, wenn er gerade versucht, den aktuellen Minister zu bestechen._

„Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Der unsichtbare Haken des zweiten Portschlüssels setzte an Harrys Nabel an und wirbelte ihn ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, standen sie in einer Seitengasse gegenüber dem Ordenshauptquartier.

Harry trat einen Schritt von Snape zurück und fuhr dabei unabsichtlich mit einer Hand durch den geisterhaften Körper seines Paten. Schaudernd spürte er die gleiche eisige Kälte, die hinter dem Vorhang geherrscht hatte.

Sirius brachte einen Hauch von Todesfrost mit sich.


	11. Weiß und Schwarz

„Also, wie sieht's aus?", fragte Sirius eindringlich. Das goldene Spinngewebe um seine fließende Gestalt war bereits in Auflösung begriffen. „Wie kommen wir da rein?"

„Ich komme da gar nicht rein, denn das Haus hat jetzt einen neuen Geheimniswahrer", erwiderte Snape. „Aber es ist auch nicht nötig, dass ich das Hauptquartier betrete. Du als Geist bist nicht an die Schutzzauber gebunden. Du kannst einfach mit Potter zusammen reinmarschieren. Im gleichen Moment werde ich einen Bindezauber über dich legen, und damit hat sich die Sache fürs Erste. Danach werden dir sicher Minerva oder Filius weiterhelfen."

Sirius zögerte kurz. „Danke, Snape", sagte er dann.

Die beiden alten Rivalen sahen sich einen Moment an, ehe Snape nickte.

„Danke ... Professor Snape", sagte Harry.

Snape lächelte dünn. Dann nickte er Harry zu und trat in den Schatten der Gasse zurück.

Harry grüßte stumm in seine Richtung. Dann ging er energisch auf den Standort des Black-Hauses zu, Sirius an seiner Seite, und konzentrierte sich dabei fest auf den Satz „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens liegt Am Grimmauldplatz Nr 12, London." Im selben Moment erschien das alte Haus zwischen zwei Muggelhäusern, erst dünn wie eine Scheibe Toast, dann immer breiter werdend.

Harry blickte rasch zurück zu Snape, der im Eingang der Gasse auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes stand, eine schwarze Gestalt, die mit den anderen Schatten verschmolz. Harry drehte sich wieder um, stieg die abgenutzten Steinstufen hinauf und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Seit einem Jahr war es sein Haus, er brauchte nicht mehr zu klingeln und zu warten.

Die Tür schwang quietschend auf, und sie betraten das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

„Alles okay, Sirius?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Mhm, ich denke schon ... Eben hat es geprickelt. Das war wahrscheinlich Snapes Zauber. Auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht das Gefühl, mich gleich aufzulösen, falls du das meinst."

Harry war erleichtert, dass alles so glatt gegangen war.

„Mensch, Sirius, am liebsten würde ich dich umarmen! Es ist so toll, dass du wieder da bist!"

Sirius lachte. Es klang seltsam hohl, obwohl Harry spürte, dass sein Pate sich wirklich von ganzem Herzen freute. An einiges an Sirius' neuem Zustand würde er sich erst gewöhnen müssen.

Aber jetzt mussten sie diese unglaubliche Neuigkeit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern mitteilen!

„Ron! Hermine! Remus! Wo steckt ihr? Ich habe eine tolle Überraschung für euch!"

Alles blieb still.

„Bill? Fleur? Fred? George? Wo seid ihr?"

Keine Antwort.

„Da stimmt doch was nicht!"

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab bewegte Harry sich vorsichtig in Richtung Küche.

„Warte, Harry! Ich gehe vor!" Schon war sein Pate an ihm vorbeigeglitten.

„Hier ist niemand!", rief Sirius nach ein paar Sekunden. „Aber sie haben dir eine Nachricht dagelassen."

Harry stürzte in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Stück Pergament.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wo steckst du nur? Wir machen uns furchtbare Sorgen um dich! Alle Ordensmitglieder sind auf der Jagd nach Todessern oder zu Verhören von Gefangenen im Zaubereiministerium. Mundungus soll das Ordenshauptquartier bewachen, und ich hoffe sehr für ihn, dass er das auch tut! _

Harry und Sirius grinsten sich an. Mundungus und etwas bewachen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er hastig die letzten Wertgegenstände aus dem Besitz der Blacks zusammengerafft und war gerade dabei, sie auf dem Zauberer-Schwarzmarkt in der Nokturngasse zu verticken.

 _Komm bitte sofort ins Zaubereiministerium und melde dich bei Kingsley oder Arthur! Und bitte verschwinde _nie wieder _, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wir machen uns ja so schreckliche Sorgen, mein Lieber! _

_Molly Weasley._

_P.S.: Harry, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen!_

_M. W._

Harry seufzte leise und sah bekümmert zu Sirius.

„Ich fürchte, es wird erst mal nichts mit der Wiedersehensfeier."

Sirius grinste ihn achselzuckend an.

„Ach, weißt du, langsam habe ich Übung im Warten. Außerdem" – sein Grinsen wurde breiter – „würde ich zu gern unseren alten Hauselfen Kreacher ein bisschen erschrecken. Schließlich ist er nicht ganz unschuldig an meinem Tod!"

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Gute Idee! Viel Spaß dabei! Und ich sehe zu, dass ich möglichst schnell wieder hier bin."

Sicherheitshalber packte er noch seinen Tarnumhang ein. Vielleicht konnte er damit der zu erwartenden Meute feiernder Zauberer aus dem Weg gehen.

Dann sprang er vergnügt auf die Straße hinaus.

Heute war ein fantastischer Tag!

SSSSSSS

Harry apparierte vor der Telefonzelle zum Zaubereiministerium. Er schlüpfte durch die Tür, nahm den Hörer ab, wählte, stellte sich vor und erhielt seine Plakette.

_Harry Potter, Bezwinger von Du-weißt-schon-wem._

Au weia, das sah nicht gerade so aus, als könnte er sich unbeachtet zu Kingsley oder Mr Weasley schleichen ...

Als die Telefonzelle unter Rumpeln und Knirschen das Zaubereiministerium erreicht hatte und Harry die große Empfangshalle betrat, wimmelte es dort nur so von feiernden Hexen und Zauberern. Bevor er erkannt werden konnte, warf er sich rasch den Tarnumhang über.

Harry beschloss, sich zunächst auf den Weg zu den Auroren zu machen und Kingsley Shacklebolt aufzusuchen. Ihn interessierte, wie viele Todesser bereits gefangen waren und um wen es sich dabei handelte. Ob sie schon die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle erwischt hatten?

Die Aufzüge waren so ausgelastet, dass es für Harry unmöglich war, unbemerkt mitzufahren, Tarnumhang hin oder her.

_Hier muss es doch auch Treppen geben ..._

Er fand das Treppenhaus, oder eines von mehreren Treppenhäusern, war aber bald so verwirrt, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo im Gebäude er sich befand. Alles schien sich ständig zu verschieben und zu verändern. Frustriert öffnete er endlich eine beliebige Tür und trat auf einen düsteren und staubigen Korridor hinaus.

Harry sah sich zweifelnd um. Der Gang wirkte verlassen. Die Räume schienen ungenutzt zu sein. Nur an einer einzigen Tür hing ein Schild mit einer Nummer. Vielleicht konnte er dort nach dem Weg fragen.

Harry öffnete die Tür – und hielt entsetzt den Atem an.

Er stand in einem fensterlosen Raum. Wände, Decke und Fußboden waren vollkommen weiß, so dass er das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, mitten in einem Nebelmeer zu schweben. Grellweißes Licht löschte jeden Schatten aus. Es gab keine Möbel, auch keine anderen Einrichtungsgegenstände, nichts außer vier Gestalten, deren Konturen sich vor dem unnatürlich hellen Hintergrund wie Schattenrisse abzeichneten.

Drei der Gestalten standen und blickten auf eine vierte Person herab, ein zusammengekrümmtes Bündel Mensch in schwarzen Roben, das zuckend und würgend zu ihren Füßen lag.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry die drei Stehenden sich umdrehen und zu ihm hinüberblicken. Er spürte Angst in sich hochkriechen und blieb wie festgefroren in der Tür stehen.

Dann erkannte er die drei.

Es waren Kingsley, Remus und Tonks.

„Ihr!", hauchte Harry fassungslos.

Remus und Tonks sahen erschrocken und schuldbewusst aus, als sie das Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht sahen. Doch Kingsley erwiderte seinen Blick fest.

„Komm nur herein, Harry. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie die Wirklichkeit aussieht."

Harry schloss wie in Trance die Tür hinter sich. Dann machte er zögernd zwei Schritte auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zu, hielt inne und fragte leise, ohne die anderen anzusehen: „Wer ist das?"

Beim Klang seiner Stimme hob der Gefangene den Kopf.

Harry blickte in das blutverschmierte und schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Draco Malfoys.

„Nein ..."

Sechs Jahre Feindschaft zerstoben bei diesem Anblick zu nichts. Schock und Mitleid würgten Harry in der Kehle. Unwillkürlich ließ er sich neben seinem Schulfeind auf die Knie sinken.

Draco starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco ihn überhaupt erkannte. Doch als er die Hand nach Draco ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren, fuhr dieser mit einem panischen Aufschrei zurück. Harry hörte ein Knirschen, als Draco bei der heftigen Bewegung einen offenbar gebrochenen Knochen belastete. Ein zweiter gellender Schrei begleitete das hässliche Geräusch.

Einen Moment lang war Harry wie gelähmt.

Dann stieg eine brodelnde Wut in ihm auf, wie er sie nur selten verspürt hatte.

Er sprang auf die Füße und wirbelte zu den drei Ordensmitgliedern herum.

„SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN? WIE KÖNNT IHR SOWAS MACHEN?"

Die erste Antwort auf sein Gebrüll war ein furchtsames Wimmern Dracos, der offenbar glaubte, Harrys Wut gelte ihm. Sofort dämpfte Harry seine Stimme und zwang sich, ihr einen beherrschten Klang zu verleihen.

„Was hat er getan, um diese ... diese Folter zu verdienen?"

„Er ist ein Todesser", antwortete Shacklebolt gelassen. „Abschaum."

Harry schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Harry, bitte ...", ertönte leise die besorgte Stimme Remus Lupins.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

Der Werwolf sah ihn gequält an. Er war fast ebenso blass wie Draco. In seinen Augen mischten sich Furcht, Schuldbewusstsein und Mitgefühl.

„Versuch' doch, zu verstehen ... Wir brauchen unbedingt Informationen. Es sind noch Dutzende von Todessern unerkannt unterwegs. Wer weiß, was sie anrichten in ihrem Zorn und ihrer Verzweiflung über V-Voldemorts Tod. Denk' an das, was damals den Longbottoms passiert ist ..."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Und du meinst, dass es einen Unterschied macht, dass jetzt ihr es seid, die jemanden bis zum Wahnsinn foltern?", fragte er kalt.

Erregt warf Tonks ein: „Allerdings macht es einen Unterschied! Die da" – sie deutete anklagend auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt Dracos – „morden und quälen zu ihrem Vergnügen. Wir dagegen –". Tonks stockte, brachte das Wort „foltern" nicht über die Lippen. „Wir dagegen _verhören_ den da, um unschuldige Menschenleben zu retten. Leute wie die Longbottoms ... Oder wie deine Eltern, Harry."

Falls sie gehofft hatte, Harry mit dem Hinweis auf seine Eltern zum Schweigen zu bringen, hatte Tonks sich getäuscht. Er wurde nur noch wütender. Gleichzeitig breitete sich eine unheimliche Ruhe in ihm aus.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass _Draco_ euch Informationen geben kann. Ich bin sicher, dass weder sein Vater noch Voldemort ihn über die Pläne der Todesser informiert haben."

Seine Worte hatten einen eisigen Klang. Er fühlte sich fast ein bisschen wie Snape. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich der Meister der Zaubertränke, der sich durch seinen Mund Gehör verschaffen wollte – oder Lucius Malfoy. Falls ja, dann waren sie ausnahmsweise alle einer Meinung.

„Er ist nicht eingeweiht?"

Kingsley lächelte unheildrohend. Er griff Harry am Arm und zog ihn zu Draco hinüber, der keuchend vor ihnen zurückzuweichen versuchte. Der Auror ließ Harry abrupt los, packte Dracos linkes Handgelenk und riss es grob in die Höhe.

„Und was ist _das da_?"

Auf Dracos bloßem Unterarm prangte, zwar etwas verblasst, aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar, das hässliche Brandmal der Todesser. Der Anblick kam für Harry nicht unerwartet, bescherte ihm aber dennoch ein übles Gefühl.

„Er ist der Sohn eines der mächtigsten Todesser überhaupt", sagte Kingsley. „Und er ist einer von ihnen. Natürlich kennt er Namen, Orte, Pläne ... Sicher nicht alle, aber wenn wir mit seinem Wissen auch nur _einen_ Mord verhindern können ..."

„Es macht keinen Unterschied", hörte Harry sich sagen.

Und es machte keinen.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr nicht nur Draco foltert, um an eure so _überaus wichtigen_ Informationen zu kommen. Wie viele noch? Und wie weit werdet ihr gehen? Bis sie alle unter euren Händen verreckt sind?!"

„Verdammt, Harry", rief Tonks frustriert, „ _wir sind im Krieg!_ Wir wenden nur deren eigene Methoden gegen sie an! Die Todesser bekommen von uns genau das zurück, was sie anderen angetan haben! Eine andere Sprache als Gewalt verstehen die doch gar nicht!"

„Hast du denn schon mal versucht, anders mit ihnen zu reden? Ja? Nein? Nein. – Passt gut auf, was ihr tut. Wenn ihr so weitermacht, werden wir keinen neuen Dunklen Lord brauchen. Ihr füllt dann beide Rollen prächtig aus: die der _Guten_ und die der _Bösen_."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

Dann holte Harry tief Luft und sagte entschlossen: „Ich werde Draco jetzt mitnehmen, und ihr werdet mich verdammt noch mal nicht daran hindern. Ich bin mit Voldemort und den Todessern fertig geworden. Ich werde auch mit euch fertig, wenn ihr euch unbedingt zu ihren Nachfolgern aufschwingen wollt."

Sprachlos starrten Remus, Tonks und Kingsley ihn an.

Harry wandte sich brüsk ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte den immer noch am Boden zusammengekauerten Draco mit einem Schwebezauber. Wortlos ließ er die verkrümmte Gestalt an den Ordenskämpfern vorbeischweben und verließ hinter ihr den Raum.

Knallend fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Niemand hielt ihn auf.

Im Flur warf er rasch den Tarnumhang über Draco, ohne seinen ehemaligen Feind genauer anzusehen. Erst einmal mussten sie das Ministerium verlassen. Danach würde er sich um Dracos Verletzungen kümmern.

Aber wohin sollte er Draco bringen? Der Grimmauldplatz schied aus, auch wenn er gerne Sirius' Unterstützung gehabt hätte. Zum Landsitz der Malfoys? Da wimmelte es wahrscheinlich von Auroren.

Harry grübelte angestrengt, während er versuchte, sich nicht erneut im Treppenhaus zu verlaufen. Behutsam tastete er nach Dracos unsichtbarem Körper, um ihn sicher um eine Biegung zu manövrieren. Ein Stöhnen war die Folge seiner vorsichtigen Berührung.

„Pst!", zischte Harry. „Ruhig jetzt! Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit, aber niemand darf dich bemerken!"

Harry lauschte angestrengt. Hatte Draco begriffen?

„Hast du mich verstanden?", drängte er besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete eine schwache Stimme aus dem Nichts. Es schnürte Harry das Herz zusammen, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Kingsley, Tonks und _Remus_ für dieses Elend verantwortlich waren.

Die Eingangshalle war inzwischen so gut wie leer. Die Party schien einige Räume weitergezogen zu sein. Harry hörte Lachen und Singen aus einem der Korridore hallen.

Er zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht. Wenn er erkannt wurde, würde er sicher aufgehalten und über Voldemorts Tod ausgefragt werden.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass er in seinem schwarzen Umhang und unter der Kapuze wohl selbst fast wie ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wirkte. Doch er verließ ungehindert das Ministerium und stand nach einer weiteren Aufzugsfahrt in der roten Telefonzelle, die mit dem unsichtbaren und verletzten Draco nicht ganz komplikationslos gewesen war, auf der schäbigen Muggelstraße, unter der das Zaubereiministerium verborgen lag.

Muggel! Natürlich!

Er würde Draco zu den Dursleys bringen! Die waren zu Beginn der Ferien an die See gefahren, was die anderen Ordensmitglieder sicher nicht wussten, und würden erst in einigen Tagen zurück sein.

Niemand würde ihn für so verrückt halten, einen verletzten Todesser bei seiner schrecklichen Muggel-Familie zu verstecken.

Harry grinste zufrieden, als er wieder nach Draco tastete. „Wir müssen apparieren!", raunte er ihm zu. „Du musst nichts machen, ich nehme dich mit." Er hatte Dracos rechten Arm gefunden und warnte ihn: „Ich werde dich ziemlich fest anpacken müssen, damit du unterwegs nicht verloren gehst. Ist dein Arm okay?"

„Ja ...", erklang die zitternde, körperlose Stimme.

„Gut, dann bei drei. Eins ... zwei ... _drei_..."

Das unangenehme Gefühl, durch einen engen schwarzen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, zu ersticken ...

Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe Harry sich im Ligusterweg wiederfand, im Garten von Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und ihrem reizenden Sohn Dudley. Sie waren zwischen Geräteschuppen und Garage aufgetaucht, denn Harry wollte erst einmal die Lage prüfen, bevor er mit Draco das Haus betrat.

„Sieht gut aus. Scheint tatsächlich keiner da zu sein", flüsterte er, seinen Schützling immer noch mit der einen Hand am Arm haltend, während die andere seinen Zauberstab umfasste und den Schwebezauber aufrechterhielt.

Jetzt senkte er den Stab langsam und ließ Draco vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Schließlich musste er irgendwie die Hintertür öffnen.

„ _Alohomora_!"

Der Weg war frei. Harry ließ Draco durch die Tür schweben und verschloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich.

Gut, dass das Zaubereiministerium nach Dumbledores Tod die „Vorschriften zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger" gelockert hatte, sonst hätte er in Kürze ein Verfahren am Hals gehabt. Oder er hätte Draco tragen müssen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das geschafft hätte. Sein Mitschüler war zwar schlank, aber fast einen Kopf größer als Harry.

Kurz erwog er, Draco weiterhin unter dem Tarnumhang zu lassen. Doch dann hätte er schlecht verhindern können, dass er ihn irgendwo gegen prallen ließ, da er die Position seines Körpers ja nur erahnen konnte. Außerdem waren alle Gardinen im Haus zugezogen. So gerne Tante Petunia auch die Nachbarn bespitzelte, so ungern wollte sie selbst beobachtet werden. Also angelte Harry nach dem Stoff des Umhangs, bekam ihn zu fassen und zog ihn vorsichtig von Draco herunter.

Der Anblick versetzte ihm erneut einen Schock.

Dracos ganzes Gesicht war blutig, wobei das Blut offenbar von einer großen Platzwunde an der Stirn stammte – vielleicht war er durch einen Fluch oder Stoß gegen die Wand oder auf den Fußboden geschleudert worden.

Aber es waren die Augen, die Harry wirklich erschreckten.

In Dracos Blick lag so viel Angst und Qual, wie er es noch bei keinem Lebewesen gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Neville hatte solche Augen gehabt, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihn mit dem _Cruciatus_ folterte. Nicht einmal Peter Pettigrew, als er sich in Qualen mit einer abgeschlagenen Hand vor Voldemort am Boden wand ... oder als er Sirius und Remus verzweifelt um sein Leben anflehte.

Das war nicht nur Angst, nicht einmal „nur" Todesangst in Dracos Augen, es war mehr: Die Abwesenheit jeglicher Hoffnung.

Harry schauderte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich bringe dich hoch in mein Zimmer", murmelte er unsicher.

Keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig dirigierte er Draco die Treppe hinauf und über den Korridor zu seinem alten Zimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Drinnen sah alles unverändert trostlos aus. Nur das Saubermachen hatte Tante Petunia sich nicht verkneifen können. Sogar das Bett war frisch bezogen. Na ja, schließlich war sein Besuch für die nächsten Tage angekündigt gewesen.

Harry schlug die Decken zurück und ließ Draco behutsam auf das Bett sinken.

Was jetzt?

„Hast du Durst?"

Draco starrte ihn stumm aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Okay ... Ich hol' uns schnell was zu trinken. Bin gleich wieder da."

Eilig sprang er die Treppen hinab, packte eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser auf ein Tablett und durchsuchte die Küche nach etwas Geeignetem zum Essen. Im Küchenschrank stieß er auf eine Tafel Nougat-Schokolade. Schokolade half nach Dementoren-Angriffen, wohl kaum nach Folter. Er nahm sie trotzdem mit.

Aus dem Badezimmer im ersten Stock holte er eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, einen Waschlappen, Mullbinden, Pflaster und Jod. Harry kannte sich nicht mit Heilzaubern aus und würde wohl oder übel auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen müssen.

Vorsichtig balancierte Harry das vollbeladene Tablett in sein Zimmer und stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er füllte ein Glas und beugte sich damit zu Draco hinunter, der furchtsam vor ihm zurückwich.

Du liebe Güte, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Beruhigend sagte er: „Das ist nur Wasser. Das wird dir gut tun. Komm, ich helfe dir."

Er schob eine Hand unter Dracos Rücken und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Sein unfreiwilliger Gast bedachte das Glas mit einem misstrauischen Blick und trank sehr zurückhaltend.

_Ob sie ihn mit Veritaserum traktiert haben?_

Aber wenn sie Veritaserum hatten, wozu hätten sie Draco dann foltern sollen?

 _Vielleicht haben sie ja Geschmack daran gefunden, andere zu quälen_ , dachte Harry bitter.

Mit Harrys Unterstützung leerte Draco das ganze Glas, ehe er sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ.

Harry nahm die Wasserschüssel und den Lappen zur Hand.

„Ich muss dein Gesicht ein bisschen sauber machen, ja?", fragte er zaghaft. „Damit ich die Wunde versorgen kann."

Müde nickte Draco. Er ließ widerstandslos zu, dass Harry ihm ungeschickt das Gesicht wusch. Nur als er an die Wunde kam, zuckte Draco kurz zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich, nicht einmal, als Harry eine ziemliche Menge Jod auf seiner Stirn verteilte.

„Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?"

„Der linke Fuß", entgegnete Draco gepresst. „Ich hab' mir den Knöchel gebrochen."

In Harrys Kopf erklang erneut das widerliche Knirschen. Er schluckte.

„Ich ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich da viel machen kann. Wahrscheinlich muss ich zusehen, dass ich dich irgendwie in ein Muggelkrankenhaus kriege, zum Eingipsen. Den Knochenheilzauber probiere ich lieber nicht aus, nach dem, was mir mit Lockhart passiert ist ..."

Ein schwaches Grinsen wanderte über Dracos Gesicht.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

Dennoch machte der Bruch ihm große Sorgen. Er konnte daran nicht mit Magie herumprobieren, sonst endete Draco tatsächlich noch ganz ohne Beinknochen. Aber ansehen musste er sich den Knöchel wohl schon, und die Schuhe mussten auch runter.

„Äh ... Ich guck's mir trotzdem mal an, ja?"

„Nur zu", murmelte Draco matt. „Aber sei vorsichtig!"

Harry schob behutsam Dracos Hosenbein hoch. Hm. So konnte er schon einmal nichts sehen. Draco trug halbhohe schwarze Stiefel, und die mussten irgendwie runter. Die Dinger sahen verdammt teuer aus, aber ...

„Ich fürchte, ich muss den Schuh runterschneiden, Draco."

„Dann mach' halt."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Diffindo!" und trennte die Nähte im Leder auf, so dass er den Stiefel behutsam herunterheben konnte. Draco stöhnte und verzog das Gesicht. Als Harry die Socke ebenfalls heruntergezaubert und zu einem schwarzen Wollknäuel aufgeribbelt hatte, sah er, dass der Knöchel dick angeschwollen und die Haut ringsum blau und grün verfärbt war.

„Au weia ... Äh ... Na ja, wenigstens ist es kein offener Bruch."

Harry versuchte vergeblich, seiner Stimme einen tröstenden und optimistischen Klang zu verleihen.

Ein leicht grünlicher Ton war in Dracos Gesicht gestiegen, als sein verletzter Fuß bewegt wurde. Er blieb aber ruhig.

Harry wunderte sich im Stillen über diese untypische Selbstbeherrschung. Wenn er daran dachte, was Draco für ein Theater veranstaltet hatte, als er von dem Hippogreif Seidenschabel verletzt worden war ...

 _Aber da ging es ihm ja auch darum, Hagrid zu schaden_ , dachte Harry mit einem Anflug von Zorn, den er schuldbewusst gleich wieder unterdrückte.

Das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Da er gerade dabei war, zog er Draco auch noch den anderen Stiefel aus.

„Sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?", fragte er dann.

„Nur ein paar Prellungen, nichts von Bedeutung", kam die leise Antwort.

Doch nur Sekunden später fing Draco plötzlich heftig zu zittern an.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„ _Cruciatus_ -Nachwirkungen", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Das Zittern wurde stärker. Dann ging es in ein krampfartiges Zucken ähnlich einem epileptischen Anfall über. Draco stieß dumpfe Laute aus. Seine Glieder zuckten so heftig, dass Harry Angst bekam, er könnte sich verletzten. Kurz entschlossen packte er ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest. Als das nicht reichte, legte er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn und versuchte, irgendwie Arme und Beine zu fixieren.

Langsam ebbte der Anfall ab. Draco rang keuchend nach Luft.

„Du kannst jetzt von mir runtergehen, Potter."

Hastig sprang Harry auf. Sein Gesicht brannte.

Draco sah ihn nicht an, als er im gleichen gepressten Tonfall sagte: „Und da wir schon bei ... peinlichen Dingen sind ... Ich müsste dringend mal die Kleidung wechseln ... insbesondere ..." – er stockte und wurde leiser – „... die Unterwäsche."

Er drehte plötzlich den Kopf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen, als ob er feststellen wollte, ob dieser das vielleicht lustig fand.

Aber Harry war nur noch eine Spur röter geworden und versuchte, sich rasch abzuwenden. Doch Draco ließ es nicht zu, hielt seinen Blick gefangen.

„ _Cruciatus_ , Potter. Ich weiß, du hast den auch schon erlebt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht so lange und nicht so oft hintereinander. Man verliert ... einfach die Kontrolle ... über seinen Körper ... Klar?"

Er hatte versucht, einen sachlichen und selbstsicheren Ton anzuschlagen, doch der Versuch war kläglich misslungen und zum Ende hin wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und unsicherer.

Harry nickte nur, drehte sich um und machte sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen. Er suchte Jeans, einen blauen Pullover und einen Satz Unterwäsche hervor, die er schweigend neben Draco aufs Bett legte.

„Ich fürchte", sagte er leise, „mit _dem_ Fuß wirst du es nur ins Bad schaffen, wenn ich dich wieder schweben lasse. Ist das okay?"

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. Er griff nach der Kleidung, und Harry ließ ihn mitsamt den Sachen wieder in die Höhe steigen. Vorsichtig lenkte er Draco zum Badezimmer, ließ ihn dort auf einen Hocker sinken und legte ihm Handtücher und Waschzeug bereit.

Dann sagte er leise: „Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, okay?"

Draco nickte nur.

Harry schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich.


	12. Der Traum

Draco lag mit offenen Augen auf Potters Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend. Das Fenster stand weit offen. Die Sonne war gerade dabei, hinter dem hässlichen Reihenhaus der Nachbarn zu versinken.

Potter hatte sich am Boden auf einer alten Matratze ausgestreckt und schlief. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt.

_Ich könnte ihn töten, wenn ich wollte ..._

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen, ja im gesamten letzten Jahr, eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken bekommen. Außerdem hielten die Schmerzen in seinem gebrochenen Knöchel ihn wach, wie erschöpft er auch sein mochte. Potter hatte ihm Schmerztabletten gegeben, aber sie wirkten nur unzureichend.

Sie hatten den Bruch nicht behandeln lassen, weil Draco fürchtete, das Zaubereiministerium könnte auch die Londoner Muggelkrankenhäuser überwachen, um verletzte Todesser abzufangen. Draco ertrug lieber die Schmerzen, die er im Moment hatte, als sie gegen noch mehr Schmerzen aus den Händen irgendeiner Auroren-Foltertruppe einzutauschen. Jedes Mal, wenn er kurz eingenickt war, hatte er sich in dem weißen Raum wiedergefunden, war erneut angebrüllt und gequält worden.

Wie würde seine Zukunft aussehen? _Hatte_ er überhaupt eine Zukunft?

Er konnte wohl kaum nach Hogwarts zurückgehen. Auch die Besitztümer seiner Familie würden eingezogen werden, jetzt, wo sie alle als Todesser enttarnt waren. Seine Mutter versteckte sich an einem ihm unbekannten Ort, und sein Vater ...

_Nicht daran denken.  
_

Severus würde sich ebenfalls verbergen müssen. Und alle Freunde und Verwandte Dracos waren Todesser oder hatten zumindest welche in der Familie. Nach dem, was er selbst im Ministerium erlebt hatte, konnte er sich ungefähr vorstellen, was sie jetzt durchmachen würden.

Er dagegen, er hatte Glück gehabt. Aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund hatte _Potter_ ihn _gerettet._

_Scheint wohl eine Marotte von Potter zu sein, Menschen zu retten ... Ein würdiger Schüler Dumbledores ..._

Beim Gedanken an Dumbledore krampfte sich Dracos Herz zusammen. Wäre er doch nur auf das Angebot eingegangen, das der Direktor ihm auf dem Turm gemacht hatte! Hätte er schneller reagiert, dann wäre Dumbledore noch am Leben, und Draco und seine Eltern wären jetzt in Sicherheit.

Doch Dumbledore war tot, und so war niemand mehr da, an den Draco sich Schutz suchend hätte wenden können, weder auf Seiten der Todesser noch auf Seiten ihrer Gegner – denn was er von den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens, respektive den Auroren, zu erwarten hatte, war ihm ja schmerzhaft klar gemacht worden.

Der Einzige, an den er sich halten konnte, war Potter – und wo der eigentlich stand, war Draco inzwischen ein Rätsel.

SSSSSSS

Harry hatte eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen geschoben und das Ergebnis mit Draco geteilt. Sein Gast hatte wenig Appetit gezeigt, aber immerhin ein bisschen gegessen. Im Schlafzimmer von Vernon und Petunia hatte Harry Schmerztabletten gefunden. Aber auch, wenn Draco mehr davon geschluckt hatte, als er laut Beipackzettel durfte, schienen sie nicht gegen die Schmerzen anzukommen, die ein gebrochener Knöchel verursachte.

Harry hatte Draco sein Bett überlassen und sich eine alte Matratze vom Dachboden heruntergeholt. Er hatte entschieden, dass es besser war, wenn er bei Draco im Zimmer blieb, sich aber nicht die Mühe gemacht, seinen Zauberstab zu sichern. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er von Draco nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Sehnlich wünschte er sich eine Möglichkeit, Sirius oder Ron und Hermine zu kontaktieren. Wäre nur Hedwig bei ihm gewesen ... So blieb ihm nur, darauf zu hoffen, dass nicht der Orden, sondern seine Freunde ihn zuerst fanden.

_Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen ... morgen ..._

Schließlich schlief Harry erschöpft ein. Er träumte zusammenhanglos und bunt, als sich eine fremde geistige Präsenz in seinem Kopf bemerkbar machte.

Es war Lucius Malfoy, und er schien ein Problem zu haben.

Behutsam tastete Harry nach Malfoy. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich gerufen worden war. Außerdem hatte er kein großes Verlangen danach, den Todesser so bald wiederzusehen. Er war ihm zwar dankbar, dass er geholfen hatte, Sirius zurückzuholen, aber Freunde würden sie trotzdem nie werden.

An einem anderen Ort konzentrierte sich Sirius auf das geistige Band. Sofort wurde es leichter, ihm zu folgen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller reiste ihr Bewusstsein durch den Raum. Harry wurde von dem dunklen Strom mitgerissen. Wieder stieg Angst in ihm auf, er könnte sein Selbst verlieren, in dieser schwarzen Unendlickeit für immer verschwinden. Doch dann war Sirius an seiner Seite, und die Angst verblasste.

Ebenso plötzlich, wie sie in den Strudel hineingerissen worden waren, gab er sie wieder frei.

Das Blut sauste in seinen Ohren. Ihm war übel und schwindelig.

Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, der nur von einem Feuer erhellt wurde.

Harry wurde klar, dass er sich in Malfoys Körper befand, mit dessen Augen sah, mit dessen Ohren hörte.

Das Erste, was er hörte, war allerdings Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚Harry! Wo hast du gesteckt, verdammt! Der ganze Orden ist in Aufruhr!'

‚Jetzt nicht, Sirius. Ich bin okay, aber ...'

Harry brach ab. Sie waren nicht die einzigen Gäste in Malfoys Bewusstsein. Auch Snape war da – allerdings kaum wahrnehmbar, vermutlich, weil er seinen Geist gegen sie verschlossen hatte.

Malfoy bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit sofort.

„Oh, Besuch? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Er hatte laut gesprochen, doch seine Stimme hatte nicht den üblichen gedehnten und spöttischen Klang. Sie war unsicher, rau.

Malfoys Gedanken und Gefühle waren widersprüchlich und wirr. Harry spürte Angst, Scham, Wut, Triumph ... In schneller Folge wechselten zusammenhanglose Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Harry erkannte Draco ... Voldemort ... Eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die am Boden kniete und um ihr Leben flehte ... Ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin ... Eine düstere Kerkerzelle ...

Was war los mit Malfoy?

‚Mr Malfoy ... Was ist passiert? Stimmt etwas nicht? Können wir Ihnen irgendwie ... helfen?', fragte Harry unsicher.

Malfoy hob eine Hand und hielt eine Phiole hoch, so dass seine Besucher sie durch seine Augen sehen konnten. Sie war nicht beschriftet, und sie war leer. Dennoch wusste Harry instinktiv, um was es sich handelte.

Gift.

Harry fragte sich nervös, was er tun sollte. Bleiben? Verschwinden? Eingreifen, falls das überhaupt möglich war?

‚Es wäre möglich. Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich habe ein Gegengift dabei.'

Malfoy lachte brüchig.

‚Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, Potter, als der Dunkle Lord mich töten wollte. Das heißt, mein Leben liegt in Ihrer Hand, bis ich meine Schuld auf gleiche Weise abtragen kann. Sie könnten mir verbieten, mich zu töten.' Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf klang müde und resigniert.

‚Aber ... Sie haben geholfen, Sirius zu retten. Zählt das denn gar nicht?', fragte Harry verunsichert.

‚Ich war Severus noch etwas schuldig. Er hat sehr viel geopfert, um Draco zu helfen. Als er mich um Hilfe gebeten hat, konnte ich mich nicht verweigern. Aber das hat nichts mit meiner Schuld Ihnen gegenüber zu tun. Mein Leben liegt in Ihrer Hand.'

Harrys Gedanken rasten. _Sollte_ er eingreifen und Malfoys Selbstmord verhindern? Einerseits stieß der Todesser ihn ab, andererseits tat er ihm irgendwie leid. Und dann war da ja auch noch Draco ... Harry wusste, wie es war, ohne Vater zu sein, und wünschte die Erfahrung niemandem.

‚Und ... _warum_ wollen Sie sterben?'

Malfoy lachte freudlos.

‚Über kurz oder lang würden die Auroren mich kriegen. Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, mein Leben lang auf der Flucht zu sein. Frag Black, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sämtliche Auroren Großbritanniens hinter einem her sind. Oder wie es in Askaban ist. Es ist auch ohne Dementoren noch schrecklich genug.'

Harry spürte, wie sein Pate erschauerte.

‚Falls sie mich nicht ohnehin gleich exekutieren oder mir einen kleinen Kuss geben würden ... In solch aufgeregten Zeiten verzichtet das Ministerium gerne auf ein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren. Das dürfte Ihnen schon aufgefallen sein. Und selbst _mit_ einem fairen Gerichtsverfahren ... Das, was ich getan habe, würde für hundertmal lebenslänglich in Askaban reichen.'

Harry überlief ein eisiger Schauder. Für einen Moment hatte er fast vergessen gehabt, mit wem er sprach, hatte fast so etwas wie Mitleid für Malfoy empfunden.

‚Wenn Sie sterben wollen, steht Ihnen das frei. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten.'

‚Danke.' Eine Spur des alten spöttischen Tonfalls war in Malfoys Stimme zurückgekehrt.

‚Aber ... Was wird aus ihrer Frau? Und aus Draco?'

Malfoys Antwort kam nur zögernd. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass ihm das Thema unangenehm war. Harry konnte spüren, wie das Gift seine Wirkung entfaltete, Malfoy zunehmend schläfrig machte.

‚Sie ... wissen Bescheid. Für sie ist ... gesorgt.'

Sirius sagte drängend: ‚Vielleicht sollten wir besser gehen, Harry ...'

Eine Welle der Angst überspülte Harry, kaum dass Sirius den Satz beendet hatte. Doch es war nicht seine eigene, es war Malfoys Angst.

Angst, alleine sterben zu müssen.

Todesangst.

Das entschied die Sache für Harry. Mochte Sirius tun, was er für richtig hielt, er selbst würde bleiben. Zu vertraut war ihm die Angst, die Malfoy in der Kehle würgte, zu oft hatte er selbst voll Angst dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, als dass er einen anderen Menschen in dieser Situation alleine lassen würde – gleich, wer es war.

Mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit dachte Harry daran, dass Malfoys zahlreiche Opfer in ihrer Todesangst niemanden gehabt hatten, der ihnen beistand, dass Malfoy bei Gelegenheit auch ihn mitleidlos gefoltert und getötet hätte. Dennoch hätte Harry es sich nicht verziehen, den Todesser im Stich zu lassen.

‚Ich bleibe', sagte er entschlossen.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Malfoys Erleichterung.

Dann ging es plötzlich sehr schnell. Harry spürte ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und leichte Übelkeit, begleitet von einer eigenartigen Euphorie. Sein Herzschlag stolperte. Seine Gedanken schienen irgendwie zähflüssig geworden ...

Er hatte nur noch den Wunsch, alles loszulassen, sich fallen zu lassen, hinein in die willkommene Dunkelheit ...

 _Wie komme ich hier raus?!_ , dachte ein Teil von ihm mit aufsteigender Panik.

Doch er wurde seiner Sorgen enthoben, als ihn ein Schlag in den Rücken traf und er unversehens durch den schwarzen Strom an die Oberfläche tauchte.

SSSSSSS

Sirius hatte Harrys Gegenwart gespürt, undeutlich auch Snapes Anwesenheit wahrgenommen. Dann war der Junge plötzlich fort gewesen, wie weggefegt aus Malfoys Bewusstsein. Sirius hatte versucht, ihm zu folgen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zwar fand er das Band, doch etwas blockte ihn ab, hinderte ihn daran, Harry nachzueilen.

Dann war da nur noch Lucius Malfoy, ein verglimmender Funke in der Nacht. Sirius schauderte unter der eisigen Kälte des Todes, die durch seinen Körper kroch.

Doch Malfoys Bewusstsein starb nicht. Der Friede, der sich in seinem Geist ausgebreitet hatte, die Schicksalsergebenheit, wurden mit einem Schlag durch schieren Horror ersetzt.

Sirius musste hart kämpfen, damit er nicht ebenfalls die Kontrolle über seinen Geist verlor und mit in den Wahnsinn hinabgerissen wurde. Er versuchte, sich von Malfoy zurückzuziehen, doch dieser klammerte sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung an ihm fest – Sirius konnte sich nicht befreien.

Dann kamen sie.

Nicht, dass es Sirius überrascht hätte. Er kannte sie, hatte über ein Jahr in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht. Obwohl ihre Verzweiflung, ihre rasende Wut sich niemals gegen ihn gerichtet hatten, war auch er in ihrer Gegenwart in diesen Gefühlen erstarrt, hatte sich nur selten und unter großer Anstrengung davon befreien können und es zuletzt gar nicht mehr versucht.

Er verstand sie. Er verstand sie nur zu gut ... Sie waren vollkommen im Recht mit ihren Gefühlen. Schreckliches war ihnen geschehen, und nun kamen sie, um Genugtuung zu fordern von dem, der sie gedemütigt, gefoltert, getötet hatte, von dem, der ihre Kinder, Eltern, Geliebten oder Freunde ermordet, ihr Glück zerstört hatte.

‚Black!'

Angstvoll flehend tönte Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚Hilf mir!'

Aber Sirius konnte ihm nicht helfen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Und er wollte es _nicht_.

Der mentale Klammergriff des Todessers wurde schwächer. Sirius löste sich rasch von ihm.

‚Black!'

Ein fahriges und angsterfülltes Tasten.

‚Bitte!'

Sirius schob Malfoys geistige Hände entschlossen beiseite.

‚Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir nicht helfen', sagte er kalt. ‚Du wirst dich jetzt verantworten müssen für das, was du getan hast.'

Er zog sich noch weiter zurück, verschwand aber nicht ganz aus dem fremden Bewusstsein.

Er empfand kein Mitleid für den Todesser und kaum noch Dankbarkeit dafür, dass dieser geholfen hatte, ihn zu retten. Sirius war überzeugt, dass Malfoy diese Strafe verdiente. Er verspürte sogar eine gewisse Genugtuung, wenn er an die vielen Freunde dachte, die er durch Voldemorts Anhänger verloren hatte und die jetzt endlich gerächt werden würden: James und Lily, die Prewett-Brüder, Dorcas ... und, in gewisser Weise, Peter.

Und Regulus. Sein Bruder.

Als Sirius' Seele in Malfoys Körper weilte, hatte er sehen können, sehen _müssen_ , wie Malfoy Regulus erbarmungslos folterte. Malfoy hatte ihm wortlos mitgeteilt, dass sie ohne Regulus Voldemort nicht hätten töten können. Sein kleiner Bruder war nicht der verführbare Dummkopf gewesen, für den Sirius ihn immer gehalten hatte. Er hatte viel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung beigetragen – und Malfoy hatte ihn mitleidlos gequält und ermordet.

Und da waren noch so viele andere, Magier wie Muggel, die unschuldig unter dem Todesser gelitten hatten ...

Nein, Malfoy hatte diese Strafe verdient, so schrecklich sie auch sein mochte. Vielleicht, sogar wahrscheinlich, waren unter diesen verzweifelten und zornigen Seelen Menschen, die Sirius gekannt und gemocht hatte.

Er fühlte sich berechtigt, der Vollstreckung des Urteils beizuwohnen.

SSSSSSS

Severus konnte seinen Zorn auf Black nur mühsam beherrschen. Es war nicht fair, dass dieser Lucius seine Hilfe verweigerte. Ohne Lucius hätte er die eisige Finsternis hinter dem Vorhang nie verlassen können.

‚Das Leben ist nicht fair', klang ihm seine eigene Stimme höhnisch in den Ohren.

Severus tastete behutsam nach Lucius, doch die zornigen blauen Flammen loderten hoch und zwangen ihn zurück. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie über Lucius herfielen und ihn in einem Meer der Angst auslöschten.

Mit Mühe befreite Severus sich aus der Vision, ehe er mit hinuntergezogen wurde.

_Er ist tot._

_Lucius._

_Lucius ist tot._

Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Lucius in den Tod gehen würde. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, sobald sie sich einig gewesen waren, den Versuch zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords zu unternehmen. Lucius war nicht so verrückt gewesen, dass er es auf lebenslängliche Haft in Askaban abgesehen gehabt hatte. Oder auf den Tod unter den Händen des offiziellen Henkers der Zaubererwelt, verhöhnt und gedemütigt von einem blutgierigen Publikum, das sich selbst für moralisch überlegen hielt. Oder auf einen seelenlosen Kuss ...

Das Gift, das Lucius genommen hatte, stammte von Severus.

Severus starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Er wusste nicht, was mit Lucius geschehen würde, ob die zornigen Seelen ihn je wieder loslassen würden. Black hatte sich widerlich verhalten, aber auch Severus hatte sich zum eigenen Schutz zurückziehen müssen. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, während Lucius und Potter diskutiert hatten, sich zu stark abgeschirmt, und als er endlich doch noch versucht hatte, Lucius zu erreichen, war er von den rachsüchtigen Seelen abgeblockt worden. Black hingegen hatten sie durchgelassen, wahrscheinlich, weil er ihnen vertraut war.

_Lucius ... Wo auch immer du jetzt sein magst ... Ich wünsche dir, dass du deinen Frieden findest._

Lucius würde nicht der einzige Todesser bleiben, der sich für das entschied, was man gemeinhin als Freitod bezeichnete.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

_Freitod ..._

Dabei waren sie alles andere als frei. Sie konnten lediglich das kleinere Übel wählen.

Severus straffte sich und stand von seinem Bett auf. Suchend sah er sich in dem finsteren Zimmer um. Er befand sich wieder in Spinner's End, dem Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte von diesem Haus gewusst, obwohl Severus es schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten als Versteck und Arbeitsplatz nutzte.

Hier befanden sich die Bücher über Tränke und schwarze Magie, die er in Hogwarts nicht hatte aufbewahren können. Hierher war er gekommen, wann immer er für den Dunklen Lord einen Foltertrank oder ein tödliches Gift zusammenbrauen musste. Der Keller war voll mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Ein Zimmer diente als Bibliothek. Das Haus war nicht besonders ordentlich oder sauber, geschweige denn gemütlich, aber für seine Zwecke war es optimal gewesen.

Severus seufzte. Es gab hier noch einiges zu tun, ehe er sich endlich ausruhen konnte.

SSSSSSS

Lucius fiel und versank.

Sie hatten ihn losgelassen. Endlich.

Das gleißende Blau verblasste und wurde schwarz. Die klirrende Kälte, die seine Seele knisternd zu Eis verwandelt hatte, ebbte ab, wurde zu leichter Kühle, zu angenehmer Wärme.

Dann zerfaserte die Finsternis, wurde flüssig und hell.

Wasser. Warmes, grüngoldenes Wasser. Es umgab ihn, durchdrang ihn. Er war nicht mehr als Geist, ein substanzloses silbriges Flämmchen in einem warmen Ozean.

Er kannte diesen Ort. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, in einer unendlich fernen, fremden Vergangenheit.

Zufrieden breitete er sich aus, zerfloss in der angenehmen Wärme.

Er driftete durch das klare Wasser, verteilte und verströmte sich – und war verschwunden.

SSSSSSS

Ein Klackern unterbrach Dracos trübe Gedankengänge. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Potters weiße Eule im Fenster sitzen.

„He, Potter! Post für dich!"

Seine Stimme klang noch nicht so scharf und sicher, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, aber es war eindeutig besser geworden.

Missmutig grunzend wühlte Potter sich tiefer in seine Decke.

„Potter! Wach auf!"

Draco tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach einem passenden Wurfgeschoss, fand die Tafel Schokolade, brach sich einen Riegel ab und ließ den Rest mit Nachdruck in Potters Rücken sausen.

„Au!"

Potter fuhr hoch und blinzelte Draco verwirrt und verschlafen an.

„Was'n los?"

Draco deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Fenster.

SSSSSSS

„Hedwig!"

Harry sprang auf und eilte zu seiner Schneeeule hinüber, die ihn mit sanftem Schnabelklackern begrüßte. Vorsichtig löste er das Pergament von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein, erbrach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_wir machen uns große Sorgen um dich._

_Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Niemand wusste, wo du nach deinem Besuch im Zaubereiministerium hin bist. Hermine hat Eulen an alle in Frage kommenden Adressen geschickt, und wenn du diesen Brief liest, hat sie wohl richtig gedacht._

_Bitte melde dich bei uns! Niemand wollte uns sagen, was im Ministerium los war, dass du so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Wir werden dir helfen, was auch immer es ist._

_Ron & Hermine._

Harry ließ den Brief sinken.

„Was ist?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Der Brief ist von Ron und Hermine. Sie wollen wissen, wo ich bin, und warum ich niemandem gesagt habe, wohin ich gehe. – Sie wissen nicht, was im Ministerium los ist", setzte er nach einer Pause hinzu.

Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann setzte er sich neben Draco aufs Bett.

„Hör mal", begann er langsam, „ich muss dir was sagen. Ich hatte da gerade einen ... Traum ... Nein, keinen Traum", setzte er stockend hinzu. „Eine Vision. Von deinem Vater, Draco."

Draco sah ihn nicht an, starrte stattdessen seltsam abwesend aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Dann fragte er, ebenso leise wie Harry: „Ist er tot?"

Harry schluckte. „Ich ... Ja."

„Wie ... wie ist er gestorben?"

Als Harry einen Moment lang schwieg, schockiert ob der Gefasstheit seines Gastes, sagte Draco heiser: „Ich wusste, dass er den Tod gewählt hat. Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Leuten vom Ministerium in die Hände geraten. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Askaban. Und ich", setzte Draco zornig hinzu, „ich hätte genau das Gleiche gemacht, wenn er es mir nicht verboten hätte!"

Harry war für einen Moment sprachlos.

„Komm schon, Potter! Ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!"

Zögernd begann Harry seinen Bericht. Draco hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Als er fertig war, murmelte Draco, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben: „Lass mich allein."

Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Noch in derselben Nacht schickte Harry Hedwig zurück zu Ron und Hermine, mit der Bitte, so schnell wie möglich in den Ligusterweg zu kommen.


	13. Wolfstränen

Vor Tau und Tag hämmerte jemand an die Haustür des Ligusterweges 4, als ob er sie einreißen wollte.

Draco fuhr panisch aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch.

Harry war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen.

„Sie sind da!", keuchte Draco. „Die Auroren sind da!"

Harry sah ihn beunruhigt an. Er hatte geglaubt, sein Schützling hätte sich bereits halbwegs von seinem Erlebnis im Ministerium erholt und auch den Tod seines Vaters verhältnismäßig gut verkraftet. Doch da hatte er sich offensichtlich getäuscht. Nackte Angst stand in Dracos Augen.

„Keine Panik! Das sind bloß Ron und Hermine." Harry versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen und gelassenen Klang zu verleihen.

_Aber wenn es doch die Auroren sind? Oder der Phönixorden?_

Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und huschte leise die Treppe hinunter. Durch den Türspion erkannte er zwei Gestalten im Licht der Straßenlaternen und seufzte erleichtert auf. Es waren Ron und Hermine.

Rasch öffnete er die Tür.

„Leute! Gut, dass ihr da seid!"

Doch plötzlich waren da noch drei andere Personen, die aus dem Nichts apparierten: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Danny Pryde.

„Wo ist er, Potter?", fragte McGonagall streng. „Wir wissen, dass Sie ihn hier verstecken!"

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was jetzt?

Ron und Hermine waren sofort an seine Seite getreten und schauten verwirrt von ihm zu McGonagall und ihren Begleitern hinüber. Offensichtlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, worum es ging – oder um wen.

Harry schien es sinnlos, zu leugnen, wenn der Orden ohnehin wusste, dass Draco bei ihm war. Deshalb entgegnete er zornig: „Sie werden dieses Haus nicht betreten, Professor, und auch keiner der beiden anderen!"

Er warf Remus einen so wütenden Blick zu, dass der Mann zusammenzuckte.

„Mr Potter!", fauchte McGonagall erbost, „Sie sind erstens Schüler meiner Schule und zweitens Angehöriger meines Ordens! Als Ordensmitglied sind Sie mir zu Gehorsam verpflichtet! Oder haben Sie ein so kurzes Gedächtnis, dass Ihnen diese Tatsache bereits entfallen ist?!"

„Einem Orden, der Menschen foltert, um von ihnen Geständnisse zu erpressen, fühle ich mich nicht mehr verpflichtet, tut mir leid. Ich kann immer noch selbst denken, und ich denke, dass der Orden mit seinem gesetzeswidrigen Handeln die Bindung zu seinen Mitgliedern zerschnitten hat! – Das heißt" – wieder blickte er böse auf Lupin – „falls diese Mitglieder nicht bereits vergessen haben, dass auch der Gegner Anspruch auf eine menschenwürdige Behandlung hat."

Harry baute sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor der Tür auf.

„Draco Malfoy steht unter meinem Schutz. Sie werden ihn nicht in die Finger bekommen, um ihn weiter zu foltern, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann!"

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn entgeistert an.

„ _Draco Malfoy?"_ , fragte Ron. Seine Stimme bebte vor Abscheu.

„ _Foltern?",_ rief Hermine entsetzt und blickte nun drängend zu Profesor McGonagall hinüber. „Wer foltert wen? _Wir_ foltern die _Todesser?!"_

Doch bevor Professor McGonagall antworten konnte, trat Remus vor.

„Harry, Hermine, Ron ...", sagte er gedämpft. „Wir haben einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht. Und es ... es tut mir sehr leid. Aber, Harry, Minerva hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun, und auch nicht Minister Scrimgeour oder wer auch immer. Wir haben ohne Befehl gehandelt, Kingsley, Tonks und ich."

Er senkte den Blick und seine Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Wir hatten einfach eine höllische Angst, dass es so werden könnte wie nach Voldemorts erstem Sturz. Noch wochenlang gab es immer wieder Anschläge von Todessern. Kingsley hat damals seinen Bruder verloren."

Er schwieg einige Sekunden lang.

„Das soll keine Rechtfertigung sein. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was wir ... was ich getan habe. Dennoch bin ich deswegen hier – um mich zu entschuldigen. Bei dir, Harry ... und bei Draco. Das heißt," – er senkte wieder den Blick – „falls Draco mich überhaupt anhören will."

„Soll das etwa heißen," – Hermines Stimme klang schrill vor Entsetzen – „dass Harry recht hat? Ihr habt Draco Malfoy gefoltert? _Du,_ Remus?!"

Remus nickte bekümmert.

„Das glaub' ich einfach nicht!", brach es aus Ron heraus, der den Werwolf schockiert anstarrte.

Professor McGonagall seufzte leise. „Doch, Mr Weasley, leider ist es wahr. Deshalb sind wir hier. Sobald ich erfuhr, dass Mr Malfoy aus dem Ministerium verschwunden war, habe ich Nymphadora, Kingsley und Remus, die ihn befragen sollten, zu mir rufen lassen. Ziemlich schnell kam heraus, was die drei getan hatten. So habe ich erfahren, dass Mr Malfoy unter Umständen ernsthaft verletzt sein könnte – ganz abgesehen von den unsichtbaren Schäden, die die Folter anrichtet."

Sie warf Remus einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der traurig und schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Deshalb habe ich Mr Pryde mitgebracht, der sich um die Verletzungen kümmern soll – um die körperlichen wie um die seelischen. Denn es kommt noch hinzu, dass, wie ich vor zwei Stunden erfahren habe, Dracos Vater bedauerlicherweise den Freitod gewählt hat."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise. „Und Draco weiß es auch. Sie hatten es wohl abgesprochen."

Professor McGonagall atmete hörbar tief durch. „Eine schlimme Geschichte. Ich kannte Lucius Malfoy schon als Schüler. Der arme Junge ..."

Sie ließ offen, ob sie damit Draco oder seinen Vater meinte.

Harry wandte sich an Danny. „Es ist gut, dass du hier bist. Draco braucht dringend einen Heiler. Sein linker Knöchel ist gebrochen. Ich habe mich da nicht rangetraut. Es sieht böse aus, und er hat Schmerzen. Und ..." Harry sah Remus an. „Er hat immer noch panische Angst. Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut, wenn du mit reinkämst."

Remus sah ihn enttäuscht an, protestierte aber nicht.

„Vielleicht gehen du und ich erstmal alleine zu ihm, Harry", meldete sich Danny zu Wort. „Draco kennt mich noch aus der Schule. Ich war während seiner ersten beiden Hogwarts-Jahre Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Wir sind immer gut miteinander klargekommen. Außerdem kenne ich seine Familie."

„Also, dann los. Mr Potter, Mr Pryde, Sie kümmern sich um Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Remus, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir werden es uns derweil in der Küche gemütlich machen."

Entschlossen betrat Professor McGonagall das Haus der Dursleys.

SSSSSSS

Draco lauschte vom Bett aus angstvoll auf die erregten Stimmen, die von der Straße zu ihm herauf drangen. Zwar hatte er nur wenig verstehen können, aber deutlich die Stimme Professor McGonagalls erkannt. Er glaubte, auch Granger und Weasley gehört zu haben, aber die waren im Moment nicht so wichtig. Es sei denn, sie würden Potter gegen die unterstützen, die gekommen waren, um Draco zu holen. Aber was konnten die drei schon gegen McGonagall ausrichten?

 _Andererseits_ , dachte Draco, und ein Funke Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf, _Potter hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Da müsste er doch auch mit McGonagall und ein paar Auroren fertig werden, oder?_

Vorausgesetzt, dass Potter ihn überhaupt weiter beschützen würde. Und warum sollte Potter das eigentlich tun? Draco hatte ihm nun wirklich keinen Anlass zu irgendwelchen freundschaftlichen Regungen gegen ihn gegeben.

Aber Potter war auch nicht ohne! Es war schließlich noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er Draco beinah umgebracht hatte. Draco schauderte unwillkürlich. Wäre Snape damals nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, wäre er mit Sicherheit elendiglich verblutet.

‚Ja', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚aber du wolltest ihn ja auch mit dem _Cruciatus_ belegen.'

Er wischte die Stimme ärgerlich beiseite.

Und Granger und Weasley erst ... Die hatten nun wirklich keinen Grund, ihm zu helfen. Jetzt wünschte Draco verzweifelt, er hätte all die Beleidigungen und Gemeinheiten der letzten sechs Jahre zurücknehmen können, von „Schlammblut" bis zu „Weasley ist unser King".

Draco stöhnte leise. Die beiden müssten schon verrückt sein, wenn sie sich für ihn gegen McGonagall stellen wollten.

Dann hörte er die leise und eindringliche Stimme Lupins und erstarrte vor Angst.

Diese Stimme ... Genauso sanft und eindringlich hatte sie auch geklungen, als Lupin ihn befragt hatte, immer und immer wieder ... Und als er seine Fragen nicht zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte, da war der Schmerz gekommen.

Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, was Schmerz war. Selbst wenn er sich anfangs geweigert hatte, auf ihre Fragen einzugehen, der Schmerz hatte ihn bald eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte antworten wollen, oh ja ... Sehr bald hatte er ihnen alles erzählt, hatte geredet und geredet, in Panik, nur damit der Schmerz nicht wiederkam.

Doch seine Informationen hatten ihnen nicht ausgereicht. Auch als er längst alles gesagt hatte, was er wusste, und vieles, was er nicht wusste, was er sich nur ausgedacht hatte, um sie zufriedenzustellen, hatten sie weitergemacht ... immer weiter ...

Es war draußen merkwürdig still geworden.

Draco lauschte angespannt.

Dann hörte er Schritte, auf der Treppe, es waren zwei. Sie kamen, um ihn zu holen.

Trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Fuß versuchte er aufzustehen.

_Das Fenster ... Zum Fenster ... Nur weg ..._

Doch als Draco den gebrochenen Knöchel belastete, nahm es ihm fast den Atem. Er schrie. Sein Blick verschwamm und er stürzte zu Boden.

Keuchend vor Schmerz versuchte er, von der Tür wegzukriechen. Doch er war zu langsam. Unaufhaltsam öffnete sie sich.

Sie kamen. Sie waren schon da ...

Wimmernd rollte er sich am Boden zusammen und hob in hilfloser Abwehr die Hände über den Kopf.

„Draco ..."

Er kannte die Stimme. Sie klang nicht drohend. War es möglich ...

Vorsichtig hob Draco den Kopf und sah zu dem Sprecher auf.

Es war Potter.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

Er fing an, vor Glück zu weinen.

SSSSSSS

„Draco ..."

Schockiert sank Harry neben seinem Schützling auf die Knie.

„Draco, was ist mit dir?"

„Lass mich mal."

Danny kniete ebenfalls nieder und beugte sich über das zitternde Bündel Mensch.

„Draco, kannst du mich hören? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir tun dir nicht weh. Wir wollen dir helfen."

Sanft strich er dem Jungen über den Rücken. Zuerst zuckte Draco angstvoll zurück. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die streichelnde Hand und weinte noch heftiger.

Verstört fragte Harry: „Aber ... aber was ist denn los mit ihm? Die Nacht über war er ganz normal ..."

Er blickte hilflos auf den schluchzenden Draco.

Danny hörte nicht auf, Draco zu streicheln, und seine Stimme behielt den beruhigenden und sanften Tonfall bei, als er zu Harry sagte: „Das kommt oft vor, täuscht aber so gut wie immer. Folter hinterlässt so tiefe seelische Narben, dass die Opfer ihr ganzes Leben lang damit zu kämpfen haben. Er hatte riesiges Glück, dass du ihn so rasch da rausgeholt hast. Professor ... Minerva meinte, es können kaum mehr als zwei Stunden gewesen sein. Aber", setzte er düster hinzu, „zwei Stunden sind mehr als genug, um einen Menschen körperlich, geistig und vor allem seelisch zu zerstören."

Harry schluckte.

„Kann ich ... kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Da ist ein Glasflasche in meiner Tasche, vorne rechts ... die blaue. Genau. Danke."

Der junge Heiler zog Draco vorsichtig vom Boden hoch, so dass der Junge in seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.

„Draco, kennst du mich noch?", fragte er leise. „Ich bin Danny Pryde. Ich war Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin, als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist."

Draco nickte schwach.

„Jetzt bin ich Heiler, Draco. Wirst du mir auch diesmal vertrauen?"

Erneutes Nicken.

„Okay. Ich habe hier etwas für dich ... – Harry, holst du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser?"

Eilig kam Harry der Aufforderung nach. Danny gab ein paar Tropfen der blauen Flüssigkeit in das Glas und hielt es Draco an die Lippen. „Trink das, bitte."

Folgsam gehorchte Draco.

„Gut."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Er hatte sein Misstrauen dem Slytherin gegenüber noch nicht ganz überwunden. Vielleicht war das nur eine andere Methode, mit der das Ministerium, respektive der Orden, versuchen wollte, Draco irgendwelche Geständnisse abzupressen?

Danny lächelte etwas gezwungen.

„Ich setze ihn nicht unter Drogen, keine Sorge. Das ist nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, damit er so weit von seiner Panik runterkommt, dass wir wieder zu ihm durchdringen. Ich könnte ihn natürlich auch einfach in Tiefschlaf versetzen und ihn dann ganz in Ruhe behandeln. Aber das will ich nicht. Draco darf nicht schon wieder zu etwas gezwungen werden. Es ist wichtig, dass er alles mitbekommt, was mit ihm geschieht. Nur so kann er auf den Weg der Heilung gebracht werden. Nicht, indem wir irgendetwas _an_ ihm machen, er muss es _mit_ uns gemeinsam tun."

Dann begann der Heiler, leise zu singen. Es war eine monotone, getragene Melodie ohne Worte, die etwas in Harry zum Schwingen brachte und ihn ruhig und entspannt werden ließ.

Nach einigen Minuten verebbte das Schluchzen. Dracos Atem wurde tief und gleichmäßig.

„Okay, Draco." Danny lächelte ihn an. „Geht's dir etwas besser?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang immer noch zittrig, aber Draco erwiderte den Blick des Heilers.

„Gut. Ich werde mich zunächst um deine äußeren Verletzungen kümmern. Dann sehen wir weiter."

SSSSSS

Draco ließ sich erleichtert von Danny verarzten. Erst als der junge Heiler mit einem einfachen Zauber seinen Knöchel in Ordnung gebracht hatte, merkte er, wie stark die Schmerzen gewesen waren. Auch die Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und die zahlreichen Prellungen wurden kunstgerecht versorgt.

Potter stand derweil etwas verloren im Zimmer herum. Aber Draco war froh, dass er dabei war. Auch wenn er sich bei Danny gut aufgehoben fühlte und ihm tatsächlich vertraute, Potter war seine Versicherung gegen Gefahren von außen.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es behutsam. Professor McGonagall stand in der Tür.

Bei ihrem Anblick erstarrte Draco. Er hatte plötzlich das merkwürdige Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen, ein stummer und unbeteiligter Zuschauer, den das Ganze hier nichts anging.

Es war fast wie in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte McGonagall höflich, „ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen mein aufrichtiges Bedauern über den ... Vorfall im Zaubereiministerium auszusprechen, dessen Opfer Sie leider geworden sind. Die Verantwortlichen werden selbstverständlich zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

Draco nickte nur. Was hätte er sagen sollen?

„Was Ihre Zukunft angeht, Mr Malfoy ... Wie ich höre, sind Sie bereits über den bedauerlichen Tod Ihres Vaters informiert." Sie stockte. Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit mein aufrichtiges Beileid aussprechen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie in sachlichem Ton fort: „Da Ihre Mutter nach wie vor als Todesserin gesucht wird, kann das Ministerium den Besitz Ihrer Familie im Moment nicht freigeben. Bis die Vorwürfe gegen Ihre Eltern geklärt sind, werden Sie aber einen monatlichen Betrag für Ihren Unterhalt ausgezahlt bekommen. Auch Sie selbst werden wahrscheinlich zu einer Anhörung gebeten werden. Minister Scrimgeour hat mir aber versichert, dass Sie wohl ohne ein Verfahren davonkommen werden – zumindest, wenn neben mir auch noch Mr Potter für sie aussagt."

„Das werde ich", sagte Potter mit fester Stimme.

Draco spürte ein unvertrautes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Nachdem sie den offiziellen Teil hinter sich gebracht hatte, wurde Professor McGonagalls Stimme wieder sanfter. „Mr Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass Sie Ihren Vater auf diese Weise verlieren mussten. Und ich bedauere außerordentlich, was Ihnen im Ministerium durch meine Leute widerfahren ist. Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung für die Anwendung von Folter."

Draco schluckte mühsam und mied ihren Blick.

„Was mich persönlich angeht: Sie werden jederzeit in Hogwarts willkommen sein. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie im nächsten Schuljahr wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen."

McGonagall schwieg einen Moment, dann setzte sie leiser hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies auch Albus' Wunsch entsprochen hätte."

Mit drei raschen Schritten war sie plötzlich bei Draco, beugte sich zu ihm herab und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie zögernd.

„Mr Malfoy ... Mr Potter ... Mr Pryde ..." Sie nickte ihnen zu. „Leider muss ich wieder an die Arbeit. Aber da draußen ist noch jemand, der gerne mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, Mr Malfoy."

SSSSSSS

Professor McGonagall verließ den Raum. An ihrer Stelle erschien ein sehr unsicher und zerknirscht wirkender Remus Lupin. Er sah die drei nicht an, während er sprach, sondern starrte ausdauernd auf den Fußboden.

„Mr Malfoy ... Draco ... Ich bin gekommen, weil ..." Lupin würgte an jedem Wort. „Um mich zu entschuldigen. Es ... es tut mir furchtbar leid."

Er sah auf, und Harry erkannte überrascht, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen.

Remus sah Draco direkt in die Augen. „Bitte vergib mir."

Remus sah so traurig und schuldbewusst aus, dass er Harry auf einmal leid tat. Nun schämte er sich fast dafür, ihn vorhin so angefahren zu haben.

War er selbst denn wirklich besser? War er sich seiner selbst so sicher, dass er schwören könnte, niemals seine Macht über einen anderen Menschen auszunutzen?

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er Snape den Tod gewünscht, hatte sich förmlich danach gesehnt, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen ...

Nein, er würde für sich nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen.

Gebannt sah er von Remus zu Draco. Dieser erwiderte den Blick des Werwolfs einige Sekunden lang und nickte schließlich knapp.

„Es ist gut. Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an", sagte er seltsam tonlos. „Gehen Sie jetzt, bitte."

Remus nickte erleichtert und verließ das Zimmer so schnell, dass es wirkte, als sei er auf der Flucht.

SSSSSSS

„Sirius?"

Die Eingangstür des Black-Hauses flog krachend gegen die Wand.

„Harry!"

Sirius' durchscheinende Gestalt schwebte eilig aus der Küche herbei. Im ersten Moment schien es, als wollte er seinen Patensohn umarmen. Dann erinnerte er sich wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, wie unangenehm seine Berührung für lebende Menschen war, und er hielt Zentimeter vor Harry inne.

„Harry, wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt, verdammt?" In Sirius' Stimme mischten sich Zorn und Erleichterung. „Ich habe versucht, dir über diese komische geistige Verbindung zu folgen, aber ich konnte dich nicht erreichen!"

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Aber wenn ich dir erzähle, was los war in den letzten Stunden, dann" –

„Warum hast du mir keine Nachricht geschickt?"

„Sirius, es tut mir _wirklich_ leid, aber" –

„Dürfen wir vielleicht erstmal reinkommen?", ertönte Hermines Stimme von der Straße. „Wir können das magische Portal nicht ewig offenhalten, ohne dass die Muggel uns bemerken!"

Rasch traten Harry und Sirius beiseite. Hermine und Ron schlüpften durch die Tür, gefolgt von Danny – und Draco.

Sirius starrte Draco verblüfft an.

„Was macht denn _der_ hier?"

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Oh komm schon, Sirius ... Immerhin haben sein Vater und Snape dir ziemlich geholfen, oder? Nun sind _wir_ eben damit dran, über unseren Schatten zu springen."

„Woher weißt du das mit Malfoy und Snape?"

„Na, von Harry natürlich."

Sirius warf seinem Patensohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Musstest du unbedingt – na egal."

Dann fasste er Danny ins Auge. „Und Sie sind ...?"

Der Heiler trat einen Schritt vor. „Mein Name ist Danny Pryde. Ich bin Mitglied des Phönixordens und arbeite als Heiler im St. Mungo's. Im Moment allerdings besteht meine Aufgabe darin, mich um Draco zu kümmern." Danny sah Sirius eindringlich an. „Er braucht dringend Ruhe."

Sirius warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Draco, der in der Tat ziemlich blass aussah und sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen musste. Draco schien sich nicht eben wohl zu fühlen, als so über seinen Kopf hinweg geredet wurde.

Harry wandte sich drängend an seinen Paten: „Draco hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Nach Hause kann er im Moment nicht, und auch nicht nach Hogwarts, ehe er nicht vom Ministerium befragt wurde. Deshalb habe ich ihn in unser Haus eingeladen. – Ron, kannst du Draco und Danny bitte hochführen und auf eins der leerstehenden Zimmer bringen?"

Ron wirkte wenig begeistert, machte sich aber kommentarlos mit den beiden Slytherins in Richtung Treppe auf.

Sirius sah Harry verwirrt und vorwurfsvoll an.

„Harry, ich verstehe ja, dass Malfoy irgendwo hin muss, aber musst du ihn gerade _hierher_ bringen? Warum kann er nicht zu irgendwelchen Verwandten oder Freunden oder meinetwegen auch ins St. Mungo's, wenn er tatsächlich so krank ist?"

„Draco ist nicht krank, Sirius. Er ist ..." Harry versuchte, einen passenden Ausdruck zu finden. „Er ist nur ... nur ziemlich durcheinander im Moment. Und er kann nirgendwo anders hin, weil alle seine Freunde und Verwandten ... Na ja, sie sind wohl auf der Flucht, schätze ich. Oder schon gefangen. – Vielleicht auch tot", setzte er leiser hinzu.

Sirius hob beide Augenbrauen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass all seine Leute Todesser sind?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

Harry zögerte. Aber was hatte es für einen Zweck, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen?

„Nicht nur seine Leute, Sirius. Er auch."

„ _Nein!"_

„Was nein?", warf Hermine erregt ein.

„ _Nein, er bleibt nicht hier._ Das hier ist immer noch mein Haus, und ich will hier keinen von denen haben!"

„Mann, Sirius! Ohne die _Todesser_ Snape und Malfoy wärst du überhaupt nicht hier!" Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich.

„Snape ist ... etwas anderes. Ich bin nicht ... nicht ganz unschuldig an dem, was aus ihm geworden ist. Trotzdem, auch ihn will ich nicht hier um mich haben! Und warum sollten wir den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zu uns einladen? Malfoy war einer der übelsten Todesser überhaupt, grausam aus Vergnügen und böse aus Überzeugung. Vergiss nicht, Harry, dass ich eine Zeit lang direkt in seine Seele sehen konnte ..."

Sirius schien plötzlich noch durchsichtiger zu sein. Seine hohle Stimme zitterte leicht, als er weitersprach.

„Wenn Draco auch nur halb so schlimm ist wie sein Vater – und nach dem, was du mir immer über ihn erzählt hast, kann er nicht viel besser sein ... Harry, ich möchte ihn nicht in deiner Nähe haben. Oder in der Nähe von Ron und Hermine. Soll er doch auf der Straße pennen!"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!" Harry spürte die gleiche heiße Wut in sich aufwallen, die er im Ministerium empfunden hatte. „Wir werden uns um Draco kümmern, weil Mitglieder des Phönixordens für seinen Zustand verantwortlich sind! Sie wollten Informationen von ihm, und da haben sie ..."

Harry stockte, doch Hermine sprang ein.

„Draco ist nicht bloß krank, Sirius. Er ist total am Ende. Er ist gefoltert worden. Von unseren Freunden. Von Kingsley, von Tonks und ... und von Remus."

Sirius starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann fing er zu lachen an.

„Von _Remus_? Das ist wirklich ein guter Witz!"

Sein Lachen erstarb, als er ihre Gesichter sah.

„Nein ...", flüsterte er heiser. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

Harry und Hermine nickten traurig.


	14. Der Unauflösbare Eid

Der Sturm tobte durch den Wald und bog die jungen Bäume bis auf den Boden nieder. Krachend stürzte ein großer Ast herab und verfehlte die schwarze Gestalt, die sich mühsam ihren Weg durchs Unterholz bahnte, um nur wenige Zentimeter.

Severus fluchte und stemmte sich gegen die nächste Windböe. Seine Stiefel sanken knöcheltief in den matschigen Waldboden ein. Sein Umhang und seine Robe waren mittlerweile so mit Wasser vollgesogen, dass ihm die Nässe bis auf die Haut drang.

Er kämpfte sich um die nächste Biegung des Wildwechsels und sah erleichtert ein schwaches Licht durch den Regenschleier glimmen.

Keuchend arbeitete er sich die letzten Meter durch peitschendes, dorniges Brombeergestrüpp.

Endlich stand er vor der niedrigen Tür einer unscheinbaren Holzhütte.

Severus hob die Hand und klopfte. Zweimal kurz ... dreimal lang ... zweimal kurz.

Er wartete.

Dann hörte er Schritte. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Ein dünner Streifen blassen Lichts fiel auf sein regennasses Gesicht. Durch den Türspalt sah er den schmalen Ausschnitt eines anderen Gesichts. Eine Strähne blonden Haars fiel über das eine sichtbare blaue Auge.

„Severus! Endlich!"

Die Frau riss die Tür auf.

„Narcissa."

Rasch trat er in die Hütte. Narcissa Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter ihm, sperrte Sturm, Regen und Dunkelheit aus.

Severus hängte seinen tropfnassen Umhang über einen Stuhl, zog seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich und seine Kleidung.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die einfache Ausstattung des kleinen Raumes schweifen: ein Bett, ein Tisch, eine Bank, zwei Stühle, ein grob gezimmerter Schrank, ein verschlissener Teppich ... An einer Wand standen zwei Koffer. Sie hatten die alte Jagdhütte aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht mit Hilfe von Magie einrichten oder gar vergrößern können, das hätte nur die Auroren angezogen.

Severus wandte sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Narcissa um, die immer noch vor der Tür stand. Sie wirkte unruhig und besorgt.

„Setz dich lieber, Narcissa. Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für dich."

Narcissa presste die Lippen aufeinander. Als sie sich setzte, verschränkte sie die Hände ineinander, wohl um ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Severus ging zum Schrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und nahm eine Flasche und zwei Gläser heraus. Er stellte die Gläser stumm auf den Tisch und füllte sie bis zum Rand mit Cognac.

„Trink", sagte er bittend.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Wie schlimm kann es denn sein, dass ich mich schon betrinken soll, ehe du mir überhaupt mitgeteilt hast, was geschehen ist?"

Severus ließ sich auf einen der wackligen Stühle fallen, der ein verdächtiges Knirschen hören ließ. Er griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Lucius ist tot", sagte er bitter.

Narcissa streckte eine zitternde Hand nach ihrem Glas aus. Sie trank es zur Hälfte leer, ehe sie es wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde", sagte sie leise. „Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er es schaffen würde. – Wie ...?"

„Gift. Er hat es von mir bekommen. Es war vollkommen schmerzlos."

Narcissa schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

„Danke, Severus ...", flüsterte sie.

Was nach dem physischen Tod mit Lucius geschehen war, verschwieg er ihr wohlweislich. Es war so schon schlimm genug.

Narcissa legte eine Hand über die Augen und fuhr sich mit der anderen durchs Haar.

„Was ist mit Draco?", fragte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich fest, und als sie die Hände sinken ließ und ihn ansah, konnte er keine Tränen in ihren Augen entdecken.

„Er ist in Sicherheit. Potter ist bei ihm."

„Potter? Harry Potter?"

Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sie betonte den Namen genauso, wie Potter „Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" betont hatte.

„Genau der." Jetzt lächelte er doch, dünn, grimmig. „Draco hatte ein paar ziemlich raue Stunden in der Obhut einiger Phönixkrieger. Zufällig ist Potter genau in das Verhör hineingelaufen, und" –

„Woher weißt du das?", fiel Narcissa ihm erregt ins Wort. „Hast du mit Draco gesprochen?"

„Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, als er sich von Lucius verabschiedet und Malfoy Manor verlassen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie Draco schließlich erwischt haben. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt aus dem Gröbsten heraus ist. Er wird wahrscheinlich straffrei ausgehen, und die gute alte Minerva McGonagall hat ihm sogar angeboten, ihn wieder in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Sie haben ihn ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gebracht. Ein Heiler kümmert sich um ihn."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Man könnte sagen, dass ich in ständiger Verbindung zu Harry Potter stehe."

„Aber" –

„Narcissa, bitte ... Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin hauptsächlich hier, um dich zu warnen. Das Ministerium veranstaltet eine regelrechte Treibjagd auf Todesser und alle, die sie dafür halten. Ich empfehle dir dringend, dich noch einige Monate versteckt zu halten."

Erschrecken malte sich auf Narcissas bleichem Gesicht ab. „Einige _Monate?_ Severus, das ist völlig unmöglich! Ich muss mich um meinen Sohn kümmern, um meine Schwester ..."

„Bella ist tot", sagte er kalt.

 _Merlin sei Dank dafür_ , dachte er gleichzeitig.

„Rodolphus auch."

_Merlin, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin._

Narcissa legte das Gesicht in die Hände und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Sie haben sich der Verhaftung widersetzt und drei Auroren getötet, ehe sie sich selbst in die Luft gejagt haben", setzte Severus emotionslos hinzu. „Dabei haben sie dann noch zwei weitere Auroren erwischt."

„Wer noch?" Narcissas Stimme klang heiser.

„Crabbe und Goyle – die Väter, nicht die Söhne –, Thompson, Greyback, beide Carrows, Levebre ... Das sind die Namen, die ich kenne. Angeblich haben sie bereits fünfzehn von uns im Kampf getötet. Sieben Selbstmorde, darunter einer in Haft: Jim Avery senior."

Narcissa schloss kurz die Augen.

„Rookwood und Amyntha Prowt sollen auch unter den Selbstmördern sein. Siebenunddreißig Inhaftierungen in Askaban. Dazu zweiundzwanzig Personen in den Ministeriumszellen in Untersuchungshaft."

Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Cognacglas und schenkte ihnen beiden nach.

„Sie haben pauschal die Todesstrafe für die Mitgliedschaft im Dunklen Orden verhängt. Das Mal gilt als hinreichender Beweis. Es nicht zu tragen, rettet einen allerdings auch nicht unbedingt. Begnadigung und geringeres Strafmaß gibt es nur in Ausnahmefällen. Die ersten Hinrichtungstermine sollen schon feststehen. Das behauptet zumindest der Tagesprophet. Aber sie haben den Kuss abgeschafft ..."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Narcissa resigniert. „Ich kann hier wirklich nicht raus."

Severus sah sie ernst an.

„Trotzdem glaube ich, dass du eine reelle Chance hast, bei der Geschichte ganz gut wegzukommen. Sie werden ihr eigenes Versagen vertuschen wollen, konkret: den Einsatz von Folter bei Dracos Verhör. Minerva wird nicht zulassen, dass das unter den Teppich gekehrt wird, es sei denn, das Ministerium bietet ihr für ihr Schweigen eine angemessene Gegenleistung. Sie fühlt sich persönlich verantwortlich für die Verfehlungen ihrer Leute und hat Draco unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Gut möglich, dass sie bereit ist, dich ebenfalls zu schützen. Warte, bis sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hat, der Volkszorn ein bisschen abgekühlt ist, und versuch' dann, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Zweimal kurz ... dreimal lang ... zweimal kurz.

Narcissa sprang in die Höhe. „Wer ist das? Wieso kennt er das Klopfzeichen?"

„Ich habe es ihm verraten."

Severus nickte ihr beruhigend zu. Dann stand er auf und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Die Tür schwang quietschend auf. Herein trat ein junger Mann, groß und schlank, mit krausen braunen Haaren und strahlenden, ungewöhnlich grünen Augen.

„Danny!", rief Narcissa erleichtert aus.

Danny grinste. Eine schmutzige Pfütze bildete sich um seine schlammbedeckten Stiefel.

„Hallo Narcissa. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber was machst du hier?"

Danny schloss sorgsam die Tür hinter sich, trocknete und säuberte magisch Kleidung und Schuhe.

Severus sah Narcissa eindringlich an. „Du brauchst einen neuen Geheimniswahrer. Ich werde gesucht, mehr noch als die meisten anderen Todesser. Die Gefahr, dass ich die Auroren auf deine Spur führe, ist zu groß. Danny dagegen werden sie nicht verdächtigen – er ist schließlich ein respektables Mitglied des Phönixordens."

Narcissa riss die Augen auf. „Du, Danny? Im Phönixorden?"

Danny grinste und nickte vergnügt. „Dank Albus Dumbledore. Hat sich besonders für mich eingesetzt."

„Heißt das etwa, _du_ kümmerst dich um Draco?"

Danny nickte. Seine Augen funkelten triumphierend.

Da lachte Narcissa, und alle Spannung und Traurigkeit schien plötzlich von ihr abzufallen. „Danny!" Sie eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn erleichtert.

„Severus ..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, zögerte kurz und nahm ihn dann ebenfalls in die Arme. Erschauernd spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut, als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Ich danke dir, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich danke dir, und ich entbinde dich hiermit von deinem Eid."

„Danke ..."

Severus fühlte sich, als wäre eine Zentnerlast von ihm genommen worden.

_Endlich._

Aber er ließ sich nichts von seiner Erleichterung anmerken.

„Wie ist es gelaufen im Ministerium, Danny? Bei der Anhörung?", fragte er wie beiläufig.

Danny schnaubte verächtlich. „Die haben keine Ahnung, stochern bloß im Nebel rum und hoffen, dabei einen Treffer zu landen."

Er bemerkte Narcissas fragenden Blick.

„Ich hatte heute eine Ladung vor den Untersuchungsausschuss. Nicht etwa, dass sie mich oder meine Eltern verdächtigen würden. Von uns ist ja auch niemand im Orden gewesen – trotz unserer verwandt- und freundschaftlichen Verbindungen zu zahlreichen Todesserfamilien. Aber sie sind meinem Bruder auf die Schliche gekommen."

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Der Witz dabei ist, dass er nur auf Intiative Dumbledores in den Dunklen Orden eingetreten war. Albus brauchte noch weitere zuverlässige Spione."

Narcissa sah ihn entsetzt an. „ _Spione_? Spione im Dunklen Orden?!"

Severus bedachte sie mit seinem dünnsten und gezwungensten Lächeln. „Nicht so wichtig jetzt."

Danny holte tief Luft. Dann fuhr er leise fort: „Leider ist der Dunkle Lord wohl schneller hinter die wahren Absichten meines Bruders gekommen als das Ministerium. Die Phönixkrieger, die euer Hauptquartier gestürmt haben, haben dabei auch ihn gefunden. Besser gesagt, seine Leiche. Marcus ist tot."

Dannys Worte sandten einen glühenden Schauer durch Severus' Körper. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, seine Beine würden ein bisschen nachgeben. Verwirrt sah er in Dannys strahlend grüne Augen, die ihn mit einem Mal so sehr an ein anderes Paar ebenso grüner Augen erinnerten.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Dannys Stimme klang undeutlich, gedämpft.

Das Zimmer schien in grauem Nebel zu versinken. Severus schwankte leicht und fühlte, wie er am Arm gepackt und auf einen Stuhl gedrängt wurde. Jemand drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand, keinen Alkohol, sondern Wasser, und er leerte es gierig. Der Nebel lichtete sich.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Narcissa starrte ihm besorgt ins Gesicht.

„Nichts weiter ... Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen wenig geschlafen und gegessen in den letzten Tagen. Dazu der Alkohol ...", murmelte er vage.

Danny beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Red' keinen Quatsch. Du magst vielleicht erschöpft sein, betrunken bist du sicher nicht. – Severus, gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Über dich – oder über Draco?"

Severus schloss resigniert die Augen. Offensichtlich war er nicht länger in der Lage, Geist und Körper so zu kontrollieren, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Danny, es tut mir wirklich leid ..." Erstaunt registrierte er, dass das sogar stimmte. „Schau, ich konnte es nicht verhindern, und wenn du einen Verantwortlichen suchst, dann bin sicher ich das."

Dannys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er funkelte Severus zornig an.

„Was soll das heißen? Willst du damit sagen, _du_ hast Marcus getötet?"

„Nicht eigenhändig, nein, aber ich war ... beteiligt. Sicher mehr als die Person, die den Mord letztlich ausgeführt hat."

Erkenntnis blitzte in den grünen Augen auf. „Draco!", hauchte Danny überrascht.

Severus hörte Narcissa erschrocken nach Luft schnappen.

Er nickte zur Bestätigung.

Danny schien ihn mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.

„Und du erwartest allen Ernstes, dass ich mich weiter um ihn kümmere? Dass ich Narcissas Geheimniswahrer werde? Obwohl Draco meinen Bruder getötet hat?!"

„Danny, bitte ... Es war nicht Dracos Entscheidung. Du weißt, das Wort des Dunklen Lords war Gesetz für uns. Und Marcus wusste, worauf er sich einließ, als er zu Dumbledores Spion wurde. Dennoch, wenn du einen Schuldigen suchst – hier bin ich", sagte er bitter.

Danny musterte ihn durchdringend.

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wie er gestorben ist?"

Severus stöhnte innerlich. Langsam hatte er es satt, unerwünschte Besucher durch seinen Geist spazieren zu sehen.

„Wenn mich deine Erinnerung davon überzeugt, dass Draco nicht in böser Absicht gehandelt hat, werde ich mich weiter um ihn kümmern und Marcus – zumindest vorläufig – ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnen. Auch für Narcissas Sicherheit werde ich sorgen. Vorausgesetzt, du bist bereit, die Verantwortung für Marcus' Tod zu übernehmen."

Müde erwiderte Severus Dannys Blick. „Wie du willst", sagte er leise.

Danny hob den Zauberstab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus eine ziemlich verstörte Narcissa, die sich verzweifelt an ihrem Cognacglas festklammerte.

„Legilimens!"

Es war nicht halb so unangenehm, wie Sirius Black in seinem Kopf zu haben. Danny verlangte es nur nach dieser einen Erinnerung, alles andere ließ er unangetastet. Severus zeigte ihm bereitwillig nicht nur Marcus' Tod, sondern auch einen Teil der vorausgegangenen Verhöre.

Schließlich zog Danny sich zurück und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich bin bereit, mich weiterhin um Draco und Narcissa zu kümmern."

Ein Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung erklang aus Narcissas Ecke.

„Aber ich will einen _Ausgleich_ für den Tod meines Bruders. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, der ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat, auch wenn du mir das nicht gezeigt hast."

Severus nickte wortlos.

„Du bist bereit, diesen Ausgleich zu leisten?"

Severus neigte in einer stummen Geste des Einverständnisses den Kopf.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt den Geheimniswahrer tauschen und uns anschließend auf den Weg machen."

SSSSSSS

Severus und Danny gingen schweigend durch den nächtlichen Wald. Der Sturm war abgeflaut, und es fiel ein gleichmäßiger, starker Sommerregen, der dumpf auf die Blätter der Bäume prasselte.

Der Weg führte sie auf eine Lichtung, einen Windbruch voll gestürzter Fichten, Farnkraut und Fingerhut. Im Osten zeigte sich bereits ein heller Streifen am Horizont, doch der Rest des Himmels war von mächtigen schwarzblauen Wolkengebirgen bedeckt.

Severus hielt an und ließ sich auf einen Baumstamm sinken. Danny setzte sich neben ihn.

Schweigend zog Severus eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie Danny hin.

Danny schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben. Ich vertraue dir."

Severus lachte, leise und bitter. Dann entkorkte er die Phiole, setzte sie an die Lippen und leerte sie.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Waldlichtung schweifen. Roter Fingerhut, Wasserschierling, Mädesüß ... Adlerfarn, Schwefelporling, Pestwurz ... Hier gab es so vieles, das er unter anderen Umständen hätte gebrauchen können. Aber so, wie die Dinge lagen, war es auch schön, das alles unter rein ästhetischen Gesichtspunkten zu betrachten.

Kälte kroch durch seinen vom Regen durchweichten Körper. Seine Hände und Füße wurden taub.

Nun, nichts, was ihn beunruhigen sollte.

Eine Eule schrie. Ein kleines Tier huschte raschelnd durchs Unterholz.

Severus lauschte in die Nacht hinaus und hörte den nervösen Atem seines Begleiters.

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Danny", wollte er sagen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Nun, auch das war im Rahmen des Üblichen.

Er spürte immer weniger von seinem Körper. Plötzlich rutschte er von dem Baumstamm und hinunter ins nasse Farnkraut.

Er sah, wie sich ein Schatten über ihn beugte und hörte Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn mehr. Sein Blick verengte sich, bis er nur noch einen winzigen dämmrigen Punkt erkennen konnte.

Für einen Moment fühlte er Schmerz und Angst, als er seine Lungen füllen wollte und auch diese ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Er kämpfte kurz dagegen an. Dann ergab er sich und glitt in die Schwärze hinab.

SSSSSSS

Es war dunkel.

Dunkel und warm.

Wohlige Geborgenheit.

Hier wollte er bleiben, immer ...

Doch etwas trieb ihn weiter, drängte ihn behutsam voran.

Er wusste, da war noch etwas ... etwas, das ihn unwiderstehlich anzog ...

Dann, in weiter Ferne: ein winziges Licht.

Oh ja. Das war es. Da wollte er hin.

Sehnsüchtig näherte er sich dem leuchtenden Punkt, der größer und größer wurde, ein blendend helles Strahlen.

Er streckte sich. Gleich würde er es erreichen ...

Da verschwand das Licht.

Plötzlich war es völlig finster.

Doch es war nicht die wohlig warme Dunkelheit, in der er sich eben noch so geborgen gefühlt hatte.

Diese Schwärze war eisig.

Grenzenlose Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn, riss ihn mit sich fort.

Mit einem Mal sah er sich von zahllosen blauen Flämmchen umringt.

Flammen aus Eis. Flammen aus Todeskälte.

Die Angst packte ihn wie ein böses Tier, würgte und verschlang ihn, bis er selbst Angst war.

Todesangst.

Dann hörte er sie. Kleine, kalte, mitleidlose Stimmen, die um ihn her wogten und wehten, ein Netz aus Angst und aus Hass webten.

Hass.

Er wusste, wer sie waren. Er wusste, woher die Angst und der Hass kamen.

Er selbst hatte sie wachsen lassen, diese Blumen der Angst und des Hasses, und nun streckten sie ihre tödlichen Schlingpflanzenranken aus, um ihn damit zu erwürgen.

So, wie er sie gewürgt hatte.

Würgengel.

Würgteufel.

Teufel.

Er wusste, er würde den Rest der Ewigkeit an diesem Ort verbringen, eine zeitlose Zeit in diesem Meer der Verzweiflung, das er selbst geschaffen hatte.

Er begann, haltlos zu weinen, als er sich bereit machte für die Unendlichkeit der Verzweiflung, die ihn erwartete.

Doch mit einem Mal war da etwas anderes. Ein Hauch von Wärme und Licht in der eisigen Finsternis.

Es war nicht so hell und strahlend wie das weiße Licht, das er zu Beginn gesehen hatte. Es war klein und schwach.

Aber es war ein Licht.

Hastig tastete er danach, blind vor Angst, versuchte, den winzigen Funken festzuhalten.

„Severus ..."

Er kannte die Stimme ... Die Stimme bedeutete Halt ... Geborgenheit ...

„Sie lassen mich nicht hinein!", schrie er, angstvoll und verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, Severus", sagte die Stimme kummervoll. „Noch kannst du nicht hinein. Aber du kannst mit mir kommen. Ich habe einen Weg für dich gefunden. Vertraue mir ..."


	15. Der Sprung über den Schatten

Die folgenden Wochen waren nicht leicht. Für keinen von ihnen.

Ron und Hermine waren zunächst zum Fuchsbau gereist, um bei den Vorbereitungen für Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu helfen, doch jetzt, wo sie selbstständig apparieren und auch das Flohnetzwerk nutzen konnten, sahen sie fast täglich für einige Stunden am Grimmauldplatz vorbei.

Auch Ginny kam beinah jeden Tag. Als sie das erste Mal aus dem Kamin in der Küche gepurzelt kam, die wilden roten Haare voll Asche, das sommersprossige Gesicht rußverschmiert, hatte Harry sein Glück kaum fassen können.

„Ginny!"

Er stürzte auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme, ohne Rücksicht auf den Dreck, der sich über sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung verteilte.

„Harry ..."

Ginny lachte und küsste ihn.

Harry war unendlich froh, sie wiederzuhaben. Am Liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn Ginny für die Ferien zu ihnen gezogen wäre, doch das lehnte sie kategorisch ab.

„Du musst selbst wissen, was du tust, Harry, aber ich werde freiwillig keine Nacht unter einem Dach mit Malfoy verbringen!"

Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Immerhin hatte Lucius Malfoy vor vier Jahren fast ihren Tod verursacht, als er Tom Riddles Horkrux-Tagebuch zwischen ihre Schulsachen geschmuggelt hatte. Und auch, wenn man hätte argumentieren können, dass Draco nicht unbedingt ein Abziehbild seines Vater sein musste – Draco hatte in Hogwarts genug Beweise dafür geliefert, dass er dessen Vorbild nacheiferte.

Ginny war nicht bereit, die zahlreichen Beleidigungen und Gemeinheiten zu vergessen. Sie weigerte sich, auch nur ein Wort mit Draco zu wechseln. Ron sah die Sache ähnlich. Wenn Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu Besuch kamen, verließen die vier daher in der Regel das Haus und waren dann gemeinsam in London oder anderswo unterwegs.

Sirius hatte widerstrebend nachgegeben und Draco erlaubt, die Ferien in ihrem Haus zu verbringen. Glücklich war er darüber aber nicht, und er ließ sie das deutlich merken. Außerdem hatte er mit den Einschränkungen zu kämpfen, die ihm seine noch ungewohnte Existenz als Geist auferlegte. Er war wieder in seinem verhassten Elternhaus gefangen und dabei hilfloser denn je. Um seinen Frust zu bekämpfen, hatte er Remus und Tonks eingeladen – trotz Harrys Einwänden.

„Du wählst dir deine Gäste aus, ich wähle mir meine," hatte Sirius grimmig geknurrt, als sein Patensohn versuchte, ihn von dieser Idee abzubringen.

Drei Tage nach Dracos Ankunft waren daher auch die beiden Ordensmitglieder bei ihnen eingezogen. Remus und Tonks gaben sich allerdings Mühe, dem Opfer ihrer Verhörversuche aus dem Weg zu gehen, so dass die drei sich in der ersten Woche überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekamen – was auch daran lag, dass Draco sein Zimmer kaum verließ.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung blieb Danny im Haus, um sich mit ihm zusammen um Draco zu kümmern. Zwar war von den äußerlichen Verletzungen schon nach wenigen Tagen nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen, doch die seelischen Wunden würden lange brauchen, um zu verheilen – wenn sie überhaupt jemals heilten.

Derweil wurde das Hauptquartier aufgelöst. Ein geheim agierender Orden war nicht mehr nötig, jetzt, wo sämtliche Behörden und Organisationen der Zaubererwelt sich gemeinsam an die Verfolgung und Aburteilung der Todesser gemacht hatten. Zahlreiche Mitglieder des Phönixordens tauchten für einige Stunden oder Tage auf, um ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Todesser abzustimmen, sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Der Grimmauldplatz 12 glich einem geschäftig brummenden Bienenstock.

In gewisser Weise war das von Vorteil, da das ständige Kommen und Gehen und die vielen Gäste die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco ablenkten. Er konnte die ersten Tage relativ ungestört in seinem etwas abgelegenen Zimmer im zweiten Stock verbringen. Danny hatte sich im benachbarten Raum häuslich eingerichtet. Die Nächte verbrachte er im Wechsel mit Harry bei seinem Patienten.

Draco wurde von heftigen Alpträumen heimgesucht, hatte nachts immer wieder Panikattacken und Flashbacks. Dann fuhr er schreiend hoch, blass wie der Tod, am ganzen Körper zitternd und in Schweiß gebadet. Oft brauchte es über eine Stunde, eine Menge beschwichtigender Worte und tröstender Berührungen, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Harry hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind so nahe kommen würde. Am Anfang war es ihnen beiden furchtbar peinlich gewesen, wenn Harry eine Panikattacke Dracos miterlebt und ihn unsicher und ungeschickt zu beruhigen versucht hatte.

Die erste Nachtwache, die Harry alleine bei Draco verbracht hatte, war für sie beide eine ziemliche Katastrophe gewesen. Danny war überraschend zu einer Anhörung ins Ministerium bestellt worden, weil sein als Todesser verdächtigter Bruder tot aufgefunden worden war, und bis zum Abend nicht zurückgekommen.

So ruhte die Verantwortung in dieser Nacht allein auf Harrys Schultern. Da Dannys Abwesenheit ungeplant gekommen war, war er nicht in seine Aufgabe eingewiesen worden. Aber es konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, bei Draco im Zimmer zu sitzen, während dieser schlief, oder? Die Herausforderung bestand vermutlich vor allem darin, wach zu bleiben.

Schläfrig hatte Harry in einem alten Sessel gehockt und im Schein des Nachtlichts geistesabwesend in _1000 magische Kräuter und Pilze_ geblättert. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob Snape jemals wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten würde, hatte sich aber vorgenommen, für den Fall der Fälle gewappnet zu sein. Vielleicht würde Zaubertränke gar nicht so übel werden, nach dem, was er zusammen mit Snape während der letzten Tage durchgestanden hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte er Professor McGonagall und auch den Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour über Snapes wahre Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort und über dessen Begründung für die Tötung Dumbledores informiert. Eine Untersuchung war eingeleitet worden, die derzeit allerdings ohne die Hauptperson auskommem musste – niemand wusste, wo der ehemalige Todesser sich versteckt hielt.

Wo mochte Snape stecken? Wenn –

„NEIN!"

Harry schoss in die Höhe. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als _1000 magische Kräuter und Pilze_ auf dem Fußboden landete. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah er zum Bett hinüber.

Draco saß hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt, und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske des Entsetzens gefroren. Was immer er auch sah, es war bestimmt nicht der Kleiderschrank.

„Draco?"

Unsicher näherte Harry sich dem Bett.

Draco schien ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Heftig zitternd, starrte er mit blicklosen Augen weiterhin geradeaus ins dämmrige Zimmer.

Zögernd streckte Harry die Hand aus und berührte Draco an der Schulter.

Die Reaktion kam prompt und fiel überraschend aus. Draco fuhr herum und verpasste Harry einen so kräftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, dass dieser zurücktaumelte, stolperte und zu Boden stürzte.

Verblüfft strich Harry sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete heftig. Rasch sah er zu seinem Angreifer hoch, der nun zwar in seine Richtung sah, ihn aber immer noch nicht richtig wahrzunehmen schien.

Harrys Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Zauberstab. Was sollte er machen, wenn Draco ihn wieder angriff, sobald er sich ihm näherte? Danny würde es gar nicht gut finden, wenn Harry seinen Patienten mit einem Lähmzauber außer Gefecht setzte, aber er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, als Dank für seine krankenpflegerischen Bemühungen von Draco K.O. geschlagen zu werden. Und er konnte wohl kaum zurückschlagen, oder? Obwohl er im Moment einen gewissen Drang dazu verspürte ...

Entschlossen stand Harry auf.

„Draco!", rief er und war selbst überrascht, wie aggressiv seine Stimme klang.

Diesmal war der Effekt ziemlich entgegengesetzt. Draco zuckte zusammen, als ob Harry ihn tatsächlich geschlagen hätte, schrie angstvoll auf und krümmte sich, die Hände schützend über den Kopf gehoben.

Eine heiße Welle der Scham durchflutete Harry.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, Draco anzuschreien! Er wusste doch, dass dieser völlig neben sich stand und ihn wohl kaum absichtlich verletzt hatte.

„Schhh, Draco ... Es ist alles in Ordnung ... Beruhige dich doch ... bitte ..."

Doch so einfach war es nicht. Draco hatte begonnen, seinen Oberkörper mechanisch vor und zurück zu bewegen, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, als ob er frieren würde oder Schmerzen hätte. Dabei summte er leise und zittrig vor sich hin.

Es war beängstigend.

 _Als ob er verrückt geworden wäre_ , dachte Harry, und diesmal überlief es ihn eiskalt.

„Draco, he ..."

Unsicher trat Harry erneut ans Bett. Als er diesmal die Hand ausstreckte, tat er es äußerst wachsam und war bereit, sofort zurückzuspringen, falls er wieder angegriffen werden würde.

„Draco ... Ich bin's, Harry. Ich tu dir nichts, okay?"

Ganz langsam näherte er seine Hand Dracos Rücken und berührte ihn, diesmal sehr, sehr vorsichtig.

Nichts geschah.

Etwas mutiger geworden, verstärkte Harry den Druck seiner Finger und spürte, wie Draco unter seiner Berührung erschauerte.

„Nicht ... _bitte ..._ "

Draco versuchte, sich ganz klein zu machen und der Hand auszuweichen.

Harry war sich jetzt sicher, dass er keine neue Attacke zu befürchten hatte, und ließ sich vorsichtig neben seinem Schützling aufs Bett sinken.

Tagsüber wirkte Draco fast normal, und das schloss einige seiner unangenehmsten Eigenschaften mit ein. Er war nicht eben ein pflegeleichter Patient, zumindest was sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber betraf – mit Danny benahm er sich ganz anders. Da es bisher der Heiler gewesen war, der nachts über Draco gewacht hatte, wusste Harry nicht, ob ein solcher Anfall die Regel und verhältnismäßig harmlos war oder ob er gerade etwas Außergewöhnliches und potentiell Gefährliches beobachtete.

„Draco, es ist okay ... Du bist in Sicherheit ... Niemand tut dir was ..."

Vorsichtig begann er, Draco über den Rücken zu streichen. Er fühlte sich dabei sehr seltsam.

War es richtig, was er hier machte? Durfte er Draco einfach anfassen? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er ihn in dieser Verfassung überhaupt gesehen hatte? Und wie hätte er selbst sich gefühlt, wenn Draco ihn in einem solchen Zustand erlebt hätte? Hätte er gewollt, dass Draco dann bei ihm Händchen hielt und ihn streichelte? Wohl kaum.

Das Problem war nur, dass Harry nichts Besseres einfiel. So saß er weiter neben seinem Schützling auf dem Bett und fuhr ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken, während er selbst immer nervöser und unsicherer wurde. Er konnte spüren, dass der Körper, den er berührte, vollkommen verkrampft war.

Mittlerweile hatte Draco zu weinen angefangen – sehr leise, als ob er Angst hätte, dass jemand es hören könnte. Zwischendurch stammelte er immer wieder Satzfetzen wie: „Bitte nicht, nein, _bitte ...",_ „Hört doch auf ... Hört doch endlich auf ..." oder „Ich weiß _nichts_ , ich _schwöre_ es, _bitte_ , lasst mich doch ..."

 _Mann, ich hätte wirklich Lust, mich in Remus' und Tonks' Zimmer zu schleichen und sie im Schlaf zu erwürgen_ , dachte Harry zwischen Zorn und Verzweiflung.

Aber natürlich tat er nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, Draco zu streicheln und beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden, was aber nicht zu ihm durchzudringen schien. Harry hatte im Gegenteil das Gefühl, dass seine ruhige und eindringliche Stimme Dracos Angst noch verstärkte.

Eine Weile schwieg er hilflos, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Danny bei der ersten Begegnung mit seinem verstörten Patienten gesungen hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry kannte zwar keine Heilgesänge, aber vielleicht half es ja trotzdem ...

Er begann, vor sich hin zu summen, leise und unsicher erst, dann immer lauter und überzeugter. Dabei fuhr er fort, Draco zu streicheln. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er, wie sich dessen Körper unter seinen Händen zu entkrampfen begann. Das Stammeln wurde weniger, und das Weinen verebbte allmählich.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so gesessen und gesummt und gesungen hatte, aber schließlich entspannte Draco sich und streckte seinen zusammengekauerten Körper. Seine Augen waren schon seit längerer Zeit geschlossen. Schlief er wieder?

Harry beugte sich vor, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Da schlug Draco die Augen auf. Erst blinzelte er benommen. Dann wurde sein Blick klarer und fokussierte sich auf Harry. Eine Sekunde lang sahen ihn die grauen Augen durchdringend an. Dann trat ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht.

Er hatte Harry erkannt. Und offensichtlich war er nicht erfreut, ihn zu sehen.

„Potter!"

Seine Stimme klang dünn und unsicher, und das schien Draco noch mehr zu verärgern. „Potter!", quietschte er zittrig, und über sein blasses Gesicht wanderte ein rosa Schimmer. „Verdammt, _was machst du hier_? Und was hast du da an mir _rumzufummeln_?!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Draco automatisch weiter gestreichelt hatte.

Er spürte, wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Hastig zog er seine Hände zurück und ging nun seinerseits zum Angriff über.

„Irgendwie musste ich dich ja beruhigen, oder? Du warst ja völlig durchgedreht, hast geschrieen und rumgeheult" – Harry strich sich über die Unterlippe – „und mir einen ziemlich heftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasst."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Dann zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Schade, dass ich nicht fester zugeschlagen habe!"

Da riss Harry der Geduldsfaden. Noch ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er Draco eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Au! Spinnst du, verdammt?!"

Draco war hochgefahren und hielt sich die linke Wange.

Doch dann schien seine Aufmerksamkeit sich einem anderen Teil seines Körpers zuzuwenden. „Nicht schon wieder ...", murmelte er gepresst.

„Was ist?!"

Harry kochte vor Zorn und bedauerte es nicht im Geringsten, Draco geschlagen zu haben. Aber wenn sein Widersacher irgendwelche ernsthaften Probleme hatte und Harry ihm nicht half, würde Danny enttäuscht von ihm sein – und das wollte er nicht.

„Was ist?!", wiederholte er wütend.

„Hau ab, Potter!", fauchte Draco. Sein Gesicht war von einer verräterischen Röte überzogen.

„Was ist denn los, verdammt noch mal?!"

„Hau ab, hab' ich gesagt!"

Da war nicht nur Wut in Dracos Stimme, sondern noch etwas anderes – Scham. Und plötzlich wusste Harry, was passiert war.

Schweigend ging er zum Kleiderschrank, nahm frische Bettwäsche, einen Pyjama und Unterwäsche heraus. Er knallte die Schranktüren mit Schwung zu. Dann warf er die Sachen neben Draco aufs Bett, wandte sich zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen hockte er sich auf den Boden und wartete.

_Dieser undankbare, miese kleine Wichser!_

Es geschah Draco ganz recht, dass er eine so peinliche Situation durchleben musste. Für Harry war sie allerdings auch peinlich, aber im Moment überwog bei ihm doch der Triumph.

 _Dreckiges kleines Frettchen,_ dachte er gehässig. _Verwöhntes Miststück! Verdammter –_

Irritiert hielt er in seiner stummen Schimpfkanonade inne. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war auf der anderen Seite der Tür viel zu still.

Harry lauschte angestrengt. Doch es war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen.

_Warum tut sich da drin nichts?_

Langsam stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

Draco kauerte vor seinem Bett auf dem Dielenboden und blickte panisch zu ihm auf. Die Furcht wich der Scham, als er Harry erkannte.

„Hau ab, Potter", murmelte er kraftlos. Auf seinen blauen Schlafanzughosen zeichnete sich deutlich ein feuchter Fleck ab.

Harry starrte Draco irritiert an.

„Was ist los? Seit wann kannst du nicht mehr ohne Hilfe laufen?"

Draco schüttelte in einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung den Kopf.

„Hat Danny dir nichts gesagt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich die Nachtwache übernehme. Was hätte er mir sagen sollen?"

Draco holte tief Luft. Als er sprach, starrte er dabei auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Harry an der Wand. „Nachts ... nachts geht's mir oft sehr schlecht. Wenn ich ... wenn ich diese ... diese Flashbacks hatte, dann brauche ich ein paar Stunden, um mich davon zu erholen. Ich kann dann nicht ... nicht alleine aufstehen oder so. Das geht einfach nicht."

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Statt mich anzufauchen?"

Draco schluckte. „Meinst du ... kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie ... wie peinlich mir das ist? Und dann noch ..." Seine Stimme wurde so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Und dann noch _das da_..." Draco machte eine vage, hilflose Geste in Richtung seiner Hose.

Okay, er hatte Recht. Das war definitiv peinlich. Und zwar für sie beide.

„Mhm ... Ich helfe dir dann wohl besser ... oder?", fragte Harry zögernd.

Peinlich ... und eklig.

Draco nickte stumm.

Harry trat zu ihm, reichte ihm beide Hände und zog ihn schweigend auf die Füße, um ihn ins Badezimmer zu bringen. Zum Glück war Draco nicht so schwach, dass er sich nicht selbst hätte waschen können, aber es blieb ihnen nicht erspart, dass Harry ihm beim Aus- und Anziehen helfen musste.

Nachdem er auch noch das Bett frisch bezogen und Draco hineinverfrachtet hatte, herrschte eine Weile erschöpftes und beschämtes Schweigen.

„Danke", sagte Draco schließlich sehr leise, ehe er Harry den Rücken zudrehte und sich die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn zog.


	16. Sommerferien

Am Morgen seines sechzehnten Tages am Grimmauldplatz 12 saß Draco in seinem Zimmer an dem alten, verschnörkelten Schreibtisch und las ein in fleckiges grünes Leder gebundenes Werk mit dem Titel _Muggelsagen und ihre magischen Hintergründe_. Das Buch stammte aus der Bibliothek der Blacks und befasste sich dementsprechend vor allem mit schwarzmagischen Phänomenen. Die Verbindungstür zu Dannys Raum stand offen. Er hörte den jungen Heiler vergnügt summen und räumen.

Draco vertiefte sich in eine Sage von einem grässlichen, Kinder verschlingenden Monster, das vor dreihundert Jahren in den Wäldern Nordschwedens gehaust haben sollte.

Es klopfte. Er ließ das Buch sinken.

Auf sein „Herein!" trat Potter ins Zimmer. Er wirkte nervös, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Hi, Draco ..."

„Hi ..."

Draco sah ihn fragend an.

Inzwischen hatte er sich beinah an Potter gewöhnt. Danny konnte nicht jede Nacht wachen, und auch in anderen Situationen brauchte der Heiler manchmal Hilfe. Anfangs war Draco Potters Anwesenheit furchtbar unangenehm gewesen – obwohl er ihm wirklich von ganzem Herzen dankbar dafür war, dass dieser ihn aus dem Ministerium herausgeholt hatte. Aber eine sechsjährige Feindschaft ließ sich nicht von heute auf morgen begraben. Außerdem wäre Draco in manchen Situationen, in denen Potter dabei war, selbst die Anwesenheit eines Knuddelmuffs peinlich gewesen.

Nun, irgendwie mussten sie miteinander auskommen. Schließlich verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander. Tagsüber spielten Draco, Danny und Potter Karten, gingen die Hausaufgaben fürs kommende Schuljahr durch oder führten lange Gespräche, die mitunter in heftigen Streitereien endeten – besonders, was Draco und Potter betraf. Zwischendurch verschwand Potter immer wieder, um sich mit Granger, dem Wiesel und der Wieselette herumzutreiben.

Zum Glück war Danny immer für ihn da. Draco wollte unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine Minute alleine bleiben – vor allem, weil sich auch Lupin und Tonks im Haus aufhielten. Eine Woche nach Dracos Einzug am Grimmauldplatz hatten endlich alle anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens das Haus verlassen. Seitdem fühlte er sich besser. Aber er war immer noch sehr nervös und so schreckhaft, dass seine Schwäche ihn regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb.

Auch jetzt war seine erste Reaktion auf Harrys Erscheinen schlicht Angst. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ministerium nichts von ihm wollte.

„Ich dachte ... nein, _wir_ dachten, du hättest vielleicht gern mal ein bisschen Abwechslung ...", begann Harry stockend.

„Abwechslung?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Na ja ... Vielleicht möchtest du mal jemand anderen sehen als immer bloß Danny und mich?"

„Wen denn?"

Dracos Gedanken rasten. Wollte Lupin wieder mit ihm sprechen? Oder McGonagall? Wollte das Zaubereiministerium ihn verhören?

„Hm, Hermine und Ron dachten" –

„Granger und Weasley?!"

Er musste sich verhört haben.

„Genau die, ja. Sie dachten, sie könnten dich vielleicht mal besuchen. Aber wenn du nicht willst ..." Harry klang enttäuscht.

Hastig überlegte Draco. Granger und Weasley? Was konnten die von ihm wollen? Sie hatten ihn vor zwei Wochen mit Potter und Danny zum Grimmauldplatz begleitet, und damit musste ihr Vorrat an Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber reichlich aufgebraucht sein.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Wieso wollen sie mich besuchen?"

Schließlich gab es dafür keinen vernünftigen Grund, oder?

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick und schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er zögernd: „Na ja ... Ich denke, es tut ihnen irgendwie ein bisschen leid, was in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts so alles zwischen uns passiert ist, und" –

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld", hörte Draco sich zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung sagen. „Sie haben sich nur gewehrt ... meistens jedenfalls."

Potter sah ihn überrascht an. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es erneut.

Draco atmete tief durch.

_Wenn es denn sein muss ..._

„Herein!"

Die Tür ging auf. Granger trat ins Zimmer, das sich sträubende Wiesel im Schlepptau.

 _Sie ist fast hübsch geworden,_ dachte Draco, als er Granger in ihrem blauen, ärmellosen Sommerkleid, die braunen Locken gezähmt über die schmalen Schultern fallend, vor sich stehen sah. Eine leichte Röte war ihr in die Wangen gestiegen. Aber das war kein Vergleich zu Weasley, dessen Gesicht glühte wie ein Kessel kurz vor dem Schmelzpunkt.

„Hallo Draco", sagte sie, ein nervöses Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hi."

Und seit ihre Schneidezähne kleiner waren ...

„Hi Malfoy", brummte das Wiesel missmutig.

„Hi Weasley."

Unwillkürlich bemühte sich Draco um einen freundlichen Tonfall, der Weasly Nummer sechs verblüfft blinzeln ließ.

Eine ungewisse Pause entstand.

„Setzt euch doch", schlug Draco endlich vor, indem er einladend auf sein Bett deutete. „Wir haben hier leider nicht genug Stühle."

Zögernd ließen die beiden sich auf das Bett sinken. Draco blieb am Schreibtisch sitzen. Potter zog sich den Sessel heran.

Es wurde ein langes und schwieriges Gespräch, immer wieder unterbrochen von unbehaglichen Pausen. Doch am Ende hatten sie alle das Gefühl, sich ein kleines Stück näher gekommen zu sein.

_Ein paar Zoll oder so ..._

Schweigend und nachdenklich saßen sie zusammen. Draco knetete seine Finger, Potter hatte ein unsicheres Grinsen aufgesetzt und Weasley starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, als Granger dem Rotschopf plötzlich einen Rippenstoß versetzte.

„Aua! Was soll'n das?", brummte Weasley ärgerlich.

„Ron und ich müssen mal kurz was besprechen", verkündete Granger und zog ihren Freund energisch in die Höhe.

„Ähm, ja?" Weasley klang verblüfft. „Was denn?"

„Nun komm schon!" Grangers Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Draco sah Potter mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Potter lächelte schief und zuckte die Achseln.

Granger zerrte Weasley aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Auf der anderen Seite fand offensichtlich ein erregtes Gespräch statt, das aber so leise geführt wurde, dass Draco nur einzelne Worte verstehen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Granger und Weasley traten zurück ins Zimmer. Auf Grangers Gesicht lag ein triumphierendes Lächeln, während Weasley eher unglücklich wirkte. Er druckste ein Weilchen herum, das Gesicht rot überhaucht und die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben.

„Malfoy", sagte er schließlich mit einem unsicheren Grinsen, „übermorgen heiraten mein Bruder Bill und Fleur Delacour. Ähm ..."

Granger sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ähm, tja", fuhr Weasley hastig fort, „was ich sagen wollte: Bestimmt hätte keiner, genau, keiner was dagegen, wenn du auch kommen würdest. Wo wir doch verwandt sind und alles ..."

SSSSSSS

Draco hatte lange abgewogen, ob er tatsächlich auf der Hochzeit Bill Weasleys aufkreuzen sollte. Schließlich war es auch seine Schuld, dass dieser jetzt ein Werwolf war. Und all die hässlichen Sachen, die sein Vater und er immer über die Weasleys verbreitet hatten – konnten die ihm das verzeihen? Vor vier Jahren wäre die Wieselette durch die Schuld seines Vaters fast gestorben. Letztes Schuljahr hätte Draco beinah den Tod von Weasley Nummer sechs zu verantworten gehabt ...

Doch die Weasleys waren offenbar energisch auf Versöhnungskurs – auch wenn es ihnen nicht ganz leicht fiel und jedes Familienmitglied den Begriff Versöhnung unterschiedlich auslegte. Für die Zwillinge bedeutete er zum Beispiel, Draco zum Opfer ihrer magischen Scherze zu machen.

„Das ist nun mal unsere Art ...", begann der eine mit einem ironischen Lächeln, „ ... jemandem unsere Zuneigung zu zeigen", vollendete der andere grinsend, während Draco damit beschäftigt war, schleimige violette Würmer aus seinen Haaren und von seinem Festumhang zu entfernen.

Die Weasley-Eltern gaben sich sichtlich Mühe, Draco zumindest neutral zu begegnen. Das Gleiche galt für die beiden ältesten Brüder, obwohl zumindest Bill wenig Grund dazu hatte. Aber vermutlich war er durch seine Hochzeit abgelenkt. Er wechselte auch nur zwei oder drei Sätze mit Draco. Die Wieselette und WonWon verfügten über weniger Selbstbeherrschung. Percy-Stock-im-Arsch, an den Draco sich aus seinen ersten Schuljahren erinnerte, murmelte etwas von „lascher Justiz" und „Notwendigkeit härterer Strafen" in sich hinein, als er Draco am Büffet begegnete.

Draco gab sich alle Mühe, höflich zu sein, was ihm nicht leicht fiel – schließlich hatte er wenig Übung darin, zumindest in dieser Art von Gesellschaft. Doch man nahm offenbar zur Kenntnis, dass er es versuchte – trotz gelegentlicher Ausrutscher in Ton und Wortwahl. Dennoch war er froh, als er den Fuchsbau nach der Feier wieder verlassen durfte, und dankbar dafür, dass Danny die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite blieb.

Leider bestand Granger nach diesem ersten Erfolg darauf, Draco häufiger zu besuchen, und meist schleppte sie dabei das widerborstige Wiesel mit.

Das führte dazu, dass Draco oft hart mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Von klein auf war ihm beigebracht worden, Muggel als Untermenschen zu betrachten, und er hatte diese Ideologie so sehr verinnerlicht, dass ihm manches Mal eine hässliche Bemerkung herausrutschte. Potter und Granger bemühten sich im Allgemeinen, Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen, aber einmal verpasste Granger ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, weil er ihre – nicht anwesende – Mutter beleidigt hatte.

Wiesel und Wieselette waren nicht dazu bereit, die Vergangenheit zu begraben – vielleicht, weil Draco und sein Vater dafür verantwortlich waren, dass beinah _sie_ begraben worden wären. Ein paar Mal prügelten Draco und Weasley sich sogar, und das Wieselweibchen jagte ihm desöfteren einen fiesen Fluch auf den Hals.

Wenn Draco bei Diskussionen keine Argumente mehr einfielen oder er sich angegriffen fühlte, dann neigte er dazu, ausfallend zu werden.

An einem Abend saßen sie zu sechst im Garten des Black-Hauses, spielten Karten und rösteten über einem Feuer Marschmellonen, oder wie die Dinger hießen.

„Das Butterbier ist alle", stellte Danny irgendwann fest. „Ich geh' mal in die Küche und hol' Nachschub."

Während das Kartenspiel ruhte, begann Granger einmal mehr, Draco mit Fragen zu löchern, die sie vermutlich therapeutisch fand, die ihn aber ungemein nervten. Einige beantwortete er ausweichend aber, wie er fand, geduldig, bis ...

„Sag' mal ... Warum hast du dich eigentlich den Todessern angeschlossen? War es wegen deinem Vater?"

Die Erwähnung seines Vaters, gleich in welchem Zusammenhang, versetzte Draco jedes Mal einen Stich. Das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich schwer, und seine Augen brannten.

„Ich meine, hat er dich dazu gezwungen, oder" –

Bei Draco brannte eine Sicherung durch.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Schlammblut!", fauchte er und sprang auf, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, damit sie ihn nicht weinen sahen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war auch Weasley auf den Beinen und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Er zitterte vor Wut. „Sag das noch _ein_ Mal, und ich schwöre, _ich bring dich um_ , Malfoy!", zischte er.

„Ron, lass den Quatsch! Er ist unbewaffnet!"

Grangers Stimme bebte vor Kränkung und unterdrücktem Zorn.

Draco war es per Ministeriumsbescheid immer noch verboten, Magie auszuüben, und er hatte seit Wochen keinen Zauberstab in Händen gehalten.

„Okay!" Weasley warf Granger seinen Zauberstab zu, den diese verblüfft auffing. Dann hob er die Fäuste und ging drohend auf Draco zu.

„Na komm schon, Malfoy, du stinkendes Frettchen! Ich brauch' keinen Zauberstab, um dich fertigzumachen!"

„Ron, nicht!" Potter wollte Weasley festhalten, doch dieser schüttelte ihn ärgerlich ab.

Draco stand völlig regungslos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und blickte Weasley eisig entgegen.

„Ron, Draco, seid vernünftig, okay?", drängte Potter alarmiert.

Aber Weasley ignorierte ihn. „Was ist? Angst, Malfoy? Komm schon, du Hurensohn!"

_Okay, Weasley ... Du hast es so gewollt._

„ _Ron!",_ rief Granger empört.

Draco machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt, Weasley? Oder eher, meine Mutter?"

„ _Hurensohn!"_ , zischte Weasley.

Mit einem Satz war Draco bei ihm und hatte die Hände um seine Kehle geschlossen. „Wollen mal sehen, wer hier wen umbringt!," fauchte er.

Weasley zappelte, trat und schlug um sich, doch Draco ließ nicht locker.

„Du wärst schließlich nicht der Erste", zischte er.

„ _Petrificus totalus_!"

Draco gefror mitten in der Bewegung.

_Schei_ _ße ..._

„Mine, Ginny", rief Potter verzweifelt, „wir müssen seine Hände von Rons Hals runterkriegen! Er erstickt!"

Tatsächlich war das Wiesel bereits rot angelaufen, und die weit aufgerissenen Augen traten ihm aus den Höhlen.

 _Und ich kann leider überhaupt nichts daran ändern_ , dachte Draco hämisch.

Die Wieselette richtete hektisch ihren Zauberstab auf Dracos Hände.

„ _Relashio!"_

Seine Hände erschlafften und glitten von Weasleys Hals herab.

_Schade ..._

Dann kippte Draco ins Gras, nach wie vor steif wie ein Brett.

Granger sprach hastig einen weiteren auf ihren Freund gerichteten Zauber.

„ _Finite Incantatem_!"

Weasley keuchte und würgte. Potter half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Das eins klar ist!" Granger starrte wütend auf Weasley herab. „Ich hab' den Fluch nur beendet, damit du nicht erstickst! Am Liebsten würde ich euch beide" – sie schoss einen zornigen Blick auf Draco – „über Nacht hier im Garten liegenlassen."

Potter sah nachdenklich auf Draco hinunter.

_Wie wär's, wenn du den Zauber aufheben würdest, Potter, hm?_

Harry ließ sich neben ihm auf ein Knie sinken und blickte fragend in seine Augen.

„Was hast du da eben zu Ron gesagt? ‚Du wärst nicht der Erste'? Heißt das ..."

„Harry, das meinst du doch nicht ernst! Der gibt doch bloß an, der Typ!" Weasley weiblich schäumte vor Wut. „Ich bin echt dafür, dass wir den einfach hier liegenlassen. Damit er mal Zeit zum Nachdenken hat!"

„Das können wir nicht machen, Ginny", sagte Granger. „ _Finite Incantatem._ "

Steif setzte Draco sich auf. „Ich gebe nicht an", sagte er abweisend.

„Was?" Weasley hörte auf, seinen Hals zu massieren, und starrte Draco schockiert an. „Mann, heißt das etwa, du hast schon mal wen abgemurkst?!"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco.

„Niemand wird in den Dunklen Orden aufgenommen, ehe er zum ersten Mal getötet hat. So einfach ist das."

Dann stand er auf und ging ins Haus.

Er hatte immer noch das Bedürnis, zu weinen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es dabei nur um seinen Vater ging.

SSSSSSS

Auch das Zusammenleben mit Black, Lupin und Tonks gestaltete sich für Draco nicht einfach.

Ein Verfahren gegen Dracos Peiniger war nicht eingeleitet worden. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Ministerium die Angelegenheit unter den Teppich kehren wollte. Im Gegenzug war er bislang von amtlichen Befragungen verschont geblieben – nicht jedoch von der Konfrontation mit Lupin und Tonks.

Der Werwolf war im Umgang mit Draco ausgesprochen vorsichtig. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco verhielt sich ihm gegenüber kühl und redete nur mit ihm, wenn es unbedingt sein musste.

Im Gegensatz dazu trat Tonks trotzig und selbstbewusst auf und geriet mehr als einmal verbal mit Draco aneinander. Diese Auseinandersetzungen drehten sich manchmal auch um die Geschehnisse im Ministerium. Draco war nicht bereit, das Thema totzuschweigen und dadurch die Aurorin in ihrem moralischen Überlegenheitsgefühl noch zu bestärken.

Ein beliebter Rahmen für diese Streitigkeiten war das allmorgendliche gemeinsame Frühstück. Die Initiative dazu war von Draco selbst ausgegangen. Er war nach einigen Wochen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich der Konfrontation mit seinen ehemaligen Peinigern nicht für immer entziehen konnte, und hatte sich dafür entschieden, sie lieber bewusst zu suchen, als immer wieder von Lupin und, vor allem, Tonks damit überrascht zu werden.

Keiner der anderen war von der Idee begeistert gewesen. Trotzdem saßen sie nun jeden Morgen in mehr oder weniger angespannter Atmosphäre um den langen, zerkratzten Küchentisch herum, starrten in die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers und verzehrten schweigend oder in stockender Unterhaltung ihr Frühstück.

Vier Tage vor Ferienende war es wieder soweit. Danny wohnte inzwischen nicht mehr am Grimmauldplatz und fehlte deshalb am Frühstückstisch. Er kam aber jeden Abend für ein oder zwei Stunden vorbei, um nach Draco zu sehen. Dafür wohnte seit einigen Tagen die Wieselette mit im Haus.

Sie und Lupin hatten gemeinsam das Frühstück vorbereitet. Black driftete silbergrau durch die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl direkt vorm Feuer sinken. Draco und Potter setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

Draco sah durch Black hindurch in das flackernde Feuer. Ein Windstoß fuhr in den Kamin und drückte eine Rauchwolke in die Küche, die mit der grauen Geistergestalt zu verschmelzen schien.

Wie üblich redeten Draco und der Hausherr nicht miteinander. Sie waren übereingekommen, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren, um überhaupt miteinander unter einem Dach leben zu können. Black verabscheute Dracos Vater und alles, was mit dem Dunklen Orden zu tun hatte – also auch Draco selbst. Und Draco konnte den aufbrausenden Animagus ebenso wenig leiden.

Tonks, mit verstrubbelten, ultramarinblauen Haaren, in Bluejeans und einem knallgelben T-Shirt, kam gähnend in die Küche gestolpert.

„Huaaah ... Mensch, noch so früh ... neun Uhr erst ... mitten in der Nacht ..."

Sie ließ sich verschlafen auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius fallen – direkt gegenüber von Draco.

„Ach nö ...", brummte sie missmutig, als sie Draco bemerkte, und machte Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Doch da hatte Lupin schon eine große Pfanne mit Rührei auf den Tisch gestellt und sich neben seiner Verlobten niedergelassen. Grummelnd blieb Tonks sitzen.

Die Wieseline stellte eine Kanne dampfend heißen Tees auf den Tisch und ließ sich neben Draco nieder. Es gab immerhin eines, das Draco an ihr schätzte: ihre Fähigkeit, einen vernünftigen Tee zu kochen.

„Bedient euch."

Alle setzten sich in Bewegung, angelten nach Brötchen, Marmelade, Toast, Rührei, Käse, Bohnen, Butter, Tee ... und begannen, sich die Bäuche vollzuschlagen.

„Malfoy!", knurrte Tonks missmutig. „Gib mal die Butter!"

Draco blickte sie kühl an. „Die Butter, _bitteschön,_ " sagte er eisig und schob die Butterdose zu ihr hinüber.

Eine steile Falte erschien über Tonks' Nase. „Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Malfoy, ja? Also versuch' nicht, mich zu erziehen!"

Draco spürte, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. „Nein, denn Erziehungsversuche sind ja _dein_ Spezialgebiet, was?"

Tonks' Hände krampften sich um Brötchen und Messer. Sie beugte sich vor.

„Ich bin Aurorin, Malfoy, hast du das kapiert? _Aurorin._ Es ist meine _Aufgabe,_ Todesser aufzuspüren und zu verhören!"

Draco spürte, wie er wieder zu zittern begann, und brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um diese instinktive Reaktion seines Körpers zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr seid nicht besser als wir!"

Er hörte Potter husten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nie so direkt von sich selbst als Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens gesprochen hatte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Black hinüber, der ihn voll eisiger Verachtung musterte, die silbrig durchscheinenden Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, als müsste er sich mit Gewalt zum Schweigen zwingen.

Rasch wandte Draco sich wieder Tonks zu.

„Du bist nicht besser als ich. Und dass eure Ziele besser sind, als unsere es waren, das müsst ihr mir erst noch beweisen. Eure Methoden sind es jedenfalls nicht!"

Tonks funkelte ihn an. „Du glaubst allen Ernstes, es gäbe keinen Unterschied zwischen euch Mörderpack und uns?"

Draco sah Tonks direkt in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Die Aurorin schien vor Zorn und moralischer Empörung geradezu Funken zu versprühen.

„Tonks", sagte Draco, „ _Cousine_ ... Ich habe nie freiwillig gefoltert."

Sie blitzte ihn an. „Ach nein? Und was ist mit deinem Vater? Harry hat uns gesagt" –

_Konntest mal wieder den Mund nicht halten, Potter, was?_

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich das _freiwillig_ gemacht habe, oder? Der Dunkle Lord hätte meinen Vater getötet, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, seinen Befehl auszuführen!"

„ _Schwachsinn!_ Dir ging's doch nur um dein eigenes, armseliges Leben!"

„Vielleicht ging es mir auch darum, ja! Aber nicht nur! Und wenn du jemals vorm Dunklen Lord gestanden hättest, wüsstest du" –

„Immer noch _dein Lord,_ ja?!"

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.

 _Immer noch_ mein Lord _? – Ja, vielleicht. Er hat mir Angst gemacht, aber nicht nur – in gewisser Weise habe ich ihn verehrt._

„Ja, immer noch mein Lord", sagte er leise.

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an.

Alle – außer Tonks.

„Ha! Ich wusste es!", rief sie triumphierend. „Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit! Er hat sich nie von Du-weißt-schon-wem abgewandt!"

„So einfach ist das nicht!", zischte Draco ärgerlich.

Eine Sekunde lang zögerte er. Dann riss er den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und zeigte ihr seinen linken Unterarm. Da war es: das Dunkle Mal, verblasst zwar, aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar in seine Haut eingebrannt.

„Wir sind ihm _geweiht_ worden. Jeder von uns. Er hat einen Teil von sich in uns eingebrannt. – Du solltest das Gefühl eigentlich kennen", sagte er zu Potter. „Und du auch, Weasley."

Die Wieseline verzog das Gesicht. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nicht nur einen Teil von sich in sie eingebrannt. Er hatte vor vier Jahren vollkommen von ihr Besitz ergriffen.

Draco sah Tonks eindringlich an. „Das ist eine Bindung, die man nicht einfach zerschneiden kann. Eine Bindung, die selbst über den Tod unseres Herrn hinausreicht. Am Anfang habe ich gedacht, ich könnte davor fliehen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass wir immer Todesser bleiben werden, egal, ob wir es wollen oder nicht. Wir können vielleicht versuchen, ein normales Leben unter den anderen Zauberern und Hexen zu führen – falls sie es zulassen. Aber ein Teil von uns wird immer mit jener Dunkelheit verbunden bleiben."

Potter machte eine unruhige Bewegung. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du hast getötet." Potters Stimme klang rau.

Draco wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Da war nichts, was er bereute. Nichts, wofür er sich schämte.

„Ja. Ich habe getötet."

„Wen?", fragte Lupin heiser.

„Einen anderen Todesser. Niemanden, der euch interessieren oder euer Mitleid ... _verdienen_ würde."

Doch Lupin fragte weiter: „Wie war sein Name?"

„Marcus. Er hieß Marcus. Ich weiß nicht, ob das sein Vor- oder Nachname war."

„Marcus? Ich kenne einen Marcus, der vermisst wird – Andrew Marcus. Wie sah er aus?"

„Weißt du," – Draco spürte Zynismus in sich aufsteigen – „er war nicht mehr besonders gut zu erkennen. Rodolphus Lestrange hatte sich mit ihm beschäftigt. Und nicht nur er."

Verwundert registrierte Draco, dass Lupin blass geworden war. Zorn wallte in ihm auf.

„Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht wesentlich besser ausgesehen, wenn du mit mir fertig gewesen wärst!"

Lupin schluckte mühsam und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn gekannt hast", fuhr Draco, jetzt ruhiger, fort. „Er war noch ziemlich jung. Mitte zwanzig, schätze ich. Dunkle Locken, sehr grüne Augen ..."

Draco verstummte abrupt, als er die Augen wieder vor sich sah, den gequälten, flehenden Ausdruck darin ...

„Nein." Lupin schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. „Den kenne ich nicht."

„Siehst du ... Niemand, um den ihr euch Sorgen machen müsstet. Niemand, den ihr bedauern würdet."

_Aber mir hat er leid getan._

„Er wäre ohnehin gestorben. Nur qualvoller."

Draco sah durch den eisern schweigenden Sirius hindurch in die knisternden Flammen.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", setzte er schließlich leise hinzu.

„Wir auch nicht", ertönte die raue Stimme Lupins.

Draco starrte weiter ins knackende Feuer.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte er leise. „Wer hat euch denn gezwungen – und womit? War euer Leben in Gefahr? Das eurer Familie? Hat man euch Folter angedroht?"

„Nein, nicht _unser_ Leben", sagte Lupin, sanft und traurig. „Aber so viele andere Leben. Denk' doch nur an Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange – was, glaubst du, hätten die gemacht, um sich für Voldemorts Tod zu rächen? Sie hätten ein Massaker angerichtet, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig hätten stoppen können ... Auch so haben sie immer noch fünf Leute umgebracht."

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco.

_Vielleicht, ja._

„Aber sie wären sicher die Ausnahme geblieben. Die meisten hätten versucht, abzutauchen oder sich irgendwie rauszuwinden – wie nach dem ersten Sturz des Dunklen Lords."

„Wir hatten Angst, Draco. Wir hatten einfach _Angst_. Woher sollten wir wissen, wen es treffen würde, und wer von den Todessern Amok laufen würde und wer nicht? Unsere einzige Chance war es, euch so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten – und zwar alle."

_Und zwar alle. Und zwar egal mit welchen Mitteln._

„Vielleicht. Aber das macht es nicht besser. Nicht besser für mich, und nicht besser für die anderen von uns."

„Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid. Aber manchmal gibt es keine gute Lösung. Manchmal sind alle Lösungen schlecht. Alle richten Schaden an. Und trotzdem muss man eine wählen. – Es tut mir leid, Draco, dass meine Wahl für dich so schreckliche Folgen hatte. Aber ich bin mittlerweile sicher, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe."

Draco nickte langsam, den Blick nach wie vor auf das Feuer geheftet.

_Wie schön für Lupin. Dann sind wir ja schon drei hier im Raum. Drei, die nicht bereuen, dass sie gefoltert oder getötet haben. Oder beides._

Er sah auf und zu Lupin hinüber.

Der Werwolf streckte ihm über den Tisch hinweg die Hand entgegen. „Vergeben?", fragte er gedämpft und mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dracos erste, automatische Reaktion war es, ein Stück vor Lupins Hand zurückzuweichen. Dann ergriff er sie zögernd. „Vergeben – nicht vergessen", erwiderte er leise.

Tonks schnaubte abfällig. „Zu rührselig, für meinen Geschmack", sagte sie unwirsch. Dann streckte sie brüsk ihre Hand aus. Draco ergriff sie mit Widerwillen und ließ dann rasch wieder los.

„Dass hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen", knurrte Tonks ihn an, „ich trau' dir immer noch nicht, Malfoy."

Draco grinste grimmig und nickte. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, _Nymphadora_."

SSSSSSS

Vier Tage später saßen Draco, Potter, Granger und Weasley sechs und sieben im Hogwarts-Express – im selben Abteil und gemeinsam mit Neville Longbottom. Longbottom hatte seinen Augen kaum trauen wollen, und Potter und Granger hatten ihre ganze Überredungskunst aufwenden müssen, damit er es wagte, den am Weitesten von Draco entfernten Platz einzunehmen.

Draco fürchtete sich vor der Rückkehr an die Schule. Viele seiner Freunde würde er dort nicht mehr antreffen. Die meisten von ihnen stammten aus Todesser-Familien. Entweder waren ihre Eltern gemeinsam mit ihnen geflohen, hatten sie sicherheitshalber irgendwo bei Freunden oder Verwandten im Ausland versteckt oder waren bereits verhaftet worden – und welcher Slytherin, dessen Eltern in Askaban saßen oder von Auroren ermordet worden waren, würde freiwillig den Spott und die Ablehnung der anderen Schüler auf sich nehmen?

Sechs Jahre lang war Hogwarts Dracos zweites Zuhause gewesen.

Nun fühlte er sich, als ob er in einen Krieg ziehen würde, der in Feindesland stattfand.


	17. Okklumentik

„Hiermit möchte ich Ihnen unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen. Manchen von Ihnen dürfte er bereits bekannt sein, da er vor einigen Jahren schon einmal in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Herzlich willkommen, Professor Remus Lupin."

Zahlreiche Gryffindors und auch viele andere Schüler sprangen auf und klatschten stürmisch Beifall. Lupin wirkte etwas nervös. Er grüßte zu Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hinüber, dann flüchtig zu Draco, ehe er sich rasch wieder setzte.

„Professor Slughorn wird künftig das Amt des Hausvorstandes von Slytherin übernehmen, nachdem Professor Snape ja bedauerlichweise nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht."

Gemurmel brandete auf. Die wenigen Slytherins, die an der Schule verblieben waren, wechselten betretene Blicke. Direktor McGonagall hielt einen Moment inne, klatschte in die Hände und wartete, bis wieder Ruhe im Saal eingekehrt war.

„Mit Bedauern habe ich Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir uns von zwei Persönlichkeiten verabschieden müssen, die zu einem festen Bestandteil von Hogwarts geworden waren. Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington und der Blutige Baron, die Hausgeister von Gryffindor und Slytherin, haben beschlossen, uns zu verlassen."

Erneut entstand Gemurmel an den Haustischen, als die beiden Geister vor den Lehrertisch schwebten, um sich unter Beifall würdevoll zu verneigen. Sir Nicholas ließ dabei seinen fast abgetrennten Kopf zur Seite klappen, und die Schüler taten ihm den Gefallen, entsetzte Laute von sich zu geben, obwohl sich die meisten längst an den Anblick gewöhnt hatten. Nur die Erstklässler waren ehrlich erschüttert.

„So traurig ihr Weggang auch ist, kann ich Ihnen dennoch mit Freude verkünden, dass wir bereits Ersatz gefunden haben. Darf ich Ihnen zunächst den neuen Hausgeist von Gryffindor vorstellen ..."

Professor McGonagall drehte sich halb um und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Gespannt starrten alle auf die Wand hinter ihr, aus der nun ein dunkler Nebel hervorzusprudeln begann. Es wirbelte und brodelte, dann tauchte ein mächtiger Hundekopf aus dem grauen Dunst auf, die Zähne gebleckt, die Augen gefährlich funkelnd. Ein dumpf drohendes Knurren erfüllte die Halle, während der Rest des Körpers sich aus dem Nebel schälte.

Die Erstklässler duckten sich verängstigt auf ihren Plätzen. Viele der älteren Schüler wechselten beunruhigte Blicke.

Da, plötzlich, machte der Hund einen riesigen Satz und landete direkt neben Harry.

Erschrocken wichen die anderen Gryffindors zurück. Lavender kreischte schrill. Nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny blieben ruhig sitzen, die beiden Weasleys mit einem breiten Grinsen, Hermine mit einem leicht missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Geisterhund begann heftig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und stieß ein zwar unheimlich hohles, aber unverkennbar fröhliches Bellen aus, als er an Harry hochzuspringen versuchte. Doch seine silbrigen Pfoten glitten durch dessen Beine hindurch, und Harry schauderte unter der schneidenden Kälte, die von der Berührung ausging.

Ein Wogen und Wirbeln erfasste die graue Gestalt. An Stelle des Tieres erschien ein großer, ausgemergelter Mann mit langem lockigen Haar, tiefliegenden Augen und einem hohlwangigen Gesicht.

Die Gryffindors zogen sich noch ein Stück weiter zurück, aber die Stimme der Direktorin hallte ungerührt über die Menge.

„Herzlich willkommen, Sirius Black. Schön, Sie wieder in Hogwarts zu haben."

Einen Moment brauchten die Schüler, um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen, doch dann brandete das Gemurmel hoch auf. Zwar war Sirius im letzten Jahr posthum von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden, aber die Legende vom durchgedrehten Massenmörder hielt sich hartnäckig.

Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen stand der Animagus-Geist zwischen Harry und Hermine, die mit ihrem Stuhl etwas zur Seite gerückt war, um der von Sirius ausstrahlenden Kälte zu entgehen.

„Hallo Leute! Wie war mein Auftritt?"

„Klasse, Mann!", sagte Ron begeistert, ohne auf Hermines tadelndes Stirnrunzeln zu achten.

„Also wirklich, Sirius, meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertrieben hast? Die armen Erstklässler ..."

Doch da erklang erneut die Stimme Minerva McGonagalls, und rasch wandte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Lehrertisch zu.

„Auch Slytherin soll selbstverständlich nicht ohne Hausgeist bleiben. Ich bin froh, dass wir einen in jeder Hinsicht vollwertigen Ersatz für den Blutigen Baron gefunden haben."

Voll unguter Ahnungen blickten die Schüler auf die Stelle, an der Sirius erschienen war. Der Blutige Baron war nicht eben ihr Lieblingsgeist.

Aus der Mauer löste sich eine Gestalt, gehüllt in einen dunklen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und das Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen. Selbst auf die relativ große Entfernung spürte Harry die eisige Kälte, die von ihr ausging. Der neue Hausgeist von Slytherin schien kaum weniger furchteinflößend als sein Vorgänger.

Einen Moment herrschte gespanntes Schweigen.

Selbst Direktor McGonagalls Stimme klang eine Spur unsicher, als sie merklich leiser sagte: „Severus Snape. Auch Ihnen ein Willkommen."

Alles hielt den Atem an. Es war totenstill in der Halle, als Snape kommentarlos zum Tisch der Slytherins schwebte. Alle Augen waren auf den ehemaligen Meister der Zaubertränke geheftet.

Auch Harry starrte ihn voll Verblüffung an, beobachtete gebannt, wie Snape schweigend durch den Saal glitt und sich schließlich stumm neben dem sichtlich schockierten Draco auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Hiermit ist der offizielle Teil der Veranstaltung beendet, und es wird Zeit für das Festessen. Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Langsam erwachten die Schüler aus ihrer Erstarrung. Heftige Diskussionen brachen an allen Tischen los. Nur die Slytherins wagten offenbar nicht, ihre Stimmen zu erheben, und blickten scheu und verkrampft auf ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer in seiner neuen Erscheinungsform.

„Snape!", stieß Ron ungläubig hervor. „Snape als Hausgeist von Slytherin! Ist euch klar, was das bedeutet? Er wird einfach überall sein! Stell dir vor, du sitzt gerade auf dem Klo, und plötzlich kommt er durch die Tür geglitten ..."

„Wusstest du, dass er tot ist, Harry?", unterbrach ihn Hermine ernst.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen, schon seit Lucius Malfoys Tod nicht mehr. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass er einfach seinen Geist gegen mich verschlossen hat. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich ganz froh drüber, ihn nicht in meinem Kopf zu haben", setzte er schuldbewusst hinzu.

„Aber wer hat ihn getötet?", fragte Ginny. „Auroren?"

„Nein."

Alle vier sahen Sirius gespannt an.

„Minerva hat es zwar nicht ausdrücklich gesagt ... Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er es selbst getan hat."

„ _Selbstmord? Snape?_ Nie im Leben!", rief Ron heftig. „Warum sollte er?"

„Ich weiß nicht ..." Harry schwieg einen Augenblick. „Aber letztlich hat sein Leben mit Voldemorts Vernichtung seinen Sinn verloren, oder? Wo hätte er hingehen sollen? Auf keiner Seite hätte man ihm mehr vertraut – ohne Dumbledore."

Eine Minute herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann wandte Ron sich mit einem wegwerfenden Achselzucken dem Abendessen zu, was Hermine mit einem Schnauben quittierte.

Auch Harry wollte sich nach einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick auf den Geist Severus Snape gerade über eine mächtige Portion Bratkartoffeln hermachen, als ...

‚Hallo, Potter ...'

Die hohle Stimme war direkt in seinem Kopf erklungen. Hastig sah Harry zu Snape hinüber und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser seinen Blick starr erwiderte.

‚Ich habe mich getäuscht, Potter.'

Harry verschluckte sich an einer Bratkartoffel und musste heftig husten.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du siehst blass aus."

„Alles okay", versicherte er würgend. Zornig dachte er: ‚Ach ja, und wobei?'

‚In Bezug auf geistige Verbindungen. Ganz offensichtlich reichen sie über den Tod hinaus.'

Harry brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen.

‚Heißt das etwa, ich habe Sie _für den Rest meines Lebens_ in meinem Kopf?!'

‚Tja, sieht fast so aus, Potter. Es sei denn ...'

‚Was?!', dachte Harry erregt.

‚Zeit, endlich Okklumentik zu lernen, Potter. Kontrolle. _Selbstbeherrschung_.'

Als Harry wieder zu Snape hinüberblickte, war er sicher, ein breites und untypisch fröhliches Grinsen unter der Maske zu erkennen.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS

_Anmerkungen: Das war sie, meine erste Fanfiction – und meine erste längere Geschichte überhaupt. Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren Reviews, mit Lob und Kritik unterstützt haben.  
_

_Falls euch „Jenseits von Hogwarts" gefallen hat: Ich habe eine Vorgeschichte geschrieben, die den Titel „Grenzen" trägt. Die ist allerdings wirklich „dark" und dreht sich um Lucius' Haftzeit in Askaban, seine Gefangenschaft in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords und sein Zerbrechen unter den Händen von Severus. Die Fortsetzung von_ _„Jenseits von Hogwarts" mit dem Titel_ _„Herbst" f_ _ührt die Handlung_ _bis in den Winter des siebten Schuljahres weiter._

SSSSSSS


End file.
